Being a Dad
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA] C'est l'histoire d'Antonio, père célibataire d'un adolescent au sang chaud...
1. How I Met Your Mother

Bien le bonjour!

Voilà, encore une fois, je suis à la bourre et je n'ai pas pu finir le chapitre 10 de SOU ni la deuxième partie d'An deiner Seite.

Mais bon, aujourd'hui, c'est quand même mon deuxième anniversaire sur le site, alors comme le veut la tradition (hum), je poste le début d'une nouvelle fanfic: Being a Dad! Sa parution sera irrégulière (pour ne pas changer) et les chapitres seront des petits OS autour de la vie de famille d'Antonio...

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Pairing: pas encore, mais patience~

Résumé: C'est l'histoire d'Antonio, père célibataire d'un adolescent au sang chaud... (Quoique, célibataire, c'est sans compter sur l'aide de trois entremetteurs amateurs.)

Rating: K, K+. Rien de bien méchant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant une bonne réception de ce début :3

* * *

Being a Dad

Chapitre I: How I Met Your Mother

Antonio sort de l'amphithéâtre et respire l'air frais du soir qui tombe. Il vient de passer un important examen qu'il appréhendait, et pourtant, il s'est très bien déroulé. Quel soulagement !

Sans attendre il reprend le chemin de son appartement. C'est une belle soirée de juin, le soleil s'attarde sur la capitale française.

Lorsqu'Antonio arrive devant son immeuble, il se fige.

Quelqu'un l'attend.

Une jeune femme.

Il ne l'a plus vue depuis septembre dernier…

Elle est jolie. Italienne, mince, élancée, avec une cascade de cheveux bouclés et auburn. Elle a souvent l'air renfrognée, mais c'est presque toujours une façade. Antonio est bien placé pour savoir qu'elle peut se montrer adorable.

Mouais. Sauf que sa mauvaise humeur est toujours celle qu'elle adopte vis-à-vis d'Antonio, désormais.

Parce que…

C'est son ex.

-Lucia ?!

-Antonio. répond-elle froidement.

-…Comment ça va ? demande-t-il, gêné.

Leur rupture a été quelque peu… violente, aussi ne sait-il pas comment l'aborder après des mois de silence.

-On ne peut mieux. assure la jeune femme. Je pars étudier aux Etats-Unis, je quitte la France demain…

-Oh… C'est cool.

-Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te confier avant de partir.

-Ah oui ? s'étonne Antonio.

Elle se décale sur le côté et libère le passage vers la porte d'entrée, laissant apparaître une poussette et quelques petits sacs de voyage pour enfant.

Dans la poussette, des petites mains s'agitent. Lucia prend le bébé dans ses bras, le borde une seconde puis le tend à Antonio.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-C'est ton fils.

-C'est le tien aussi, si je comprends bien.

-Ne me demande pas de compromettre mes études pour un enfant que je n'ai pas désiré. Harvard… C'est une chance que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Et de toute façon, si on n'est plus ensemble, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non?

Antonio est entre le choc et la colère. Le choc d'une paternité tombée du ciel l'emporte sur la colère. Pour qui se prend-elle, à décider seule du destin de leur enfant ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? gronde-t-il finalement.

-J'ai appris ma grossesse un mois après notre rupture. Et je n'avais aucune envie qu'on essaie de recoller les morceaux. C'aurait été pire que mieux. Je t'ai mis toutes ses affaires. Je l'ai porté, maintenant c'est à toi de prendre tes responsabilités. Tu es son père, élève-le du mieux que tu peux.

-Ouais, bah je serai déjà un meilleur parent que toi !

Elle le dévisage, incendiaire, tandis qu'il réceptionne le bébé dans ses bras.

-Il s'appelle Lovino.

Elle descend les marches, se retrouve sur le trottoir. Avec un dernier regard, elle disparaît de la vue et de la vie d'Antonio.

Ahuri, il ne réalise pas tout à fait ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus…

Et qui gigote dans ses mains.

Le bébé a des cheveux d'un brun-roux brillant, des yeux ambrés et un tout petit corps mince. Il doit avoir deux ou trois mois, tout au plus.

Une chose est sûre, il est…

Absolument adorable.

Et c'est le fils d'Antonio.

L'Espagnol sourit au bébé.

-Hé bien, Lovino, puisqu'elle n'a pas voulu de nous, on se passera d'elle…

* * *

C'était court... Je pense que les prochains chapitres devraient être de la même longueur ou un peu plus longs :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, les titres des chapitres seront des titres de séries ou des dérivés... De même que "Being a Dad" qui est un lointain dérivé de la série "Being Human". How I Met Your Mother est tiré de la série du même nom.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! A bientôt~


	2. Daddy's FRIENDS

Bonjour~

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je me dois de vous remercier pour l'accueil réservé à ce début de fic! Merci pour vos review, follows et favoris!

Réponses à la review de **Pancak** : D'abord, merci pour ta review! Et ravie que tu apprécies déjà. Je ne dirai rien pour les sujets des prochains chapitres, mais tu es dans le bon 8) J'espère que ça te plaira!

Je vous annonce que j'ai décidé d'instaurer un "rythme" de parution: j'essaierai de poster un chapitre le premier de chaque mois... En espérant pouvoir m'y tenir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre II : Daddy's F.R.I.E.N.D.S

(a.k.a. Future Randomly Irresponsible Embarrassed 'N' Dear Supernannies)

Lovino terminait sa sieste dans son petit lit-cage sous l'œil bienveillant d'Antonio, qui, assis par terre contre la table de nuit, le visage à hauteur du bébé, lit un de ces romans historiques dont il raffole.

Le jeune papa a plus ou moins pris le rythme du bébé. Ca fait un mois que Lucia s'est pointée devant sa porte pour le lui confier, et un mois que son appartement a bien changé: il a récupéré le lit, la baignoire, la chaise haute, le relax, le parc, la table à langer et d'innombrables choses encore que ses parents avaient achetées pour lui, mais dont ils ne se servent plus depuis bien longtemps –évidemment.

Bien sûr, Lovino n'a pas apporté que des meubles. Il y a aussi les nuits blanches, le lait en poudre, de nouvelles habitudes, de nouveaux horaires, et, oh! de nouvelles odeurs…

Dans le fond, Lucia avait bien fait les choses en lui confiant Lovino fin juin: il dispose de deux mois de vacances pour prendre ses marques. Fort heureusement, il a réussi tous ses examens et n'a donc rien à étudier pour septembre.

Il a repris en main l'appartement délaissé en période de blocus, et Antonio est bien décidé à élever son fils de façon exemplaire.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de profiter de ces instants bénis où il peut contempler, endormi, son déjà diabolique enfant.

Soudain, un grand vacarme brise le silence paisible de l'appartement et retentit dans le hall d'entrée.

Antonio se lève d'un bond, médusé, avant de risquer un regard sur le petit corps, dans le lit, qui commence à s'agiter. Lovino a ouvert les yeux. Et il laisse échapper un hurlement.  
Lovino _déteste_ se réveiller brutalement. Comment dire…? Il est d'humeur noire après ça.  
–Madre de Dios. soupire Antonio.

Il dépose son livre sur le table de nuit, prend Lovino dans ses bras, le berce doucement contre son coeur et chantonne un tube qui passe tout le temps à la radio pour le moment: _I don't want to miss a thing._ Lovino n'a pas l'air de se calmer. Antonio devra se renseigner sur de plus efficaces berceuses. Encore une chose à ajouter à la liste.

Dans le couloir, deux jeunes hommes le regardent arriver, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

L'un est blond, il a noué ses cheveux en catogan. Ses vêtements sont dans les tons clairs, bleu et beige. L'autre est albinos, et a plutôt un style punk. Francis et Gilbert. Le premier est étudiant en droit, le second en histoire, comme Antonio. Les trois hommes sont amis depuis le primaire.  
Et Antonio a été tellement accaparé par les récents événements qu'il n'a même pas pensé à leur donner signe de vie.  
–Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé dans un chou. lance Gilbert avec effarement.

Antonio sourit.

-Non, ça s'est passé un peu différemment… Entrez.

-Je pense que tu vas avoir des explications à nous donner… le prévient Francis en le suivant vers le salon.

Là, Antonio dépose Lovino dans son parc. Le bébé trouve de quoi se distraire en la personne de son dragon, baptisé Smaug par Antonio qui depuis peu se replonge dans la lecture de contes pour enfants, et cesse ses pleurs.

Le jeune père se retourne vers ses visiteurs et les prend dans ses bras.

Il est heureux de les voir. Plus qu'il ne l'a cru au début. Quoi qu'il arrive, les deux amis trouvent toujours le moyen de tourner la situation à la dérision, et ils vont sans aucun doute faire décompresser leur ami.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là!

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir, Tonio! assure Gilbert une fois libéré. Mais raconte un peu! Comment ça se fait que ce petit bonhomme vive chez toi?

-Asseyiez-vous… les invite Antonio. Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Y a du lait en poudre, du lait de croissance, du…

-Un verre d'eau! l'interrompt Francis en riant. Ce sera amplement suffisant.

-J'ai aussi du jus de fruit et de la bière.

-Une bière pour moi! déclare Gilbert.

-Je nous mets trois bières. décide Antonio.

Il disparaît un moment dans la cuisine, et revient avec les boissons avant de s'asseoir à côté du parc, en face de ses visiteurs.

Il se met à raconter l'entrevue avec Lucia. Puis il passe aux premiers jours de cohabitation:

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? J'étais pas préparé pour ça! J'ai appelé ma mère, et elle est venue deux semaines ici, pour m'apprendre à m'occuper de Lovino… Je suis désormais un expert en température pour le bain et en taille de langes. Depuis quelques jours, on vit seuls tous les deux… Et ça se passe bien! Je dors pas beaucoup, mais je me repose en même temps que lui. Ca va se corser à la rentrée, j'ai pas encore trouvé de gardienne pour lui... Mais par contre, j'ai trouvé un job dans une librairie, à deux rues d'ici. Je commence en septembre.

-Tu… Tu continues pas la fac, alors? demande Gilbert.

-Ce sera pas possible. C'est dommage, parce que j'adorais ça, mais… J'ai des responsabilités, maintenant. Faut que j'offre une vie décente à ce petit bout qui n'a rien demandé, et je peux pas vivre au crochet de mes parents. Ils payent déjà l'appartement, le temps que je me refasse une santé financière. De toute façon, ce serait impossible d'étudier. Et j'ai mon diplôme pour les trois premières années, c'est déjà ça.

Gilbert fait la moue, consterné. Il sait à quel point son ami voulait enseigner l'histoire au lycée. Il peut faire une croix sur ce rêve.

-Bon… Je te souhaite bien du courage! lâche Francis.  
–Merci! Il a déjà son caractère… Mais il est adorable.

-Ca se voit! s'extasie Gilbert.

-Et il a le meilleur père du monde.  
–J'espère que c'est l'opinion qu'il aura de moi…

-Ecoute, Tonio. J'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir vu mon statut d'étudiant désargenté, mais quand tu as besoin de souffler, je serai là. assure Gilbert.

-Moi de même! renchérit Francis.

-Que ce soit pour te sortir ou pour m'occuper de Lovino pour que tu respires… J'suis pas un expert, mais bon, je me suis assez bien occupé de Ludwig quand il était petit.

-Merci, les gars. C'est gentil. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

-C'est normal, Tonio! On est là pour ça.

Francis s'accroupit à côté du parc, et se met à gazouiller avec Lovino et à le chatouiller, déclenchant une sorte de rire qualifié de "trooop mignon" par le Français. Gilbert quant à lui, un peu après, prend le petit dans ses bras et le fait voler dans la pièce, à grand renfort de bruitage personnel.

Lovino venait de rencontrer ceux qui deviendraient ses baby-sitters, ses oncles par procuration, ses parrains, ses amis, ses confidents, ses modèles. Sa famille.

* * *

Il est évident que les chapitres deviendront plus intéressants à l'avenir, pour le moment on plante le décor...

Notes

J'ai trouvé un site très intéressant qui m'a montré les titres qui ont fait un carton en 1998, année de naissance de Lovi et donc de l'action du moment, et il y avait notamment _I don't want to miss a thing_ du groupe _Aerosmith_. C'est la BO du film _Armageddon_. L'idée de qu'Antonio chante des ballades rocks comme berceuse me vient de Castiel (Supernatural)~

Smaug le dragon... Influence du Hobbit, bien sûr, un conte pour enfants écrit par _J.R.R Tolkien_ en 1936, et qui me semble tout à fait valable comme histoire du soir, au même titre que ces bons vieux Disney!.

Le titre du chapitre est dérivé de la série F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review~

A bientôt!


	3. Desperate Housedad

Hello les amis! La rentrée se passe bien?

First of all : je ne suis pas en retard! Ce chapitre a seulement été retardé par l'impossibilité de me connecter au site...

Puisque c'est résolu, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows, et favoris!

Pour ce chapitre: un peu de néophobie alimentaire... Ou simplement quelques expériences gustatives ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre du mois!

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre III : Desperate Housedad

Lovino s'agite dans son relax, faisant tinter les clochettes de sa peluche. Antonio détourne un instant les yeux du plan de travail pour lui sourire.

Son fils arbore déjà une moue boudeuse la plupart du temps, et fronce les sourcils dès que quelque chose l'interpelle. Il a déjà du caractère –et de la voix.

Pour l'heure, Lovino a faim. Il ne pleure pas encore, mais ça viendra. Sauf si Antonio lui prépare son repas avant la crise de larmes.  
Il s'y efforce. Il a placé Lovino à côté de lui, dans son relax, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur le petit pendant qu'il cuisine. Pas de la grande gastronomie, mais… Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Lovino va passer du liquide au mou, du lait à la panade.

Antonio épluche une carotte, pèle une pomme de terre, les coupe en morceaux et les fait cuire à la vapeur. Pendant ce temps, il gazouille avec Lovino.

-Qui c'est qui va manger aujourd'hui? C'est Loviii~

Il ponctue cette phrase de chatouilles, ce qui a au moins le mérite de dérider l'enfant, qui émet cet étrange son qui lui sert de rire.

En sifflotant, Antonio se met à écraser les deux aliments dans un bol. Il regarde suspicieusement sa création puis détache son fils, l'emmène à table et l'installe sur ses genoux pour lui donner quelques cuillères d'eau avant d'attaquer le plat de résistance.

A la première gorgée, Lovino tousse. Antonio se force au calme.  
 _Règle numéro un quand tu deviens père : tu ne paniques pas._

C'est ce que son propre père lui a dit, au tout début. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il tapote doucement le dos du garçon, et attend un retour à la normale avant de lui présenter une deuxième cuillerée d'eau.

Vient finalement le moment fatidique de la panade. Carotte et pomme de terre. Il paraît que c'est ce qui passe le mieux au début, parce que c'est sucré.  
Antonio jette un regard douteux à la préparation, mais inspire profondément, sourit, et s'extasie:

-Hé, c'est de la panade! Lovi, tu vas manger comme les grands, maintenant! Fais une graaaande bouche!

Il agite doucement la cuillère devant la bouche de Lovino, qui peine à l'ouvrir. La substance inconnue et d'une couleur si étrange l'intrigue, et ne lui inspire pas vraiment confiance.

Il regarde son père, qui lui fait des signes de tête encourageants, et entrouvre les lèvres.

La cuillère s'y glisse et il goûte, pas très convaincu. Son visage exprime déjà tant d'émotions différentes qu'Antonio trouve ça attendrissant.

Il avale. Pas de réaction déplaisante à déplorer.

-Bien! le félicite Antonio. Encore une?

Il lui prépare une deuxième petite cuillère, mais avec un petit bruit de mécontentement, Lovino tourne la tête.

Il n'a pas vraiment aimé, apparemment.

-Allez, Lovi. On ouvre grand la bouche… Aaah…

Le garçon tourne la tête à droite et à gauche pour éviter la cuillère, et s'en met partout sur la joue.

Antonio frotte les traces de carotte sur le visage de son fils avec une serviette, mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

Il va tenter le bon vieux truc de l'avion.

-Lovi! Allô allô tour de contrôle? Ici l'avion carotte-pomme-de-terre n°1, demande permission d'atterrir! Niooooon. fait-il pour imiter le bruit des moteurs –tant bien que mal.

La bouche de Lovino s'entrouvre à nouveau.

-Bravo! C'est très bien, Lovi. Oh, regarde, un deuxième avion! Niiiioooon…

oOo

Trois cuillères. C'est tout ce que Lovino aura mangé. Au grand désespoir d'Antonio. Malgré tous ses efforts d'imagination pour trouver des façons amusantes de présenter la cuillère. A s'arracher les cheveux.

Il sait bien qu'au début, les enfants ne mangent pas beaucoup, mais il espérait que son glouton de fils mangerait un petit peu plus quand même.

Dans le frigo, il troque le bol de panade contre son assiette de salade et s'installe à table, à une place de laquelle il peut surveiller Lovino, juste en face de lui, dans son parc, pour manger cette délicieuse préparation principalement à base de tomates.

Il n'y peut rien, il a un faible pour ce fruit. Qu'on mange comme un légume. Bref. Il aime ça.

Depuis son parc, le petit garçon l'observe avec curiosité. Cette chose rouge dans l'assiette du paternel a accroché son regard.

Un sourire ourle ses lèvres et il tend le bras vers Antonio lorsqu'il pique le premier quartier de tomates sur sa fourchette.

Le visage poupin se décompose quand la tomate disparaît dans la bouche de l'Espagnol.

Au deuxième morceau, les yeux ambrés sont pleins d'espoir. Mais à nouveau, la déception arrive.

Antonio commence à comprendre. Il décide de refaire un test, qui donne les mêmes résultats.

-Tu veux manger une tomate, Lovi? Hum? Tu veux ça?

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant se met à hurler. Son père est un tel sadique, faut dire.

Antonio le prend dans ses bras et va chercher un couteau à la cuisine, ignorant les cris persistants et d'autant plus aigus de l'enfant lorsqu'ils s'éloignent de l'assiette. De nouveau à table, il s'affaire à peler un quartier de tomate, à enlever les pépins, et à le couper en petits morceaux, avant de le présenter à son fils.

Suivant la loi éternelle des vexations, c'est le repas de son papa que Lovino apprécie plus que le sien.

-Tu es déjà désespérant… remarque Antonio avec un sourire attendri alors que son bambin mâchonne avec satisfaction un petit morceau.

L'Espagnol dépose un baiser sur ses doux cheveux auburn, puis se remet au travail.

Pour être honnête, Lovino adore les tomates.

Ce jour-là n'a marqué que le début d'une longue histoire d'amour entre le petit garçon et cet aliment.

Tel père, tel fils.

* * *

Voilà, juste un petit chapitre sur ces chères tomates! Ne les négligeons pas! Après tout, elles font partie de la famille Fernandez Carriedo, elles aussi~

Quelques petites notes

Le titre du chapitre, _Desperate Housedad_ , est inspiré de la série bien connue _Desperate Housewife._

J'ai choisi la date de naissance de Lovi! Le 17 mars, et non le 2 juin. Le 17 mars, c'est l'anniversaire de l'unification de l'Italie, tandis que le 2 juin, c'est la fête nationale.

 _Just so you know_ ma maman est diététicienne et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour sa patience... Elle a répondu à toutes mes questions sur l'alimentation des bébés et sur la diversification alimentaire, donc c'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre a vu le jour ~

J'espère que vous avez apprécié~ Bonne année scolaire à tous !

On se retrouve le 1er octobre (OMG ça paraît tellement loin!), en attendant, j'aime toujours autant les reviews!


	4. Once Upon a Time

C'est le mois d'octobre! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? La pluie, les feuilles mortes, le vent, les... Oh, allez! Un peu de motivation que diable! C'est le mois des tisanes, des trenchcoats à la Castiel, des Pumpkin Spice Latte au Starbucks et des magnifiques couleurs du paysage!

Et surtout, c'est le mois du Chapitre quatre!

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je vous remercie de votre enthousiasme sur le chapitre 3! Toutes vos marques d'affection me remplissent de joie *w*

Réponses aux reviews anonymes!

 **Guest** (02.09.15) : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié, j'espère que tu aimeras les chapitres suivants ~

 **Guest** (03.09.15) : Merci aussi pour ta review! Désolée du délai... Mais c'est le seul rythme que je peux à peu près affirmer tenir sur le long terme ;) C'est pour éviter de poster tous les trois mois xD Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir !

Concernant ce chapitre : désormais, ils seront datés, et ce, pour une meilleure compréhension par rapport à l'âge de Lovino que vous pourrez estimer au fur et à mesure. Il est né le **17 mars 1998** (j'avais même pas trois mois OMG), you do the maths ;D

Ce quatrième chapitre se présente un peu comme une "pause" dans la croissance de Lovino, dans le sens où je n'aborde pas une grande étape de son développement... Mais il plante le décor d'un lieu-clé de la suite.

J'aurai probablement besoin d'un peu d'aide par rapport au système scolaire français...

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Chapitre IV : Once Upon a Time

 _Décembre 1998._

Antonio enroule Lovino dans une serviette après son bain du matin et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Il est encore plus mignon avec ses petits cheveux ébouriffés et en bataille.

Dans ses bras, le petit sursaute lorsque la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit. Intrigué, Antonio emmène son fils, serré contre lui pour le préserver des courants d'air, et décroche.

-Allô?

-Antonio? demande la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Monsieur Edelstein! Rassurez-moi, je n'ai pas oublié de venir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas… Ca m'embête de te demander ça, je sais bien que tu es en congé ce matin, mais… Serait-ce possible pour toi de venir à la librairie plus tôt? Noël approche, les clients affluent, et je suis un peu dépassé. Je te compterai ces heures supplémentaires, bien sûr.

-Ah, Monsieur, j'aimerais vraiment venir vous aider… Mais il n'y a personne pour garder Lovino ce matin, et…

-Tu peux l'amener, si tu veux.

-Monsieur! Voyons, vous n'êtes pas sérieux? rit Antonio. Il a de bonnes cordes vocales…

-Mon épouse dit toujours que les nouveaux environnements intriguent les bébés plus qu'ils ne les font pleurer.

-Je vais téléphoner à un ami, il viendra le chercher. J'arrive d'ici une demi-heure, Monsieur!

-Antonio, tu me sauves la vie.

C'est ainsi qu'Antonio, en plein mois de décembre, a habillé Lovino en quatrième vitesse –chemisette, chemise, pantalon, pull-over et anorak, le tout accompagné de chaussures doublées et d'un indispensable bonnet. Il a rapidement téléphoné à Gilbert –censé garder l'enfant dans l'après-midi– et l'a vraisemblablement réveillé, mais l'albinos lui a assuré qu'il passerait chercher son adorable presque-neveu d'ici une heure ou deux.

Il parcourt la distance qui sépare son appartement de la librairie Edelstein prudemment, Lovino dans ses bras, en prenant bien garde de ne pas marcher sur une plaque de verglas recouverte par la neige. Le petit observe de ses grands yeux les flocons qui tombent tout autour de lui, et dans les cheveux de son père.  
Enfin, ils retrouvent l'atmosphère chaleureuse et animée de la librairie. Effectivement, il y a du monde.

A côté de l'entrée, la jeune Madame Edelstein cueille l'employé.

-Antonio! Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Elizabeta.

-Roderich t'attend. Si tu veux, j'emmène Lovino à côté. J'ignorais que tu avais déjà un fils, sinon je te l'aurais proposé bien plus tôt, mais tu sais, je peux le garder durant la semaine!

-Vous… Etes gardienne d'enfants?

-Bien sûr!

-Je ne savais pas…

-Et Roderich a oublié de te le dire, évidemment… Quel distrait il fait!

-Bon, je vous le confie, alors?

Elizabeta acquiesce et attrape Lovino dans ses bras. Il proteste un peu, mais il n'y aucun doute: la jeune femme est une experte et trouve tout de suite les mots pour le calmer et le distraire.

Antonio passe derrière le comptoir et se débarrasse de son manteau, qu'il accroche à côté du trench-coat et du chapeau rétro de son patron.

Curieux établissement que la Librairie Edelstein. Elle existe depuis une cinquantaine d'années et ne semble pas avoir changé depuis sa création. Sur deux étages, un amas de présentoirs, d'étagères, de bibliothèques surchargés de livres en tous genres et sens, un véritable labyrinthe de connaissance et de fiction dont la renommée n'est plus à faire.

Antonio adore cet endroit. Il s'y perd encore de temps en temps et commence à peine à se repérer dans le classement des ouvrages, mais travailler là n'est en aucun cas une corvée. Au contraire. Un défi quotidien, certes, une chasse au trésor, bien sûr.  
Singulier personnage que le propriétaire. Fils du fondateur, Roderich Edelstein a passé la trentaine, s'habille avec cette classe des années 20, et, somme toute, semble tout droit sorti d'un roman du début du siècle. Musicien, on lui doit le monumental piano à queue installé près du comptoir, et où il s'installe lorsqu'il n'y a que peu voire pas de clients dans le magasin.

Il connaît chaque ouvrage, chaque planche, chaque pile de livres qui s'est jamais trouvé dans la librairie. Antonio trouve cela un peu effrayant, mais non moins fascinant.  
Et puis, sous le visage de prime abord froid, se cache une personne ouverte et chaleureuse, cultivée et parfois désemparée face aux événements, un patron indulgent mais exigeant. Antonio peut dire qu'en quelques mois de collaboration dans la librairie, ils ont développé une certaine amitié.

M. Edelstein a cette particularité d'accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont, c'est un esprit ouvert quoiqu'un peu maladroit lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Aussi, il connaît la situation d'Antonio, mais a eu la prévenance de ne pas poser de question. L'Espagnol lui en est reconnaissant. Il n'aime pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment il se retrouve seul avec un enfant.

De même, compréhensif, le libraire chasse presque Antonio de son lieu de travail quand vient l'heure d'aller rechercher Lovino chez ses grands-parents.

Vous imaginez donc que devoir appeler son bras droit plus tôt, l'arrachant à de précieux instants avec son fils, le chagrine beaucoup, aussi Roderich s'est-il excusé une bonne dizaine de fois sur le temps qu'Antonio a servi trois clients.

Le jeune employé n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Lovino, de toute façon confié à l'experte répondant au nom de Mme Elizabeta Edelstein, qui l'a emmené au domicile du couple, qui occupe en effet un confortable et spacieux appartement de l'immeuble voisin.

Intérieurement, Antonio se réjouit de la proposition de l'épouse de son employeur. Si elle pouvait garder Lovino la semaine, pendant ses heures de travail… Ce serait tout simplement merveilleux! Et très pratique, avec ça. Bien sûr, cela aurait un coût, mais le jeune papa pourrait délester ses parents du poids de la garde –il est bien placé pour savoir que s'occuper toute une journée d'un enfant est éreintant, il n'ose imaginer ce que ça donne avec trente ans de plus– et tellement plus commode: il n'aurait qu'à déposer Lovino chez Mme Edelstein avant de prendre son service, sans devoir faire un détour par la maison de ses parents. Ainsi, matin et soir, il gagnerait un temps précieux qu'il pourrait partager avec son fils, en toute quiétude.

Cette perspective le remplit de joie et il sourit encore plus largement aux clients.

oOo

Gilbert s'est levé aussitôt après le coup de fil de Tonio. Il se sent l'âme héroïque, investi d'un important devoir vis-à-vis de son presque-neveu. Il se prendrait presque pour le chevalier défendant la veuve et l'orphelin alors qu'il accourt à la rescousse de sa deuxième famille. Bon, Antonio n'est pas exactement veuf et Lovino n'est pas exactement orphelin, mais soit.

Il a enfilé un épais pull à capuche, un pantalon, d'épaisses chaussettes, ses bottines militaires, un blouson en cuir, et il a même vissé un bonnet sur ses oreilles. Prêt à affronter le froid et la neige, il a pris le métro, et en quelques minutes de marche, le voilà face à la librairie Edelstein.

Il n'y est encore jamais allé, mais son ami semble amoureux de l'endroit.

Depuis le trottoir, on voit la file de clients qui patientent devant le comptoir. Il y a un peu moins de monde qu'une heure auparavant, mais ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour contenter tous les clients.

Lorsque Gilbert entre, une clochette à l'ancienne tinte, et Antonio lui adresse un "Bonjour!" enjoué et poli, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Gilbert.

-Le génial tonton vient te sauver la vie! lance ce dernier avec un signe de la main.

Antonio ne lui répond que d'un grand sourire avant de disparaître parmi les bibliothèques. Mains dans les poches de son blouson, Gilbert attend, et observe l'endroit. Son ami a raison, c'est un lieu assez hors du commun dans une capitale qui tend à se moderniser. La librairie semble tout droit sortie d'un conte ou de l'âge d'or de la littérature.

Tout à sa contemplation, l'albinos ne remarque pas l'homme brun qui arrive vers lui, vêtu de ce gilet de costume atypique sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon foncé.

-Vous êtes venu pour Lovino? demande-t-il.

Gilbert pose alors le regard sur Roderich. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. L'homme est clairement plus âgé que lui, ça se voit à cette lueur de maturité et de sagesse dans ses yeux améthyste –magnifiques spécimens soit dit en passant– et cette expression responsable sur le visage. Du reste, ce dernier est incroyablement beau. Il a perdu toute trace de juvénilité, toute rondeur adolescente que les jeunes de l'âge de Gilbert conservent parfois. Les pommettes sont un peu saillantes, juste ce qu'il faut. Les traits sont fins, bien dessinés, délicats, un peu sévères, mais adoucis par le sourire que le brun adresse au visiteur. Ce sourire, rayonnant, doux, réchauffe l'étudiant de l'intérieur.

-Heu… Oui? Oui, c'est ça. Je suis le meilleur ami d'Antonio. Je viens vous épargner les frasques d'une petite tornade nommée Lovino.

-Lovino est adorable. rétorque le libraire avec comme un reproche dans la voix.

-Bien sûr! Je suis le premier à le dire, mais, hem… Je voulais ironiser. Ca a foiré, oubliez ça. Monsieur… Edelstein, je présume?

-Lui-même. Mais Roderich conviendra parfaitement.

Gil tend la main et déclare:

-Gilbert Beilschmidt. C'est un plaisir, Roderich.

L'adulte lui serre la main. L'albinos se retient de parodier ses paroles à l'aide d'un "Sa Majesté suffira amplement". Mais Roderich est un homme respectable, et on ne plaisante pas avec eux, encore moins lorsque l'un d'eux est le patron d'un ami.

-Suivez-moi.

Gilbert s'exécute, et sort à la suite du libraire, intrigué. Ils entrent dans le bâtiment voisin, et montent en ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage.  
Une sonnette à côté d'une porte renseigne l'albinos. Il s'agit de l'appartement de "Monsieur et _Madame_ Edelstein" comme l'indique l'étiquette. Gilbert ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçu.

A l'intérieur, la première pièce semble réservée aux enfants. A l'évidence, il y en a régulièrement plusieurs dans le logement, mais aujourd'hui, seul Lovino, assis sur un tapis de jeux, profite des livres et jouets sous l'œil attentif d'une belle femme brune et souriante. Le petit garçon manipule un cube en plastique avec des formes découpées sur la surface, et semble très intrigué par celle qui ressemble à un éléphant.

La porte se referme derrière eux, ils font quelques pas sur le parquet, qui craque et alerte l'enfant. Il jouait calmement, mais s'agite lorsque le familier visage de Gilbert apparaît dans son champ de vision.

-IIII-LLL! babille-t-il, vaine tentative dans le but de prononcer le prénom du jeune homme. IIIIL!

-Bonjour. salue-t-il la femme. Salut, Lovi! ajoute-t-il avec un signe de la main.

Le bébé fonce à quatre pattes dans les pieds de son "oncle".

-Merci d'avoir gardé Lovino. dit-il en serrant la main de la bienveillante gardienne.

-Oh, c'est un plaisir! assure-t-elle. Vous avez un filleul adorable!

Gil le prend dans ses bras et le lève avec un bruit de fusée qui amuse le garçon agité. Il lui enfile ensuite son manteau et lui remet son bonnet, tout en discutant de Lovino et Antonio avec les Edelstein. L'Italien s'impatiente bien vite, refuse de faire un bisou à Elizabeta –c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est présentée au cours de la conversation– et ne se calme qu'une fois calé dans les bras musclés de Gilbert, en route vers l'extérieur.

-Alors, heu… Vous avez des enfants? demande l'étudiant à son guide qui le ramène à la librairie.

-Non, pas encore. répond Roderich. Nous prévoyons d'adopter d'ici quelques années. Mais ce n'en est qu'à l'état de projet pour le moment.

De retour dans le bruit ambiant de la librairie, Roderich remplace Antonio derrière le comptoir, et le jeune papa retrouve son ami. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue rebondie de son fils.

-Merci beaucoup, Gil, je suis désolé, mais…

-T'inquiète pas, mon frère! le coupe l'albinos. Y a pas de problème. J'ai tout mon temps avant les examens.

-Bon…

Antonio lui tend un sac en bandoulière.

-Je t'ai mis des langes de rechange, son repas de midi, sa compote de quatre heures, son dîner, son doudou Smaug le dragon, son doudou de secours Gaston l'Ourson, et puis un pantalon en plus au cas où, un pyjama pour sa sieste, son biberon préféré, et…

-Tonio, on se calme! Je l'ai déjà gardé, tu sais? Et puis, relax! Dans même pas sept heures, vous vous revoyez! Tout va bien se passer, je gère! Je suis un tonton exemplaire et génial. Arrête un peu de stresser.

-Oui, mais…

-Il ne me manque qu'une seule chose…

-Ah oui? s'inquiète Antonio.  
Gilbert se tourne alors vers Roderich, présentement débarrassé de tout client.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me conseilleriez comme livre pour enfants?

Le brun réfléchit un moment, disparaît, et revient avec un livre à la main, qu'il tend au baby-sitter.

- _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_. lit Gilbert à voix haute. Hum… Je m'attendais plus à un conte, ou un truc du genre.

-J'aurais pu vous proposer _Candide_ , dans ce cas. Ca fera l'affaire! Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer l'éducation littéraire des enfants, n'est-ce pas, Antonio?

-Exact…

oOo

Lovino a été sage, dans l'ensemble. Il n'a pas trop hurlé. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé, comme d'habitude quand Tonio n'est pas là. Il a gambadé à quatre pattes dans tout l'appartement de Gilbert, et maintenant, il repose dans son grand lit, perdu dans l'immensité des draps, sous l'œil attentif de l'étudiant qui lit et le sent s'assoupir un peu plus à chaque phrase.

Bientôt, le petit garçon s'endort pour de bon. Gilbert, alors, se perd dans la contemplation de ce petit être si adorable, innocent. Et puis l'albinos se surprend à repenser au libraire.

"Il était une fois, les emmerdes sentimentales de Gilbert Beilschmidt!" raille-t-il intérieurement.

La librairie a sur lui l'effet que la chocolaterie a sur Charlie. Elle l'intrigue. Il a envie d'y retourner. De la revoir. Au moins autant que cet énigmatique libraire.

Sans le savoir, Lovino a joué ce jour-là un rôle décisif dans la vie de Gilbert.

* * *

Nous en avons fini pour octobre! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié...

Notes

Once Upon a Time : Il était une fois (anglais) titre de la série éponyme... Que, pour une fois, j'ai vue! Enfin, les trois premiers épisodes, quoi. J'ai choisi ce titre à la fois parce que Gilbert demande une histoire à Roderich pour Lovino, et aussi parce que ce chapitre marque le début d'une part secondaire de l'histoire!

Roderich a ce style qu'on certains hommes de nos jours, rétro, vintage... Celui qui me fait craquer, quoi. Super classe. Se référer à quelques postes de captainfashion sur Tumblr...

 _Candide_ est un conte philosophique de Voltaire. Très agréable à lire d'ailleurs ;) Voltaire qui en outre entretenait une correspondance avec Frédéric II de Prusse. Ah!

 _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ est un roman pour enfants de _Roald Dahl._

Une review?


	5. Ten Steps Hero

Bonjour bonjour!

Oh God! Novembre? Déjà!

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire est de moi.

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien sans faille sur cette petite fic! Le nombre de reviews actuel ne manque pas de m'étonner et de m'enchanter! Merci pour tout, vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris, vos follows... Vous me rendez plus heureuse que vous ne l'imaginez!

Si vous avez des suggestions pour la playlist je suis toujours preneuse ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre~

* * *

Chapitre V : Ten Steps Hero

 _Mars 1999_

Antonio admire un instant la lumière déclinante du jour qui inonde la vitrine de la librairie avant de retourner l'écriteau sur la porte pour qu'il indique que l'établissement est fermé.

Les jours se font de plus en plus lumineux, et les températures commencent à remonter. Bientôt, il pourra retourner au parc avec Lovino. Et peut-être même squatter les pelouses à la fac avec Gilbert, Francis et le petit bout.

Restons calme. Antonio attrape son manteau, l'enfile et noue une fine écharpe négligemment autour de son cou.

-Vous montez avec moi, M. Edelstein?

Le directeur relève la tête de sa paperasse et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez fin, avant de regarder autour de lui, hagard, à la recherche de l'origine de la voix.

-Hum? Non, non, j'ai quelques commandes à passer. Je t'en prie, prends l'avance!

Antonio ne peut réprimer un sourire. Parfois, son patron s'applique tant à une tâche qu'une fois ramené à la réalité, il semble complètement désorienté.

-Comme vous voulez. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!

Avec un dernier signe de la main à son employeur –qui ne le remarque pas, du reste– il quitte la librairie officiellement fermée, fait quelques pas sur le trottoir, et sonne à la porte de l'immeuble voisin.

Madame Edelstein lui ouvre la porte, et il emprunte les escaliers désormais familiers pour atteindre l'étage où vit le couple. Arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, il frappe doucement.  
Elizabeta apparaît, avec sa classe et son élégance habituelle. Antonio ne peut imaginer couple plus assorti que les Edelstein. Roderich, le rêveur, mélomane, héritier des poètes et artistes romantiques. Et Elizabeta, l'énergie à l'état brut.

La jeune femme a les cheveux relevés en chignon, et porte un pantalon crème, un chemisier blanc et son habituel sourire étincelant et chaleureux.

-Bonsoir, Antonio! Je t'en prie, entre!

Le jeune papa s'exécute, ses yeux vagabondent aussitôt dans l'appartement, se perdant sur les tableaux et peintures ornant le hall, à la recherche de son fils, qu'il finit par trouver.

Dans son ensemble marin, Lovino est debout dans son parc, accroché aux barreaux. Fermement campé sur ses pieds, il aimerait beaucoup partir à l'aventure et fouler du pied ce bien beau parquet, gambader dans l'appartement et –probablement– rendre Elizabeta folle à lui courir après partout, mais, hélas! le garçon n'est pas encore assez téméraire pour lâcher son support et pas suffisamment expérimenté dans l'art de la marche que pour accomplir ses diaboliques desseins.

Au lieu de ça, Lovino voit son père faire irruption dans son champ de vision et décide de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

-Apaaaaa! s'écrie-t-il joyeusement et à pleins poumons.

-Hey, Lovi! Regardez-moi ce jeune Hobbit aventureux!

Le père le prend dans ses bras, le soulève dans les airs et le serre contre lui, couvrant ses joues de bisous et déclenchant le rire de l'enfant.  
–Il a été sage? demande-t-il à la femme qui les contemple avec un sourire attendri.

-Bien sûr! assure-t-elle. Il n'a pas voulu dormir tout de suite, mais finalement, puisqu'il s'est retrouvé tout seul à jouer, il a daigné aller se coucher. Autrement, il a été adorable, comme d'habitude!

-C'est bien, bonhomme! le félicite le jeune papa en ébouriffant ses petits cheveux. Mais tu dois être gentil avec Elizabeta, hum?

Le garçon ne lui offre en réponse qu'un regard désintéressé.

-Je te prépare un thé, Antonio? demande la maîtresse de maison.  
–Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, veux-tu? rit-elle. Enfin, je ne veux pas te retenir, mais je ne te cache pas que ça me fait toujours très plaisir de discuter avec les parents.

-On ne peut pas vous résister, vous savez? déclare Antonio en riant.

Elle disparaît dans la cuisine tandis qu'il s'installe dans le canapé, Lovino sur les genoux.

Ils l'entendent chantonner tout en préparant le thé, quelques notes d'un chanson traditionnelle hongroise, probablement. Antonio n'en comprend pas un mot, mais il trouve la musique apaisante. Parfois, il regrette de ne pas savoir jouer d'un instrument. Il se dit souvent que ça l'aurait à coup sûr aidé à calmer les colères de son fils.

Bientôt, Elizabeta revient avec un plateau, et lui tend une tasse brûlante de tisane odorante et emplie de saveurs.

Le jeune garçon en profite pour glisser des genoux de son père et atterrit par terre, sur les fesses. Il fait un tour de la table basse à quatre pattes, avant de s'éloigner un peu des adultes et de retourner sur son tapis de jeu.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous me paraissez épanouie, Madame.

-Oh, Antonio! rougit-elle. Je m'étonne que tu sois célibataire!

Son visage change et elle se reprend:

-Excuse-moi. C'est déplacé, je suis désolée. Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas en parler.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. assure Antonio.

Il s'est plutôt bien adapté à sa vie de père célibataire. Certes, il lui arrive encore d'avoir quelques frayeurs et crises de panique, mais il doute que Lucia aurait pu y remédier.

-En fait, Roderich et moi sommes comblés. dit Elizabeta pour changer de sujet. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour te l'annoncer, mais ce cher Roddy s'est probablement encore égaré sans montre dans le monde fascinant de la littérature… Alors… Voilà, nous avons entamé les démarches pour l'adoption.

-Vraiment? Oh, c'est fantastique! Je suis absolument ravi pour vous!

-Merci, Antonio. Ah, je suis tellement heureuse! Et Roderich est surexcité lui aussi, même s'il a l'air aussi posé que d'habitude. Il se pose mille questions, il est assez drôle! dit Elizabeta avec un éclat de rire.

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé…

-C'est tout lui, ça!

-Je suppose qu'il y a des délais…

-Bien sûr. confirme la jeune femme. Avec les procédures et les retards éventuels que notre dossier est susceptible de subir… Nous pensons qu'il faudra un peu moins d'un an avant que nous n'accueillons notre enfant. Nous sommes en contact avec une association italienne qui nous prendra en charge une fois les premières démarches terminées.

Le sourire de la belle Hongroise fait plaisir à voir. Antonio est sincèrement content pour le couple. Il sait qu'ils ont essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir un enfant, sans succès. Il termine son thé avec un sourire que fait écho à celui d'Elizabeta.

La discussion dérive. Antonio garde un œil sur Lovino, qui revient vers les adultes. Il agrippe la jambe de son père et se hisse sur ses pieds, se tenant à présent debout, à peine retenu par un morceau de jean qui le stabilise.

Et puis il se lâche, sous le regard ahuri de son papa, et avance un pied.

Puis l'autre.

Il fait deux pas avant de vaciller et de perdre l'équilibre.

Antonio, la surprise passée, prend le garçon dans ses bras et rit aux éclats, tandis qu'Elizabeta l'applaudit. L'Espagnol lui offre un câlin pour le récompenser de ses exploits et efforts.

oOo

Les Fernandez ont pris congé d'Elizabeta. Lorsqu'ils sont sortis de l'appartement, ils ont croisé Roderich, qui remontait de la librairie, et Antonio en a profité pour le féliciter. L'Autrichien a eu l'air ravi, bien qu'il n'a probablement pas compris tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

Les voilà maintenant rentrés chez eux. Antonio a donné le bain au petit garçon, puis l'a laissé dans son parc pour préparer son repas du soir.

Il se sent fier. Lovino commence à marcher! C'est fou ce qu'il grandit. Le voilà qui marchera bientôt, maintenant! Encore une étape importante. Un moment fort. Il aura un an dans une quinzaine de jours. C'est fou. C'est merveilleux. C'est intense.  
C'est la vie.

Elever Lovino apporte à Antonio son lot d'émotions, clairement. Qu'il s'agisse de la surprise de sa paternité, de la joie quotidienne d'être père et d'accompagner son fils dans ses découvertes du monde… Rien ne le laisse de marbre. Il a déclenché le rire d'Antonio plus d'une fois, à Noël par exemple: la bouille du garçon devant les papiers colorés et les paquets bariolés est mémorable. Antonio a eu, et aura encore, quelques périodes de découragement et des crises de larmes, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

Ce qui compte, c'est le lien qui les unit. Depuis ce jour, quelques huit mois auparavant, où leur attachement s'est créé d'un regard… Il a su qu'il lui serait à jamais impossible de quitter ces yeux, cette petite personne si extraordinaire. Il a su qu'il ne serait jamais capable de l'abandonner, et qu'il resterait à jamais à ses côtés.

Cette fois, c'est de la fierté qu'il ressent. C'est un sentiment indescriptible que de regarder un enfant jouer avec insouciance et de se sentir réchauffé de l'intérieur.

La purée est prête, de même que la viande hachée. Antonio dépose l'assiette du garçon sur la table, puis va chercher Lovino dans son parc.

Au lieu de le porter jusqu'à sa nourriture, il le pose au sol et prend ses petites mains dans les siennes.  
–Allez, Lovi. Un pied devant l'autre, et on recommence.

Le petit ne se fait pas prier, et marche soutenu par son père. Puis il accélère et trottine, parfois avec incertitude et peu d'équilibre, seul, dans l'appartement.

Antonio l'applaudit, le félicite, l'embrasse. Leurs sourires se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

oOo

Lovino couché, l'Espagnol va prendre sa douche. Avant d'aller dormir à son tour, il jette un œil dans la chambre de l'enfant. Le garçon endormi paraît si calme…

Antonio a un petit rire.

Mouais. Calme? Inoffensif?

Non, du tout. Au contraire. Antonio prévoit quelques moments fortement animés à courir après son fils qui découvre la liberté de la marche.

Ca promet d'être drôle. Très drôle…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, mais je vous fais confiance ;)

Notes

Le lien d'attachement se crée généralement peu après la naissance, mais c'est un lien fort qui se forme par le regard entre un enfant et sa maman, ici, son papa.

 _Ten Steps Hero_ est inspiré, cette fois, d'un film : _Ten Inch Hero_ avec Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester) et c'est franchement bien... Le titre du chapitre signifie _Le héros des dix pas_!

Vous l'aurez deviné, Feliciano est en chemin! Lovino aura bientôt un compagnon de jeu...

Jeune Hobbit... Encore et toujours une référence au _Hobbit_ que je lirai définitivement à mes enfants en guise de conte de fées...

Voilà voilà! A dans un mois~


	6. Daddy's Demons

Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien...

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Une fois de plus, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre soutien continu... Ici sur ff via vos follows, favoris, reviews, MPs... Et sur Twitter aussi! Merci, énormément!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents! Bonne lecture!

PS : la playlist Being a Dad est disponible sur YouTube et je la mets à jour régulièrement.

* * *

Chapitre VI : Daddy's Demons

 _Mai 1999._

C'est une des dernières journées de cours de Francis et Gilbert. Antonio, quant à lui, a travaillé toute la matinée à la librairie, et Roderich lui a donné son après-midi.

En deux temps trois mouvements, l'infernal trio a arrangé un pique-nique dans le jardin du Luxembourg, histoire de fêter dignement le retour de l'été et le soleil radieux qui illumine aujourd'hui la capitale française.

Ils se sont répartis les tâches: Antonio emmène Lovino, des assiettes et de la nourriture, Francis une couverture, des couverts et encore un peu de nourriture, et Gilbert se charge du dessert et des boissons –nul doute qu'il apportera de la bière.

Le jeune papa et son petit bout italien franchissent les grilles du parc main dans la main, Lovino ayant progressé de façon fulgurante dans la maîtrise de la marche au point de suivre Antonio avec plus ou moins d'assurance.

Ils s'installent sur un banc en face de l'entrée pour guetter les deux étudiants qui doivent arriver sous peu.

Lovino a encore bien grandi. Ses cheveux poussent, et des mèches auburn encadrent maintenant un visage aux traits fins et au sourire ravageur –et réservé à d'exclusifs spectateurs. Assis sur le banc, il balance ses petites et fines jambes dans le vide, et tient dans ses bras son dragon Smaug. Antonio lui a mis une chemise blanche sous une salopette en jean, et il porte des petites chaussures en toile adaptées à une belle journée de printemps.

Antonio a pris l'habitude de parler à son fils de toute ce qu'il entoure. Il lui raconte le monde, lui montre les étrangetés de leur environnement, lui donne quantité de détails en apparence insignifiants sur toutes sortes de choses qu'ils rencontrent. Il espère ainsi lui ouvrir les yeux et l'esprit sur le monde dans lequel il évolue. Intéresser les enfants à de multiples domaines est une tâche perpétuelle qui se doit d'être entreprise le plus tôt possible. C'est pourquoi, de temps en temps, il lui parle en espagnol également.

A l'ombre des arbres, il se met à les nommer, à lui montrer les fleurs dans les parterres avoisinants, les petites pâquerettes dans l'herbe, sous leurs pieds.

Lovino, tout à ses découvertes, écoute attentivement son père et se tient tranquille.  
Bientôt arrivent les deux étudiants.

Francis a fourré ses encombrants syllabus de droit dans le panier qu'il porte au bras, parmi les salades de pâtes et les baguettes, tandis que Gilbert, une casquette de marin sur la tête pour protéger son majestueux chef d'agressifs rayons de soleil, porte un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et dans les mains, une boîte de carton blanc provenant à l'évidence d'une boulangerie.

L'albinos leur adresse un grand signe de la main, Francis un sourire rayonnant, et Lovino s'empresse de courir vers eux et de s'empêtrer dans les jambes de son oncle aux boucles blondes. Gilbert lui ébouriffe les cheveux tandis qu'Antonio les salue d'une accolade et d'une tape sur l'épaule accompagnées d'éclats de rire.

Dans la joie des conversations et des boutades, ils marchent à la recherche de l'endroit parfait pour s'installer. Francis hisse le petit garçon sur son bras libre et le promène ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une pelouse ombragée, que personne n'occupe encore, et qui ne présente aucun danger apparent comme des points d'eau. Francis dépose Lovino à terre avec délicatesse, puis étale une grande couverture sur l'herbe, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur dessus. Gilbert et Antonio l'imitent, et l'Espagnol installe son fils contre lui, face à ses oncles.

-Babaaa! proteste Lovino avec mécontentement.

Il se défait prestement de l'étreinte de son père et trottine sur le tissu pour s'installer sur Gilbert, qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Le garçon se tient ensuite tranquille.

-Alors, alors… Qu'avons-nous là? demande Francis avec malice en sortant quelques paquets du panier.

Il dépose ainsi deux baguettes de pain, du fromage, une salade de pâtes et du jambon fumé devant lui. Antonio complète par du riz cantonnais, une salade de tomates et mozzarelle, le petit plat de Lovino, et des pommes de terre froides cuites au four.

-Vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville! décrète Gilbert avec un grand sourire en sortant trois bouteilles de bière de sa sacoche.

-Le dessert, c'est une surprise! précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils commencent à manger. Gilbert se charge de nourrir Lovino, qui semble un peu insatisfait de sa purée de carottes lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur les alléchantes rondelles de tomates relevées d'huile d'olive et de basilic.

-Comment ça se passe, la fac?

-Ah, toutes les filles de mon cours de droit romain me courent après, c'est d'un ennui! se lamente Francis.

-La petite Marianne n'a pas l'air de te déplaire… grince l'albinos avec un coup de coude à Antonio.

Francis lève les yeux au ciel.

-Elle, c'est en droit pénal.

-Oh, pardonne l'outrage! ironise Antonio, qui enfourne une rondelle de tomate sous le regard envieux de Lovino qui arbore une moue déçue. Et toi, Gil, quelqu'un en vue?

-Non, personne. Et je maintiens que c'est moins drôle sans toi! rétorque Gilbert. Les cours d'histoire médiévale à 8h le lundi matin me manquent! Y a plus personne pour me tenir éveillé!

-Ah, j'imagine! Mais je n'ai pas perdu au change…

L'Espagnol pose un regard rempli de tendresse sur le petit bonhomme qui s'est résigné à avaler la mixture orange qu'on lui a assigné pour repas.

-A ce propos, comment ça se passe à la librairie? demande Gilbert. Ca fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allé… Plus le temps de lire, avec ces foutus examens qui approchent…

-Oh, mes pauvres chéris. les plaint Antonio avec une intonation qui fait étrangement penser à celle de Francis. Pour ma part, plus je travaille là-bas, plus je découvre, et plus j'adore. C'est un endroit tellement magique!

-Et Monsieur Edelstein?

-Il se porte comme un charme! Il me demande de temps en temps de vos nouvelles… Et leur dossier pour l'adoption suit son cours.

-Hum hum… fait pensivement Gilbert.

Antonio reprend une rondelle de tomate et la mastique avec satisfaction. Cette fois, Lovino ne peut laisser passer une telle provocation et grogne:

-Baba…

-C'est mignon cette façon qu'il a de dire "papa"… remarque Francis.

-Oh, c'est ça que tu veux? demande Antonio en transférant un morceau de tomate sur l'assiette de Lovino.

Le garçon ne répond pas, mais sourit, et exhorte Gilbert à lui donner l'aliment pour sa prochaine bouchée.

L'albinos se fait une joie d'exécuter les volontés de son petit neveu, et avec un sourire moqueur et une pointe d'ironie, il commente:

-Ah, il va falloir te surveiller, jeune homme! Si tu continues à te gaver de tomates, tu vas avoir de la bolognaise à la place du cerveau, comme ton papa!

-Ahah, grince Antonio avec un sourire en coin, bastardo!

Eclat de rire général. Les petites piques de Gilbert lui manquent, maintenant qu'il n'a plus le privilège de les entendre à chaque heure de cours.

-Bastardo! répète une voix satisfaite.

Les rires cessent. Antonio écarquille les yeux. Francis et Gilbert baissent le regard vers le petit italien qui frappe dans ses mains avec un grand sourire, très fier de lui.

Le Français éclate de rire.

-C'est bien le fils de son père!

Gilbert semble amusé, quoiqu'un peu surpris.

Antonio quant à lui ne rit pas du tout.

-Mais… Non, Lovi, ça ne se dit pas, ça…

-Bastardo! répète le garçon avec conviction.

-Non, non, tu ne peux pas dire ça!

-Ah! Tonio, ne te voile pas la face, s'il connaît ce mot au point d'en faire le premier qu'il sache dire, c'est qu'il l'entend souvent! assène Francis.

Cette fois, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'Espagnol.

-Je plaide coupable, monsieur le futur avocat, je le dis souvent. Seulement parce que j'ai constamment deux idiots à insulter sous la main.

-Très juste! réplique Gilbert. N'empêche que tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis. Il y a des oreilles innocentes parmi nous.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu amènes, la prochaine fois. lui conseille Francis. Pas sûr que la bière soit un bon exemple à lui donner.

-Pas faux. concède Antonio.

-Oh, la ramène pas, Tonio! ricane Gilbert. En somme, le seul père responsable ici, c'est toi, Frannie?

-Tu serais surpris!

Antonio se laisse emporter par la conversation, sur un petit nuage. Bon, d'accord, il attendait mieux qu'un juron pour le premier mot de Lovino. Mais c'est un progrès énorme!

-Dis "papa Frannie", Lovi! demande le Français.

-'Annie!

-Hum. Je sais bien que j'ai les cheveux longs, mais tout de même, Lovi. Allez, essaie encore. Pa-pa.

-Baba!

Francis roule des yeux et abandonne.

Le pique-nique se déroule sans nouveau mot et dans la même bonne humeur.

oOo

Antonio et Lovino marchent tranquillement dans la rue. Ils ont passé un après-midi merveilleux en compagnie des deux étudiants, hélas désormais rendus à leurs syllabus.

Le soleil commence à décliner sur les toits de Paris, et Antonio se sent rempli d'allégresse, à simplement arpenter les rues avec la petite main de Lovino dans la sienne.

Une fois devant la porte de leur appartement, Antonio hisse Lovino dans ses bras pour avoir les mains libres pour ouvrir la porte.

Le petit garçon dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Papa! dit-il avec contentement.

C'est trop. C'est absolument trop mignon. Antonio en pleurerait presque. Au lieu de ça, il enfouit son visage illuminé d'un sourire dans la tignasse de son fils et murmure:

-Aw, je t'aime, Loviii!

* * *

Voilà, un peu de lumière et de joie de vivre dans ce monde impitoyable... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Notes

Le titre du chapitre est inspiré de la série Da Vinci's Demons. Avec Lara Pulver, qui joue Irene Adler dans Sherlock BBC. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas vu la série !  
 **Si vous avez des séries à me suggérer, ne fut-ce que pour que je puisse utiliser le titre, je suis preneuse :D**

Ca se passe au jardin du Luxembourg, parce que... Voilà, comme tout artiste je m'inspire de ce que je lis, et comme je suis en plein dans _Les Misérables_ (quand je ne pleure pas toute les larmes de mon corps sur les fics inachevées de George DeValier...) et que ce cher Marius Pontmercy arpente actuellement les allées du jardin du Luxembourg... Ca s'est imposé à moi.

Je vous avoue que je patauge un peu dans le système scolaire français, et si je commence à intégrer collège et lycée, le système universitaire reste une énigme! C'est fou comme ça change par rapport à la Belgique! Du coup, je n'ai pas trouvé les contenus des cours de la Sorbonne, et j'ai repris les intitulés de cours des facs de droit belges. Pour l'histoire, je n'en sais absolument rien.

Introduire le fameux " _bastardo_ " m'a donné du fil à retordre... Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Comme l'insulte est identique en espagnol et en italien, j'ai ce petit headcanon personnel que c'est Lovi qui l'a ramené d'Espagne après son séjour chez Antonio. Voilà. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 1er janvier 2016, oh my! (A voir mon état de fatigue le jour de l'an, ahem...) Du coup, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, de bonnes vacances, et une réussite de feu si vous avez des examens!** (Souhaitez-moi bonne chance aussi xD)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et j'espère recevoir vos avis dans vos reviews! Je compte sur vous~

A bientôt!


	7. North and South

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock~

Bien le bonjour les amis!

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

SURPRISE! Alors que je me lamentais en fin de chapitre six de ne pas revenir sur Being a Dad avant 2016, je suis toujours là *lalala*! Et pour cause. Je me suis rappelée qu'à Noël, Feli devait arriver, et ben voilà, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous livrer la première rencontre des Vargas Brothers!

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre soutien, vos follows, favoris, et vos reviews!

J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, un bon réveillon et un bon Noël si vous le fêtez, une bonne fin de 2015 si pas, et puis un bon réveillon de Nouvel An! Mais je vous souhaiterai une bonne année 2016 dans le chapitre !, hum? ;)

Réponse à la review anonyme d' **AriesFey** : merci pour ta review! Et pour l'info, ça me rassure ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ...

* * *

Chapitre VII : North and South

(Spécial Noël 2015)

 _21 décembre 1999._

Ces derniers jours, Antonio a géré la librairie seul. Roderich lui fait suffisamment confiance pour cela, désormais; après un an et quelques mois de bons et loyaux services, irréprochables. Jamais un jour de maladie, toujours prêt à aider, à en faire plus, et il faut le dire: à renouveler et fidéliser la clientèle.

En effet, la présence d'Antonio a ramené des chalands étudiants entre les murs de l'établissement. Qu'il s'agisse de Francis, de Gilbert, ou d'autres amis et connaissances de la fac, ils ont vite compris qu'ils trouveraient à la librairie Edelstein à la fois de quoi se détendre, mais aussi de rares ouvrages et autres mines d'or d'informations bien utiles pour leurs études. Et le commerce étant relativement ancien, il regorge de vieilles éditions et de livres depuis longtemps retirés de la circulation. Ces derniers ne manquent pas de fasciner Gilbert, et de fait, l'albinos passe énormément de temps à la librairie, de sorte qu'il devient partie intégrante du décor et a même sympathisé avec le taciturne propriétaire de l'établissement, Roderich Edelstein.

Cette semaine, toutefois, la semaine de Noël, la librairie a tourné au ralenti; Antonio étant seul pour faire marcher les affaires. Aussi, on n'a pas vu Gilbert des masses, pas plus que Francis… Qui étaient plutôt en mission baby-sitting auprès de leur cher petit filleul.

Tout cela parce que M. et Mme Edelstein se sont envolés quelques jours plus tôt pour l'Italie, et en reviendront avec leur enfant le soir même.

Antonio est ravi pour son employeur, et plus encore pour Elizabeta, même s'il s'inquiète un peu de savoir comment Roderich, un peu maladroit et rêveur, s'occupera du petit garçon.

Il le découvrira ce soir…

Après la fermeture. Le couple a insisté pour qu'Antonio et Lovino viennent le soir de leur retour à Paris rencontrer leur petit Feliciano. Après quoi, l'Espagnol sera en congé pour deux semaines, la librairie étant fermée pendant les fêtes.

Donc, assis derrière le comptoir du magasin, Antonio attend patiemment, un livre à la main, les derniers clients du jour. Il est près de 17 heures. Le libraire fermera à 18 heures.

D'ailleurs, Gilbert ne devrait pas tarder à déposer Lovino, et les Edelstein arriveront également sous peu avec leur nouveau protégé.

Antonio se demande comment réagira Lovino devant le bébé, âgé de six mois. Le papa ne sait pas encore à quoi s'attendre. Certes, son fils est régulièrement en contact avec d'autres enfants chez Elizabeta et il a appris à les connaître pour, finalement, les tolérer et s'amuser avec eux, mais…

Lovino peut avoir des réactions tellement imprévisibles.

Que se passera-t-il s'il se sent abandonné parce que détourné du centre de l'attention des adultes qui l'entourent constamment? Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, Elizabeta lui a témoigné une affection encore plus forte qu'aux autres enfants, puisque Lovino passe globalement plus de temps qu'eux chez Mme Edelstein.

Même Roderich a appris à apprécier le petit bout et à manifester son affection par des gestes discrets, presque distraits. Il lui a même donné l'occasion de s'essayer au piano dans la librairie –bien que "taper sur les touches" paraît plus fidèle à la réalité que "jouer du piano".

Somme toute, il est couvé par le microcosme de la librairie, sans parler de ses "oncles" qui sont complètement fous de lui.

Antonio espère donc que l'arrivée de Feliciano ne sera pas vécue comme un abandon du côté de Lovino.

Il lève la tête de son livre lorsqu'il aperçoit un visage hilare dans la vitrine.

De l'extérieur, Gilbert, enfoncé dans un bonnet de laine pourpre et un trench-coat noir, s'amuse à faire signe à son ami et à lui adresser des grimaces. Sur ses épaules, Lovino s'efforce d'attirer l'attention de son papa par de grands signes de la main.

Antonio sourit, attendri. Il craque à chaque fois qu'il le voit dans son petit manteau bleu marine et son écharpe remontée jusqu'aux oreilles, tricotée main par la grand-mère du garçon. Le papa quitte son poste et se dirige vers la porte pour les accueillir. Gilbert finit par faire descendre Lovino et le faire entrer dans la librairie. Le bambin court dans les jambes de son père.

-Papa! s'exclame-t-il avec bonheur.

-Hola, Lovi! répond-il en accueillant son fils dans ses bras. Salut, Gil! Ca s'est bien passé?

-Parfait! rétorque l'étudiant. Je lui ai raconté mon cours d'histoire des temps modernes, il a adoré. J'avais testé l'efficacité de ce produit hautement somnifère, je te rassure, kesese. ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire et un clin d'œil. Et moi ça m'a permis d'étudier en même temps. Il a bien mangé son riz et ses petits pois, il en a foutu partout d'ailleurs… Et il a bien dormi de l'après-midi. Un vrai petit ange.

-Ahah, j'imagine! Merci beaucoup, Gil.

-Pas de quoi, amigo. Roderich n'est pas encore revenu?

-Non. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-Ah. fait Gilbert. Bon, ben, j'y vais. A la prochaine, Tonio!

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé… remarque le libraire. Un rendez-vous?

-Ah! assène Gilbert avec amertume. Non. Pas de danger.

Antonio hausse un sourcil.

-Hum. Un de ces jours, on en discutera. décrète-t-il, pas dupe pour un sou.

-On verra… réplique Gilbert en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Tu n'as besoin de rien? demande Antonio.

-Le commerçant reprend le dessus! ironise l'albinos. Non, merci, Tonio. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Comme tu veux… Bon retour, dans ce cas. Et encore merci! Tu n'oublies pas le réveillon du 24 à la maison?

-Je raterais ça pour rien au monde! assure l'étudiant. Scheisse, faut encore que je te trouve un cadeau…

Tandis que le père songe que d'ici quelques mois, son fils sera à même de jurer dans trois langues, le jeune Germanique revient vers son ami pour déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue du petit garçon.  
–A dans trois jours, Lovi! Plus que trois dodos avant les cadeaux! A plus, Tonio!

Il assène une claque amicale sur l'épaule de l'Espagnol. Lovino accompagne le départ de son parrain d'un signe de la main.

Gilbert paraît étrange ces derniers temps. Il doit y avoir une histoire de cœur là-dessous.

Antonio devra se renseigner. Il questionnera Francis. Les deux hommes se côtoient tous les jours, avec la fac, le blond aura probablement remarqué quelque chose qui a échappé à Antonio, ou, mieux, Gilbert lui aura livré l'information lui-même.

Les réflexions du libraire ne vont pas plus loin car Lovino s'agite dans les bras de son père. Il lui ôte bonnet, manteau et écharpe, puis reprend sa place derrière le comptoir. Il assied le garçon sur la surface vernie du bois et sort le livre de secours –un conte de fée caché dans un tiroir pour tenir Lovino tranquille lorsque ce genre de situation se présente.

Antonio peut affirmer avec assez de fierté qu'il a transmis le goût des livres à son fils. Il suffit de lui lire une histoire pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter et écoute avec attention et un sérieux presque drôle pour son âge ce qu'on lui raconte.

Il faut dire aussi que le garçon a régulièrement droit à des séjours prolongés et des aventures trépidantes dans la librairie, de sorte que cet univers empli de connaissances et d'ouvrages de tous genres commence à faire partie du décor, à devenir son monde.

Il n'en reste pas moins intriguant, ceci dit, et empli de mystères, c'est pourquoi le bambin, curieux, prête une oreille attentive à tout ce qui sort de ces étonnants rectangles bariolés qu'il voit partout dans le magasin.

Antonio n'a pas le temps de lui lire un chapitre que la porte de la librairie s'ouvre à nouveau.

Les doigts gantés de cuir, un chapeau sur la tête, emmitouflé dans un long manteau beige, une petite valise à la main, Roderich Edelstein fait son entrée.

Ivre de bonheur, son visage a perdu cet air neutre et songeur qu'il arbore la plupart du temps et reflète une joie pure et simple.

-Antonio! Bonsoir! le salue-t-il en accourant à la rencontre de son employé.

-Bonsoir, Roderich…

L'Espagnol n'a pas vraiment le temps de terminer qu'il est presque étouffé par l'étreinte de son employeur. Elle ne dure que quelques secondes , cependant, avant que l'Autrichien ne le relâche pour se concentrer sur Lovino, toujours assis sur le comptoir et contemplant la scène avec incompréhension. D'habitude, il est le seul qui bénéficie des câlins de Roderich.

-Hallo, Lovino! dit le libraire en ébouriffant les cheveux auburn, avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et de le faire tournoyer dans les airs. Ah, Antonio, je suis si heureux! s'extasie-t-il. Feliciano est un enfant charmant, absolument magnifique et adorable! Oh, et Elizabeta est si heureuse! Allons, ne traînons plus, viens le voir!

Lovino dans les bras, le père adoptif quitte la librairie pour l'immeuble voisin. Antonio, pour sa part, prend quand même le temps de fermer la librairie avant de monter chez les Edelstein.

Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et sonne à la porte de son employeur.

C'est Elizabeta qui lui ouvre. Son sourire habituel est encore plus lumineux, large et éblouissant que d'ordinaire.

Elle aussi étreint Antonio avant que celui-ci ne puisse vraiment détailler le garçon qu'elle tient dans les bras.

Une fois délivré, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un petit de six mois, des cheveux châtains encore fins et peu abondants, des yeux noisette ensommeillés qui regardent autour de lui avec curiosité et intérêt, une lueur candide au fond des prunelles.  
Il porte un pyjama bleu clair et s'accroche à Elizabeta de ses petits poings potelés. Son visage poupin est absolument adorable.

-Coucou, Feliciano! glisse Antonio en se mettant à la hauteur du bébé.

Le contempler est comme revoir Lovino au même âge. Il y a si peu de temps… Et pourtant plus d'un an déjà. Aujourd'hui, son propre petit bout gambade dans l'appartement et s'extasie devant le sapin de Noël que les Edelstein ont installé dans leur salon.

 _Ah… Que le temps passe vite._

Antonio suit le couple au salon en les félicitant pour cet heureux événement quelque peu hors du commun. Enfin, ils s'installent dans le canapé et l'Espagnol appelle son fils, qui vient se hisser sur ses genoux.

-Regarde, Lovi. Je te présente Feliciano. C'est le fils d'Elizabeta et Roderich. Tu dis bonjour?

Lovino fronce les sourcils quand il pose les yeux sur le bébé, qu'il toise de la tête aux pieds.

-Feli? demande-t-il à son père en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Hum hum. acquiesce-t-il. Feli, c'est ça.

Il lui offre un sourire encourageant.

Lovino se tourne à nouveau vers le petit Italien.

-Bonzour, Feli! dit-il avec fierté.

Le plus âgé tapote doucement le crâne du plus petit de ses doigts mal assurés, ce à quoi le bébé réagit:

-Vee… fait-il avec contentement.

-Je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre! conclue Elizabeta avec un rire cristallin.

oOo

Roderich a sorti une bouteille de Champagne pour fêter ça. Ils ont papoté un long moment, les trois adultes, tandis que Lovino a observé avec attention le nouveau membre de la famille et s'est étonné du moindre geste de ce tout petit être.  
Et voilà qu'au moment de repartir, le plus grand ne veut pas quitter le petit!

Étrange comme Lovino peut s'attacher rapidement quand il le souhaite. Le cœur du papa se brise presque lorsque son fils, dans ses bras, la mine déconfite, agite sa main en direction de Feliciano et lui dit:

-Au 'voir, Feli!

Après les dernières salutations et vœux de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, la famille Fernandez Carriedo prend congé des Edelstein.

Dehors, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, et il neige doucement sur les rues désormais silencieuses et illuminées de Paris.

Lovino venait de rencontrer celui qu'il considérerait bientôt comme son petit frère.

* * *

Aw... C'est tellement mignon à cet âge-là!

Traductions

Hola : bonjour (espagnol)

Amigo : ami (espagnol)

Hallo : bonjour (allemand)

Notes

 _North and South_ (Nord et Sud) est le titre d'une mini-série de la BBC de quatre épisodes, diffusée en 2004. C'est tiré du roman d'Elizabeth Gaskell, qui vaut vraiment le détour. La série aussi, au passage. Richard Armitage y incarne le rôle principal, que les fans de Thorin Oakenshield se ruent sur North and South! ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Encore une fois, meilleurs vœux, et au 1er janvier 2016 ;)

PS : une review, peut-être? :3


	8. School of Throne

Bonne année 2016 ! ~

Allez, les cotillons, les feux d'artifice, et que la fête commence ~

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris... L'amour que vous témoignez à cette petite fic me fait chaud au coeur!

* * *

Chapitre VIII : School of Thrones

 _Septembre 2000._

Lovino a le visage fermé. Les commissures des lèvres vers le bas. Les yeux boudeurs. Les cheveux en bataille.

On lui en a parlé pendant deux mois, de ce grand jour. Antonio l'a habillé d'un pantalon en jean, de chaussures neuves en toile, et d'une chemise bleu pâle.

Lovino boude.

Aujourd'hui, il rentre à l'école.

C'est une nouvelle étape pour Antonio. Il a trouvé une école maternelle à dix minutes de chez lui, et prendra l'habitude, le matin, de conduire Lovino avant le travail. Il a essayé de motiver son fils pour cette nouvelle aventure, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné.

L'idée de ne plus aller chez Elizabeta tous les jours, et aussi, voire même surtout, de ne plus jouer avec Feliciano tous les jours, rendent le petit garçon bougon. D'où sa tête des grands jours.  
Pourtant, il est adorable dans ses vêtements de grand garçon qu'Antonio a choisi, et avec son petit cartable rouge en forme de tomate sur le dos, il est absolument craquant.

Le jeune papa se démène pour le faire sourire et prendre une photo de cet événement majeur qu'est la première rentrée des classes de Lovino. Mais rien n'y fait. Le garçon reste imperturbable, le visage triste et en colère à la fois, et ignora proprement son père, qu'il considère peut-être en ce moment même comme un traître qui l'envoie à la mort loin de ses amis et de ses repères…  
Enfin… Antonio a pris la précaution d'emmener Lovino à l'école une fois, au préalable, et de lui montrer, avec son instituteur, les lieux importants de la maternelle: sa salle de classe, les toilettes, le réfectoire, le dortoir, la cour de récréation. Ce jour-là, le petit n'a pas eu l'air traumatisé, mais il a eu le temps de faire les connections entre cet endroit nouveau et ses adieux à l'appartement des Edelstein depuis.

Il y a aussi l'enthousiasme excessif de Francis pendant les vacances quant à la rentrée de Lovino. Le contraste avec le manque d'optimisme de Gilbert était saisissant…

"Et alors, Lovi, tu rentres à l'école bientôt? C'est génial, ça! Tu vas bien t'amuser, tu verras!"

Ce à quoi Gilbert réagissait par des soupirs et des:

"Tu parles!"

Normal que Lovino ne sache pas quoi penser.

Dans le couloir d'entrée de l'appartement, le garçon est résolu à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

Bon.  
Antonio doit déployer des mesures drastiques.

Il retourne à la cuisine, ouvre le frigo, et en sort la nourriture de Lovino pour la journée. Une petite brique de jus d'orange, une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de biscuits –ses préférés, des tartines et, le plus important…

Des tomates cerises.

Antonio s'est dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de lui en mettre quelques-unes à grignoter, pour être sûr qu'il mange au moins quelque chose de sa journée.

Et puis, en plus, elles constituent son arme secrète pour motiver Lovi à aller à l'école.

Les bras chargés de ces victuailles, il retourne dans le couloir et s'assied en tailleur devant Lovino.

-Ah, Lovi! dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Regarde un peu tout ce que je t'ai préparé de bon pour manger à l'école!

Les yeux ambrés se posent sur la boîte de plastique transparent dans laquelle Antonio a mis les tomates.

-Tomates! s'écrie le nouvel écolier.

-Hé oui, des tomates!

-Z'en veux.

-Ah, mais pour ça, tu dois aller à l'école Lovi!

Le sourire disparaît, et revient la moue boudeuse.

-J'veux pas.

Antonio roule des yeux.

-Allez, Lovi. Tu sais, c'est chouette l'école. Tu vas te faire plein d'amis, comme chez Elizabeta. Et puis, y a plein de livres, dans la classe, tu te souviens? Comme chez Roderich. Comme au travail de papa. Tu te souviens que Monsieur Matthias te les a montrés?

-Hm.

-Et tu vas beaucoup jouer et apprendre plein de choses, tu verras. L'école, c'est super.

Lovino fait la moue, hésitant.

On sonne à la porte.

Antonio ouvre, pour découvrir Francis et Gilbert, levés de bon matin pour accompagner leur filleul à l'école.

Enfin, Lovino se déride et saute dans les bras de Francis.

-Tonton!

-Hé, bonhomme! Alors, c'est le grand jour? répond le blond.

-T'es prêt pour l'école, Lovi? demande Gilbert en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mh. J'veux pas.

Gilbert rit. Son filleul lui ressemble tellement, parfois!

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix, mon chou. annonce Francis.

Il repose le petit garçon au sol et Antonio leur demande de poser tous les trois, histoire qu'il ait quand même un cliché de cette journée, à défaut d'immortaliser un Lovi souriant.

Mais Gilbert lui offre cette possibilité en chatouillant Lovino, dont les lèvres s'ourlent finalement d'un grand sourire. Normalement, la photo donnera bien. On verra au développement.

Antonio satisfait, le petit groupe quitte l'appartement pour accompagner Lovino à l'école.

Le soleil est de la partie, et les températures ne sont ni trop basses ni trop hautes pour la période de l'année.

Pendant le trajet à pieds, Francis se charge de faire rire l'écolier et de le rassurer sur les bienfaits de l'école et sur les dizaines de jeux qu'il pourra tester, en lui racontant deux ou trois anecdotes de ses propres années d'école.  
Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la grille de l'établissement scolaire, Lovino remarque plusieurs enfants qui s'amusent déjà dans la cour de récréation, et il n'écoute plus Francis.

Un homme un peu plus âgé que les trois amis arrivent à leur rencontre. Il porte une chemise et une cravate, mais ses cheveux apportent un peu de fantaisie à la tenue sévère: ils sont en bataille et défient les lois de la gravité.

-Monsieur Fernandez Carriedo! Bonjour! le salue-t-il.

-Bonjour Monsieur Kohler…

L'instituteur s'est agenouillé devant Lovino, et lui dit avec chaleur:

-Bonjour, Lovino! Bienvenue à l'école! Tu te souviens de moi?

Timidement, le garçon hoche la tête. Il n'ose pas lever les yeux vers l'adulte.

-Ah, parfait! dit-il avec un petit rire. Tu vas bien t'amuser, tu vas voir.

Il se relève et échange quelques mots avec Antonio, sur la fin de l'école principalement. Antonio viendra rechercher le garçon vers 16 heures, avant de repasser à la librairie terminer son service et permettre à Lovino de retrouver un endroit familier.

Antonio s'agenouille à son tour et dépose un baiser sur le front de Lovino.

-Bon… Je vais aller travailler. A tout à l'heure, Lovi. Bonne journée. Je t'aime.

Antonio regarde son fils avec un sourire. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé à suivre Matthias dans la cour.

Au contraire. Il se jette dans les bras de son père. Il ne pleure pas, non, mais il enserre la chemise d'Antonio de ses petits poings, comme désespéré de le voir partir.

L'Espagnol referme ses bras autour de lui et lui caresse les cheveux en un geste qui se veut rassurant.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Ils se séparent. Antonio l'embrasse à nouveau sur la joue, imité par Francis et Gilbert.

Lovino, avec plus ou moins d'assurance, lève les yeux vers Matthias, qui lui offre un grand sourire chaleureux et tend la main vers lui. Les doigts tremblants, le petit garçon s'en saisit.

Antonio sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il voit son fils s'éloigner ainsi vers la cour de récréation. Ca y est. Il a grandi au point d'aller à l'école.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il sera en primaire, puis au collège, au lycée, puis majeur et puis… Et puis il sera adulte et quittera le nid, probablement.

Il est ramené à la réalité par une grande claque amicale de Gilbert, qui lui tapote le dos avec compassion.

-Regardez-moi le conquistador qui a la larme à l'œil! lance l'albinos.

-Oh, ça va, Gil! s'indigne Antonio qui s'empresse de se frotter les yeux. C'est même pas vrai, d'abord!

-Je n'ai rien vu, honhonhon…

Lovino se retourne, peut-être alerté par le rire du blond. Antonio lui fait signe avec un pincement au cœur, mais le garçon lui offre un sourire. Un tout petit sourire, mais un sourire tout de même.  
Alors, tout va bien.

oOo

-Antonio?

Le jeune homme sursaute et sort de sa rêverie.

-Hum? Oui, Roderich? Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air à ce que tu fais, aujourd'hui…

-Oh, je suis désolé! C'est juste que c'est le premier jour d'école de Lovino, et je me demande…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Mais je vois que tu es anxieux. Je voulais te dire que si tu veux y aller maintenant, tu peux. Ainsi, tu seras là à la sortie des classes et Lovino ne s'inquiétera pas.

Antonio sourit. Roderich est un bon père pour Feliciano, et il est tout aussi attentif au fils de son employé, qui fait plus ou moins partie de la famille désormais.

-Merci, Roderich!

oOo

Antonio patiente, les mains dans les poches de son jean, et danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'est pas le seul à squatter le trottoir devant l'école. Plusieurs mamans papotent tranquillement et rient à quelques mètres de lui. Certaines lui lancent même des regards mi-surpris, mi-admiratifs. Sans doute pensent-elles qu'il vient rechercher un petit frère. Ou alors elles s'étonnent que ce soit un père qui vienne rechercher l'enfant plutôt que de son âge. Après tout, il est le seul homme dans le troupeau de parents. Et puis, disons ce qui est, elles le regardent parce que la vue n'est pas désagréable.

Antonio soupire.

Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses en ce moment. Pas qu'il ne veut pas, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas son but actuel. Pour le moment, il ne voit que Lovino, son bien-être, son éducation. C'est tout ce qui lui importe.

La cloche sonne, les portes s'ouvrent.

Une flopée d'enfants sort de l'établissement. Antonio cherche, mais ne voit pas Lovino parmi les petits, cependant un peu plus âgés que son fils.

Finalement, dans les derniers, accompagnés de l'instituteur, il repère la tignasse auburn de son petit garçon.

Il rit avec les trois autres enfants qui l'entourent.

 _Ca a l'air d'aller._ songe Antonio, soulagé.

Les mères autour de lui ont disparu une fois leur enfant réceptionné. Lovino a la vue dégagée pour apercevoir son papa, et court dans ses bras.

-PAPAAA!

-Lovi! Alors, bonhomme, comment c'était?

Pour toute réponse, le bambin enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père et le serre fort contre lui.

Matthias Kohler les regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Ca s'est bien passé? demande Antonio.

-Absolument, Monsieur! Lovino a été très sage, et il s'est rapidement lié aux autres. Par contre il n'a pas voulu dormir cet après-midi, il doit être très fatigué maintenant…

-D'accord, au lit tôt ce soir. Merci, Monsieur Kohler.

-Je vous en prie! A demain?

-Oui! Lovi, dis au revoir.

-Au r'voir… répète le petit avec un bâillement.

Antonio le pose au sol, attrape sa main, le débarrasse de son cartable de l'autre, et ainsi, ils marchent jusqu'à la maison.

Il préviendra Roderich qu'il ne repassera pas. Il est même prêt à parier que l'Autrichien lui aurait interdit l'entrée de la librairie et l'aurait forcé à rentrer chez lui avec le petit.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lovino babille sur les activités qu'il a découvertes de la journée.  
Une fois rentrés, alors qu'Antonio range ses affaires, le petit s'endort sur le canapé.

L'école, c'est fatiguant.

* * *

Vous en conviendrez je crois, n'est-ce pas? ;)

Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que les festivités du Nouvel An se sont bien déroulées :3

Notes

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait de Matthias/Danemark un instituteur de la maternelle, mais... Il m'est venu en tête et je ne voyais personne d'autre.

Hé oui, à ce temps-là les appareils photos étaient à films et 'fallait attendre le développement pour voir si les photos étaient réussies ou ratées... Ca avait son charme~

J'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'école maternelle, et encore une fois j'ai été sidérée de constater les différences entre France et Belgique! Chez nous, c'est quasiment obligatoire de deux ans et demi à 5 ans, avant le primaire. Apparemment, en France, c'est rare d'y trouver des enfants de moins de trois ans... Enfin bref x)

School of Throne : dérivé de Games of Throne, parce que... J'avais pas d'inspiration. C'est le 1er janvier, je vous demande votre indulgence...

Merci encore pour votre fidélité, et encore une excellente année 2016~

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review...

 **Et si vous avez des séries à suggérer, ne vous gênez pas!**

A la prochaine!


	9. Matthew Is The New Lad

Bien le bonsoir~

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je mets les acides, les bases, Brönsted et Lowry de côté pour vous offrir ce chapitre! Assez important d'ailleurs, bien que court, car il introduit un nouveau personnage capital pour la suite de l'histoire. Oui, le titre gâche un peu le suspens x)

Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos reviews, follows, favoris... Et vos tweets 3

J'en profite pour vous rappeler que la playlist est toujours disponible et mise à jour selon l'humeur du moment sur

YouTube ( playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb ) !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre de février~

PS : le prochain paraîtra le 14 février, pour la Saint-Valentin!

* * *

Chapitre IX : Matthew Is the New Lad

 _Août 2001._

Lovino bat des jambes avec insouciance sur sa chaise, comme un grand –grand qu'il devient chaque jour un peu plus– et s'amuse à souffler dans son verre de jus de fruit pour créer des bulles. Il n'écoute pas la conversation des trois adultes qui discutent à côté de lui. Il se contente de regarder les gens passer sur le trottoir depuis la terrasse du café, derrière les petites lunettes de soleil qu'Antonio lui a achetées pour l'été. C'est que, même à Paris, parfois, le soleil peut se faire menaçant.

-Lovi, attention, tu vas en mettre partout! l'avertit Antonio.

-Bha! fait Gilbert. Comme si tu n'avais jamais fait ça à son âge.

-Arrête de lui donner des informations contradictoires, Gilbert. rétorque Francis. Le pauvre Amour ne sait plus quoi penser.

En vrai, le "pauvre Amour" n'y prête aucune attention.

-Tiens, au fait! poursuit Francis. Ma sœur a décroché un job à Paris, elle rentre du Canada avec mari et enfant la semaine prochaine. Mon charmant neveu a besoin d'une école, et puisque son exil sera déjà un grand traumatisme, je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il ne soit pas seul. Il a le même âge que Lovino, je me suis dit que peut-être… Ils pourraient fréquenter la même école, non?

oOo

Antonio s'est montré enjoué par l'idée, et rapidement, Francis l'a mis en contact avec sa sœur aînée, Madeleine. Il a été convenu de quelques après-midi chez Francis pour que les deux enfants se rencontrent et apprennent à se connaître en jouant ensemble.

Cet après-midi-là, Lovino et Antonio sont arrivés les premiers dans l'appartement de Francis. C'est un petit appartement d'étudiant, une chambre, un salon, une salle de bain et une cuisine qui sert de salle à manger en même temps, modèle réduit d'un appartement standard, et partout, des livres de cours et des romans.

Lovino a apporté ses jouets favoris. Il joue avec ses legos en attendant le petit garçon qu'il va rencontrer.

Enfin, on sonne à la porte. Francis va ouvrir, Antonio et Lovino sur les talons.

Lorsque le blond fait entrer sa sœur, ce n'est qu'embrassades et rires. Antonio serre poliment la main de la femme blonde élancée à lunettes qui entre dans l'appartement.

Lovino lève les yeux vers les adultes, et voit la grande madame comme une géante. Elle a de drôles de chaussures, faut dire. Elle a un sourire chaleureux et Lovino la trouve très belle, comme Elizabeta.

Mais ce qui retient le plus son attention, c'est le petit garçon qui s'accroche à sa main fermement. Il a la tête baissée, timide, et des cheveux blonds tombent devant des yeux étranges, violet profond. Il a l'air terrorisé quand Francis l'apostrophe affectueusement et l'attrape par la taille pour le soulever dans les airs et admirer le visage un peu pâlot mais adorable de son neveu, qu'il ne connaît pas depuis longtemps du reste, sa sœur étant partie au Canada cinq ans plus tôt pour le travail et y restant pour des raisons personnelles –lire : un charmant petit ami qui est depuis devenu son mari et le père de son enfant, né à Montréal.

-Bonjour, Matthew!

Une chance pour le malheureux Canadien, sa maman lui a toujours parlé en français, de sorte qu'il ne se retrouve pas à ne pas comprendre la langue du pays dans lequel il vivra désormais. Il est toutefois plus à l'aise en anglais, mais n'est de toute façon pas un garçon bruyant.

Lovino le trouve mignon. Ils ont le même âge, mais le blond est plus petit, presque fragile.

Francis le repose au sol et le pousse un peu vers le garçon espagnol.

-Matthie, je te présente Lovi. Lovi, c'est Matthie. C'est ton nouvel ami. Il vaut être gentil avec lui, d'accord?

Lovino acquiesce. Il n'est pas un garçon méchant, au contraire, et l'envie lui prend encore moins de molester une tête d'ange comme ce petit garçon chétif au prénom bizarre.

-Salut. Je suis Lovino! dit fièrement le brun.

Matthew a la tête baissée, il n'ose même pas le regarder. Lovino fronce les sourcils.

-Hé, regarde-moi. Je suis gentil!

Lovino franchit la distance qui les sépare et propose:

-J'ai des jeux! Tu viens jouer?

Matthew alors lève les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

-Oui!

Le blond suit Lovino à petits pas pressés à travers l'appartement inconnu, tandis que le brun y avance comme un général romain en territoire conquis. Ils s'installent dans le salon, sur un épais tapis à douces franges bleu roi, où Lovino a laissé ses Legos, ses petites voitures et ses livres en tissu –Antonio ne le laisse s'amuser qu'avec ceux-là, craignant trop que, sans surveillance, il ne saccage les cadeaux de Roderich avec des crayons de couleurs ou n'en arrache les pages. Car même si Lovino témoigne depuis toujours une certaine curiosité à l'égard de ces coffres aux merveilles que sont les livres, ils n'en sont pas pour autant à l'abri d'une soudaine colère destructrice du bambin. Aussi, en voyage, il se contente des livres en tissu et des imagiers en carton épais.

Matthew regarde d'abord un moment Lovino qui reprend ses jeux où il les avait abandonnés, et n'ose pas interférer dans l'amusement du brun. Mais bientôt, deux yeux d'ambre se lèvent vers lui, s'étonnant de ne pas le voir prendre part au jeu.

-Tu joues pas? demande-t-il, le regard perplexe.

Matthew, sans répondre, s'agenouille sur le tapis à côté de Lovino en hochant discrètement la tête. Il s'empare timidement d'une petite voiture et, une fois que Lovino a fini sa construction, le Méditerranéen en choisit une à son tour et les deux garçons se lancent dans une course automobile à travers l'appartement de Francis, autour des parents qui boivent du thé ou une bière selon leurs goûts.

Lovino s'occupe des effets sonores des dérapages, freinages et virages, ce qui déclenche le rire discret de Matthew. Un son cristallin, innocent, joyeux. Aux oreilles de Lovino, il sonne un peu comme le rire de Feliciano. Il décide qu'il aime entendre Matthew rire. D'autant plus qu'il paraît plutôt du genre silencieux.

oOo

En fin d'après-midi, les enfants se sont endormis dans le canapé de Francis devant un épisode des _Barbapapa_. Le maître des lieux admire la scène avec un sourire attendri qui fait écho au ravissement qui illumine le visage des deux parents présents. Le blond court dans sa chambre, et en revient avec un appareil photo en main, avant d'immortaliser l'instant.

-Ca s'est bien passé. remarque Madeleine d'une voix enjouée.  
–Et comment! renchérit Antonio.

Mais, déjà, ils vont devoir les réveiller, et cela s'annonce être tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Pour Antonio, du moins, car Lovino conserve cette caractéristique humeur noir au réveil depuis toujours.

oOo

 _Septembre 2001._

Madeleine Bonnefoy a terminé de préparer Matthew pour son premier jour d'école à Paris. Elle est assez inquiète. On a mis le petit garçon à l'aise en lui montrant l'école, en le présentant au petit Lovino, en lui rappelant que ce ne serait pas différent de l'école au Canada, mais… Finalement, c'est très différent.

Matthew a toujours été un garçon discret et effacé. A l'école, calme, il ne participait pas vraiment aux jeux de ses camarades et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Le Canadien est déjà d'une timidité maladive qui l'empêche d'aller vers les autres, mais sa mère espère bien régler le problème dans les prochaines semaines.

Toujours est-il que Matthew est prêt à partir, elle le conduira à l'école, et qu'il semble qu'on mène le garçon au supplice. Elle se rappelle avec un sourire ses propres années d'école. Certes, elle est ravie d'en être sortie, mais la maternelle… Ce n'est pas si insurmontable, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle s'inquiète pour son fils. Elle a peur qu'il soit rejeté, malmené. Et s'il s'apprêtait à vivre un calvaire par sa faute? Après tout, c'est pour son travail qu'ils ont quitté le Canada et retrouvé la France…

Elle se tapote les deux joues. Du nerf, Madeleine. Elle relègue ses sombres angoisses dans un coin de son cerveau pour laisser place à son plus beau sourire maternel, celui qui est rassurant et encourageant, chaleureux et sincère.  
Elle prend Matthew dans ses bras, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et l'emmène vers la sortie de l'appartement.

-Allez Matthie, on y va!

-Non! Kuma!

Madeleine fronce les sourcils. Ah, oui. Comment a-t-elle pu l'oublier? Matthie n'ira nulle part sans son ours polaire fétiche. C'est un gros nounours que le petit blond a reçu à sa naissance, un cadeau de son père, qui est presque plus grand que Matthew actuellement. Il porte un nom imprononçable que la maman n'a jamais réussi à mémoriser, et suit l'enfant partout depuis toujours. Matthew l'emmène dans tous ses déplacements. Qu'il ne veuille pas quitter l'appartement pour se rendre à l'école sans son ours en peluche est l'évidence même.  
Elle dépose le garçon au sol et il s'encourt dans sa chambre en slalomant entre les cartons qui demeurent dans le salon, et en revient fièrement avec son camarade pelucheux en main.

Madeleine l'accueille dans ses bras et le garçon accepte de sortir sans plus protester.

oOo

Madeleine est agenouillée à hauteur de son fils, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres.

-Ca va aller, mon chéri. le rassure-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord?

Les yeux violets se remplissent de larmes, elle l'attire contre elle.

-Oh, Matthie… Là, c'est tout.

Elle l'étreint pendant un moment, réellement inquiète de l'apparente angoisse de l'enfant.  
Au coin de la rue apparaît devant elle Antonio, qui tient son fils par la main et qui discutent joyeusement sur le chemin de l'école.  
Le sourire de Madeleine lui revient.  
–Tiens, Matthie! Regarde qui voilà!

Le petit garçon lève la tête, et se libère de l'étreinte maternelle pour voir ce qu'elle veut lui montrer.

Lorsqu'il voit Lovino, un sourire microscopique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Les deux enfants se sont côtoyés plusieurs fois cet été, et ils s'amusent bien ensemble. Ils sont même devenus amis.

Lovino abandonne son papa un moment et court en avant vers Matthew.

-Bonjour Matthie! s'exclame-t-il. Bonjour Madeleine! ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux vers la femme qui s'est remise debout.

-Coucou, Lovino! répond-elle avec un sourire.

Matthew lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-On va bien s'amuser, Matthie! assure Lovino qui ne prête plus attention ni à la maman, ni à son père qui se saluent. Tu viens?

Le blond acquiesce timidement.

Le plus âgé sourit avec contentement. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de son père avant d'attraper Matthew par la main et de l'emmener dans la cour de récréation, saluant au passage M. Matthias qui s'occupe comme à son habitude de la surveillance du matin.

Madeleine et Antonio regardent la scène avec le même sourire attendri.

-Votre fils est un miracle, Antonio. déclare-t-elle soudain. Matthie ne voulait pas me laisser partir, mais quand Lovino est apparu, toutes ses peurs se sont dissipées!

-Oui… C'est un brave garçon. Il aime beaucoup Matthew. Il est très content qu'ils soient dans la même classe. Et ne vous en faites pas, M. Tino saura y faire avec Matthie. Il est très prévenant à l'égard des élèves.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, en effet. sourit-elle.

Elle est soulagée. Sans un mot, ils regardent les deux petits garçons qui s'éloignent d'eux comme un seul homme, main dans la main, sans plus leur accorder la moindre attention.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter pour ces deux-là. commente Antonio.

* * *

Il ne croit pas si bien dire notre cher Tonio~

J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

 _Matthew is the new lad_ est un dérivé de la série _Orange is the new black_ que... Je n'ai jamais regardée, pour changer me direz-vous ;)

Tino me paraissait tout aussi parfait que Matthias pour être instituteur maternel...

Et Madeleine est Nyo!France. J'ai pas l'habitude d'exploiter les Nyo cependant, donc je ne l'exploite peut-être pas correctement... Désolée!

J'espère que vous avez aimé et penserez à laisser une review? :)

On se retrouve le 14 février~ A bientôt!


	10. Person of Interest

Bien le bonjour mes amis!

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre spécial Saint-Valentin! Toutefois, comme je suis assez contre l'industrie de cette fête... Ce chapitre ne sera pas vraiment rose, sucré et joyeux. Oh que non.

On laisse un peu Lovino et Antonio de côté (quoique) pour se concentrer sur Gilbert. Et il est pas tout seul.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, follows, favoris... Ca me rend tellement heureuse!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

* * *

Chapitre X : Person of Interest

 _Mars 2003._

-Guten Tag, Lovi! Salut, Tonio.

-Hola, Tonton! réplique Lovino avec un signe de la main.

Le petit garçon est assis à la table du salon et colorie un dessin de Winnie L'Ourson.

L'albinos dépose un baiser dans les cheveux auburn et lance la conversation avec Tonio à grands renforts d'apparente bonne humeur.

Il se laisse tomber dans le sofa, en face de Lovino, et pendant qu'Antonio leur prépare des boissons à la cuisine, il enfouit le visage dans ses mains, son sourire ayant disparu pour une seconde, laissant la place à un visage défait et à des yeux plus rougis que d'ordinaire.

Lovino fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi t'es triste, Tonton?

Gilbert le dévisage, stupéfait.

Ainsi donc, Lovino a remarqué…

oOo

Gilbert a fini de travailler. Il en a marre, et c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de changer d'occupation. Il lève les yeux de ses papiers et livres étalés devant lui.

La librairie est presque vide, à l'exception de Roderich qui lit derrière le comptoir.

Gilbert a pris l'habitude d'étudier et de travailler à sa thèse dans la librairie Edelstein. L'endroit est généralement calme, et de toute façon, le bruit ne le dérange pas –au lycée, il étudiait avec Rammstein en fond sonore, alors… – il a tout ce dont il a besoin sous la main, et, dernier avantage mais pas des moindres : il tient compagnie à Roderich. Ou plutôt, comme Roderich aime le reprendre: Gil y écrit sa thèse sous sa surveillance.

Qui sait? Chez lui, il serait certainement en train de flemmarder sans personne pour le regarder, s'assurer qu'il travaille et le rappeler à l'ordre. En fait, Roderich est l'ange gardien de sa thèse.

Ca fait deux ans maintenant qu'il a étudié pour la première fois à la librairie. C'est efficace. Il est moins distrait. Faut dire, quand Roderich le prend à rêvasser, il ne se gêne plus pour le frapper à la tête avec le premier livre qui lui tombe sous la main. Donc, c'est efficace. Et quand, en fin d'après-midi, Antonio quitte les lieux pour aller rechercher Lovino à l'école, c'est Gilbert qui aide Roderich à ranger et classer les livres arrivés le jour même. Chacun y trouve son compte, finalement. Et parfois, quand il n'y aucun client et que Gilbert prend une pause, il demande au libraire de jouer du piano. L'Autrichien refuse d'abord, pour la forme, mais au final il ne peut jamais vraiment dire non et nier le plaisir qu'il ressent à jouer pour qui sait apprécier.

Et il donne ainsi à l'albinos l'occasion de regarder et d'écouter pendant plusieurs minutes, parfois même jusqu'à une demi-heure, sans jamais être ennuyé, sans jamais se lasser de contempler Roderich, son visage concentré, ses yeux violets animés d'une flamme passionnée, ses longues et fines mains qui se promènent en maître sur les touches d'ivoire, ses lèvres pâles…  
Gilbert, qui peine pourtant à la fermer, est rendu muet dès que la première note s'élève.

Il peut dire que Roderich est son ami, désormais. Au fil des années, ils ont appris à se connaître. Et à présent, non seulement le pianiste tolère-t-il sa présence, mais il la réclame. Quand le jeune homme fait un moment sans venir, il s'enquiert auprès d'Antonio de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Il l'invite aux fêtes d'anniversaires de Feliciano, se joint à l'étrange famille pour celles de Lovino, et il lui sourit. Mein Gott, ses sourires. Ils étaient rares au début. Maintenant, Gilbert sait comment le faire sourire.  
Oui, il est l'ami de Roderich.

Seulement son ami, malheureusement.

Oui, Gilbert est tombé amoureux. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, il a su qu'il était fichu. C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle il vient si régulièrement à la librairie. Il ne peut pas mentir. Bien sûr, c'est une mine d'or d'informations et de connaissances… Tout comme la bibliothèque de la fac, d'ailleurs. Mais Roderich Edelstein, il ne peut l'admirer que là, et profiter de sa compagnie, jouir de son amitié, être ébloui par son sourire, assourdi par son rire… Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit au monde où tout cela est possible, et un seul lieu sur terre où il voudrait passer chaque seconde de son existence; et il s'y trouve en ce moment même.

Il ferme son stylo, remballe ses notes. Il est 17h30 et il n'y a personne dans la librairie, qui fermera bientôt.

-Déjà terminé? demande Roderich depuis un rayonnage voisin.

Il connaît si bien Gilbert et ses habitudes verbales qu'il reconnaît ses soupirs de contentement sans même l'observer.

-Pour aujourd'hui, oui!

-J'espère bien te revoir demain. J'aurai reçu le livre que tu as commandé.

-Génial. Dis, Roddy?

Pas de réponses.  
–Roderich.

-Hum? fait le libraire en sortant du rayonnage pour faire face à l'étudiant.

-Tu me rejouerais cette valse de Chopin?

-Laquelle? Il en a composé un paquet.

-Celle que tu as jouée hier.

-Oh. La _Valse brillante n°1, Opus 34_.

-Si tu le dis.

Sans un mot, pour une fois, Roderich s'assied sur son tabouret et relève ses manches. Ses doigts courent sur le clavier, envoûtent Gilbert qui se laisse aller une fois de plus à une douce rêverie et s'abandonne à ce délicieux supplice d'entendre l'homme qu'il aime ne jouer que pour lui.  
Un jour, il faudra qu'il lui dise. Qu'il confesse ses sentiments à l'Autrichien. Il est terrorisé à cette idée, mais… Il n'y tient plus. Il sait qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il partage ses sentiments, mais il n'en peut plus de se taire. Il devra arrêter d'être un lâche, un jour ou l'autre, et lui ouvrir son cœur.

La valse touche à sa fin. Les dernières notes meurent sur l'instrument et Roderich se retourne vers lui avec un mince sourire.

-Content?

-Oh que oui. confirme Gilbert. Je t'aide à fermer?

-Avec plaisir.

L'albinos se dirige vers la porte, retourne l'écriteau qui désormais affiche "fermé" et éteint les lampes qui éclairent la vitrine de la librairie.

-Tiens, au fait, Roddy. J'ai terminé _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_. Tu as autre chose à me suggérer?

-Tu as lu _Les Misérables_? l'interroge Roderich depuis le comptoir où il vide la caisse.

-Oh, non! J'ai eu mon compte de 1789 à la fac, je te remercie. dit-il avec ironie.

-Ca se passe en 1832, inculte. le corrige Roderich avec un sourire amusé.

-Ah. Mes excuses, Monsieur. réplique l'albinos avec emphase.

Roderich cherche dans une bibliothèque non loin et lui tend bientôt un volume d'une certaine épaisseur. Gilbert le réceptionne avec appréhension.  
–Prends au moins la peine de lire le premier tome, mais sache que le troisième est le meilleur.

-Pourquoi ça? Mets-moi l'eau à la bouche, dans ce cas.

-Hé bien, le premier plante le décor. La partie révolutionnaire arrive dans le troisième. Et si tu arrives jusque là, tu découvriras de jeunes gens impétueux et avides de liberté, d'égalité, et en somme des têtes brûlées qui ne sont pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un, maintenant que j'y pense… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Gilbert s'est laissé emporter par le discours enflammé de Roderich, amoureux de littérature, et un sourire béat a fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas pu l'arrêter. C'est trop agréable que pour refouler son bien-être.

-Pour rien… Je te regarde, c'est tout.

Roderich sourit, et Gilbert se dit que, peut-être, c'est une ouverture. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais s'arrête. Prend une grande inspiration et se met à parler:

-Roderich… Si je te disais un secret… Peu importe sa nature. Est-ce que tu resterais mon ami?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer l'opinion que j'ai de toi.

-Donc tu me promets que même si tu n'approuves pas ce que je te confierais, on resterait amis et proches comme maintenant, et que je pourrais revenir ici aussi souvent que je le veux?

-Je suppose que oui, mais tu m'inquiètes, que se passe…

-Tu me le promets?

-… Oui, je te le promets.

-Il y a quelque chose, Roderich, que j'aurais dû te dire depuis toujours.

Il inspire à nouveau profondément.

-Je t'aime, Roderich.

L'Autrichien est trop choqué par les larmes qui montent aux yeux écarlates que pour s'offusquer des sentiments de l'homme qui lui fait face.

-Je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Il n'y a aucune réaction de la part de Roderich, seulement la stupeur peinte dans ses yeux, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Gilbert alors s'approche et l'embrasse doucement, brièvement.

Le brun le repousse sans brusquerie.

-Je… commence-t-il. Je suis flatté, Gilbert. Tu es une personne que j'apprécie, et tu sais que vous vous comptez sur les doigts d'une main… Je suis sincère, je t'apprécie énormément. Je ne veux pas te blesser, et je te prie de croire que je tiens à toi et à notre amitié, mais je ne peux rien te donner de plus. Je suis désolé, j'ai… J'ai dix ans de plus que toi, je suis marié, et…

Gilbert a chassé ses larmes et se force à sourire. Il s'y attendait, mais c'est quand même douloureux. Moins que l'aurait été le dégoût de Roderich, néanmoins.

-C'est pas grave. assure-t-il. C'est moi qui te présente mes excuses. C'était… Stupide de ma part. Oublie ce moment. Je n'aurais pas dû. Bonne soirée, Roderich.

Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte.

-A demain, Gilbert. lui rappelle l'Autrichien.

L'albinos s'arrête et se retourne vers lui avec un piètre sourire.

-Gilbert… Tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de notre amitié, et ma promesse… C'est sincère. Tu m'es précieux. Je ne veux pas te forcer à revenir si tu préfères garder tes distances, mais tu es ici comme chez toi, et tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

En deux grandes enjambées, Gilbert est dans les bras de Roderich, le serre contre lui. Son cœur saigne, mais il est reconnaissant. Le libraire aurait très bien pu le mettre dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses, lui exprimer sa haine et son dégoût, mais… Mais non. Accueillant, élégant, lumineux, chaleureux, et compréhensif. A vrai dire, il semble plus bouleversé que le plus jeune, car il sait qu'il le fait souffrir, et ne sait pas comment réagir, ignore comment soulager ses souffrances.

-Merci, Roderich.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'étudiant est dehors, et s'encourt.

oOo

Et le sourire qu'il s'est composé une fois chez son ami n'a pas trompé Lovino.

-Oh… Pour rien. fait-il simplement avec indifférence. Viens dans mes bras, gamin.

Lovino s'exécute avec une moue moyennement convaincue par l'explication évasive de Gilbert. Il escalade les jambes de son parrain et s'assied sur les genoux de l'étudiant, qui le serre dans ses bras et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

Et il cache ses yeux pleins de larmes dans la tignasse de Lovino, sous les yeux abattus d'Antonio qui arrive à son tour dans le salon et comprend rapidement les événements qui ont dû se produire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il sait que Gilbert est homosexuel. Il sait que ce n'est pas facile. Il est aussi au courant pour les sentiments de son ami à l'égard de son patron, l'albinos les lui a confiés quelques années auparavant, et n'a jamais pu s'en défaire.  
Et ne pourra d'ailleurs jamais vraiment s'en défaire…

* * *

Je propose un câlin collectif pour Gilbert! Qui est avec moi?

Traductions

Mein Gott : mon dieu (allemand)

Guten Tag : bonjour (allemand)

Person of interest : personne d'intérêt (anglais) qui est le titre de la série éponyme. Il parait qu'elle est très bien, d'ailleurs.

Notes

Si vous connaissez mes péchés mignons, vous savez certainement que j'adore faire souffrir Gilbert et Roderich. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion pour un one-sided!PruAus. J'ai écrit la base de ce chapitre en août et ça m'a brisé le coeur...

J'ai récemment découvert une librairie à Bruxelles dans le genre de la librairie Edelstein et je suis amoureuse :3

Vous aurez remarqué que je suis très subtile dans mes références littéraires, hum hum... Gilbert a donc lu _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ d _'_ Oscar Wilde. Ce roman est un vrai bijou de sarcasme et d'ironie, et ça retourne le cerveau sur divers sujets tels la morale ou la société, ça vaut la peine de le lire! Roderich lui propose ensuite _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo... Simplement parce que j'ai récemment terminé le troisième et dernier tome et que j'en suis toujours pas remise. Je suis aux prises avec des Enjoltaire feeeeeels c'est horrible. Sinon, les livres sont géniaux, même s'il faut s'accrocher! Ca doit avoisiner les 1500 pages mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Si vous avez la flemme, vous pouvez toujours regarder le musical et fantasmer sur Aaron Tveit, mais le musical a selon moi la fâcheuse tendance de précipiter le tout, ça va trop vite...

Bref.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez une review s'il vous plaît? :D

Prochain chapitre le 1er mars!


	11. How To Get Away With a Mother

Bonjour bonjour~

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages apaprtiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Nous voilà en mars! Déjà!

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre enthousiasme, vos mots doux, vos favoris et follows! Vous n'avez pas idée du bonheur que vous me donnez!

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre : la chanson _My Boy_ d'Elvis Presley est celle qui lui correspond le plus. Elle se trouve d'ailleurs dans la playlist Being A Dad sur YouTube ( /watch?v=5FUA70mimIY &index=22&list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb )

On a donc un petit Lovi qui veut des réponses à ses questions... Antonio réussira-t-il à lui en donner?

Bonne lecture! J'attends vos reviews ;)

PS : remerciez Bey0nd pour la sortie de ce chapitre si tôt dans la journée ;)

* * *

Chapitre XI : How To Get Away With a Mother

 _Avril 2003._

Comme à son habitude, Antonio a quitté la librairie vers 15 heures pour aller chercher Lovino à l'école. Il a la ferme intention de repasser ensuite, avec le petit garçon, pour terminer son travail, aider Roderich à fermer, et offrir à Lovino une heure ou deux dans l'endroit magique qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement. Il est comme le petit prince des lieux. Roderich lui joue du piano, lui raconte des histoires dans un style qu'Antonio n'arrive pas à égaler, et il joue à cache-cache avec Feliciano quand l'enfant s'y trouve lui aussi. Les habitués considèrent les enfants comme des mascottes. Les étudiants et les adeptes de littérature dont le chemin passe souvent par la Librairie Edelstein ne manquent jamais de demander des nouvelles des garçons, qu'il n'est pas rare de voir gambader dans l'établissement voire s'asseoir sur le comptoir, en tailleur, un livre de coloriage ou d'images entre les mains. Ils sont assez attachants, pour tout dire, au point que les clients se sont rapidement pris d'affection pour eux.

A la fin des classes, Antonio est devant la grille de l'école, mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, attendant de voir son fils sortir de l'école avec Matthew. Madeleine arrive quelques minutes après la sonnerie, et ils commencent à papoter de leurs enfants comme ils le font de temps en temps.

Bientôt, les enfants sortent du bâtiment scolaire avec enthousiasme. Parmi la foule, ils repèrent la tignasse abondante et blonde du petit Canadien, suivi de Lovino.

Matthew s'encourt dans les jupes de Madeleine et l'enlace, ce qui la fait rire, et elle caresse la tête de son fils en lui demandant comment s'est déroulée sa journée. Il répond de sa petite voix timide et presqu'inaudible.

Derrière lui, Lovino a ralenti quand il a vu Matthew et sa maman s'étreindre. Ses yeux font l'aller-retour entre les Williams et son père, qui se tient à côté d'eux. Il déglutit. La tête baissée, il franchit à son tour la grille de l'école et rejoint Antonio.

-Hola, Lovi! lui lance l'Espagnol avec un grand sourire en s'agenouillant pour arriver à la hauteur du garçon. Tu as eu une bonne journée?

Lovino acquiesce, sans plus. Antonio fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Lovino hoche négativement le chef. Il prend la main de son papa et commence à marcher sur le chemin du retour.

-Lovi, ça va? Dis au revoir à Matthew, au moins!

Le petit blond en effet le regarde s'éloigner avec incrédulité. Madeleine a les mêmes sourcils froncés qu'Antonio, qui lui signifie d'un geste de la main qu'il n'en sait pas plus qu'elle et qu'il tentera d'éclaircir l'histoire avant de la lui expliquer.

Une chose est sûre, quelque chose turlupine Lovino, lui donne cet air triste, et Antonio n'aime pas ça. Il préfère évidemment voir son fils souriant, épanoui et heureux.

Ils marchent dans la rue en silence pendant quelques minutes. Antonio pressent qu'ils doivent discuter sérieusement, et décide de ne pas retourner à la librairie. Il expliquera à Roderich. Pour l'heure, il doit parler à son fils seul à seul, au calme, chez eux.

oOo

Une fois revenus à l'appartement, Antonio prend le temps de préparer un goûter à Lovino et de s'asseoir à table en face de lui avant de poser la moindre question.

Derrière son grand verre de lait et en mâchonnant une tartine à la confiture, le petit garçon le regarde avec une moue à la fois triste et boudeuse, et un regard qui semble le mettre au défi de lui arracher la moindre information.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'école, Lovi?

-Rien.

-Pourquoi tu es triste, alors? Dis-moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, je suis là pour t'aider.

-Je suis pas triste. dément Lovino.

-Tu riais avec Matthew en sortant de l'école, pourquoi tout d'un coup…?

-Papa, c'est quoi une maman? demande finalement timidement Lovino.

Le visage d'Antonio s'allonge.

L'épineux problème, oui. Il a toujours su que ce moment viendrait, il l'a déjà appréhendé au moment où Feliciano est arrivé chez Elizabeta et Roderich, il l'a appréhendé quand Lovino est rentré à l'école et s'est retrouvé confronté à des enfants issus de familles typiques.

A n'en pas douter, ça a travaillé Lovino auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, il a réalisé. Les autres enfants ont un papa, oui, comme lui. Mais ils ont aussi une maman, et il ignore ce que c'est, ou en tout cas, lui n'en a pas… Pourquoi? Aujourd'hui, Lovino a vu la maman de Matthew se tenir aux côtés de son papa, contraste assez frappant qui, pour le coup, l'a frappé de plein fouet.

Antonio a réfléchi dès les premiers jours à la réponse qu'il devrait donner un jour à cette question. Il n'en a jamais trouvé de toute faite, de parfaite, il n'en a jamais trouvé une qui contienne tout ce qu'il veut dire à Lovino sur une mère. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus reculer, il doit répondre à la question du petit garçon désemparé, et il doit le rassurer.

Il ne veut pas salir Lucia. Certes, elle est partie… Mais elle lui a apporté l'aventure de sa vie, et Antonio ne veut, ne peut donner une mauvaise image d'elle à son enfant. Elle n'a pas été un exemple de mère, mais quand bien même.

Alors le père s'inspire de l'image de sa propre mère. Une femme lumineuse, aimante, pleine de vie et de joie d'exister, qui lui a prodigué tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, qui continue à le faire, et qui aime Lovino de la même façon.

Il prend une grande inspiration, croise les mains sur la table et sourit à son fils.

-Une maman, Lovi… C'est la femme qui t'a donné la vie. C'est une femme qui a aimé un papa au point de lui offrir un enfant. C'est un guide dans la vie, un modèle, quelqu'un qui t'aimera toujours. Tu vois, Lovi, Abuela est ma maman à moi.

L'enfant semble assimiler les paroles de son père pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi moi j'ai pas de maman? demande-t-il encore d'une toute petite voix.

-Si, Lovi, tout le monde a une maman. Ta maman, elle s'appelle Lucia. C'est une femme brillante, mais elle a dû partir très loin pour étudier et pour travailler. Elle vit loin maintenant… Mais elle t'aime, Lovi. Et elle pense à toi. Tu sais, tu ne dois pas te sentir différent des autres simplement parce que ta maman ne vient pas te chercher à l'école. Tu n'es pas anormal, tu es simplement particulier. Tu es unique, Lovino. Et tu es une fantastique petite personne. Ne laisse rien ni personne te persuader du contraire. Ta maman serait fière de toi, tu sais?

-Elle me connaît pas. objecte-t-il.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais moi je te connais, et je te le dis. Je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier d'être ton papa.

-Ma maman je la verrai jamais?

Antonio ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où elle est pour le moment, je ne sais pas si elle reviendra à Paris un jour. Ce n'est pas possible de la voir maintenant, en tout cas.

L'idée, c'est de ne pas faire croire à Lovino qu'elle l'a abandonné. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il y soit parvenu. Mais il se doit de rassurer son fils.

-Une chose est sûre, Lovino. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'apporter autant d'amour qu'un papa et une maman ensemble.

Lovino baisse la tête dans son goûter. Antonio caresse sa joue au-dessus de la table.

-Hé… Ca va, Lovi? Tu te sens mieux?

Il hoche la tête.

-Si plus tard tu as des questions sur ta maman… N'hésite pas. Je serai là pour y répondre aussi. Mais je crois que tu dois encore grandir et réfléchir à tout ça naturellement.

-D'accord.

Lovino avale la dernière bouchée de sa tartine et termine son verre de lait.

-On va chez Roderich? propose-t-il avec désinvolture, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le sourire lui revient, à Antonio aussi. Il sait que ça sera tout sauf facile pour Lovino de grandir avec des questions et des incertitudes qu'il n'osera peut-être pas prononcer, mais il espère qu'il pourra soulager la peine de son fils le moment venu.

Il vérifie sa montre avant de répondre. A peine seize heures. Il a encore le temps de retourner à la librairie et arrivera au bon moment pour aider à la fermeture.

Et, il pourra peut-être parler à Elizabeta. Lui demander conseil par rapport à l'affaire qui l'occupe.

-Bonne idée. Je nous ferai une pizza ce soir, d'accord?

-Oui! approuve Lovino d'une voix plus enjouée.

oOo

Ils arrivent à la librairie juste à temps pour la fermeture. Roderich s'occupe de l'achat d'une dernière cliente, une octogénaire dynamique qui habite le quartier et qu'ils ont l'habitude de voir dans le magasin. En sortant, elle salue la cantonade et tapote le crâne de Lovino, pour qui elle a développé un certain attachement, de même que pour Feliciano.

S'ensuit la routine de la fin de journée: l'écriteau retourné, la préparation des commandes pour le lendemain, la remise en ordre.

-Vous montez? propose Roderich une fois tout cela réglé.

D'ordinaire, Antonio refuse ou tout au moins oppose une certaine résistance. Il n'a pas envie de s'imposer. Mais aujourd'hui, il accepte sans condition.

Il aimerait parler avec Elizabeta.

Dans les escaliers, Lovino les précède en gravissant les marches d'une démarche rapide et sautillante. Il aime toujours autant revoir sa gardienne, et la perspective de voir Feliciano et de jouer avec lui le ravit très certainement. Il frappe à la porte de l'appartement familier, et Elizabeta lui ouvre avec un grand sourire. Elle l'emmène directement dans la chambre de Feli, et les deux enfants commencent à jouer ensemble avec enthousiasme.

Madame Edelstein se montre plus inquiète lorsqu'elle voit Antonio, qui a l'air assez préoccupé. Elle l'accueille chaleureusement, embrasse son mari au passage, puis les installe au salon avant de disparaître à la cuisine pour préparer un apéritif. Elle les rejoint enfin avec une bouteille de vin, trois verres et un petit plat de chips.

-Antonio… Je vois que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur. dit-elle. Comment peut-on t'aider?

L'Espagnol soupire.

-C'est Lovi… Il m'a finalement demandé ce que c'est, une maman. Et pourquoi lui n'en a pas.

Le visage d'Elizabeta s'assombrit. Elle compatit, elle comprend. Roderich et elle savent pertinemment qu'un jour viendra où il leur faudra expliquer à Feliciano qu'ils ne sont pas ses parents biologiques, et cela sera une autre paire de manches.

-Que lui as-tu répondu? l'interroge-t-elle encore.  
Antonio résume ses explications.

-C'est déjà bien. le rassure Elizabeta. Il ne faut pas la noircir à ses yeux, car s'il développe l'idée qu'elle l'a abandonné, il pourrait avoir des problèmes d'estime de soi et de confiance en lui. Mais c'est bien aussi de ne pas l'idéaliser et de ne rien lui promettre en ce qui concerne sa maman, pour éviter les déceptions. Je crois que tu as réagi comme il le fallait, Antonio, que personne n'aurait pu réagir mieux. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, pour quoi que ce soit. Tu as bien fait les choses.

Le jeune homme sent un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine, et il a l'impression instantanée d'être plus léger. Ca lui fait du bien… Avoir ces encouragements de la part d'une mère, qui plus est qualifiée en matière d'éducation… Il ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé, finalement.

-Mais il va certainement ressentir son absence comme un manque, maintenant qu'il en a pris conscience. objecte Elizabeta. Il faut trouver un moyen de combler ce manque, de le rattacher d'une quelconque manière à sa mère. Tu as son adresse? Tu peux peut-être lui envoyer des photos, ou reprendre contact…

-Non, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Elle ne voulait plus avoir quoi que ce soit en lien avec son enfant ou moi, alors…

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien attendre d'elle, effectivement. conclue Elizabeta avec une moue dédaigneuse. Mais on doit trouver un moyen pour que Lovino sente un quelconque lien entre lui et l'idée de sa mère, pour qu'il ne se sente pas complètement abandonné.

-Sa mère est italienne, n'est-ce pas? intervient Roderich.

Il est assis dans le sofa à côté d'Antonio, et fait tournoyer le vin dans son verre avec une nonchalance et une distinction toutes aristocratiques qui lui sont propres.

-C'est exact. confirme Antonio.

-Parle-lui en italien, ou trouve-lui un cours. Il rentre bientôt en primaire, c'est l'occasion. Au moins il partagera quelque chose avec sa mère, il tiendra quelque chose d'elle; la langue.

Antonio réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais me renseigner. Merci à tous les deux. Comment va Feli?

oOo

De retour chez lui, pour de bon cette fois, il s'affaire dans la cuisine pour préparer la pizza promise à son fils. Lovino lui donne d'ailleurs un coup de main pour garnir la pâte –Antonio l'avoue, à sa grande honte: il ne l'a pas préparée lui-même– de sauce tomate, de fromage et de jambon.

Ils la dégustent ensuite en tête à tête dans le même genre d'ambiance que d'habitude, mais Antonio se surprend à être un peu ailleurs –il cherche un moyen subtil de ramener le sujet maternel sur le tapis pour pouvoir suggérer l'italien.

La réponse lui vient lorsque Lovino s'exclame:

-Elle est bonne notre pizza, papa!

-C'est vrai, Lovi, tu as fait ça comme un chef!

Le repas terminé, il range les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle pendant que Lovino retrouve ses playmobils. Une fois que tout est en ordre, il cherche dans une bibliothèque un atlas et l'ouvre sur le bureau à la page d'une carte du monde. Il appelle l'enfant, qui le rejoint et escalade ses jambes pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ça, Lovi? demande-t-il avec sérieux.

Le petit garçon hoche la tête, négatif.

-C'est le monde. La terre, avec tous les pays. Tu sais où on est, nous?

-Non.

Antonio prend la petite main de Lovino dans la sienne, et met son doigt sur la France, à hauteur de Paris.

-Ici. A Paris, en France. explique-t-il. Et tu sais dans quel pays on mange le plus de pizzas? En Italie.

En répondant à sa propre question, il place le doigt sur la Botte.

-Retiens bien ceci: le pays en forme de chaussure, c'est le pays des pizzas. Et des pâtes. Et c'est le pays de ta maman.

Lovino écarquille les yeux.

-Elle est dans la chaussure?

-Non, plus maintenant. Mais elle est née dans la Botte, ça oui. Et là-bas, on ne parle pas français comme en France, ou espagnol comme en Espagne, on parle l'italien, en Italie. Ta maman parle italien. Ca te plairait de parler la langue de ta maman?

-Je pourrai lui parler comme ça? demande Lovino en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si elle revient un jour, oui, tu pourras lui parler en italien. Tu veux apprendre?

-Oui!

-Bon, d'accord. Parfait. Je vais te chercher un cours, ok? Comme ça, en septembre, tu pourras commencer!

-Merci, papa.

Antonio sourit. Il décide de changer un peu le sujet.

-Oh, dis-moi, tu sais où on parle la langue de papa? Où on parle l'espagnol?

-Non. répond Lovino, peiné.

Son père fait glisser son doigt sur la péninsule ibérique.

-Ici. C'est le pays d'où moi je viens, où je suis né. Un jour, je t'y emmènerai, d'accord?

-D'accord!

Il referme l'atlas, repose Lovino par terre.

-Bien. Au bain et puis au lit, jeune homme!

Dans un éclat de rire, comme tous les soirs, Lovino et son père font la course jusqu'à la salle de bains.

* * *

C'en est fini pour Mars!

Bouh, j'aime pas écrire petit Lovi triste, ça me brise le coeur T-T

Traductions

Abuela : Grand-mère (espagnol)

How To Get Away With A Mother : comment s'en tirer avec une mère. Inspiré de la série _How to get away with murder_ qui est vraiment pas mal (oui, je l'ai vue! Applaudissements! Fin... Que la première saison, et encore. Mais Connor est trop beau.)

Notes

Lovino va bientôt rentrer en primaire... Help! x)

Je sais qu'en Belgique, les écoles essaient d'intégrer l'apprentissage d'une deuxième langue dès les primaires, même si c'est léger (les couleurs, les chiffres,...) Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en France mais je me suis dit que ça devait être faisable pour un garçon de 6 ans de suivre des cours d'italien en dehors de l'école. Des cours adaptés, bien entendu.

Devinez qui va lui donner cours... ;)

On se retrouve le 1er avril (promis, c'est pas une blague), sauf si je ne suis pas revenue de Rome... :3

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review~

A bientôt!


	12. Kings

Bien le bonjour!

Désolée de poster ce chapitre un peu en retard, mais j'ai pris quelques jours de repos inattendus...

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos réactions quant aux cours d'italien! Pour finir, j'ai trouvé la solution près de mon école... Vous verrez ça dans ce chapitre!

Playlist YouTube ( /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb )

Merci pour votre fidélité et votre soutien, je vous aime ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre XII : Kings

 _Septembre 2004._

Un mercredi après-midi pluvieux d'automne. Ca n'a jamais motivé personne pour étudier. Pourtant, Antonio va devoir trouver un moyen pour faire travailler Lovino…

Mais faisons les choses avec ordre.

D'abord, terminer les courses. Il repasse mentalement en revue la liste qu'il a –bien évidemment– oubliée sur le frigo. Les babybels pour aller à l'école, c'est fait. Les poires, aussi. Petites bouteilles d'eau, check. Tomates, mozzarella, pâtes, confitures, lait, ok. Il parvient même à se souvenir à temps de racheter du savon, qui commence à manquer pour le bain de son petit. Il ne lui restera qu'un pain à acheter à la boulangerie en rentrant chez lui.

Il passe à la caisse, sourit à la vendeuse qui commence à le reconnaître à force de le voir venir tous les deux jours dans le petit supermarché du quartier, et règle ses achats.

Une fois dehors, ses emplettes réparties dans différents sacs, Antonio emprunte quelques rues avant d'à nouveau s'arrêter dans un commerce. Cette fois, une boulangerie. Il connaît bien le patron, maintenant, depuis le temps qu'il vit à deux rues de là. Ils discutent un peu de la météo pendant qu'il lui coupe son pain et que l'Espagnol se laisse tenter par une tartelettes aux pommes. Chez lui, il ne pratique pas la politique du dessert systématique, mais Lovino a bien droit, de temps en temps, à un petit extra gracieusement offert par la gourmandise de son père.

Enfin, un sentiment d'accomplissement dans le cœur, il rentre chez lui et range ses courses.  
Il est presque quinze heures. Il a tout pile le temps d'avaler un café à son aise et de lire deux pages du roman qu'il dévore en ce moment – _Les Rois Maudits_ , car l'histoire lui manque de temps en temps– avant d'aller rechercher Lovino à son cours d'italien.

Antonio s'engouffre dans la première rame de métro qui passe. Une station plus loin, il émerge juste en face d'un petit établissement atypique que Roderich lui a fait découvrir. A croire que les commerçants originaux et authentiques se connaissent tous.

Il s'agit ici d'un modeste restaurant qui propose des encas sains, tels quiches, mezze, salades de pâtes, pizzas et autres délicieuses recettes artisanales, mais aussi des pâtisseries faites maison et des cafés et chocolats chauds à toutes heures de la journée. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire hormis la qualité des produits, mais voilà le plus intéressant: tenu par une équipe internationale composée d'un Grec, d'un Italien et d'un Irlandais, le restaurant _Lebetion_ propose aussi des cours de langues pour les jeunes, très jeunes, et moins jeunes. Les parents des enfants qui suivent les cours sont bien évidemment cordialement invités à déguster une des spécialités de la maison en attendant leurs petits bouts dans une ambiance sereine et décontractée aux forts accents méditerranéens et d'outre-mer. La musique est toujours originale, les patrons diffusant des vieux disques et d'anciens tubes de classic rock ou des morceaux en italien moins connus, mais savoureux.

C'est la deuxième fois que Lovino suit un cours d'italien là-bas. Le professeur, Romeo Vargas, est un homme affable d'une cinquantaine d'années qui a tout d'un papy gâteaux pour ses élèves. Lovino l'adore déjà. Toute la semaine, il a répété les chiffres qu'il a appris le mercredi précédent. Son enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, surtout pour Antonio qui appréhendait un petit peu l'apprentissage d'une troisième langue. Néanmoins, le petit garçon ne semble pas perturbé le moins du monde jusqu'ici.

Antonio s'est assis dans un rocking-chair et discute avec Herakles, le Grec de la bande, lorsque Roderich passe à son tour la porte du _Lebetion._ Elizabeta et lui ont décidé d'inscrire Feliciano au cours aussi, car l'italien reste la langue que le petit adopté a entendue pendant les six premiers mois de sa vie, et ils estiment que, le moment venu, maîtriser son langage d'origine aidera Feli à se sentir proche de ses racines, malgré tout. Et, au moins, les deux enfants connaissaient un camarade de classe en commençant les cours, ce qui n'en rend l'affaire que plus trépidante.

A seize heures, le cours se termine. Les enfants sortent de la modeste salle de classe aménagée à l'étage et descendent les escaliers sous la surveillance de l'homme grand, brun et charmant qui leur donne cours, pour trouver leurs parents en grande conversation.

Enfin, dans le cas de Roderich et Antonio, la "grande conversation" se résume à parler calmement des affaires de la librairie puisque, faut-il le rappeler, le libraire est un homme taciturne.

Les deux papas s'inquiètent auprès de leurs progénitures du déroulement du cours et de savoir s'ils se sont amusés.

-Ils ont été impeccables! précise Romeo Vargas avec un grand sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lovino.

Les mèches auburn lui tombent devant les yeux et il arbore une moue peu satisfaite, mais il ne dit rien –peut-être encore un peu trop impressionné par son professeur, qui, mine de rien, est imposant, surtout pour un garçon de six ans.

Il ne faut pas plus de vingt minutes à la petite famille pour retrouver le confort et le calme de l'appartement, et pourtant, Antonio et Lovino ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines: l'enfant doit réviser pour sa première dictée, le lendemain. Une partie de plaisir en perspective.

Après le goûter –constitué d'une des poires susmentionnées et d'un verre de lait de soja– Antonio installe le petit garçon sur le bureau paternel. Il est tout fier dans la chaise de bureau imposante, mais son sourire disparaît bien vite quand son père commence à lui dicter les mots qu'il doit mémoriser et pouvoir réécrire pour le lendemain.

C'est fastidieux. Lovino commence à comprendre les difficultés de la langue française, et pourtant, ce ne sont que des mots simples!

L'enfant étale sur le papier son écriture hésitante et encore maladroite. Il en a marre. Son crayon en main, il termine d'écrire son mot et lève des yeux boudeurs sur son père, qui sourit avec contentement.

-Bravo, Lovi. Tu vois, tu l'as écrit correctement!

Les yeux ambrés du jeune garçon s'illuminent alors, et avec plus d'enthousiasme, il se prépare pour le prochain mot que lui dictera son papa. Il s'applique, et bientôt, les dix mots sont mémorisés et impeccablement orthographiés. Antonio est soulagé. Finalement, pas de crise de larmes face à un sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir trop lourd à porter en rencontrant la langue de Molière, et Lovino a l'air content de lui.

-C'est bien, beau travail. Tu peux aller jouer, maintenant.

L'enfant ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt l'autorisation donnée, il bondit de son siège et se rue sur le canapé où l'attendent son dragon Smaug et ses construction en Lego abandonnées en l'état la veille au soir.

Antonio, quant à lui, se dirige vers la cuisine où il s'affaire à leur préparer un savoureux dîner: des pâtes accompagnées d'une sauce au pecorino et d'une pointe de poivre, bien moins que dans la recette originelle pour préserver les jeunes et sensibles papilles de son fils.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Gilbert repasse à l'improviste chez eux et se laisse convaincre de rester pour manger avec ses meilleur ami et filleul. Antonio l'en remercie secrètement: l'animation qu'il provoque gardera l'esprit de Lovino occupé et loin de l'angoisse de son premier contrôle imminent.

Gilbert a entrepris une nouvelle vie ces derniers mois. Oh, il passe toujours très régulièrement à la Librairie Edelstein mais, sa thèse défendue, il n'a plus de raison d'y passer ses journées. Journées qu'il emploie à d'autres activités, d'ailleurs : il a trouvé un boulot dans un lycée début septembre, et découvre enfin les joies de l'enseignement, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvé, pour être honnête: Antonio se destinait à la même carrière avant que Lovino ne débarque dans sa vie.

Toujours est-il que l'albinos a beaucoup de nouvelles expériences à partager, beaucoup de cours à préparer, et que, parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il est un peu dépassé par les événements. Il a passé l'après-midi à photocopier des documents traitant des guerres Napoléoniennes et en a oublié de faire des courses, de se préparer à manger, ou même d'avoir faim. Antonio, bien évidemment, l'a pris en pitié de bon cœur et lui a proposé la table pour ce soir.  
Il ne tarit pas de babillages sur sa nouvelle vie. Son meilleur ami est intérieurement ravi de le voir si épanoui dans son existence actuelle: le Germanique a eu besoin de temps pour se remettre de "l'épisode Roderich" comme ils l'appellent entre eux, mais il semble rétabli maintenant. Déterminé à rester célibataire, aussi, même si Antonio lui connaît l'une ou l'autre aventure sans lendemain.

La présence de Gilbert ne donne pas du tout envie à son filleul d'aller se coucher. Il proteste même avec énergie, à coups de claquements de pied et de jurons qu'Antonio entend avec honte pour les lui avoir lui-même enseignés à son insu.

Toutefois, il suffit d'un câlin à Tonton l'Awesome pour que l'enfant accepte d'aller au lit. C'est la voix rocailleuse de l'albinos qui le berce et l'accompagne jusqu'aux bras de Morphée.

Lovino endormi, il rejoint Antonio qui fait la vaisselle. Le nouveau prof d'histoire fait comme chez lui, ouvre le frigo, et leur sert une bière à chacun. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont installés dans le canapé, un verre en main, et se croiraient presque revenus à leurs années de fac où la plupart de leurs soirées se déroulaient ainsi: papotes et bières. Il leur manque un effectif ce soir, mais Antonio est déjà heureux d'avoir Gilbert à ses côtés.

Après tout, les trois hommes vivent désormais des vies diamétralement différentes et suivent des chemins qui se rencontrent moins souvent. Francis a commencé à travailler dans un cabinet d'avocats l'année précédente, et est très occupé. Gilbert végétait encore dans le coin de monde d'Antonio, mais l'Espagnol sait qu'il aura moins de temps à leur consacrer, maintenant qu'il travaille et a pris sa vie en main. Il s'estime déjà chanceux de ne pas avoir été abandonné par ses amis quand il a décidé d'arrêter ses études et de quitter leur monde estudiantin.

-Pourquoi tu souris aux anges, Tonio? demande soudain Gilbert.

-Oh, pour rien. répond le jeune papa, son regard empreint de mélancolie. Je suis juste content de te voir aussi épanoui dans la vie que tu as choisie.

-J'en connais un qui regrette la carrière dont il avait rêvé… marmonne son meilleur ami.

Antonio prend le temps d'avaler une gorgée de bière.

-Ce n'est pas que je regrette. Ma vie avec Lovi me convient parfaitement, et je suis heureux, vraiment. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé un rêve s'envoler pour embrasser la réalité et devenir père. Et j'adore mon emploi à la librairie. Et tu sais, je donne cours à Lovino maintenant, en quelques sortes. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai aidé à réviser, je vérifie ses devoirs… J'y prends goût, quelque part. Je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais à me plaindre, mais… C'est vrai que l'histoire me manque. avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

Gilbert lui sourit.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre des études. remarque-t-il.

Antonio considère sa réponse quelques secondes.

-J'y ai déjà pensé. confie-t-il enfin. Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, on a une situation stable et on s'en sort. Je veux que ça reste comme ça tant que Lovi est encore petit. C'est déjà difficile pour lui, je ne veux pas compliquer les choses avec des études, des horaires inflexibles et des examens qui me forceraient à lui consacrer moins de temps. Quand il sera plus grand, quand il sera un peu plus indépendant, pourquoi pas… Mais je ne veux pas lui infliger ça trop tôt.

-La paternité t'a rendu sage. conclue Gilbert.

-Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi, tu veux? réplique Antonio en riant.

oOo

Lovino rentre en classe en papotant avec Matthew. C'est surtout le petit Méditerranéen qui mène la conversation, puisque le blond demeure timide, mais le Canadien lui sourit et l'écoute avec attention, et le bavard des deux s'estime heureux.

La maîtresse lui intime pourtant de se taire alors qu'ils s'installent à leur bureau. Lovino s'exécute avec peine et fait la grimace –sa très célèbre moue insatisfaite. Le sourire de Matthew s'élargit. Il trouve que Lovino est drôle quand il boude.

Les deux enfants sortent leurs trousses, et la maîtresse demande aux élèves de sortir leur cahier de dictées.

C'est la première fois qu'ils vont l'utiliser. Lovino trouve l'instant assez impressionnant et pesant: il sait qu'on attend quelque chose de lui, quelque chose de plus qu'un simple exercice. Parce que cette fois "ça compte". C'est pour ça qu'il a travaillé avec son papa hier. Et son papa espère bien qu'il va réussir. Lovi quant à lui espère rendre son papa fier.

La maîtresse commence à dicter. Son crayon en main, il s'applique et trace lentement les lettres de chaque mot. A côté de lui, Matthew fait de même. La classe est silencieuse.

Enfin, l'épreuve se termine et la maîtresse ramasse les cahiers, avec la promesse de les corriger plus tard dans la journée.

oOo

Lovino est tout excité en sortant de l'école cet après-midi. Il a eu les résultats de sa dictée et est impatient de les montrer à son papa! Il ne sait pas ce que les chiffres veulent dire, mais il a bien vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rouge sur sa copie, alors, c'est bien, non?

A la sortie de la classe, Antonio est là, bien sûr. Il discute avec Roderich et Madeleine, qui sont là pour récupérer leur progéniture, eux aussi.

-Hola, Lovi! l'accueille Antonio avec son sourire lumineux habituel. Alors, cette journée? Tu t'es bien amusé?

-Oui! assure le jeune garçon.

-Et la dictée?

-Awesome!

Roderich s'amuse de la réponse du petit Méditerranéen. Il n'en connaît pas la signification, mais il s'est approprié l'interjection fétiche de Gilbert, qui aime à la prononcer pour qualifier des événements qui se sont bien déroulés ou qu'il trouve tout simplement géniaux.

-On croirait entendre Tonton… remarque un Antonio au moins aussi attendri que Roderich.

Matthew, comme à son habitude, se montre plus discret même avec sa maman. Quant à Feliciano, que le libraire prend dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur son front, il a l'air encore tout endormi de sa sieste et ouvre à peine les yeux.

Après quelques minutes de discussion entre les parents, Antonio cède aux supplications muettes d'un Lovino surexcité de rentrer à la maison, et reprend le chemin de leur foyer avec son fils.

Une fois revenus à l'appartement, Antonio s'occupe de préparer le goûter du bambin, pendant que celui-ci sort de son cartable son cahier de dictées et le pose sur la table à la page de son premier contrôle, de son premier exploit. Quand l'adulte arrive avec un plateau soutenant sa tasse de café, le verre de jus d'orange de Lovino et la mousse au chocolat artisanale qu'Elizabeta lui a confié ce matin lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés devant l'école, le jeune garçon l'attend fièrement, les yeux brillants de satisfaction et les bras croisés en une posture triomphante.

La dictée est ornée de nombreux grands V rouges et d'une mention: 10/10.

Antonio sent la fierté le gagner, lui aussi.  
–C'est magnifique, Lovi! C'est parfait! Je suis fier de toi!

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue rebondie de son fils, et le serre un moment dans ses bras. L'enfant rit, puis se défait de l'étreinte pour plonger avec avidité une cuiller dans sa mousse au chocolat.

Antonio décide de ne pas en rester là et d'en profiter pour inculquer un grand principe à son fils.

-Lovi, retiens que quand tu fais des efforts, tout devient possible.

C'est à peine si l'enfant l'entend, tout appliqué qu'il est à assouvir sa gourmandise. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, déjà? Ah, oui.  
Tel père, tel fils…

* * *

 _Kings_ est une série avec Sebastian Stan dont j'ai repris le titre parce que Lovi est un pro de la dictée, et Gilbert a repris sa vie en main comme un chef. Bref. J'avais pas d'inspiration, quoi.

Les Babybels me rappellent toujours mon enfance...

Les _Rois Maudits_ est une série de livres écrits par Maurice Druon qui retracent l'histoire des rois de France à partir de Philippe IV le Bel, à l'époque du procès des templiers (1314).

 _Lebetion_ signifie en grec ancien petite casserole. Je trouvais ça mignon pour un petit restaurant du genre. Il est inspiré d'un vrai café qui sert des chocolats chauds et cafés à emporter et organise des cours de langues, mais aussi de yoga et de cuisine pour les enfants, qui se situe près de mon école.

J'aimais pas les dictées, je me suis vengée sur le pauvre Lovi...

Antonio cuisine des _pasta cacio e pepe,_ une spécialité romaine si je me souviens bien.

C'est tout pour avril! On se retrouve sans faute le mois prochain et on voyagera~


	13. La Lazy Company

Bien le bonjour!

1er mai, fête du travail... Partons donc un peu en vacances!

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows, favoris, et vos réactions sur Twitter! Vous êtes toujours là quand j'ai besoin de vous, c'est adorable! Je suis très en retard pour répondre aux reviews, mais je ne vous oublie pas !

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre XIII : La Lazy Company

 _Juillet 2005._

Le paysage défile à toute vitesse derrière la vitre. Les yeux ambrés de Lovino s'affolent pour le suivre, sans succès autre que de lui donner le tournis. C'est un décor totalement nouveau et inconnu qu'il découvre aujourd'hui, en parfait citadin qui n'est jamais sorti de Paris.

-Papa…? C'est quand qu'on arrive?

Antonio rit.

-Un peu de patience, Lovi! Ca ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes partis.

…Et ça prendra du temps, mais ça, Antonio le tient pour lui. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour de leur départ en vacances.  
Leurs premières vacances.

A la fin d'une journée de train, Lovino mettra pour la première fois le pied en sol étranger. A Madrid, cité qui a vu naître Antonio en son temps et où il a toujours voulu emmener son fils pour lui faire découvrir les rues ensoleillées de son enfance, la ville, si différente de Paris, enfin ses racines. Après tout, c'est le sang espagnol qui coule en partie dans les veines de Lovino. Il a hérité du sang chaud et du teint hâlé des Méditerranéens, et Antonio doit bien admettre qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à Lucia, en grandissant.

Il chasse cette pensée. Pourvu que plus tard, Lovino ait un peu plus de principes que sa génitrice.

Le jeune papa a toujours voulu retourner en Espagne avec son fils et, cette année, son projet se concrétise. Grâce à ses propres parents qui, après de longues années passées sur le sol français, ont décidé qu'il était temps de revoir leur pays natal et de retourner y vivre à demeure. Ils ont réintégré leur vieille maison, et Antonio se réjouit de pouvoir y emmener Lovino pour l'été sur leur invitation. Il sait, il est persuadé que le petit garçon s'y plaira.

Même si, pour être honnête, cela semble un peu compromis pour le moment.  
Antonio n'a pas de voiture. Il n'a même pas le permis, c'est dire! Francis le charrie sans arrêt à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, lui qui conduit une magnifique Audi. Mais, honnêtement? A quoi cela lui servirait-il de pouvoir conduire? A Paris, le trafic est tellement infernal que les transports en commun sont bien plus rapides. Il a son vélo et le métro pour les petits déplacements, le RER quand c'est inévitable, mais la plupart de ses destinations –l'école, la librairie, les domiciles de ses amis– se trouvent à proximité de son appartement. Quel besoin a-t-il de s'encombrer d'une voiture? D'autant qu'emmener Lovino en Espagne par ce moyen aurait été long, risqué et inconfortable. Au moins, avec le train, il peut veiller sur le bambin sans problème, l'occuper et satisfaire à ses besoins dès qu'ils se manifestent. Sans oublier que le train a un côté indéniablement plus épique et aventureux.

Mais bon.

De l'émerveillement du début, Lovino est rapidement passé à l'impatience d'arriver. Il sait qu'il va "au pays de papa". Mais sur la carte, ça paraît si près! Le garçon n'a aucune idée de la distance qui le sépare de l'Espagne, ni du temps que la traversée de la France leur prendra.

Antonio se console en se disant que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-Ca va durer longtemps? demande Lovino, renfrogné, assis en face de lui sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

-Un peu. avoue Antonio. On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord? Le premier qui voit l'église de la prochaine ville a gagné.

Lovino réfléchit quelques secondes, jette un œil au dehors.

-Non. se décide-t-il. Je peux avoir mon livre?

Antonio capitule. Mais pas si facilement.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

-…S'il te plaît?

-C'est mieux.

De son sac à dos, Antonio sort le livre que Lovino a commencé quelques semaines plus tôt : _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban._ Comme il l'a espéré, son fils a développé une vive passion pour la lecture. Le contraire aurait été étonnant de la part d'un enfant qui a pratiquement grandi dans le librairie Edelstein et qui a été bercé par les romans de littérature que son père lui lit depuis son plus jeune âge. Antonio n'a toutefois plus ce privilège, puisque Lovino préfère désormais lire lui-même, mais il s'extasie toujours devant la facilité avec laquelle son petit a appris à lire. A Noël de son année de CE1, Lovino pouvait lire seul. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas parfait, parfois même laborieux, et il a régulièrement besoin d'éclaircissements au niveau du vocabulaire, mais Antonio est satisfait, et fier. Aimer la lecture, c'est déjà bon signe pour l'avenir. Lovino a aussitôt entamé le premier tome de la saga jeunesse à succès du moment, sur le conseil de Roderich qui, s'il le cache bien derrière son sérieux habituel, a adoré cet univers enchanteur et fantaisiste.

Lovino attrape le précieux roman que lui tend son père, et il plonge rapidement dans l'histoire magique et exaltante. Antonio le regarde faire, fierté et attendrissement mêlés dans ses yeux émeraude. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à, au choix : se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage et s'endormir très probablement, ou bien récupérer sa propre brique au fond de son sac, sous un monticule de biscuits, en-cas et cartons de jus de fruits miniatures, pour rejoindre les profondeurs de _Germinal._

oOo

Antonio est accoudé au balcon de sa chambre et observe la place qui s'étend à ses pieds et qui commence à s'animer. Avec ses parents, avant leur départ pour la France, il avait toujours habité le quartier préservé des touristes et authentique de Chamberi. Il se souvient des jeux d'enfants dans les rues historiques, les rencontres de Madrilènes sur les places publiques gorgées de soleil ou dans les cafés animés. Aujourd'hui, il redécouvre avec bonheur un quartier de son enfance qui n'a heureusement pas beaucoup changé ni perdu ses traditions. Il contemple un marché qui prend forme devant l'immeuble, une tasse de café à la main, et il profite du soleil encore clément à cette heure matinale. Une légère brise ébouriffe ses cheveux, caresse son visage.

Il aime Paris et particulièrement la vie qu'il s'y est construite, mais il doit bien avouer que revenir à la maison est agréable de temps en temps.

Antonio se retourne vers l'intérieur de la maison. Sa chambre d'enfant. Maintenant, c'est Lovino qui occupe son lit, tandis que lui-même dormira sur un clic-clac pour le reste du séjour, installé pour l'occasion.

Pour l'heure, le petit garçon dort encore et récupère du long voyage en train auquel il a fini par survivre, malgré son impatience. Ils sont arrivés la veille au soir, après un voyage d'une journée, esquintant. Lovino a retrouvé ses grands-parents, qui les attendaient avec une délicieuse paëlla et de la sangria –réservée à Antonio, bien entendu, ce à quoi Lovino fit les gros yeux.

Après le dîner, le petit garçon a rapidement été mis au lit, car il piquait du nez dans son assiette, mais Antonio, pour sa part, a choisi de se balader un peu dans les environs pour se réapproprier un lieu qui lui est devenu comme étranger au cours des dernières années. Les rues sont de vagues réminiscences de l'enfance qui, toutefois, lui sont distinctement revenues en mémoire au cours de sa promenade. S'il a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie en France, c'est sans aucune doute cette rue, cette ville, qu'il reconnaîtra à jamais comme son foyer.  
Lovino dort paisiblement dans le lit qu'Antonio occupait dans son jeune temps, le visage baigné par la lumière dorée du soleil qui s'invite dans la pièce. Antonio a l'intention de le laisser dormir. Après tout, leur première journée à Madrid sera une journée de repos. Pas de visites culturelles aujourd'hui, seulement des balades dans la ville et l'un ou l'autre marché local et typique. Il commencera à lui montrer les curiosités touristiques dès le lendemain.

oOo

Après une journée de promenade et de marche dans la ville, au cours de laquelle Lovino a beaucoup trotté avec des étoiles dans les yeux faces aux merveilles inconnues de Madrid, ils rentrent chez les Espagnols pour le repas du soir.

A table, Lovino mange avec appétit. Il a pris des couleurs pendant la journée passée à l'extérieur, et le soleil étant de la partie, sa peau prend une jolie teinte hâlée. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres et écoute les Espagnols converser dans leur langue natale avec attention.

Tout d'un coup, Antonio se sent… Nostalgique. Il se revoit au même âge que Lovino, assis à cette même table avec les mêmes personnes. Il se sent soudain vieilli. Oh, il est encore jeune, mais il réalise que la roue tourne et que les années passent, et qu'il devra s'y faire. Il a 25 ans, maintenant. 26, dans quelques mois.

A l'époque où il vivait dans cette maison, en Espagne, il rêvait à d'autres contrées, à explorer le monde. Il voulait être pirate ou, à l'inverse, couler des jours heureux dans un domaine ensoleillé de la campagne. Il a finalement échoué dans un pays étranger, en France, à Paris, mais… Sans concrétiser un seul de ses rêves. Il ne regrette en aucune façon d'avoir préféré Lovino à sa carrière rêvée. Mais Lovino aussi grandit.

Peut-être qu'il est temps pour Antonio de faire quelque chose pour lui-même, de penser à lui. Il a envie de reprendre ses études depuis plusieurs années. Il devra étudier la question, mais… Ca lui paraît déjà plus plausible et faisable maintenant qu'il y a deux ans. Il n'aura qu'à attendre un peu, que son fils grandisse encore.

Ce retour aux sources, à ses racines… Il peut le considérer comme un nouveau départ. Il rentrera à Paris, et préparera sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant et papa au même titre. C'est peut-être l'occasion rêvée…

oOo

Ils ont parcouru les routes espagnoles pendant plusieurs heures, Abuelo au volant. Lovino s'est ennuyé à mourir. Il n'aime pas la voiture, et il n'aime pas attendre non plus. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi faut-il partir, hein?

-Arrête de faire cette tête, Lovi! le réprimande son papa avec un petit rire. On t'emmène dans un endroit magnifique, tu vas voir.

Le grand-père a arrêté la voiture sur le bord d'une route peu fréquentée de l'arrière-pays. Alentours, le paysage est rocailleux. Entre deux falaises, un espace dégagé laisse voir une vaste étendue bleue et mouvante.

Antonio sort de la voiture et emmène Lovino. Il attrape dans le coffre un sac contenant des serviettes, des tongs et des maillots achetés exprès pour l'occasion. Suivi de ses parents, le jeune papa tient la main de son fils dans la sienne et ils attaquent la traversée d'une plage de sable qui intrigue beaucoup Lovino.  
C'est la première fois qu'il voit la mer.

-Papa… C'est quoi, ça? demande le petit garçon.  
–Du sable, Lovi. On est à la plage.

Le sourire du Méditerranéen s'élargit.

-Oh… Oh! Et ça, c'est la mer alors?

Avec un sourire attendri, Antonio suit du regard le doigt de son fils tendu vers l'horizon.

-Oui, Lovi, c'est la mer!

-Awesome! s'extasie le filleul de Gilbert avec un petit bond. C'est très beau… Abuela, regarde! C'est la mer.

La vielle dame sourit et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Oui, mon chéri. Je vois.

-Je venais ici avec tes grands-parents quand j'étais petit.

Lovino ne répond pas mais son visage est empli de ravissement. Il prend l'avance et court dans le sable, court sur la plage. Antonio le rattrape, il s'est arrêté à quelques mètres des vagues qui viennent lécher le rivage, il admire le va et vient de l'eau, les reflets du soleil sur la mer, l'infinitude à perte de vue.

Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, lui qui a grandi dans une ville dense, avec pour seul horizon les buildings et hauts bâtiments de standing caractéristiques de la capitale française, son décor quotidien. Un comble pour un enfant né de parents méditerranéens.

Il se sent libre, il ne s'est jamais trouvé dans un endroit plus dégagé et aéré. Il a l'impression de respirer mieux. L'air marin et l'odeur saline lui chatouillent les narines. Il gonfle son ventre et inspire profondément, en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait avaler le ciel.

Son père arrive à ses côtés et lui prend la main. Doucement, ils s'avancent vers les vagues. L'adulte enlève ses chaussures, invite le garçon à faire de même. Tous deux portent un bermuda en jean qui ne risque pas d'être mouillé par les premières vagues qu'ils rencontreront.  
Intrigué, Lovino tend un pied vers l'avant pour toucher l'eau si bleue de la Méditerranée. Elle est fraîche. Avec un petit cri de surprise, il ramène son pied dans le sable mouillé, qui s'enfonce à peine sous lui.

Il ne sait pas encore nager, aussi Antonio a-t-il prévu de le cantonner aux premiers mètres de la mer, où il aura pied et où l'eau ne dépassera pas son torse. Mais ils n'en sont pas encore là, il faut d'abord qu'il se familiarise avec ce nouvel élément et qu'il réalise qu'il est inoffensif et agréable.

-N'aie pas peur, Lovi.

Antonio fait un pas en avant et plonge ses pieds dans l'eau.

-Regarde. C'est sans risque. Tu peux avoir confiance.

Lovino lève vers lui des yeux hésitants. D'un regard, son père l'encourage. Il avance à son tour. L'eau lui arrive aux mollets. Surpris qu'il ne soit pas englouti par ce fluide inconnu ni quoi que ce soit, il ouvre des yeux ahuris et rit aux éclats. Il se penche, effleure du bout des doigts la surface de l'eau et dessine des cercles dedans, avant d'envoyer une giclée dans les jambes de son père.

Les grands-parents sont restés sur la plage et ont installé une couverture pour le pique-nique. Ils ont apporté avec eux des tapas, qu'ils dégusteront à l'ombre des arbres qui poussent sur la plage sauvage et fort éloignée de stations balnéaires courues des touristes. Ils emmenaient Antonio à ce même endroit quand il était enfant. C'est sur cette plage qu'il a découvert la mer, qu'il a forgé ses rêves d'aventures et de voyages. Maintenant, c'est au tour de son fils.

-Regarde-moi ça. fait Abuela de sa voix chantante en désignant les deux garçons qui s'éclaboussent dans l'eau en riant aux éclats.

-Deux vrais gamins. acquiesce son mari en riant.

* * *

Un chapitre assez transitoire... Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review dans les deux cas :)

Traductions

Abuelo/Abuela : Grand-père, grand-mère (espagnol)

La Lazy Company : la compagnie fainéante, issue de la série du même nom. Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à un chapitre dorage de pilule...

Notes

Merci à tous pour votre aide quant aux années scolaires françaises! Je ne sais pas si le résultat est plausible mais je l'espère...

Je n'ai pas pu résister à faire lire les _Harry Potter_ à Lovino sachant que c'est la première série que j'ai lue dès que j'ai été capable de lire xD

 _Germinal_ est un roman d'Emile Zola qui traite de la vie dans les charbonnages du Nord de la France.

Chamberi est le quartier de Madrid qui est réputé le plus authentique et le moins pris d'assaut par les touristes. Néanmoins je n'y suis jamais allée donc j'espère qu'Internet ne se trompe pas.

Merci pour votre lecture, à dans un mois! Passez un bon mois de mai~


	14. Superdaddy

Bonjour tout le monde!

Enfin le mois de juin! S'il est synonyme d'examens pour beaucoup -dont moi, héhéhé- j'espère que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre un peu de réconfort...

Playlist YouTube : ( /watch?v=AmvkRSFqygI&list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb )

Ce chapitre est surtout transitoire... Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis le précédent, on plante le décor dans lequel Lovino évoluera maintenant qu'il est un peu plus grand!

J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

* * *

Chapitre XIV : Superdaddy

 _Samedi 15 mars 2008._

-Bon, Lovi… Tu es sage avec Roderich, hum? Promis?

Lovino roule des yeux.

-Oui, Papa…

-Et ne roule pas des yeux. le réprimande Antonio avec une tape affectueuse sur le dessus du crâne.

-Ne t'en fais pas. le rassure Roderich. On a tous les deux l'habitude, tout se passera bien. Va donc étudier.

-Merci, Roderich!

-Pas de quoi, c'est un plaisir. élude le libraire. A tout à l'heure!

Antonio sourit et, avec un dernier signe de la main, se sauve. Un samedi matin, à l'heure d'ouverture de la librairie, il est habituellement de l'autre côté du comptoir et aide Roderich comme il le fait depuis près de dix ans. Mais ces derniers temps, les choses ont changé. En septembre dernier, Antonio a repris des études. Il retourne à la fac, reprend son cursus là où il l'a arrêté dix ans plus tôt avec l'arrivée de Lovino dans sa vie. Fort heureusement, ses horaires à la fac sont assez légers et il a toujours la possibilité de travailler à la librairie. Lovino ne pâtit pas non plus de ce changement : Antonio fait de son mieux pour être toujours aussi disponible pour lui, et bien que Roderich soit parfois réquisitionné pour aller le rechercher à l'école ou le conduire à son cours d'italien, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y voit d'inconvénient, au contraire : Feli et Lovi passent ainsi plus de temps ensemble, et ils s'amusent comme des fous. Aujourd'hui pourtant, Antonio ne travaillera pas à la librairie : il doit étudier, paraît-il… C'est Roderich qui est donc de garde. Lovino passera la matinée et le début de l'après-midi avec lui à la librairie, partira à la conquête de nouveaux rayonnages, à la recherche de nouveaux ouvrages, dans l'établissement qu'il aime tant et qui le voit grandir, dans une atmosphère détendue et familière. La librairie Edelstein est un peu comme un second foyer. Il y lit, il y joue, il y fait ses devoirs à l'occasion, et Roderich lui apprend à jouer du piano sur le demi queue qui s'y trouve depuis des années.

Lovino a apporté de quoi faire ses devoirs et le livre qu'il dévore pour le moment. Il ne sait pas pour combien de temps il est là, mais il suppose qu'il trouvera bien quelque chose pour s'occuper si jamais ses précautions n'étaient pas suffisantes.

-Est-ce que Feli est là? demande le garçon alors que Roderich s'installe derrière le comptoir et qu'il le suit pour y faire ses devoirs.

Le libraire a installé deux hauts tabourets de bois derrière le meuble pour que les enfants puissent s'y asseoir et y travailler ou dessiner sous bonne garde.

-Non. répond Roderich avec un petit sourire navré. Il est parti faire des courses avec Elizabeta. Il a besoin de couleurs.

Lovino acquiesce en faisant la moue, un peu déçu. Son compagnon de toujours manque à l'appel, mais pas à celui de l'art : malgré son jeune âge, il est déjà doué pour la peinture et le dessin. Il suit des cours pour enfants et peint souvent chez lui. Si Roderich est ravi d'avoir transmis la fibre artistique à son fils adoptif, il se désole que ce ne soit pas celle de la musique, mais Elizabeta est ravie de voir le petit Italien s'épanouir et s'exprimer à travers des toiles de plus en plus admirables.

Le fils d'Antonio s'installe sur son tabouret et sort ses cahiers. Il a des problèmes à résoudre pour le lundi suivant. Ca risque d'être drôle, avec Roderich qui n'a aucune patience à l'égard des mathématiques.

oOo

-Tout est prêt alors, je peux y aller? Tu es sûr, Tonio? s'enquiert Gilbert.

-Oui, oui, vas-y! Francis et moi allons finaliser le gâteau pendant ce temps là.

Antonio jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Merde, il est déjà cette heure-là?

-Oui, très cher. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. fait Francis avec nonchalance, ce qui ne rassure pas du tout Antonio.

L'Espagnol inspire profondément et sourit en une –presque vaine– tentative de se calmer.

-Bon. On applique le plan. décrète-t-il.

-OK, Capitan! rétorque Gilbert avec un salut militaire. Ma géniale personne part accomplir sa mission. Je vous retrouve d'ici une heure.

Il tourne les talons, quitte la cuisine qu'il laisse aux mains de Francis et Antonio, récupère son blouson en cuir sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'enfile par-dessus son t-shirt à l'effigie de Nirvana. Parfois, Antonio et Francis se rendent compte à quel point leur ami n'a pas changé depuis leurs années lycée.

-Hé, Gil?

-Hum? fait-il en se retournant vers Francis.

-Tu te sens capable d'accomplir cette mission? Même si Roderich…?

-Frannie, Frannie, Frannie. soupire Gilbert en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de son ami blond au regard soucieux.

-Je suis parfaitement capable d'agir normalement en présence de Roderich, d'accord? Je suis passé à autre chose.

-Ah oui? A quoi?

Gilbert soutient le regard azur un moment, avant de soupirer et de battre en retraite. Il quitte l'appartement et marche, mains dans les poches de son blouson, vers la librairie. Francis devrait lui lâcher la grappe. Il gère. Roderich est son ami. Son ami, bordel. Il l'a toujours été. Avant que Gilbert n'avoue ses sentiments, il a été son ami. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça change, d'autant que près de cinq ans se sont écoulés sans heurts depuis sa déclaration et son râteau.

Gilbert passe devant des vitrines, y contemple en passant sa silhouette. Il constate qu'il a l'air abattu. Il bombe le torse, abaisse les épaules, se redresse et grappille les quelques centimètres qu'il croit avoir mais qui lui font défaut. C'est déjà mieux. Maintenant, s'il essaie, il pourra sourire. Il pense à son filleul, à sa bouille adorable qui se débarrasse peu à peu des rondeurs de l'enfance, à sa mission du jour. Il peut le faire. Le sourire lui vient tout naturellement.

Il sifflote un air à la mode en arrivant à la librairie Edelstein. Pas son genre habituel, mais il aime bien _This is the Life_.

Il pousse la porte du magasin. Le tintement de la clochette l'accueille. Il se sent presque chez lui. Un peu plus loin dans la librairie, il peut admirer de profil son filleul, assis sur le siège à côté de Roderich, devant le piano. L'Autrichien lève la tête vers la porte d'entrée au bruit de cloche. Concentré, Lovino ne l'a pas entendu et continue de faire courir ses doigts avec délicatesse sur les touches noires et blanches. Gilbert est toujours autant fasciné par ce spectacle. En dehors de la musique, Lovino n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant délicat. Il est même plutôt maladroit et a tendance à ne pas doser sa force. Le voir derrière un piano change tout : là enfin il fait preuve d'une incroyable douceur dans ses mouvements. Gilbert y reconnaît l'œuvre de Roderich, dont il a toujours admiré l'élégance et les mains délicates, précises, magiques.

Il écoute un instant les notes qui s'élèvent dans la librairie, appréciateur. Roderich lui sourit, content de son élève et de voir que l'albinos prend le temps d'écouter les exploits de son filleul. Le sourire de Gilbert s'élargit lorsqu'il croise le regard du libraire.

A la fin du morceau, le garçon lève les yeux vers son mentor en quête d'approbation ou de critique, mais ne le voit que dans la lune, les yeux apparemment perdus dans le vague, qui sourit avec chaleur. Le Méditerranéen suit le regard de Roderich et y trouve Gilbert.

-Salut, Gil!

-Bien le bonjour, Kinder. Salut, Roderich!

Le libraire se lève prestement et rejoint Gilbert, suivi de Lovino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande le garçon.

-Kese, t'es pas content de me voir, Lovi?

-Si, mais…

-Je viens chercher un bouquin pour Antonio. répond Gilbert en regardant Roderich avec insistance. Et je suis venu te chercher, bien sûr. Tonio en a marre d'étudier.

-C'est le livre qu'il a commandé? l'interroge le libraire.

-Je sais pas, il m'a dit que tu saurais lequel il veut.

-Je vais le chercher. déclare le brun.

Il disparaît un moment dans l'arrière-boutique où s'entassent les commandes de nombreux clients.

-Prépare tes affaires, Lovi. On y va.

Le garçon hoche la tête. Il rassemble ses cahiers encore éparpillés sur le comptoir, referme le livre qu'il a cruellement laissé ouvert, retourné sur une bibliothèque, fourre tout dans son sac à dos. Il retourne vers le piano. Ses doigts s'attardent sur le bois vernis lorsqu'il referme le clavier. Enfin, revenant vers Gilbert, il enfile un duffle-coat ; le mois de mars est encore un peu frisquet.

Roderich émerge de la réserve, un livre d'histoire de l'art médiéval en main, qu'il tend à Gilbert.

-C'est déjà réglé. l'informe-t-il.

-Ah? Super! Merci Roddy, t'es le meilleur.

-Venant de toi, je le prends comme un réel compliment.

Il y a un silence un peu gêné. Gilbert, embarrassé, lance soudain:

-Tu viens boire un verre chez Tonio?

-C'est très gentil, mais la librairie…

-Il a mis du Schnaps au frais. lâche l'albinos avec un clin d'œil.  
Roderich ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, la referme, sourit.

-Si tu me prends pas les sentiments… Je suppose que je peux fermer pour cet après-midi. Il n'y a pas foule, de toute façon. Et le pauvre Antonio a besoin de se changer les idées.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai! M'étonnerait pas qu'il rêve de guillotine tant il en bouffe en cours.

-C'est quoi, guillotine? demande Lovino, sourcils froncés.

-Un groupe de métal indien. réplique Gilbert, peu désireux d'entrer dans les détails sordides.

-Ah. fait Lovino.

-Nous y allons? propose Roderich.

Il se munit de son trousseau de clefs et ferme la librairie, avant de suivre Gilbert et Lovino vers l'appartement d'Antonio. Si les deux adultes échangent des sourires et communiquent par regards interposés, mimes et silences suspects, Lovino n'en remarque rien.

oOo

Lovino sort de la poche de son manteau la clef de la porte de l'immeuble. Il appelle l'ascenseur pendant que Roderich et Gilbert le regardent faire, avant de le suivre dans l'habitacle. L'albinos recommence à siffloter une chanson pour meubler le silence. La montée ne dure pas longtemps. Avec une petite sonnerie, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et les trois hommes se retrouvent sur le palier de l'appartement des Fernandez Carriedo. Lovino ne prend pas la peine de sonner et déverrouille la porte. Gilbert précède Roderich à la suite du garçon, et se met à siffler plus fort en ôtant son blouson pour le suspendre au portemanteau.

L'appartement est silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité. Antonio ne vient pas les accueillir, ce que Lovino trouve étrange : d'ordinaire, son père s'empresse de venir vérifier que son précieux rejeton lui revient en un seul morceau. A la place, un chat roux s'aventure à pas de velours dans le petit hall d'entrée et miaule devant son jeune maître. C'est Romano, leur chat. Un vrai matou râleur et, paradoxalement, accro aux câlins que Lovino a adopté un an auparavant. Les deux êtres s'adorent, d'ailleurs. Le garçon le prend dans ses bras et caresse son doux pelage.

-Vous connaissez le chemin! dit-il simplement aux deux adultes qui le suivent.

Pour sa part, il progresse dans l'appartement.

-Papa?

Il arrive dans la salle de séjour. Enfin, dans ce qui l'est normalement et qui a été transformé, en l'espace de ses quelques heures d'absence, en océan de ballons de baudruche colorés. Lovino fronce les sourcils. Il y a… Des gens dans son salon. Son père, avec son habituel sourire chaleureux et bienheureux. Francis, qui lui sourit d'un air entendu, un bras autour des épaules d'Alice, sa compagne du moment. Et puis il y a plein d'autres gens. Elizabeta, Feli, Romeo, Matthew, Alfred, Peter, Lili, tous ses amis de l'école.

-SURPRISE! crient-ils en chœur.

Lovino écarquille les yeux. Le chat lui échappe des mains, dérangé par le bruit tonitruant. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, une main se pose sur son épaule. Il lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Gilbert, qui arbore un sourire goguenard et empli d'affection.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Lovino.

Le garçon ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il continue de sourire bêtement, fait la moue, enlace Gilbert. L'animation reprend dans l'appartement qui, quelques minutes seulement avant l'arrivée de Lovino, était encore en pleine effervescence pour l'accueil des invités, les finitions du gâteau, la décoration de circonstance, et les tours de garde pour s'assurer que Gilbert mette bien aussi longtemps que prévu pour revenir avec son filleul et Roderich, qui était bien entendu dans la confidence.

Antonio s'avance vers son fils et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Désolé de t'avoir écarté toute la journée, mais j'avais quelques préparatifs à faire. Bon anniversaire, Lovi~

Lovino est touché par la fête surprise. Et choqué. C'est la première fois qu'ils invitent ses amis de l'école pour un goûter d'anniversaire. Jusque là, Lovino n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie. Mais il est tellement heureux de les voir tous là, réunis pour lui, en son honneur, et lui sourire! Il est vraiment content qu'Antonio ait organisé cette surprise. Et… Il est un peu ému, probablement. Alors il endosse sa carapace boudeuse.

-Mon anniversaire, c'est dans deux jours… objecte-t-il timidement, la tête baissée pour cacher ses joues roses de plaisir.

Antonio lui donne une petite claque sur le crâne.

-Ah, ne chicane pas, tu veux? dit-il en riant.

Lovino le serre dans ses bras.

-Merci, Papa. murmure-t-il.  
Antonio lui rend son étreinte. Après quelques instants, Lovino s'écarte, tout sourire, et fait le tour des invités pour dire bonjour, les remercier d'être venus et échanger quelques mots.

Pendant ce temps là, le papa les invite à passer à table. Avec Francis, ils ont fait de leur mieux pour composer le gâteau. Ganache, mousse au chocolat, mousse de framboise… Fort heureusement, le Français est un véritable cordon bleu qui a pu orchestrer la réalisation. Lovino souffle ses dix bougies avant de se régaler.

Il n'en peut plus d'ouvrir des cadeaux. Feli, Roderich et Elizabeta sont venus avec un livre de partitions pour piano et guitare, ainsi que les deux prochains tomes de la série que Lovino est occupé de lire, clin d'œil à la librairie et à des passions transmises. Alfred est tout fier de lui offrir un t-shirt orné du sigle de Captain America. Lili lui offre un pyjama, Peter, un album photo. Enfin, Matthew lui tend timidement un nouveau livre, d'un auteur que Lovino a adoré. Aux anges, il les remercie tous d'un bisou. Le reste de l'après-midi se passent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, autour de jus de fruits, de parts de gâteau et de parties de jeux de société.

oOo

Le soir tombe quand les derniers invités s'en vont. Lovino reste seul avec son père, mais aussi avec Gilbert et Francis. A quatre, comme dans les premières années, avant que tout ce petit monde ne vienne se greffer autour d'eux et élargir la famille.

-Ca t'a fait plaisir, Lovi? demande Francis.

-Oui! assure le garçon. Merci beaucoup!

-Tu t'es bien amusé? s'enquiert Gilbert.

-C'était génial!

-Tu veux recevoir ton cadeau? l'interroge Antonio avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai un cadeau? Je veux dire, un autre cadeau? Après la fête?

-Bien sûr! rétorque Antonio. Un cadeau de Gil, Frannie, et moi!

En laissant planer le mystère, l'Espagnol disparaît dans sa chambre et en revient avec un grand paquet imposant. Il le tend à Lovino, qui remercie déjà les généreux donateurs. Intrigué, il s'attaque au papier coloré et écarquille les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes quand il constate qu'il s'agit… D'une guitare.

Il apprend avec Roderich, ça aussi. Avec la guitare de Roderich, qui l'utilise moins que le piano mais qui n'en est pas pour autant un mauvais guitariste, au contraire.

-C'est… C'est pour moi?! s'étonne Lovino d'une voix étranglée.

Antonio rit.

-Mais évidemment, Lovi! s'esclaffe-t-il.

Il reste muet. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ses doits effleurent le bois laqué, les cordes. Il dépose délicatement l'instrument sur le canapé et court vers son père, qu'il étreint étroitement. Gilbert et Francis les rejoignent. Ca se termine en câlin collectif.  
Lovino a passé une merveilleuse journée, riche en surprises et en affection. Il a passé du temps avec les personnes qui lui sont le plus chères. Pour ses dix ans, il n'en demandait pas plus.

* * *

Voilà pour juin!

Traductions

Superdaddy est un piètre dérivé de _Supernatural_ (celle-là je l'ai vue!)

Capitan : Capitaine (espagnol)

Kinder : enfant (allemand)

Notes

Ce chapitre a tourné au PruAus un peu plus que prévu, oups~

 _This is the Life_ est une chanson d'Amy MacDonald. J'adorais quand c'est sorti, en 2008. Cette fic me replonge dans les univers que j'ai traversés pendant mon enfance, c'est trop cool ~

Guillotine est, effectivement, soit un groupe de métal indien, soit la création de Joseph Guillotin servant à la décapitation et qui fut fréquemment utilisée à la suite de la Révolution française.

C'est tout pour ce mois-ci, bonne shit à tous pour vos examens, Bacs, etc! On se retrouve en juillet, et on fêtera le premier anniversaire de Being a Dad!

A bientôt, n'oubliez pas une petite review ;)


	15. Political Animals

Bien le bonjour!

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Certains personnages mentionnés sont soit historiques, soit toujours vivants, et sont leur propre propriété.

Hey! Juin est (enfin) terminé! J'espère que vos examens et autres BAC se sont bien déroulés! Pour ma part, je suis diplômée de l'école secondaire (enfin!) J'espère que vous profiterez bien de vos vacances!

Passons aux choses sérieuses : Being a Dad a été publié pour la première fois le 1er juillet 2015... Soit il y a un an, jour pour jour! Champagne!

C'est aussi mon troisième anniversaire sur le site, pour l'occasion je publierai un nouveau spamano intitulé _Young and Beautiful_ dans la journée. Stay tuned!

Spéciale dédicace et un énorme merci à Bey0nd qui répond toujours avec beaucoup de patience et de précision à mes interrogations sur le système scolaire français, merci ma belle ~

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien sur les chapitres précédents, je suis à la bourre pour les reviews mais je devrais régler ça dans les jours qui suivent...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre XV : Political Animals

 _Septembre 2009._

Antonio porte un jean foncé, des chaussures habillées couleur Cognac, une veste de costume bleue sur une chemise blanche. Il se demande encore s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'y ajouter une cravate. Dans sa main, son cartable de cuir, cadeau d'encouragement de Gilbert et Francis. Il marche dans les couloirs du lycée et essaie de respirer normalement.

C'est son premier jour de cours.

Enfin, il a déjà enseigné pendant ses stages, bien entendu, mais cette fois, c'est différent. C'est... Vrai. Réel. Il ne s'agit plus de distraire la classe d'un autre professeur, il s'agit de captiver des élèves qui sont les siens, en charge desquels il sera toute l'année en l'absence du professeur titulaire du cours.

Les élèves sont rentrés la semaine dernière. Pour sa part, ce sera la première heure de cours qu'il donnera. Et il commence avec des Terminales.

Il est stressé. Horriblement stressé. Il regarde ses mains. Par chance, elles ne tremblent pas. Sa voix, par contre... C'est une autre histoire. Mais il ne va pas parler tout seul dans le couloir pour vérifier comment elle sonne et la poser en cas de besoin.

Antonio inspire profondément, souffle... Et passe la porte de la classe qu'il referme avec soin derrière lui. Les élèves discutent, rient, pas encore à court d'anecdotes de vacances. Son entrée passe inaperçue, les étudiants n'ont pas encore pris place. Il traverse calmement le local en longeant le tableau, jusqu'au bureau du professeur où il dépose son sac, l'ouvre et en sort un paquet de feuilles.

Quelques élèves se retournent sur lui. Il leur sourit, avenant. La rumeur se répand : le prof est arrivé. La plupart se rue vers des places pas trop près du premier rang. Les plus lents à réagir sont bien obligés d'y siéger.

Antonio ne se départit pas de son sourire, même si, intérieurement, il n'en mène pas large.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! commence-t-il finalement. Bienvenue dans votre cours d'histoire. Monsieur Courferre étant absent, c'est moi qui le remplace et qui assurerai ses cours cette année. Je m'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Oui, vous avez gagné le gros lot.

Quelques élèves sourient, d'autres ricanent. Certaines étudiantes murmurent déjà entre elles. C'est que le jeune professeur est un peu plus séduisant que l'enseignant proche de la pension qu'il remplace.

-Bon. Moi, je me suis présenté. Maintenant, c'est à vous.

Ils déclinent tour à tour leurs nom et prénom. Tous se fondent dans la tête d'Antonio en un mélange désordonné. Ça, ce sera dur : mémoriser les identités des étudiants.

-Je vous ai photocopié le programme du cours de cette année. annonce-t-il en distribuant les feuilles à chaque rangée. Mon but est que vous ne veniez pas à mon cours avec des pieds de plomb. J'essaierai de le rendre aussi attractif que possible, mais je vous demande aussi d'y mettre du vôtre : participez, ça n'en sera que plus constructif pour vous, et plus agréable pour tout le monde, vous comme moi. Vous le savez certainement, cette année, nous étudierons principalement le XXème siècle, avec quelques sauts dans le passé pour pimenter un peu le tout. Je vois que vous roulez des yeux...

Il termine de distribuer les documents, puis regagne l'estrade et prend une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer :

-Vous soupirez ? Ohlala, encore un fou qui va radoter sur le passé, qui va rouvrir les placards poussiéreux qui étaient très bien fermés... Mais... Mais... Vous avez 17, 18 ans peut-être ? Vous êtes nés en 1991 ? 92 ? Vous êtes nés au XXème siècle. C'est votre siècle. Il fait partie de notre histoire. De la vôtre aussi. Ne regardez pas ça avec des yeux éteints, sans vous sentir concernés. Vous êtes, au même titre que moi, que tous vos professeurs, que vos parents, vos grands-parents... Vous êtes, nous sommes les enfants de ce siècle.

Il marque une pause. Les élèves ont écouté sa tirade sans un commentaire. Ils le regardent, attendant la suite, attentifs. Apparemment, l'objectif de piquer leur curiosité est atteint. Par leur silence, ils en réclament plus.

-Hum, donc, nous allons attaquer tout de suite le premier chapitre du thème I, sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Que savez-vous de ses origines ?

Il attend une réaction de la part des élèves. Sur l'estrade, mains dans les poches de son jean, il commence à se détendre et tente de se remémorer les prénoms. Des mains se lèvent. Il fait signe à un garçon de prendre la parole.

-L'arrivée d'Hitler au pouvoir ?

-C'est une cause. concède Antonio. Mais aussi une conséquence d'autres choses. Comment se fait-il qu'Hitler ait réussi à arriver au pouvoir, alors ?

-C'était un démagogue. suggère une élève du fond de la classe.

-Très juste. Ce qui veut dire ?

-Il a séduit les foules par son discours.

-Et que disait-il ?

-Qu'il restaurerait la grandeur de l'Allemagne.

-Ah ! fait Antonio, satisfait. Nous y voilà. Est-ce que le Traité de Versailles vous dit quelque chose ? Oui, je suppose, vous avez dû étudier ça l'année dernière. Bon, le problème avec ce Traité, c'est qu'il a scellé la situation d'après-guerre, le destin de l'Allemagne... Sans la consulter. Un Traité revanchard, humiliant.

-Fallait bien qu'elle paye ! objecte un élève.

Antonio sourit. Voilà. Une intervention spontanée, une discussion qui va s'engager et un cours qui n'en deviendra que plus constructif.

-Bien sûr. répond Antonio. Mais il fallait y réfléchir à long terme. Hé bien, je vous propose une simulation grandeur nature. Alors, jeune homme... Tu seras l'Allemagne. Ton voisin, l'Autriche. Mademoiselle du premier rang, je te nomme la France, jeune homme, tu joueras le rôle du Royaume-Uni. Il me faut aussi les USA, ainsi que l'Italie et le Japon. Des volontaires ?

Des mains se lèvent, le professeur distribue les rôles.

-Et maintenant, imaginez que vous êtes dans une somptueuse salle du palais de Versailles, en juin 1919. France, Angleterre, Italie, Japon, USA, vous discutez. De l'Allemagne, de l'Autriche. Des punitions qu'elles vont recevoir. Vous vous amusez presque à calculer les dédommagements, les sanctions qui vont détruire l'économie allemande. Parce qu'il faut qu'elles payent, qu'elles retiennent la leçon. Et pendant ce temps, Allemagne, Autriche, vous n'êtes pas là. On ne vous a pas invitées pour des discussions diplomatiques, pour décider de votre avenir. Tout ce qu'on attend de vous, c'est que vous signiez le Traité. Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Vous signez. Allemagne, comment tu te sens ?

L'élève ainsi mis sur la sellette s'empourpre.

-Ben... Ouais, c'est dégueulasse. C'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être envie de me venger. C'est pas juste. avoue-t-il.

Antonio acquiesce, puis s'adresse à nouveau à l'entièreté de la classe.

-Les historiens s'accordent sur ce fait : les prémices de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sont inscrites dans le Traité de Versailles. Certains, à l'époque, avaient exprimé le risque qu'il représentait. Croyez-moi, ils n'ont pas refait la même erreur en 1945. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Après la Première Guerre Mondiale, l'Allemagne traverse une grave crise économique, une sombre période de récession. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que les discours populistes trouvent des oreilles attentives, l'Histoire est là pour nous le prouver : on désigne des boucs-émissaires, on promet à la population ce qui lui fait défaut.

La sonnerie empêche Antonio de continuer son discours, les chaises raclent le sol, les élèves rassemblent leurs affaires. L'enseignant réalise. Ça y est, sa première heure de cours est terminée. Et elle s'est merveilleusement bien déroulée. Il est sur un petit nuage d'aise, mais ajoute avant que les premiers élèves ne quittent la classe :

-J'espère que le premier cours vous a plu. On se retrouve, hum... Jeudi, je crois ? Bonne journée à tous.

Plusieurs acquiescent, d'autres le saluent d'un « au revoir, Monsieur » au sortir de la salle de classe.

« C'était cool ! » entend-il.

Son sourire s'élargit. L'élève qui vient de parler se retourne vers le professeur et lui sourit, avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de son amie :

-J'espère que ça sera comme ça toute l'année ! On se sent vraiment impliqués, pour une fois !

C'est avec un grand sourire et un indicible soulagement qu'Antonio se dirige vers une classe de Secondes. Maintenant que le plus dur est fait, les prochaines heures seront beaucoup moins angoissantes.

oOo

Antonio quitte le lycée le sourire aux lèvres à la fin de sa journée. Tout s'est très bien passé, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru en tout cas, même si les Premières se sont montrés un peu plus turbulents. Pour un temps, au souvenir de son excellente journée, il en oublie presque qu'il a près d'une heure de métro avant de rentrer chez lui. Heure de pointe oblige, il passera le trajet coincé entre les lycéens et les navetteurs. C'est bien le seul bémol à son emploi actuel : il bosse dans un lycée qui se trouve à l'autre bout de Paris au départ de son appartement. Ce n'est que provisoire -du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne s'agit que d'un remplacement. Le professeur dont il assure le cours a pris une pause carrière d'un an. Un emploi stable pour autant de temps en faveur d'Antonio. Mais bon. Il n'empêche que le métro est vraiment barbant. Pour sûr, Lovino sera rentré avant lui : son collège n'est qu'à deux stations de métro de leur appartement.

Hé oui. Lovino est rentré au collège. La semaine dernière. Encore un moment émotion pour Antonio, un tournant dans leur vie à tous les deux. Déjà en juin, quand il a quitté l'école primaire... Une nouvelle page de leur vie s'est tournée. Et Antonio n'a pas du tout versé sa petite larme, bien sûr que non. Bref.

Lovino est rentré au collège, et pour le moment, ça se passe bien. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, mais l'adaptation n'est pas trop difficile : la plupart de ses amis de primaire l'ont accompagné en Sixième, dans le même collège. Il est d'ailleurs dans la même classe que Matthew, Alfred, Lili et Peter. Ça rend les choses plus faciles.

Toutefois, Antonio se rappelle avec un pincement au cœur que son garçon grandit et qu'il n'en a plus l'exclusivité. En un clin d'œil, il sera en âge de sortir, et il ne le verra plus -ou presque. Pour le moment, il est encore sage. Quoique : ce soir, Gilbert l'emmène à son premier concert. En pleine semaine, c'est inadmissible, Antonio le sait, mais Gilbert a employé des arguments convaincants.

« Allez, Tonio, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tôt après la rentrée, on travaille pas beaucoup ! En plus, le lendemain, c'est un mercredi, c'est pas grave ! Et puis, pense que si tu dis non et que Lovino l'apprend, il va t'en vouloir toute sa vie ! » Et pour cause : par on ne sait quel tour de magie, Gilbert a obtenu des places pour un concert intimiste de Muse. Le groupe préféré de Lovino, qu'il a justement découvert grâce à Gilbert. Antonio n'a pas pu dire non. Une occasion pareille ne se présenterait probablement pas deux fois.

Ce soir donc, Antonio se retrouvera seul chez lui pendant que Lovino va s'amuser avec son parrain. Tant pis.

Il partagera sa joie un autre jour...

oOo

Quand Antonio arrive sur le palier de leur appartement et en déverrouille la porte, il entend la voix éraillée de Gilbert qui exhorte Lovino à se dépêcher. Difficile de dire lequel des deux est le plus impatient.

Il entre dans l'appartement, enlève sa veste et ses chaussures, traverse le hall. Gilbert est debout au milieu du salon, veste de cuir sur le dos, mains dans les poches, cheveux en bataille. Lovino est apparemment dans sa chambre, occupé à troquer une tenue banale de collégien contre des vêtements plus adaptés à un concert de rock.

-Hey, Tonio ! Comment ça va ? demande l'albinos en le voyant arriver. C'était bien, la journée ?

-Salut, Gil. Oui, super, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien, en fait, ils...

Lovino sort de sa chambre. Il a endossé un t-shirt de la tournée précédente du groupe, cadeau de Gilbert probablement, sur un jean et une paire de Converse.

-Il te faut un pull. décrète aussitôt Antonio.

Lovino roule des yeux.

-Il ne fait pas froid... tente-t-il.

-Mais ce soir quand vous reviendrez, si ! contre-argumente Antonio

Il retourne deux secondes dans le couloir, décroche un pull à capuche du porte-manteaux, et le tend à Lovino, qui l'attrape avec un soupir.

-Tu as fait tes devoirs ? demande ensuite le père et jeune enseignant.

-Tu es drôle. réplique Lovino avec lassitude. On y va ? fait-il à l'adresse de Gilbert.

-Quand tu veux, Schatz.

Lovino et Antonio échangent un regard. Le garçon finit par sourire et rejoint son père, qui l'attrape par les épaules et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Amusez-vous bien. dit-il. Et prudence, les enfants ! ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, Papa ! réplique Gilbert avant que Lovino n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Antonio sourit, avant d'asséner une petite claque sur l'épaule de Lovino.

-Allez, filez.

Les deux autres ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Ils quittent l'appartement comme un seul homme. Lovino est surexcité, ça se voit qu'il se retient de sauter partout. Après tout, c'est son premier concert...

Antonio referme la porte derrière eux, un léger pincement au cœur. Il se retourne vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, soudainement si vide. Il soupire. A défaut de raconter sa journée à des oreilles attentives, de la vaisselle l'attend... Mais d'abord, il va se poser avec un chocolat chaud. Faut pas trop lui en demander, non plus.

oOo

Lovino et Gilbert ont encore pas mal de temps devant eux avant le début du concert. Ils ont pris le métro jusqu'au Théâtre de Châtelet. A leur arrivée déjà, il y a du monde.

-On aura jamais de place. On verra rien. grommelle Lovino.

-Mais si ! dément Gilbert. Le tout, c'est d'établir une stratégie.

-Quelle stratégie ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre.

-Ok...

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

Lovino hausse les épaules.

-Je te fais confiance.

-En même temps, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en matière de concerts.

-Ouais. Francis dit que c'est pour ça que t'es le plus atteint de vous trois.

-... Ah, Francis, s'il savait à quel point je l'aime.

Lovino ricane.  
L'attente commence.

oOo

La salle est noire de monde. On s'entasse, on se piétine, on se pousse. Lovino trouverait ça effrayant s'il pouvait voir l'entièreté de la salle. Mais Gilbert a joué des coudes et de son charme, si bien qu'ils ont atteint une place respectable au milieu du cinquième rang, juste en face de la scène.

La tension monte. C'est stupide, mais Lovino sent une boule de stress dans son ventre. Une mélange d'excitation, d'impatience, de curiosité, d'appréhension. Il a chaud. Il ne sait pas trop comment un concert se passe. Et puis il y a tellement de gens autour de lui ! Il n'ose pas se retourner. Quand il tourne la tête vers la gauche, le sourire éclatant et rassurant de Gilbert le fait aussi sourire. Il a hâte.

Enfin, le concert commence. Des notes entraînantes, explosives. Lovino est soudainement pris dans le tourbillon de la musique, des mains qui se lèvent et applaudissent, des paroles qu'il ne comprend pas, mais qu'il scande dans un anglais approximatif, en chœur avec toute la salle.

Les chansons s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle. Des anciennes, bien connues. Des nouvelles, que le public entend pour la première fois parfois. Le concert a quelque chose de magique, un mélange de retour aux sources et aux petites salles ainsi qu'un vent de renouveau, avec des morceaux différents, plus symphoniques.

Soudain les musiciens disparaissent de scène. Affolé, Lovino se tourne vers Gilbert.

-C'est fini ? demande-t-il en criant au-dessus du bruit ambiant.

Gilbert rit devant la face scandalisée de son filleul.

-Non, Lovi. Lors des concerts, y a ce qu'on appelle des rappels.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est ça.

Le groupe remonte sur scène. Le chanteur et guitariste fait languir le public grâce à une courte improvisation, avant d'entamer les accords vibrants de _Plug in Baby_. Lovino n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Un des morceaux qu'il espérait le plus entendre ce soir. Il a fait des pronostics, avec Gilbert. Ce dernier, qui a déjà vu le groupe une fois ou deux, savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'a pas voulu gâcher la surprise de Lovino en lui révélant que certains titres, comme celui-là, sont indissociables des setlists du groupe britannique.

Lovino se sent agrippé par la taille, puis carrément quitter le sol. Médusé, il regarde autour de lui. Gilbert l'assied sur ses épaules. Il a une vue imprenable, dégagée de toute tête inconnue qui obstruait sa vue. Il va pouvoir admirer son morceau fétiche dans toute sa perfection et ses moindres détails. La voix changeante de Matthew Bellamy résonne à ses oreilles, l'emporte ailleurs. Les étoiles naissent dans ses yeux. Un moment irréel, indescriptible.

Il redescend sur terre au sens propre quand Gilbert le repose, mais la magie continue pour un temps, le moment d'un autre titre. Et puis, les trois musiciens quittent la scène, n'y remontent plus. Ils laissent Lovino avec un sentiment incroyable d'être en apesanteur et, dans le même temps, de la tristesse : les bons moments sont toujours ceux qui passent le plus vite.

oOo

Le lendemain du concert, Antonio met un point d'honneur à réveiller Lovino à la même heure que d'habitude. Peu importe s'il est rentré tard la veille, le devoir l'appelle. Il prépare le petit-déjeuner tant que son fils émerge Il s'attend à un Lovino grincheux en ce mercredi matin difficile.

Le garçon sort de sa chambre en se frottant les cheveux, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, devant le bol de céréales qui l'attend déjà.

-Comment c'était, hier soir ? demande Antonio en s'asseyant face à lui, une tasse de café à la main.

-C'était... Génial.

Lovino se lance alors dans un monologue sur les moments forts du concert. Les étoiles renaissent dans ses yeux au cours de ce discours enflammé. Antonio ne suit pas grand-chose, n'étant pas un inconditionnel du groupe britannique. Mais bon, il est content que son fils en garde un bon souvenir. Pour sa part, il a passé la soirée à faire la vaisselle, zapper des émissions plus stupides les unes que les autres, attendre. Fin moyenne pour une bonne journée.

-Et toi ? fait soudain Lovino. Les cours, c'était bien ?

Antonio sourit. Comme quoi, derrière le (presque) adolescent râleur qu'il est, et en dépit de sa soirée extraordinaire, Lovino se souvient quand même de l'importance que la veille revêtait pour son père.

Un cœur d'or sous son caractère bourru.

* * *

Voilà pour juillet!

Encore merci Bey0nd ! Sans toi, ce chapitre aurait été impossible ;)

Traductions

Political Animals : animaux politiques (anglais), titre d'une mini-série vraiment cool (avec Sebastian Staaan) et que j'ai vue! Applaudissements s'vous plait!

J'ai choisi ce titre à la fois parce que je n'avais pas d'inspiration, parce que Tonio donne un cours au sujet de la politique, et parce que la chanson qui ouvre le concert est _Uprising_ , un titre très engagé.

Schatz : trésor (allemand - petit nom affectueux)

Plug in Baby : intraduisible. Mais c'est une chanson de Muse de 2001, sur l'album _Origin of Symmetry._ Un morceau qui déchaîne toujours le public en concert, croyez-moi :3

Notes

J'espère que vous ne détestez pas trop Muse. Parce que moi c'est mon groupe préféré et vu que les dates correspondent entre ce chapitre et la sortie de leur album _The Resistance_ (et par la même occasion la tournée qui l'a précédée) je n'ai pas cherché d'autre groupe x) Faut dire aussi que c'était plus facile pour moi de parler d'un concert d'un groupe que je connais et ai déjà vu plutôt qu'un groupe que je ne connais pas ou moins bien. Le concert mentionné est donc celui du mardi 8 septembre 2009 au Théâtre de Châtelet à Paris. Il y a des vidéos sur YouTube et toutes les infos (dont la setlist) sont disponibles dans les archives du site muse . mu (ouais, j'ai fait mes recherches sérieusement!)

Le discours d'Antonio sur le XXème siècle est inspiré de celui que nous a tenu ma prof d'histoire en début d'année. Ah, cette prof! Je l'adore. Elle va vraiment me manquer, voilà un petit hommage!

En ce qui concerne M. Courferre... J'avais pas d'inspiration et ce nom de pairing ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit! Les Misérables continuent de me tourmenter, et pas qu'un peu.

J'arrête là mon bla-bla, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Je vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques minutes sur Young and Beautiful, et au 1er août pour le chapitre 16!

A bientôt~


	16. Six Feet Taller

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Certaines œuvres mentionnées ci-après sont les propriétés de leurs auteurs respectifs.

Fiou, déjà un mois de vacances écoulé D: J'espère que vous profitez bien du soleil ;) Pour ma part j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai plus écrit et encore moins posté Being a Dad. C'était sympa de renouer avec cet univers, même si ce chapitre s'est avéré plus difficile à écrire que prévu.

Merci pour votre soutien continu~

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

PS : un nouveau personnage en guest-star ~

* * *

Chapitre XVI : Six Feet Taller

 _Samedi 27 mars 2010._

Il est 8 heures du matin lorsque Lovino émerge enfin de sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, autour de la table qu'Antonio a dressée pour le petit-déjeuner. Il lève les yeux de la tasse de café dans laquelle il était occupé de se noyer pour les poser sur son fils. Cheveux ébouriffés, t-shirt trop large qu'il a hérité de Gilbert, à l'effigie de Queen, sur un caleçon à lignes. Lovino n'est jamais très vif au réveil.

-'Lut. fait-il à l'adresse de son père.

-Bonjour, Lovi ! Bien dormi ?

-Hum... Ouais, pas assez.

Antonio lui tend une tasse de chocolat chaud avec un sourire compatissant. Lovino lui adresse son premier sourire du jour. Les choses vont toujours mieux avec du chocolat chaud.

-Merci.

Antonio lui sourit en retour et se met à beurrer son pain grillé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? lui demande Lovino, comme tous les matins de week-end -on ne sait jamais, Antonio a peut-être décidé d'une escapade pour échapper aux occupations habituelles et ennuyeuses du samedi.

-Des corrections, j'en ai bien peur. soupire le jeune professeur.

Lovino s'affaisse encore un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Bon bha, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes devoirs...

-Dure semaine en perspective ?

-Pff. Contrôle de maths.

Antonio tique. Lovino a horreur de ça. C'est toujours difficile pour lui de se motiver à étudier pour cette matière. Puis le père se rappelle qu'il a une soirée prévue le soir-même.

-N'oublie pas de préparer quelques affaires pour ce soir !

-Hein ? Ce soir ?

-Je passe la soirée chez Francis, avec Gil. Tu vas dormir chez Roderich et Elizabeta. Tu as oublié ?

-Ouais, j'avais oublié. grogne Lovino. Mais... Je ne suis pas obligé d'aller. Je suis assez grand pour rester ici tout seul. Une soirée, je pourrai me gérer !

-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller ?

-Non, j'ai pas envie d'aller ! rétorque Lovino abruptement.

-Mais ça peut être sympa, avec Feli...

-Papa, Feli est un gamin, il est encore en primaire ! souligne l'adolescent avec mépris. Et Roderich va encore nous faire regarder Sissi en allemand sous-titrés hongrois, merci du cadeau, super soirée !

Il s'est énervé. Il parle avec plus d'agressivité. Son ton ne plaît pas du tout à Antonio. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il répond plus sèchement :

-Ça a été convenu comme ça, ça se passera comme ça. Point.

-Mais enfin ! Je suis plus un bébé, cazzo ! J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !

-Hé, ton langage ! proteste Antonio.

Lovino l'ignore délibérément et continue son envolée lyrique. Antonio commence à avoir l'habitude. Ils se prennent le bec pour tout et n'importe quoi, en ce moment. Ce doit être l'âge. Il ne lui en tient pas rigueur, mais il ne peut pas non plus lui laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut. Ce qui le choque le plus, c'est l'habitude que Lovino a prise de jurer en italien au cours de leurs conflits. Antonio se sent à chaque fois atteint en plein cœur. C'est comme s'il faisait appel à l'autorité maternelle pour contredire Antonio, comme un autre enfant irait chercher sa mère pour réparer une injustice.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser grandir ? Hein ? J'ai douze ans ! Tu veux que je reste un gamin pour le restant de mes jours ? Y en a marre, à la fin !

Lovino s'est levé. Pendant de longues secondes, il soutient le regard d'Antonio, médusé, sans ciller. Le silence s'installe. L'adolescent a quand même le réflexe de battre en retraite avant que son père ne sorte de son état de choc et ne commence à l'engueuler. Il abandonne son petit-déjeuner, retourne dans sa chambre et claque la porte, réveillant Romano par la même occasion. La pauvre boule de poils était assoupie sur le lit de son jeune maître et prend moyennement bien la violence de ce dernier.

Il ouvre son placard, en sort une chemise et un jean. Il enlève son t-shirt, enfile les vêtements choisis ainsi qu'une paire de Converses qui traînaient près de la porte. Antonio frappe la paroi de bois, il ne se permet plus d'entrer sans s'annoncer depuis longtemps.

-Lovino. Ouvre. On n'a pas fini, jeune homme.

Lovino lui donne raison et ouvre la porte avant qu'une deuxième salve de coups ne s'abatte sur la malheureuse. Le poing d'Antonio reste un instant en l'air. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ouvre si rapidement. Mais s'il espère pouvoir poursuivre la discussion, il se trompe. Lovino quitte sa chambre sans lui accorder un regard, tourne dans le couloir de l'entrée, récupère sa veste au portemanteaux et l'enfile.

-On peut savoir où tu vas ? demande Antonio abruptement.

Lovino ne lui répond pas, ouvre la porte et quitte l'appartement. Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Inutile de se dépêcher, son père ne le suivra pas, pas en pyjama... Dans le hall de l'immeuble, il ralentit un peu et récupère son vélo dans un cagibi prévu à cet effet. Il le sort et l'enfourche, pédalant à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner de l'immeuble et de son père.

oOo

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi ni comment, mais il est arrivé devant chez Gil. Le trajet s'est passé dans une sorte brouillard. Lovino ruminait à la fois son ressentiment contre l'attitude de son père, maudissait les automobilistes imprudemment dangereux qui ont manqué de le renverser à plusieurs reprises, laissait échapper des injures moins adressées aux conducteurs qu'à son géniteur, franchement, il n'a pas eu le loisir de se soucier de son itinéraire.

Il s'est simplement toujours senti plus proche de Gilbert que de Francis. Il les aime autant l'un que l'autre, mais il a l'impression que l'albinos le comprend mieux. Et puis, puisqu'il est célibataire, il ne dérangera pas trop s'il débarque avant 9 heures à son domicile.

Il sonne. En espérant ne pas réveiller l'albinos. Il attend. Plusieurs minutes. L'interphone finit par lui répondre.

-Oui ?

-Gil, c'est Lovino.

-Lo- Lovi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es tout seul ?

-Ouais. Je... Je me suis engueulé avec Papa. J'peux monter ?

Gilbert hésite de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il y a un blanc, avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Oui... Oui, bien sûr ! Je t'ouvre.

Lovino pousse la porte de l'immeuble et monte les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que Gilbert a troqué son studio étriqué d'étudiant pour un appartement plus vaste, bien qu'il y vive encore seul. Au moins, dans celui-ci, il a une pièce propre qui lui sert de bureau et de bibliothèque. Il a aussi une cuisine bien plus équipée que son ancien logement, et il s'est enfin essayé à la gastronomie. Il fait des progrès, mine de rien. Il a une chambre d'ami, que Lovino a déjà occupée une fois ou deux.

Lovino arrive à la porte de l'appartement et frappe. Il attend encore un moment alors qu'il entend un remue-ménage extraordinaire à l'intérieur. Il frappe à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir, de l'autre côté. On tourne une clef dans la serrure, et finalement, Gilbert lui ouvre la porte. Habillé à la va-vite, de toute évidence. Les cheveux en bataille -notez que cela ne sort pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire. Un sourire un peu forcé.

-Hey, Lovi ! lance-t-il en le faisant entrer précipitamment et en l'asseyant presque de force dans le canapé pour qu'il tourne le dos au reste de l'appartement. Comment ça va ?

-Bof... commence Lovino.

L'adolescent fronce les sourcils. Gilbert n'a pas l'air à son aise, quelque chose l'embarrasse. Il jette des regards inquiets tout autour de lui, principalement derrière Lovino, qui finit par se retourner...

Pour voir un homme sortir de la salle de bain, habillé avec un peu plus de soin que Gilbert d'une chemise et d'une veste de costume. Un grand homme, large d'épaules, au visage doux et pourtant impressionnant. Il sourit à Lovino, un peu crispé.

-Bonjour ! le salue-t-il avec un fort accent étranger. Gilbert... A la prochaine, je suppose ?

-C'est ça ! réplique l'albinos, embarrassé. A la prochaine.

Il le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Lovino suit à distance respectable. Il n'a jamais vu son parrain aussi mal à l'aise et il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça drôle, même si ce n'est probablement pas charitable. Quand, enfin, la porte claque derrière l'inconnu et que Gilbert se retourne vers son filleul, cramoisi et gêné, Lovino demande :

-C'était qui ?

Gilbert balbutie un moment avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de reprendre ses esprits :

-Ivan. déclare-t-il finalement. Un vieil ami.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. souligne Lovino, qui se retient de rire.

-C'est normal, il habite loin... Il est russe. Il travaille parfois en France, mais il vit à Saint-Pétersbourg. Avec sa femme.

Lovino hoche la tête, pensivement. Il est obligé de prendre les explications de son parrain comme seule et unique réalité, au lieu de se perdre en conjectures sur le pourquoi du comment de la présence du Russe chez Gilbert. C'est son problème, après tout. Mais l'embarras -décidément très drôle- de l'albinos laisse penser qu'il y a autre chose...

-Si je dérangeais, tu pouvais me laisser dehors.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, petit, tu veux ? Petit-déjeuner ? demande Gilbert en tournant le dos à l'adolescent pour recomposer un visage neutre.

C'est vraiment gênant. Il a menti à Lovino, par omission du moins. Et il sait que le garçon s'en est rendu compte. Mais quoi ? Doit-il être sincère et expliquer à Lovino que Monsieur le Diplomate russe est plus qu'un ami ? Il l'a déjà compris, Gilbert en est certain. Et il est reconnaissant à l'adolescent de ne pas poser plus de question. Il sait qu'Antonio lui a déjà fait un discours sur l'homosexualité quelques années plus tôt, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'en pense Lovino. Et il se voit mal lui dire qu'Ivan est un plan cul régulier, qu'ils ne s'aiment pas mais y trouvent tous deux leur compte, de temps en temps, quand le diplomate est en France et peut s'évader du mensonge qu'est sa vie en Russie pendant quelques jours. Quelle vision romantique de l'amour il transmettrait à l'adolescent. Et puis, il doit avouer qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée que Lovino puisse changer d'avis à son égard en apprenant que Gil est gay, mal le prendre, s'éloigner de lui, se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence ou tous les autres scénarios catastrophes qu'il a déjà pu imaginer.

-Oui. répond Lovino en suivant son parrain jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il ouvre le frigo et prend du lait et de la confiture, pendant que Gilbert ouvre une des nombreuses armoires et sort des tasses, des bols et des assiettes, et attrape un paquet de céréales. Ils s'installent à table avant que Gilbert ne lui demande finalement :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. répond Lovino, qui baisse les yeux et se perd dans la contemplation de sa tasse de lait.

Gilbert hausse un sourcil.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Papa.

-Ça, j'avais compris. A quel sujet ?

-Votre soirée de ce soir. Il s'est arrangé avec Roderich pour que j'aille dormir chez eux, mais... Je m'estime suffisamment grand et responsable pour rester une soirée tout seul chez moi !

-Hum, c'est vrai. approuve l'albinos. Mais tu crois vraiment que l'attitude que tu as eue à ce sujet, c'est à dire t'énerver au point de me rendre une petite visite matinale, ce qui est une fugue, en fait... Bref, tu crois que cette attitude de tête brûlée va convaincre Antonio que tu es suffisamment responsable ? Tu crois que cette attitude va lui prouver que tu es digne de confiance ?

Lovino ouvre la bouche, la referme avec un claquement de dents, choqué. Il se sent soudainement stupide et contradictoire. Mais Gilbert continue :

-Je sais qu'à ton âge on veut être libre, c'est compréhensible. Mais sois indulgent avec Antonio... Il a toujours pris soin de toi pratiquement seul. Il s'est lié à toi pour deux. C'est normal qu'il éprouve des difficultés à te laisser seul, il veut te protéger un maximum... Il fait de son mieux et prend les décisions qu'il estime les meilleures pour ton bien.

-Je sais, mais... Pourquoi il ne veut pas voir que je grandis ?

Gilbert s'autorise un petit rire.

-Oh, il le voit. C'est bien pour ça qu'il veut te garder près de lui... Tant qu'il le peut encore. Il va avoir du mal à te laisser partir, parce que... Tu es sa vie. C'est dur de laisser partir ceux qu'on aime... C'est dur de les voir s'éloigner quand on aimerait les garder près de soi pour toujours, et rien que pour soi.

Lovino fait la moue, dépité. Gilbert lui relève la tête et reprend un ton enjoué :

-Hey, je veux bien intercéder en ta faveur auprès de ton père pour la soirée de ce soir, je m'arrangerai avec Roderich, il ne peut rien me refuser. Mais tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès d'Antonio, d'accord ?

Lovino soupire.

-Ok.

-Bon. Termine ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite, je te ramène chez toi.

oOo

Sur le chemin, ils sont passés dans une supérette acheter de quoi composer une dîner décent pour l'adolescent. Gilbert a marché à côté du cycliste sur le trottoir tout au long du chemin du retour, discutant de tout et de rien pour apaiser son filleul, le faire rire, et changer ses propres idées. Il a déjà eu son lot d'émotions aussi, ce matin.

Ils rentrent dans l'immeuble des Fernandez Carriedo. Ils n'ont eu aucune nouvelle d'Antonio depuis le départ de Lovino, même si Gilbert lui a discrètement envoyé un message pour le rassurer et lui dire de ne plus s'inquiéter pour son rejeton. Ils le trouvent à son bureau, corrigeant nerveusement des tests médiocres d'une classe de Seconde. Il a près de lui plusieurs tasses de café vides, il a dû passer ses nerfs via la boisson au cours de la matinée. Il se retourne à peine quand la porte claque derrière les nouveaux venus.

-Ola, Tonio ! lance joyeusement Gilbert. Je te ramène ton petiot.

Alors Antonio quitte son bureau, un grand sourire décoché à l'adresse de Gilbert, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis un petit moment. Ils commencent à discuter de leur soirée du soir, ignorant superbement Lovino qui est resté dans l'ombre du couloir pendant que Gilbert s'est avancé dans le salon.

Puis le jeune garçon se lasse d'attendre qu'on lui prête attention, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Antonio arrête de parler se tourne vers lui, le visage neutre.

-Calmé ? demande-t-il.

Et Lovino se sent intimidé par le regard sévère que son père lui lance. Un peu comme s'il était un mauvais élève turbulent mis à la porte pendant dix minutes puis réintégré à la classe.

-Oui. répond-il. Et, hum... Je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit, et d'être parti. C'était stupide. Pardon, Papa.

Antonio le considère un instant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Puis son expression se fend d'un sourire, et le père se superpose à l'image du prof en colère.

-Allez, c'est oublié. Mais la prochaine fois que tu pars comme ça, ça ira mal, jeune homme.

Il ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils, qui apprécie moyennement mais la ferme pour éviter d'aggraver la situation.

-Tu n'avais pas un test de maths à préparer ? lui rappelle Antonio. Et va prendre une douche, pour l'amour du ciel !

Il prend une voix autoritaire, mais ses yeux ont retrouvé leur étincelle vive habituelle. Lovino ne demande pas son reste et s'exile dans sa chambre, sort ses cahiers de mathématiques et se met à bûcher sans grande conviction.

Antonio, pendant ce temps, invite Gilbert à boire quelque chose avant de repartir. Le Germanique accepte bien volontiers et s'assied dans le canapé pendant que le maître des lieux prépare deux tasses de café. Quand Antonio le rejoint au salon, Gil le remercie pour le café, laisse planer le silence sur eux pendant quelques instants, puis lâche dans un soupir :

-Ah, il a bien grandi, notre Lovi.

-Oui... J'ai tendance à l'oublier, parfois. Ma réaction était excessive.

-Non, la sienne était excessive. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a douze ans, maintenant... Il est capable de se surveiller tout seul.

-Tu crois qu'il ne doit pas aller chez Roderich ?

-Nan, mets-toi à sa place : Lizzy le gardait quand il était bébé. Le renvoyer là-bas, ça lui donne l'impression qu'il n'a toujours pas grandi, pour toi. C'est comme le confiner dans son enfance, alors qu'il est justement en train d'en sortir.

-Hum, tu as raison.

-Toujours. Tu oublies que tu parles à Tonton l'Awesome.

Antonio laisse échapper un petit rire. Gilbert reprend :

-J'expliquerai ce qui s'est passé à Roderich. Il comprendra. Ou il va vraiment paniquer, parce que Feli va bientôt arriver à cet âge aussi... Même si je doute que Feli devienne aussi caractériel que Lovino.

-J'en doute aussi.

Gilbert vide sa tasse, se lève, et conclue :

-Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un cours sur l'empire austro-hongrois à préparer. Merci pour le café, Tonio.

-Merci à toi pour Lovino.

-Je t'en prie, c'est naturel. A ce soir !

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. Bonne journée.

Il raccompagne son ami jusqu'à la porte, puis regagne son bureau à son tour.

oOo

Lovino a obtenu gain de cause. Son père est parti chez Francis. Il est resté seul dans leur appartement. Il a réchauffé la lasagne qu'il a achetée avec Gilbert le matin même, l'a mangée devant un épisode de _The Mentalist_ et, après avoir rangé assiettes et couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, s'est mis en pyjama. Il est maintenant dans son lit et avance dans la lecture de _Percy Jackson_ , il est proche de la fin du premier tome, aux Enfers, et...

Et il flippe.

L'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre, à l'exception de la lampe de chevet de l'adolescent qui n'éclaire pas plus loin que le pied de son lit. L'atmosphère du roman est présentement sombre et tendue. Et Lovino remarque pour la première fois tous les bruits insolites qui hantent un appartement vide et silencieux. Le bois qui craque, le chat qui saute sur un meuble et provoque la chute de l'un ou l'autre bibelot, les voisins qui claquent les portes, des passants qui crient sur la rue. Autant de sons qui le font sursauter et le mettent mal à l'aise. Mais il n'a pas peur, bien sûr que non ! Il essaye de ne pas prêter attention à cette stupide tension dans son estomac... Stupide. Vraiment stupide. Il n'y a que lui et Romano dans l'appartement. La porte est fermée à clef -il a vérifié. Deux fois. Il ne peut rien lui arriver !

Il dépose son livre, éteint sa lampe et se terre sous les draps.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avouera qu'il est un peu rassuré quand il entend son père rentrer après sa soirée, vers une heure du matin, et aller se coucher.

Courageux, mais pas téméraire...

* * *

Traductions

Six Feet Taller : plus grand de six pieds (anglais - dérivé de la série Six Feet Under, le quotidien d'une famille de pompes-funèbres. J'ai vu deux trois épisodes. C'était sympa. Et aussi, Nathaniel est canon.)

Cazzo : putain (italien) J'ai vraiment l'impression de le traduire dans toutes mes fics en ce moment, huhuhu ._.

Notes

 _Percy Jackson_ est une série de livres (+ un film) de Rick Riordan que je lisais à l'âge de Lovi. Je m'inspire trop de ma vie pour cette fic D: En gros, c'est la mythologie grecque revisitée à la sauce moderne.

The Mentalist est une série policière américaine. Avec Simon Bakeeeer ~ Bref.

Voilà pour août, nous nous retrouverons le 1er septembre !

Une review ?


	17. Teen Son

Bien le bonjour !

Un nouveau chapitre, ah... Ca veut dire que c'est déjà le mois de septembre *gros soupir*

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

On rentre dans l'arc principal de l'histoire, avec pas mal de graines plantées pour la suite ~

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris !

Playlist YouTube (dans laquelle j'ai mis un peu d'ordre) : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et une bonne année scolaire à tous !

Ah, et aussi, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

* * *

Chapitre XVII : Teen Son

 _Mardi 3 mai 2011._

Matthew émerge de la station de métro de bon matin, à la même heure que d'habitude, son cartable sur le dos. Il manque de se faire percuter voire renverser par des adultes plongés dans leur journal, leur téléphone portable ou encore leur mauvaise humeur qui ne le remarquent pas. Enfin, il rejoint le flot d'étudiants peu enthousiastes qui pénètrent dans le collège pour suivre les premières heures de cours.

Il se sent presque noyé parmi les collégiens. S'il avait été seul de ses amis à fréquenter le collège, ç'aurait été bien pénible. Fort heureusement, il est bien accompagné. Alfred, Lili, Peter, et bien sûr Lovino -autant de personnes, d'amis d'enfance qu'il a la chance d'encore côtoyer et qui le gardent à flot. Grâce à eux, sa timidité maladive ne lui a pas posé de problème d'intégration. Il leur en est reconnaissant. Pour ça, et pour l'accepter tel qu'il est -taiseux, timide, mais adorable, pour reprendre leurs mots.

Le matin, il retrouve généralement Lovino devant le collège et ils y entrent ensemble. Comme chaque jour, le blond repère la tignasse indomptable de l'Italien, le sourire lui vient aux lèvres et il prépare une salutation enjouée, mais elle meurt dans sa gorge quand il remarque que Lovino n'est pas seul.

Il discute avec Lili. Ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, et Lovino dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui rougit et sourit. Matthew ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de voir, mais se sent lui-même piquer un fard. Il passe donc son chemin, franchit les grilles du collège. Il ne veut pas déranger. Sa présence n'est souhaitée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrête quelques mètres après les grilles. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux violets s'affolent à la recherche d'un visage connu et ami. Voilà, excellente décision qu'il a prise : il se retrouve seul dans la jungle du collège. Fort heureusement, Alfred est du genre bruyant et agité. A vingt mètres de lui, dans la cour, Matthew repère le blouson d'aviateur trop grand de son ami, la tignasse blonde. Alfred raconte encore une de ses blagues douteuses qu'il illustre de grands gestes de la main. Le petit blond marche rapidement vers l'exubérant enfant et se fond dans la masse du groupe qui végète autour de lui en les saluant tous d'un sourire timide et d'un « bonjour » à peine audible. Autour de lui, Peter, Feliciano et Feliks. Grâce à Lovino, ses amis se sont rapprochés du petit Italien depuis leur prime jeunesse, en primaire, et côtoient aussi les camarades de Feliciano, dont Feliks -un jeune homme volubile, mais très gentil et plein de joie de vivre. Bavard, il parle souvent plus vite que sa pensée.

Alfred termine sa blague, la chute fait ricaner l'assemblée. Matthew rit pour faire bonne mesure, mais Alfred n'est pas dupe :

-Bro ! Bonjour ! Ça va, Matthie ? T'as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !

-Q-Qui ? Moi ? Non, ça va !

-Sûr ?

-Promis.

Alfred agit toujours un peu en mère poule à l'égard de Matthew. Ou comme un grand frère un peu protecteur. Il le scrute avec suspicion.

-Bon. Et Lovino n'est pas avec toi ?

-Hein ? Ah, heu... Il est... En retard ?

-Ah, ouais ! rit Alfred. Il est jamais très vif le matin.

-Parle pour toi ! intervient Peter.

La cloche retentit, marquant le début des cours. Matthew se dirige aussitôt vers la classe d'anglais, suivi de près par Alfred et Peter. Les trois garçons n'ont aucun problème avec cette langue, qu'ils parlent tous couramment à la maison. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lovino... Avec ses cours d'italien et ses vacances passées en Espagne chez ses grands-parents qui lui apprennent la langue, les accents germaniques le déstabilisent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit quand il peste sur ces devoirs qui ne lui rapportent pas les notes espérées. Lovino accourt justement, dans des Converse, un jean et un t-shirt, son sac à dos négligemment jeté sur l'épaule, et entre dans la classe quelques secondes avant le professeur pour retrouver sa place à côté de Matthew.

-Salut. fait le blond.

-'lut. Cazzo, je t'ai attendu jusqu'à la sonnerie ! Tu étais où ? J'ai failli être en retard... râle le Méditerranéen.

Matthew tourne vers lui des yeux ronds. Parce qu'en plus c'est de sa faute... ?

-Pourquoi tu as embrassé Lili ? réplique Matthew du tac au tac, peut-être plus brusquement qu'il ne le pensait.

Lovino a un temps d'arrêt. Il semble comprendre que son meilleur ami a assisté à un moment qu'il n'était pas censé voir et qu'il s'est senti exclu... Ou pas désiré. Lovino ouvre la bouche mais ne profère pas d'excuses. Il choisit plutôt de répondre à la question.

-Parce que... On sort ensemble.

Matthew écarquille les yeux.

-Toi... Et Lili ? répète-t-il.

-Bha... Ouais.

-Ah. Tu l'aimes ?

-Non. répond Lovino. Enfin, je l'aime bien ! s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Mais...

-Et elle, elle t'aime ? demande encore le Canadien sans pitié.

Lovino est embarrassé.

-J'en sais rien... ! Je suppose...

-Tu sais que Peter est amoureux d'elle depuis des années.

Lovino souffle par le nez. Il regarde Matthew droit dans les yeux :

-Écoute, c'est pas sérieux, c'est... Pour voir, tu comprends ? Pour essayer. Tout le monde a une copine !

-Matthew, Lovino, le cours a commencé ! les interrompt le prof en s'approchant de leur table et en dardant sur eux un regard d'avertissement.

Lovino sort son cours d'anglais de son sac à dos et soutient le regard de l'enseignant sans ciller, et répond avec une extrême politesse :

-Nous sommes attentifs, Monsieur.

oOo

Mais c'est tout sauf honnête. L'heure d'anglais passe dans un flou indistinct pour Lovino. Le menton dans la main, il écoute distraitement le professeur expliquer pour la dixième fois au moins le _Present Perfect._ Pour sa part, Lovino réfléchit à ce que Matthew lui a dit -Matthew qui écoute le professeur avec attention même s'il connaît ces règles de grammaire par cœur.

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il s'est mis à sortir avec Lili... C'est une amie d'enfance, ils se connaissent depuis tous petits. Mais il ne l'aime pas... Pas plus que ses autres amis et amies. Ils s'entendent bien et elle est très mignonne, mais... Quand même. Malgré cela, il ne l'aime pas. Alors pourquoi ? A quoi ça rime d'avoir une petite amie dans ces conditions ? Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Lovino à sortir avec quelqu'un ? Il a peut-être voulu se prouver quelque chose... ? Mais quoi ? D'ordinaire, il chasse cette pensée. Il devient beau, il le sait. Le charme méditerranéen sa peau caramel, hâlée, ses grands yeux ambrés et ses cheveux auburn... Il est atypique. Bon, et si on fait abstraction des quelques boutons qui commencent à poindre de temps en temps et qui sont proprement répugnants, il est beau. Et il plaît, il le sait. Les bruits de couloir passent rarement inaperçue. Alors... Se prouver quoi ?

C'est plus vraisemblablement un test... Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? En fait, il utilise Lili... Ce n'est pas très gentil, ni très sincère, ni... Correct. Pas du tout. Mais c'est tout récent, de la veille... ! Alors, quoi ? Doit-il attendre et voir si les sentiments arrivent ensuite, ou couper court tout de suite ?

Il soupire. Le cours se termine. Il se cogne le front contre son classeur, désespéré et en proie au doute. Que c'est dur d'être un ado.

oOo

A la pause, Matthew n'est pas beaucoup moins soucieux que Lovino. Une phrase de son ami en particulier lui reste en tête. « _Tout le monde a une copine !_ » C'est vrai, si on fait exception de Lovino jusqu'à la veille, de Peter qui est désespérément amoureux, d'Alfred qui a pourtant l'embarras du choix... Et de Matthew. Aucune fille n'a jamais ouvertement témoigné d'intérêt pour lui, et lui-même... Le leur rend bien. Il regarde autour de lui et n'en voit aucune avec qui il aimerait sortir. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Hormonalement ou psychologiquement... Pas encore mature. Il ne ressent aucune attirance envers les filles. Est-ce qu'il a un problème, ou alors... C'est normal et les autres ne sont pas honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, comme Lovino, lorsqu'ils se mettent à sortir avec des filles sans avoir de sentiments pour elles ?

Fort heureusement, Alfred se charge de leur changer les idées en racontant son entraînement d'athlétisme de la veille. L'Américain est un athlète prodige, promis à un avenir dans la compétition d'heptathlon. Il s'entraîne plusieurs fois par semaine, et pourtant, déborde encore d'énergie -et mange énormément. Il a une silhouette élancée, il est déjà grand quand ses camarades n'ont pas encore commencé leur croissance, et il est musclé. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse craquer la plupart des filles.

Peut-être que Matthew devrait se mettre au sport. Il aurait plus confiance en lui, et ainsi, trouverait peut-être le courage et l'assurance qui lui manquent pour parler à l'une ou l'autre fille. Voilà, en septembre, il commencera un sport. Ça lui laisse trois mois pour décider lequel.

oOo

En rentrant chez lui le soir, Lovino n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé dans sa réflexion. Il claque la porte du hall et envoie son sac à dos valser contre la penderie avant de s'attaquer aux lacets de ses chaussures qu'il abandonne au milieu du couloir. Cette histoire l'énerve, il a désespérément besoin d'un goûter digne de ce nom. Il traverse l'appartement désert et atterrit devant le frigo. Avec un gros soupir, il passe en revue ce qui pourrait constituer un remontant. Ah. Un reste de gâteau au chocolat de dimanche dernier. Avec un grand verre de jus, c'est parfait. Il sort l'assiette et la brique du frigo et s'installe à table seul avec ses idées noires. Il est perdu dans la contemplation de son jus d'orange quand la porte claque à nouveau -Antonio est de retour à la maison.

-Bonjour Lovi- ARGH !

Lovino hausse un sourcil. Quelle frasque son père a-t-il encore commise ? Il a dû trébucher dans sa bonne humeur.

-Lovi ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ranger tes chaussures, bordel !

Ah, en fait, pas tout à fait.

-Hé, ton langage... proteste Lovino sans grande conviction.

Antonio émerge du couloir, son sac de cours dans une main et la paire de Converse criminelle dans l'autre. Il n'a pas l'air de rire. Avec un soupir et en levant les yeux au ciel, Lovino abandonne son goûter pour arracher les chaussures de la poigne de son père et aller les ranger dans l'armoire à chaussures du hall comme demandé.

-Merci ! fait l'Espagnol avec emphase.

Puis, il suit le même itinéraire que son fils et explore le frigo.

-Pff, va falloir faire des courses. grommelle-t-il avant de sortir un yaourt aux fraises et de s'installer en face de Lovino.

-Donc, où en étions-nous ? demande Antonio. Ah, oui... Bonjour, Lovi ! Bonne journée ? reprend-il avec son ton enjoué.

-Salut, Papa. réplique Lovino. Oh, tu sais ce que c'est. L'école. C'est jamais exaltant. Et toi ?

-Oh là, mauvaise journée, dis donc. Pire que d'habitude ?

-Pff. Ouais.

-Quel cours ?

-Non, c'est pas un cours, c'est... Arf, c'est rien. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Mes Secondes étaient assez remontés. Ça doit être la chaleur...

Lovino l'écoute raconter ses déboires de professeur avec une indulgence amusée tout en avalant les dernières miettes de gâteau au chocolat. Il vide ensuite son verre de jus de fruit et s'excuse :

-Bon, hum... J'ai un test de SVT demain. Faut que j'étudie.

-Courage ! répond Antonio en ébouriffant les cheveux de son garçon lorsqu'il passe à portée de main. Ce soir, _pasta_!

-Pff. Arrête, on dirait Feli.

Et Lovino retourne dans le hall, attrape son sac et s'enferme dans sa chambre en vue d'une passionnante session d'étude de géologie.

Et franchement, avoir la tête ailleurs n'aide pas. Ses pensées reviennent sans cesse sur sa situation... Amoureuse, si on peut dire ? Et à sa conversation avec Matthew. Ils ont à peine échangé un mot de la journée, après leur altercation. Certes, Matthie ne parle pas beaucoup, mais... Lovino arrive toujours à discuter avec lui, le Canadien se sent plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec quiconque -hormis peut-être Alfred. Ils ont de ces fous rires, d'habitude... ! Il n'aime décidément pas cet état des choses entre son meilleur ami et lui. Ce qui ne fait rien pour l'aider avec ses doutes.

Le temps semble accélérer. Il est vingt heures quand il termine finalement d'étudier son chapitre de SVT, sans conviction de réussir le test. Tant pis, que les sciences aillent se faire foutre, de toute façon.

Il émerge de sa chambre tel un zombie. Antonio a fini ses corrections du jour et est collé devant ARTE. Il tourne la tête vers son fils.

-Fini ?

-Fini.

-Je commençais à désespérer... J'ai faim ! se plaint le professeur.

-Moi je suis toujours désespéré. réplique Lovino, amer.

-A ce point-là ? C'est juste un contrôle, Lovi, t'en fais p-

-C'est pas à cause de la SVT. le coupe-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Antonio éteint aussitôt la télévision.

-Ok. On en discute à table.

Lovino opine du chef mais ne dit rien. Il reste tête baissée. Il sent la gêne de sa vie approcher: avouer à son père qu'il est en couple. Pour autant que ce soit « être en couple ».

Il dresse la table pendant que son père apporte la casserole de pâtes bolognese. Ils s'installent et commencent à manger. Lovino ne sait plus s'il a bien fait de solliciter une discussion avec son père, il ne sait plus s'il a vraiment envie de lui confier ses déboires.

-Donc. Que se passe-t-il ? demande Antonio au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Lovino lève les yeux de ses spaghettis. Il sent ses joues brûler de gêne. Il prend une grande inspiration et lâche le morceau :

-J'ai une copine.

Antonio s'étrangle avec la bouchée de bolognese qu'il avalait. Le garçon, face à lui, a l'air si mélodramatique dans cet aveu, alors que... Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire une tragédie ! Si... ?

-...Et ? demande Antonio en se retenant de rire.

-Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aime pas.

-Ah. Délicat. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-...Lili.

Antonio hausse un sourcil.

-Lili... La petite Lili ? Celle qui a joué avec toi et Matthew et Peter et Alfred aux Playmobils et... ?

-Oui, oui... Lili, quoi !

-Lili Zwingli ?

-Mais oui ! Alors tu vois, c'est super délicat ! C'est mon amie depuis des années ! Et je ne veux pas la blesser, ni perdre son amitié, mais... Mais je l'aime pas.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec elle, dans ce cas ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps, d'ailleurs ?

Toujours cette question du « pourquoi »... A laquelle il ne peut même pas répondre lui-même.

-Deux jours...

-Deux jours... ! Merci de m'en avoir parlé ! ricane Antonio.

-Je suis sérieux. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Antonio boit une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le fou rire qui reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne à qui demander des conseils en matière amoureuse. Tu devrais en parler à Francis... Mais, d'après moi, heu... Tu es sûr que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Pas de façon amoureuse... Mais c'est une amie. Et je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Hé bha, Lovi... Pour une première fois, on peut pas dire que tu aies choisi la facilité. remarque son père.

-Je sais, merci ! Tu prévois de m'aider, ou tu vas continuer à te foutre de moi ?

Lovino semble vraiment énervé, maintenant. Son père n'a pas réagi d'une façon qui lui plaît. Il aurait préféré recueillir une solution toute prête à son problème.

Antonio compose un visage neutre.

-Je te suggère de... Bien réfléchir. Attends peut-être un peu de voir si tu y prends goût... Si les choses changent. Et si tu n'as toujours pas de sentiments, trouve une façon de lui dire sans lui faire de peine. Conduis-toi en gentleman. Vraiment, va voir Francis.

-Pour qu'il me donne un cours d'éducation sexuelle au lieu de me conseiller ? Non merci.

oOo

 _Lundi 9 mai 2011._

Lovino n'a donc pas obtenu de solution. Et il a continué à fréquenter Lili comme si de rien n'était. Oh, une amourette chaste, rien de sérieux. Mais c'est quand même embarrassant. Ils discutent par messages, le soir, exactement comme avant, comme avec Matthew ou Alfred.

C'est finalement Lili qui a apporté une solution à son problème, le lundi d'après. Après les cours, alors qu'ils vont se saluer, elle l'arrête et dit, toute rouge :

-Ecoute, Lovino, hum... En fait... Je préférais quand on était amis. Ne le prends pas mal ! Je t'aime beaucoup et je tiens à toi, mais... Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là et redevenir de simples amis.

Il l'aurait bien serrée dans ses bras. Mais au vu de ses paroles, qui somme toute constituent une rupture, il s'abstient. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il sourit, embarrassé, puis répond :

-Oui, hum... Je pense aussi. Il vaut mieux qu'on oublie cette semaine et que tout recommence comme avant. C'est... Ah, c'est moins gênant.

Elle sourit à son tour.

-Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Enfin... ! Une semaine de flirt n'allait pas remettre en question des années d'amitié...

-Je l'espérais bien. A demain, Lovi !

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et s'en va avec un petit rire vers sa station de métro. Lovino, pour sa part, expire un grand coup avant de commencer son chemin du retour. Il se sent bien plus léger que depuis une semaine. Matthew avait raison, après tout. Comme toujours...

oOo

 _Vendredi 13 mai 2011._

Francis et Gilbert viennent toujours passer la soirée chez les Fernandez Carriedo au moins une fois par mois. Lorsqu'ils déboulent dans le salon, où Lovino est présentement occupé de lire le dernier tome en date de _A comme Association_ les fesses posées dans le canapé, et qu'il lève le nez de son bouquin pour voir ses deux parrains arborer des sourires entendus et un rien moqueurs, il comprend tout de suite qu'il va en prendre plein la face. Finalement, parler à son père de son amourette n'était probablement pas la partie la plus gênante de la chose. Si Antonio a cafté, ça va chauffer pour lui, Lovino le promet silencieusement.

-Salut ! les accueille l'adolescent.

-Bonsoiiir Lovi ! le salue Francis avec emphase. Quelles nouvelles ?

Lovino hausse un sourcil.

-Oh, rien de trépidant. Je suis collégien, je te rappelle.

Gilbert envoie sa veste en cuir valser sur un fauteuil et s'assied sans ménagement à côté de Lovino. Avec plus d'élégance, Francis s'installe de l'autre côté de l'adolescent.

-Alors, Lovi ? Tu n'as _vraiment_ rien de nouveau à nous annoncer ?

L'adolescent soupire, excédé, ferme son livre et le pose délicatement sur la table basse, devant le canapé.

-Non.

-C'est pas bien de mentir, tu sais ! le réprimande Gilbert, goguenard. Notre petit doigt nous a dit que tu fréquentes ?

-Laisse-moi deviner ! raille Lovino. Votre petit doigt porte un tablier ridicule, va foirer le dessert et s'appelle Antonio.

-Bingo ! le félicite Francis.

-Il va m'entendre...

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que tu allais t'en tirer sans qu'on soit au courant. remarque Gilbert. Comment va Lili ?

-Bien... ! Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, on n'est plus ensemble !

Il fulmine. Un ange passe au-dessus du canapé, ses parrains ont un temps d'arrêt.

-Quoi, déjà ? Hé, mais ça, Tonio ne nous l'a pas dit !

-Il ne sait pas. élude Lovino. 'Fin voilà, arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça, maintenant. C'est sans importance. Dérisoire.

-Mais... Ça va ? s'enquiert Francis, sincèrement préoccupé, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

-Mais oui !

-Tu souffres ? Tu veux en parler ? demande Gilbert.

-Ça y est, vous allez vous mettre aux petits soins, maintenant ? grommelle Lovino. Non, je souffre pas... Ça a duré une semaine, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-Ça reste une rupture. le détrompe Francis sentencieusement.

-Mais vous ne souffrez plus pour vos ruptures de jeunesse, quand même !

-Frannie, je crois qu'il vient subtilement de nous traiter de vieux.

-Exactement mon avis, Gil. Ce sale gosse. Bon, sérieusement : c'est allé loin, entre Lili et toi ?

-Non... Pas loin.

-Tu l'as embrassée ? demande Gilbert en battant des cils.

-Oui...

-Avec la langue ? complète Francis, qui s'amuse de la gêne de Lovino et de la violente rougeur qui lui monte aux joues.

-U-Une fois ! P-Pour essayer, c'est tout !

-Hé, y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Tu l'as embrassée, et ?

-Et c'est tout. Rien. On ressent quoi, normalement ?

Francis s'éclaircit la gorge et se redresse. Gilbert lui fait plus confiance qu'à lui-même pour inculquer un peu de romantisme à ce gamin.

-Hé bien... A moins que tu embrasses comme une truite, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, n'est pas le cas, tu dois normalement ressentir une douce sensation de chaleur qui envahit tout ton être... Tu es dépassé par le bien-être, le temps semble ralentir, s'arrêter même, tu deviens incapable de réfléchir parce que ton esprit est embrumé par le plaisir que tu retires de cet échange... Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec ton partenaire et si c'est la bonne personne, alors rien n'est plus doux que ça. Enfin, rien qui soit de ton âge.

-Ah.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? demande Gilbert.

-Rien. Je n'ai pas vu la beauté de l'échange et toute cette symbolique niaise. Je me suis juste senti ridicule. C'était un geste ridicule, c'est tout ce que j'y ai vu. Ça, et l'humidité dégoûtante de la chose.

Gilbert pouffe de rire, puis laisse échapper son rire caractéristique.

-Kesesese, Frannie, tu verrais ta tête !

Francis est médusé, en effet.

-Mon pauvre garçon. Tu as vraiment hérité du sens du romantisme de Gilbert. Soit... Je suppose que ce n'était décidément pas la bonne personne.

Antonio surgit de la cuisine, un tablier vert orné de tomates rouges noué à la taille, l'air paniqué :

-Désolé, j'ai essayé de préparer un soufflé, mais il est déjà retombé... Le dessert est mort.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? assène Lovino.

Il se lève et rejoint son père dans la cuisine pour préparer l'apéritif. Francis l'aide à dresser la table pendant que Gilbert note mentalement que toute cette histoire est étrange... Il se rappelle de son adolescence. A l'âge de Lovino, quand tous les garçons de son âge étaient dans leur période de découvertes et fantasmaient sur les filles à grosses poitrines ou aux formes généreuses... Lui ne se sentait pas du tout attiré par ce genre de choses. Alors que parmi toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour, Lovino ait choisi Lili... Il trouve cela un peu troublant comme similitude. Lili est jolie et mignonne, mais sa silhouette n'est pas très féminine. Bha, ils doivent encore grandir, de toute façon.

Ça ne veut pas dire que Lovino suivra le même chemin que Gilbert. Ou peut-être que si. L'avenir le dira...

* * *

A votre avis ?

Traductions

Bro(ther) : frère (anglais), frangin Y a des NABrothers-fans dans l'assistance ? J'ai essayé de rendre un peu leur relation fraternelle dans leur amitié...

Cazzo : l'indémodable "putain" (italien)

Teen Son : fils adolescent (anglais) Parce que Lovino rentre dans les tourments *ahem* de la vie adolescente... Il est pas près d'en sortir, le pauvre 8) Inspirée du titre de la série Teen Wolf, dont je connais l'existence mais rien de plus.

Notes

J'aime bien le Sealand/Liechtenstein. Depuis Behind the Beast...

 _A comme Association_ est une série de romans fantasy pour ados écrite par Erik Lhomme et Pierre Bottero (avant le décès de celui-ci) que je lisais quand j'étais "jeune". Cey cool. Humour décapant, références pop culture et fantasy. Surtout chez Jaspeeer mon héros ténébreux~

Bref...

On se retrouve donc en octobre (omg)

A bientôt ;)


	18. The Office

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Bon mois d'octobre à tous ! Je vous aurais bien fait un éloge de l'automne, mais vu qu'il commence très mal pour moi, je m'abstiens !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu à la bourre, désolée... C'est promis, dans le prochain on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet !

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ;) Bonne lecture !

PS : merci à Bey0nd qui, une fois de plus, m'a sauvé la mise. Coeur sur toi !

* * *

Chapitre XVIII : The Office

 _Novembre 2012._

Lovino dormait incognito en cours de géographie quand Matthew lui assène un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui chuchote :

« Lovi, le prof regarde par ici ! »

Il grommelle une malédiction et ouvre les yeux, pour croiser ceux de l'enseignant qui fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Le Méditerranéen choisit cependant d'étouffer un bâillement, pour la bienséance.

« Je disais donc » reprend le prof, « que j'allais vous donner un travail de groupes à réaliser par deux. »

Il marque une pause, cherchant soit les protestations de ses élèves soit leurs cris de joie. La première option l'emporte -les ados ne sont pas très contents à l'idée de devoir fournir du travail supplémentaire. Pour leur part, Matthew et Lovino se contentent d'échanger un bref regard du coin de l'œil. Si le professeur les autorise à constituer eux-mêmes leurs groupes, ils n'auront pas besoin de se concerter longtemps.

« Votre travail portera sur une problématique liée à l'Union Européenne, ou à la France au sein de celle-ci. Je sais que nous n'étudierons ce thème que dans quelques mois, mais je vous donne ce travail bien à l'avance pour que vous prépariez le sujet de façon optimale. J'attends de vous un sérieux exemplaire. Je vous demanderai une rédaction assez conséquente, et vous présenterez ensuite oralement les fruits de votre recherche. Ce sera bien entendu repris dans la matière à étudier pour les examens. Ah, et vous ne pourrez disposer que d'une seule source Internet, toutes les autres devront provenir de livres ou d'articles spécialisés. »

Nouveaux soupirs.

« Vous êtes libres de constituer les groupes de votre choix. »

Lovino et Matthew échangent le même sourire complice.

« Maintenant, y a plus qu'à attendre de savoir à quelle sauce on va être mangés. » fait Lovino dans l'attente de la distribution des sujets.

« On va devoir faire pas mal de recherches. » remarque Matthew.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Matthie ! » le rassure Lovino. « Je demanderai à Roderich s'il veut bien nous laisser travailler à la librairie. Je suis sûr qu'il dira oui... Gilbert a rédigé sa thèse là-bas. »

Bon, d'accord, il est bien plus jeune que Gilbert à l'époque où il avait obtenu cette faveur de Roderich, mais... L'Autrichien a grandement participé à l'éducation de Lovino, non ? Les longues heures de baby-sitting-mais-pas-vraiment à la librairie... Les cours de piano qui lui ont appris la délicatesse et le soin des choses. Alors, Roderich dira oui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut rien refuser à Lovino, de toute façon...

Avec cette conviction machiavélique, l'adolescent décide de repasser par la librairie l'après-midi même, après les cours, pour en avoir le cœur net.

oOo

Roderich Edelstein est plongé dans _Tristan et Iseut_ depuis un bon moment -aucun client ne trouvant opportun de se présenter à lui cet après-midi, à ce qu'il semble- lorsque la clochette de la porte tinte et qu'il relève aussitôt la tête des mots traduits de la saga norroise. Il pose alors les yeux sur un adolescent qui n'a pas encore tout à fait terminé sa croissance -ou qui restera assez petit- avec des cheveux auburn quelques peu en bataille et cet épi qui lui est resté depuis l'enfance, ses yeux ambrés et ce look qui se fait de plus en plus soigné avec les années qu'il gagne sur l'adolescence -comme s'il commençait à suivre l'exemple de Francis et non de Gilbert en matière vestimentaire. Il porte un pantalon bleu marine et une chemise sous un pull-over.

« Lovino ! Ça alors ! Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais vu. »

« Bonjour, Roderich. Oui, ça fait longtemps... Désolé. »

« Tu travailles encore le piano, au moins ? »

« Non, plus vraiment... » dit l'adolescent avec un ton d'excuse. « Mais je continue la guitare ! Ça au moins, j'en ai une à la maison. »

Roderich hoche la tête, compréhensif. Il abandonne son livre sur le comptoir et en sort, arrivant vers Lovino qui se tient au milieu du magasin. Il remarque que le libraire a vieilli depuis la dernière fois. Il est toujours aussi élégant, mais son visage est plus marqué. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Lovino et lui sourit.

« Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Oh, rien pour mon loisir aujourd'hui, je suis toujours aux prises avec le _Trône de Fer_... En fait, je suis venu pour l'école. »

« Je t'écoute. » assure Roderich en croisant les bras.

« Je vais devoir faire des recherches sur les institutions européennes, avec un ami... Pour un gros travail de géo. Je me demandais si on pouvait venir travailler ici. »

« La partie géopolitique est un peu pauvre, mais je suppose que tu devrais trouver ce dont tu as besoin. Néanmoins, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bibliothèque, ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les ouvrages que tu vois sont destinés à la vente... »

« Je sais ! » assure Lovino. « J'en prendrai grand soin, tu sais. Les livres... Je peux pas les abîmer, c'est contre ma nature. »

Roderich sourit, reconnaissant dans ces paroles son propre héritage.

« Bon, si nous sommes d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

« C'est vrai ? Merci, Roderich ! »

« Je t'en prie. » rétorque le libraire avec un sourire.

oOo

 _Décembre 2012._

Matthew et Lovino profitent des vacances de Noël pour avancer dans leur travail commun. Matthew essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point ça le stresse déjà -une présentation orale. Dire qu'il déteste ça est l'euphémisme de l'année. Mais il ne dit rien. Toutefois, Lovino l'a déjà compris, et essaye de le mettre à l'aise sans en avoir l'air.

C'est un mercredi après-midi animé à la librairie Edelstein. Les deux adolescent se sont installés sur une table, dans le coin géopolitique et actualités, qui a rapidement été jonchée de livres divers et de quelques documents supplémentaires trouvés chez eux au sujet des institutions européennes. Lovino a emprunté l'ordinateur portable de son père pour commencer la rédaction de leur rapport. Matthew compulse, survole et analyse les textes les plus intéressants, il prend bonne note de toutes les informations.

Quelques clients arpentent silencieusement la librairie. Roderich se trouve derrière le comptoir, prêt à les accueillir lorsqu'ils régleront leurs achats. D'où il se trouve, il veille sur ses jeunes invités/squatteurs du jour qui s'affairent dans leurs recherches, avec le plus grand soin pour les livres comme Lovino lui a promis. Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Lizzy.

 _Feli et moi avons préparé le ravitaillement des héros ;) Monte !_

Le libraire balaye le magasin du regard. Quelques clients réguliers sont plongés dans leurs explorations régulières et en ont pour un moment. Il peut rapidement s'absenter, s'il s'excuse auprès d'eux pour quelques minutes. C'est ce qu'il fait. Il prévient Lovino qu'il monte un instant, le jeune homme opine du chef. Il lance un avertissement général aux clients, qu'il connaît pour la plupart depuis longtemps, et quitte la librairie pour s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble d'à côté.

Il s'essouffle un peu en montant les escaliers, mais retrouve son appartement baigné par une bonne odeur de pâtisserie. Il soupçonne son épouse et son fils d'avoir commis un Sachertorte. Il sourit à cette idée, traverse l'appartement et s'engage dans la cuisine. Assis autour de l'îlot central, Feliciano et Elizabeta rigolent autour d'une tasse de lait chaud, une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat effectivement à portée de main.

« Ça sent rudement bon, par ici ! » déclare Roderich en rejoignant sa famille.

« Mon chéri ! Ça va ? » demande Elizabeta en l'accueillant d'un grand sourire.

« Très bien ! Je ne fais que passer, cependant. Il y a du monde en bas. »

« Regarde ce qu'on a fait, Papa ! » fait Feliciano avec enthousiasme en montrant le Sachertorte parfaitement exécuté qui trône devant eux.

« C'est magnifique. Un autre chef d'œuvre, Feli. »

Elizabeta déjà en met deux morceaux à part pour Matthew et Lovino.

« Tu en manges un morceau avec nous ? »

Roderich fait la moue. On ne devrait pas le prendre en traître comme ça... Il se promet mentalement de ne pas traîner, mais cède quand même à l'appel tentant de la pâtisserie.

oOo

Roderich est monté depuis quelques minutes à peine quand une femme entre dans la librairie en tenant un garçon d'environ 8 ans par la main. Elle a l'air un peu perdue et impressionnée par l'immensité de l'endroit -elle ne doit pas être une habituée. Elle salue la cantonade d'un « bonjour » un peu hésitant. Lovino relève la tête de son clavier et lui rend sa salutation. Il remarque aussitôt qu'elle cherche quelque chose mais ne semble pas savoir où chercher. Ni une, ni deux, il se lève et marche vers elle.

« Je peux vous aider, Madame ? » demande-t-il poliment.

Elle lui jette un regard intrigué.

« Vous travaillez ici ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Non, mais je connais la maison. » rétorque-t-il. « Une histoire de famille un peu compliquée. »

Elle semble toutefois ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Je cherche un cadeau de Noël décent pour mon mari. J'ai entendu parler du _Pas de l'adieu_ d'Arpino... »

« Je vais vous le chercher. »

Il disparaît derrière le rayonnage des sorties littéraires et le parcourt du regard avant de le dénicher et de retourner le tendre à la cliente.

« Voilà. »

« Merci ! »

Lovino remarque avec un sourire que le petit garçon lève vers lui des yeux intrigués. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux et demande, joyeux :

« Et toi, bonhomme, quelque chose te ferait plaisir ? »

Matthew qui regarde la scène de loin ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver le tableau absolument trop mignon. Il est bien placé pour savoir que derrière l'air bourru de Lovino se cache un grand cœur d'une extrême gentillesse... Mais il ne l'a jamais vu interagir avec des enfants jusque là. Et bizarrement, il sait y faire.

Roderich regagne la librairie sur ces entrefaites, alors que Lovino annonce à la femme :

« Ça fera 17 euros 20, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il est derrière le comptoir et se débrouille comme un chef. L'Autrichien, la boîte de gâteau en main, le regarde faire avec un sourire un peu nostalgique -il croit revenir quinze ans en arrière, à l'époque où Antonio a commencé à travailler pour lui. Il n'a jamais engagé qui que ce soit d'autre, même après le départ de l'Espagnol qui se consacre depuis quelques années entièrement à sa carrière d'enseignant. Ça ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit -il a moins de travail qu'auparavant, même s'il souffre de le constater. Mais il ne rajeunit pas. D'ici quelques années, il aura probablement besoin de bras à nouveau. Et Lovino serait l'employé parfait, idéal pour la librairie Edelstein. Après tout... Il a pratiquement grandi là, lui aussi. Il connaît tous les rayonnages presque aussi bien que Roderich lui-même.

« Merci, au revoir ! » salue Lovino en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La cliente prend congé et sort du magasin. Roderich confie son chargement au Méditerranéen en le complimentant :

« Hé bien, tu ne te débrouilles pas mal, je dois dire. »

« Merci, Roddy... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Lovino en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte.

« Le dernier chef d'œuvre comestible en date de Feli et Lizzy. C'est l'heure de la pause, les garçons ! »

Ils ne se font pas prier. Ils rangent les livres dont ils n'ont plus besoin et dégagent une partie de la table où ils s'installent pour profiter d'un goûter des plus délectables. Entre deux bouchées, Matthew pointe le piano du doigt.

« C'est sur celui-là que tu as appris ? » demande-t-il à Lovino.

« Hum... Oui... ? »

« Tu joues un morceau ? »

Lovino manque de s'étrangler avec son morceau de gâteau.

« Quoi ? Nan, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas travaillé... »

« S'il te plaît... ? »

Arf, Matthew est trop mignon pour dire non... Et Roderich intervient :

« Raison de plus, Lovino. Il faut t'y remettre tant que tu en as l'occasion si tu ne veux pas perdre définitivement ton adresse. »

Lovino fait la moue. Ses yeux ambrés font l'aller-retour entre Matthew -plein d'espoir- et Roderich -qui a revêtu son expression intraitable de professeur de musique. Il roule des yeux, soupire, se lève et se laisse tomber derrière le piano.

Le libraire lui lance un paquet de mouchoirs :

« Pas de doigts sales sur mon piano. »

« Ah oui, j'oubliais cette vieille règle. »

Il s'essuie les mains et fait craquer ses jointures avant de poser ses doigts en suspension dans l'air au-dessus du clavier. Il cherche l'inspiration. Le dernier morceau qu'il a travaillé avec Roderich était la _Valse des Fleurs_... Il espère s'en tirer correctement. Le libraire se place dans son dos pour observer ses mouvements de mains. Matthew est à côté du piano et est transporté dès les premières notes. Lui n'est pas musicien et ne se rend pas compte du niveau de difficulté de la chose, il ignore si c'est aisé ou difficile : pour lui, tout morceau est complexe car c'est un langage qu'il ne connaît pas.

Lovino, pour sa part, sent qu'il est rouillé après deux ou trois mois sans s'être exercé. Mais malgré les hésitations, il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir trop perdu la main. Il se débrouille encore correctement. Assez bien. Roderich est satisfait lui aussi ce n'est pas sa meilleure prestation, mais il s'attendait à bien pire.

Le morceau se termine, Lovino a les joues roses de s'être concentré pendant de longues minutes, et à la fois d'appréhension pour les commentaires qu'il recevra.

« C'était magnifique, Lovi. » dit la voix douce et basse de Matthew.

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. » avoue Roderich avec un sourire. « Si longtemps sans pratiquer, on eut pu croire que tu aurais tout perdu ! Bravo, Lovi. »

Il rosit désormais de plaisir, mais garde une expression humble. Matthew est subjugué.

oOo

En fin d'après-midi, lorsque les adolescents sont satisfaits de leur avancement du jour, Madeleine vient rechercher Matthew en voiture et le ramène chez eux. Roderich se propose pour raccompagner Lovino chez lui, à pieds. L'adolescent accepte et rassemble ses affaires, aide le libraire à fermer l'établissement et enfile son manteau. Les premiers mètres de leur trajet sont un peu gênants et s'effectuent dans un silence inconfortable. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, l'adulte sourit, Lovino est embarrassé. Il ne sait pas quoi dire et se passionne pour l'architecture du quartier. Mais rapidement, Roderich s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à parler :

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Me remercier pour quoi ? C'est moi qui te remercie ! C'est super sympa de nous laisser utiliser la librairie... ! »

« Non, je voulais te remercier de t'être occupé de cette cliente et de son fils. Si elle avait dû m'attendre, je suppose qu'elle serait partie... Heureusement que tu étais là ! »

« Ah, mais c'était rien... Y a pas de quoi. »

« En fait, je me disais que ça te va plutôt bien, comme travail. Derrière le comptoir d'une librairie... »

« Comme mon père ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. Antonio aimait son job à la librairie, mais c'était plus une nécessité qu'une véritable passion. »

« Il aime lire. » objecte Lovino.

« Je ne remets pas ça en question. Seulement... Tu es en Troisième, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ...Ouais... ? »

« Tu vas donc bientôt faire un stage professionnel, non ? »

Lovino fronce les sourcils. Il commence à comprendre le cheminement de la pensée de Roderich.

« Oui... Attends... Tu me proposes de le faire à la librairie ? »

« Si tu veux... Si ça te fait plaisir. »

« Ce serait trop bien ! »

Roderich sourit. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

oOo

Lovino déverrouille la porte de l'appartement et invite Roderich à y entrer. Des rumeurs de rires et de conversations leur parviennent dans le hall. Ils trouvent Antonio et Gilbert au salon, une bouteille de mousseux débouchée et une coupe à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » demande l'adolescent, sourcils froncés.

« La retraite ! » braille Gilbert.

« Hein ? »

Antonio se ressaisit et invite Roderich à s'asseoir après l'avoir remercié pour les recherches de Lovino. L'Autrichien se pose comme une fleur dans le canapé, à côté de Gilbert, qui se recule pour lui faire de la place.

« Qui prend sa retraite ? » l'interroge Roderich.

« Un collègue. Un prof d'histoire âgé. »

« Et pourquoi vous fêtez ça ? Le pauvre ! » grogne Lovino depuis la cuisine où il se sert un jus de fruits, avant de revenir au salon avec un Romano affamé dans les pattes.

« Tu es un rabat-joie, Lovi. » fait Gilbert.

« Merci, Tonton. »

« Non, en fait, j'ai été engagé par le lycée de Gilbert pour la rentrée prochaine. En remplacement de ce prof qui part à la retraite, justement. » déclare Antonio, tout sourire.

« Félicitations ! » s'exclame Roderich.

Lovino ouvre des yeux ronds. Ça fait quelques années qu'Antonio, à chaque rentrée, change de lycée, ne faisant que des remplacements provisoires depuis qu'il a son diplôme. Tandis que s'il est engagé à la place d'un professeur définitivement absent, ça veut potentiellement dire une stabilité d'emploi pour les prochaines années.

« Bon bha... Je suppose que mon lycée pour l'année prochaine ne fait pas un pli ? »

oOo

 _Avril 2013._

Lovino est sur son petit nuage. Il vient de terminer son stage à la librairie, tout s'est très bien passé et il a adoré. Même si ce n'est pas censé être rémunéré, Roderich lui a donné un peu d'argent de poche en contrepartie de son aide -ils ont réagencé certaines parties du magasin, travaux physiques que Roderich commence à avoir du mal à effectuer seul. Et il l'a prié d'acheter ce qui lui ferait plaisir avec son petit « salaire ».

Lovino n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir beaucoup. Sur le chemin du retour, tout guilleret, il s'arrête devant la vitrine d'une papeterie et sourit à tous ces carnets sur lesquels il lorgne depuis pas mal de temps. Cette fois, enfin, il rentre, et demande son préféré, celui avec une épaisse couverture pourpre finement reliée et qui rappelle les livres anciens, ouvragés, travaillés et œuvres d'art à part entière. Il rentre chez lui avec le plus grand format sous le bras et file directement dans sa chambre, déloge le chat qui dormait sur son bureau -et le foudroie par conséquent du regard quand il s'y installe- attrape un crayon et se met à écrire.  
Les premiers mots d'une histoire qui le hantent depuis longtemps. Des premiers mots maladroits, certes, mais qu'il pourra modifier à l'infini. Ça y est. Il s'est mis à écrire. Il ne savait pas trop comment on devient un écrivain, jusque là. Mais il a un peu l'impression d'en devenir un, en toute modestie.

Et, franchement : il est grisé, indescriptiblement heureux.

* * *

Et ouais, le p'tit Lovi écriiiiit~ *projectioooon ahem*

Traduction

The Office : le bureau (série télévisée du même nom, parce que ce chapitre tourne autour du boulot...)

Notes

 _Tristan et Iseut :_ je pense que vous connaissez tous la légende, rattachée à la matière arthurienne. Il en existe aussi une version en norrois, une saga nordique. Bha j'ai lu et les textes en vieux français, et la sage norroise, récemment. Du coup, Roderich lit ça aussi. *re-projection*

Le _Trône de Fer_ est une série de romans écrits par Georges R. R. Martin. Que j'ai pas lu, mais parait que c'est bien.

Le _Sachertorte_ est une pâtisserie, spécialité de Vienne en Autriche. Un gâteau au chocolat. Et après on se demande pourquoi je veux aller à Vienne...

 _Le Pas de l'adieu_ est un roman d'Arpino qui est sorti en décembre 2012, d'où mon choix.

 _La Valse des Fleurs_ est un morceau musical tiré de _Casse-Noisettes_ de Tchaïkovski.

Voilà pour octobre !

A bientôt ;)


	19. Pretty Little Liar

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ahlala, que le temps passe vite... Je n'ai pas vu octobre passer, pour ma part !

Concernant ce chapitre... On fait des grands pas en avant. Peut-être bien que j'ai trop tourné autour du pot dans les chapitres précédents... Bon, j'ai quand même essayé d'être subtile, mais je pense avoir misérablement échoué.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Pensez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

* * *

Chapitre XIX : Pretty Little Liar

 _Août 2013._

Lovino et Matthew se sont beaucoup vus cet été-là. Avec Francis et les Bonnefoy, ils sont allés chez les grands-parents de Matthew, dans le Sud-ouest. Tandis qu'avec Antonio, ils sont partis une semaine à Madrid, chez les parents du professeur d'histoire. Antonio s'étonne d'ailleurs encore que les deux ados, après avoir tant grandi et changé depuis leur première rencontre, s'entendent toujours aussi bien. Ils sont pourtant si différents...

Lovino, personnellement, n'en a cure. Il trouve en Matthie une oreille attentive, un soutien incommensurable et de bons conseils -il espère que c'est réciproque. Tant qu'ils se sentent bien en la compagnie de l'autre, c'est le principal, non ? Certes, le Canadien n'est pas du genre à parler ouvertement de lui-même, encore moins de ses problèmes, mais... Bizarrement, à la fin de l'été, il l'a fait. Il s'est confié à Lovino.

« Lovi... Je dois te dire un truc. Je ne sais pas si tu vas, hum... Apprécier ce que je vais te dire, mais... S'il te plaît... Que ça ne change rien à notre amitié. »

« Mah ! Matthew, enfin ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Depuis quand tu as peur de me parler ? »

« J'ai pas... Peur... C'est juste que c'est délicat. »

Lovino adopte une attitude d'écoute et sourit, s'efforçant de mettre son ami à l'aise.

« Je suis amoureux... » commence le blondinet.

Lovino manque de pouffer de rire. Puis il se souvient de son propre état de gêne quand il a avoué à son père qu'il sortait avec Lili -ô temps, ô mœurs- et se retient.

« Et ? Y a rien de mal à ça ! »

« Je sais bien ! Mais... En fait... Je suis amoureux de... D'un garçon. »

La bombe est lâchée. Matthew attend son jugement. Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à être trahi -il s'agit de son meilleur ami, quand même- mais... Il appréhende quand même sa réaction.

Lovino, pour sa part, enregistre l'information comme toute autre, pas plus choqué que ça.

« Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu avais peur que ça change quelque chose... ? C'est stupide, tu seras toujours mon ami même si tu aimes les garçons. »

Matthew laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Lovino. Je suis... Vraiment content. »

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais tu sais... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à parler de ça avec n'importe qui. Tu connais les ados, de nos jours. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Matthie, qu'ils essaient de te faire chier ! Ils devront me passer sur le corps. »

Le blond rit doucement, Lovino lui rend son sourire. Il ne se rend pas compte que, peut-être, Matthew a voulu lui faire passer un autre message. Il ne l'envisage pas une seule seconde. Et il ne réalise pas que, ce jour-là, tout en rassurant Matthew, il l'a un peu blessé en même temps.

oOo

 _Septembre 2013._

Antonio est... Soyons honnêtes, surexcité. Il rentre au lycée. Et à la différence de Lovino, il est surexcité. C'est son premier contrat à durée indéterminée ! Par ailleurs, il travaille désormais dans le même établissement que Gilbert. Et ça, c'est... Hé bien, « _awesome_ ».

Antonio est parti en avance, Lovino terminait à peine de se brosser les dents. De toute façon, il ne tient pas à être catalogué comme un fils de prof dès son premier jour de lycée, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'ils se pointaient ensemble.

Il retrouve Gilbert une heure avant le coup de cloche, devant l'entrée.

« Bonjour, amigo. »

« Salut, Gil. »

« Stressé ? »

« … Un peu ? »

« Café ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

L'albinos sourit et l'emmène dans la salle des professeurs, encore relativement calme à cette heure et en ce début d'année où tous les enseignants n'ont pas encore été mobilisés. C'est un local à la décoration un peu vieillie et les murs mériteraient une couche de peinture neuve sous les cadres qui montrent des profs à la retraite depuis au moins dix ans en sortie scolaire. Deux longues tables occupent le centre et une bonne âme a eu l'amabilité de préparer du café et de disposer des croissants dans une corbeille. Gilbert adresse un salut général au petit attroupement regroupé autour de la manne, puis laisse échapper un grognement railleur :

« On voit que c'est le début de l'année. »

Antonio rit et s'approprie deux tasses avant de les remplir de café, en tendant une à Gilbert et ajoutant un nuage de lait à la sienne.

« Merci bien. » le remercie l'albinos. « Tu vas voir, il est infect. »

Antonio lève les yeux au ciel. Il avise une jolie blonde qui entre dans la salle des profs, l'air un peu perdue. La petite trentaine, elle porte un chemisier sur un pantalon beige et des talons hauts qui ne gomment pas sa petite taille. Ses yeux vifs, verts comme les émeraudes, balaient la pièce rapidement et sa moue désorientée se change vite en sourire brillant quand elle pose les yeux sur l'attroupement -et sur Antonio.

« Ah, une nouvelle. » constate Gilbert. « C'est bien, Tonio, tu seras pas tout seul ! Je suis sûr que vous vous sentez déjà proches, non ? » fait-il, goguenard, avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Antonio qui s'évertue à garder la bouche fermée.

La magnifique créature s'avance vers eux et, avec son sourire qui semble cette fois un peu gêné, dit :

« Si c'est vous qui détenez le café, je pense que je vais rapidement avoir besoin de vous ! »

Antonio s'empresse de lui en servir une tasse, alors qu'elle lui tend la main. Il se sent un peu stupide au moment de répondre à son geste, car il a désormais les mains occupées. Elle sourit avec indulgence, réceptionne sa tasse. Et enfin ils peuvent se serrer la main proprement.

« Louise Schoenaerts. » se présente-t-elle.

« Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. » répond-il.

« Oh, et Gilbert Beilschmidt, puisque vous le demandez. » intervient Gilbert avec un rictus satisfait de lui. « Alors, laissez-moi deviner... Prof d'allemand ? »

« Nein. Mais je parle allemand aussi, Herr Beilschmidt. »

« J'vous aime bien. »

Elle sourit encore, mais se tourne vers Antonio.

« Et donc, on fait nos débuts ensemble ? »

« A ce qu'il semble. »

« J'enseigne le français. Et vous ? »

« Histoire. » répondent deux voix enthousiastes à l'unisson.

oOo

Matthew a été soulagé de retrouver Lovino fidèle à lui-même et que rien ne change entre eux malgré son aveu. Certes, il est un peu... Blessé que Lovino reste aveugle, mais après tout... Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Et le blond est presque sûr que ça titille son ami, malgré tout. Ça remet pas mal de convictions en question... Il le sait, il est passé par là. Alors il a pris la résolution de laisser les choses se tasser. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire de son homosexualité récemment dévoilée un sujet de conversation quotidienne. Mais, après tout... A quinze ans, rien ne presse. Il a la vie devant lui. Lovino aussi. Et si jamais il doit réaliser quoi que ce soit, il sera encore temps dans six mois, un an, deux ans peut-être ? Et s'il s'avère qu'il n'y a rien à réaliser, alors... Matthew n'aura qu'à poursuivre sa route et conserver un ami. C'est tout.

Laisser faire le temps... ?

C'était ce qu'il croyait avant de rencontrer un étudiant d'échange tout droit sorti du Québec et arrivé pour six mois en France. Son voisin en cours d'anglais, Lovino étant dans un autre groupe. Est-ce l'exotisme, est-ce l'appel nostalgique de sa patrie ou leur origine commune ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais il lui semble soudain que, finalement, il n'aura peut-être pas à attendre qu'une révélation potentielle frappe son premier amour.

oOo

 _Vendredi 13 décembre 2013._

Lovino est médusé.

« Comment ça, tu as rendez-vous avec Eric ? »

Ils sont encore dans la cour du lycée, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir avant que Lovino s'arrête, sous le choc, après l'annonce timide que Matthew vient de lui faire.

« Oui, on... On va au cinéma, ce soir. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Matthew lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pour un rendez-vous, Lovi. »

« Tu... Veux sortir avec lui ? » demande-t-il encore, incrédule.

Il n'en revient décidément pas...

« Oui, tu veux un dessin ? Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit cet été ? »

« Mais non, justement, je... J'm'en souviens très bien ! Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais... »

« Amoureux d'un garçon, oui. C'est bien ce dont il s'agit. »

« Mais... Mais non, pas... Eric... Je veux dire, quand tu m'as parlé de... Quand tu m'en as parlé cet été tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux d'un garçon. Mais tu ne le connaissais pas encore, alors c'était qui ? »

Matthew fronce les sourcils et ne sait pas quelle réponse il doit fournir. Ça l'ennuie que Lovino pose la question maintenant. Pas que ç'aurait été plus simple s'il l'avait posée de l'été, mais...

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ce jour-là ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir aujourd'hui ? »

« Je... »

Lovino expire, prend le temps de se redresser et de se calmer. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe sous sa caboche à l'instant même, il est assez confus. Mais il demande :

« Je voulais savoir si ce garçon t'avait blessé pour que tu sois passé à autre chose. Ou si tu étais seulement passé à autre chose parce que tu as trouvé mieux. »

« Il m'a blessé, oui. On peut dire ça. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne sera pas là pour toujours. » assène Lovino, un peu hargneux.

« Qui ? »

« Eric. »

« Et alors ? Je devrais attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se jette à mes pieds ? Je risque d'attendre longtemps. Bon week-end, Lovino. »

Avant que Lovino n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Matthew décampe sans lui, l'abandonnant au milieu de la cour. Il ferme la bouche, qu'il avait ouverte pour répliquer une remarque bien sentie. Déterminé, il tourne le dos à Matthie qui ne se retourne pas. Ils prennent le même métro, d'habitude. Il restera encore un peu au lycée avant de partir, comme ça il est sûr de ne plus croiser personne -de ne plus croiser Matthew- et de ne pas devoir éviter qui que ce soit.

C'est stupide. Éviter son meilleur ami... ?

Il s'assied sur un banc, près de la porte du bâtiment, et passe une main sur son visage. Il faut qu'il se calme. Pourquoi se sent-il énervé, d'abord ? Bon, ok, il a eu une discussion houleuse avec Matthew, à l'instant. Mais justement parce qu'il était déjà en colère. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis à ce point sur les nerfs ?

L'annonce de Matthew. Anodine. « Je vais au cinéma avec Eric ce soir. » Une confidence d'une chose à laquelle Matthew ne semble croire qu'à moitié tant ça lui paraît invraisemblable... Lui, à un rendez-vous. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, ça le stresse. C'est compréhensible. Ce qui l'est beaucoup moins, c'est la réaction de Lovino. Son cœur semble peser une tonne dans sa poitrine et se ratatiner sur lui-même alors qu'il a indéniablement envie de frapper dans un mur -mais il tient trop à ses doigts pour ça, il a prévu d'écrire ce soir...

Pourquoi ? Matthew fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, que diable Lovino a-t-il à y redire ? Ça ne le regarde pas. Ni ce qu'il fait le vendredi soir, ni qui il voit, ni qui il aime. Tout ce qui le concerne, c'est le bien-être de son ami. Et... Il a incroyablement raté cette partie, tiens. Alors qu'il aurait dû réconforter Matthew, le mettre en confiance et lui dire que tout irait bien, il a... Brisé tous ses espoirs en lui rappelant que son jules n'était là que pour quelques mois encore. Il doit admettre qu'il ne comprend pas bien l'intérêt de sortir avec quelqu'un alors qu'on sait pertinemment que ça ne durera pas. Notez, il n'est pas très bien placé pour en juger. Ses expériences amoureuses n'ont pas brillé par leur pertinence et leur réflexion.

Pourquoi a-t-il soudain été si méchant, si hargneux ? La vérité, c'est qu'il a voulu être blessant volontairement... Sous le coup de la colère, mais ça n'excuse rien.

Et ça n'explique rien non plus ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? Il devrait se réjouir de voir Matthew sortir de sa coquille, vivre sa vie. Il devrait le soutenir. Mais sous la colère inexplicable... Il se sent... Vide, tout d'un coup. Son énervement retombe et il se sent abattu comme jamais. Voilà qui est encore plus étrange.

Est-ce qu'il... Est jaloux ? Parce qu'il n'a plus l'exclusivité de Matthew ? Parce qu'il traîne avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Ça n'a rien à voir, Lovino est un ami. Il n'a rien à voir avec la vie amoureuse de Matthew. Et même si c'est l'exclusivité qu'il recherche, c'est stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil maintenant... Sachant que ça fait des années que Matthew et Lovino sont amis, mais que le Canadien s'entend à merveille avec Alfred et Peter, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Alors est-ce qu'il est jaloux parce que son meilleur ami se distancie de lui ? Ou parce qu'il évolue dans sa vie amoureuse quand tous les objets de l'affection de Lovino ne lui rendent pas son intérêt ?

Il repense à leur discussion de l'été. Au coming-out de Matthew. Dire que ça ne l'a pas travaillé depuis serait un mensonge. Il a eu des doutes. Peut-être bien qu'il aurait dû demander à ce moment-là. Ça lui aurait peut-être évité bien des prises de tête... Puisqu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se demander qui est -était- l'amoureux secret de Matthew. Puisqu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas... Lui, dont Matthie était amoureux.

Mais ça n'a pas de sens, ils ne sont qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Meilleurs amis... Ç'aurait été trop bizarre... Et puis, vraiment ? Lovino est insupportable et Matthew est mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir. Il n'est pas la personne qu'il faut au petit Canadien. Il est tellement maladroit qu'il en est indélicat. Il n'a pas de... De sentiments pour son meilleur ami, de toute façon. Non, Matthew doit avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Si on fait abstraction de cet Eric qui ne fera que le blesser lors de son départ, même s'ils connaissent tous les deux la situation.

Depuis la fin de l'été, Lovino est secrètement convaincu que Matthew en pince -pinçait ?- pour Alfred. Il est grand, il est beau, il est drôle et enthousiaste. Ça ne peut être que lui. Alfred le parfait et l'adorable Matthew. C'est qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, cazzo.

Lovino ne se rend compte qu'alors que des larmes ont coulé sur son visage au cours de ses considérations. Il les essuie d'un revers de la main mais ne peut se résigner à se relever et à quitter le lycée.

Pour une raison inconnue, le poids de l'univers semble le clouer au sol, et maintenir son moral dans ses chaussettes par la même occasion.

oOo

Gilbert vide sa tasse de café d'un trait, victorieux. Il lâche :  
« Fini ! »  
Puis s'étire d'aise. Antonio lève le nez de ses corrections, l'air désespéré. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne donne cours le vendredi après-midi, ils ont donc pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans un local vide pour corriger les tests et devoirs attendant leur heure. C'est déjà ça qu'ils n'ont plus à faire le week-end. Cette semaine a été clémente pour Gil, mais lourde pour Antonio, apparemment.  
« Veinard... » grommelle ce dernier.  
« Tu peux le laisser comme ça, Tonio. » le rassure Gilbert. « Il est près de 17h... »  
« Je sais, mais j'aimerais vraiment terminer... Pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Lovi ce week-end, plutôt que de devoir corriger. »  
« Bha, soirée pizza et comédie de série B, ça compte... »  
« Il est déjà rentré à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'est probablement enfermé dans sa chambre avec un scénario à plancher. » suppute Antonio, un sourire attendri revenant sur ses lèvres. « Autant qu'on s'avance tous les deux dans nos occupations respectives. Demain, je l'emmène en ville. J'ai repéré quelques expos pas mal... »  
Gilbert lève les mains en signe de reddition.  
« Ok, c'est votre famille ! Faites comme bon vous semble. A lundi, Tonio, te surmène pas trop. »  
Il lui fait la bise avant de ranger ses copies dans une vieille besace vintage en cuir et enfile son éternel blouson.  
« Bon week-end ! » le salue Antonio.  
« Et courage. » conclue Gilbert en quittant la pièce.  
Après quelques minutes à marcher dans les couloirs calmes à cette heure du vendredi, il regagne l'air libre et se retrouve dans la cour. Il s'apprête à aller récupérer sa moto sur le parking lorsqu'une silhouette attire son attention.  
« Lovi? » s'étonne-t-il.  
Le garçon -c'est bien lui- sursaute et relève la tête, passe une main furtive sur son visage -pour en chasser des... Des larmes ?-  
« G-Gil! »  
L'albinos accourt.  
« Hé, ça va? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« Rien, oui, ça va ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? A cette heure? Tout seul? Lovi, dis-moi. Tu t'es fait intimider? Ces terminales sont tous des crétins. Tu vas bien? »  
« Oui Gil, c'est... C'est rien. Je n'ai été intimidé par personne. J'ai juste.. . Reçu un choc dur à encaisser. »  
« Une mauvaise note c'est pas ton genre... »  
« Nan, c'est pas ça... C'est personnel... »  
Oh. Une peine de cœur. Gil jurerait voir des larmes brouiller à nouveau les yeux ambrés. Il faut y aller pour faire pleurer Lovino Fernandez Carriedo... Mais il a décidé d'en passer la raison sous silence. Alors Gilbert attendra qu'il s'ouvre sur le sujet de son propre chef.

« Ah. » lâche l'albinos. « Hé, tu sais quoi... Tu vas rentrer, te préparer un chocolat chaud du feu de dieu et te mettre sous la couette avec un bon bouquin. Ça ira mieux, tu verras. »

« Nan, ça... Ça sert à rien, ça. Franchement, t'arrives souvent à te changer les idées quand t'es tout seul ? A te forcer à penser à autre chose ? Ça t'arrive souvent de t'arrêter de ruminer de ton propre chef ? »

Gilbert le fixe un instant, son esprit rencontrant un blanc. Bon sang, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Lovino avait grandi au point d'être désabusé par rapport aux remèdes -jadis miraculeux- de son parrain. Il se serait peut-être amusé de ce changement opéré chez son filleul, qui décidément grandit indéniablement, au point d'en devenir cynique... Mais non. La voix de Lovino demeure faible, timide et peu assurée, il retient une boule de sanglots dans sa gorge pour se montrer fort devant Gilbert. Peut-être bien qu'il n'est vraiment pas en état de rentrer seul et de passer la soirée dans la solitude avant le retour d'Antonio.

« Bha, tu sais quoi ? Comédie de série B et pizza chez moi. Ça te dit ? »

Lovino lève les yeux vers Gilbert. Ils sont décidément brillants. Mais le garçon hoche la tête et son parrain lui tend une main secourable pour le relever. Ils marchent en silence vers le parking où Gil a laissé sa moto. Il soulève le siège et en sort un casque, qu'il tend à Lovino avant d'enfiler le sien.

Ils enfourchent l'engin et l'albinos démarre. Pendant un temps, alors qu'ils prennent de la vitesse, Lovino se laisse emporter et griser par la sensation de quitter la terre, et c'est comme s'il abandonnait tous les problèmes qu'il a pu avoir dans sa vie.

C'est stupide de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu. Pour un simple sentiment de trahison ? Il resserre sa prise autour de la taille de Gilbert. Ses pensées lui donnent le vertige.

oOo

Gilbert a eu la décence de ne pas leur mettre une comédie romantique, mais plutôt un film d'humour douteux et ordinaire qui l'a fait bien rire, son rire si atypique ayant résonné dans son appartement une bonne partie de la soirée. Lovino a vraiment essayé de se concentrer sur le film, mais sans succès. Même la pizza lui a paru insipide.

Maintenant que le générique de fin défile sur l'écran de la télévision, Gilbert se tourne vers son filleul, assis à côté de lui dans le canapé, et constate que son humeur ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il.

Lovino acquiesce sans répondre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un verre de lait, une bière, un... »

« Juste un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît. » répond Lovino.

L'albinos hoche la tête et se lève pour aller lui chercher ça à la cuisine. Verdammt, il n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Défait. Il lui apporte son verre d'eau, à la silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le fauteuil. Et il prend une décision, et il se lance :

« Écoute, Lovi. J'ai pas pour politique de soumettre les gens à la question quand ils ne veulent pas parler, mais... Si tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, n'hésite pas. Ça te ferait du bien d'en parler. Tu sais, pour relativiser. Je ne dis pas que les problèmes de ton âge sont sans importance, absolument pas. Mais -et c'est vrai pour tout âge- un problème qu'on garde en tête, qu'on garde pour soi, c'est toujours tout un monde. Alors que si on le laisse sortir... On voit les choses sous un autre angle. Le fait de formuler le problème tout haut permet de le cibler réellement. »

Lovino le considère avec sérieux pendant de longues secondes. Derrière les orbes ambrées, ça s'agite. Finalement, il laisse échapper un long soupir.

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire ce qui m'a mis dans cet état. Mais j'en suis bien incapable. Je l'ignore moi-même. »

Gilbert fait la moue.

« Quelqu'un t'a blessé. »

Lovino confirme d'un signe de tête.

« Au cœur ? »

L'adolescent s'abstient de toute réponse, même physique. Mais la question qu'il pose à Gilbert ensuite vaut toutes les réponses affirmatives du monde.

« Ça finira par passer, hein ? Avec le temps ? »

Le professeur est pris de court, mais réussit à sourire et à déclamer avec naturel :

« Mais oui. Tu verras. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, et ça va souvent plus vite qu'on ne le pense. »

Mais si Lovino semble satisfait et quelque peu rassuré de cette réponse, Gilbert pour sa part n'en croit pas un mot. Car à cette question, il a envie de hurler « non ». Le temps n'efface rien. Le hasard de la vie, peut-être. Mais le temps, non. Pas si on reste figé plus de dix ans en arrière. Pas si on se souvient distinctement d'un étreinte échangée dans une librairie et qui manque depuis, laissant un profond vide dans le cœur.

Pas si on n'arrive pas à avancer, si on reste bloqué, si on reste éperdument attaché à un visage fin encadré de mèches chocolat.

L'albinos soupire. Lovino, absorbé dans ses pensées, ne le remarque pas. Pas plus qu'il n'a remarqué les sentiments de Gilbert pour Roderich au cours des dix dernières années.

Non, le temps n'arrange rien. Pour avancer, il suffit de le vouloir. Peut-être que c'est justement ça, le problème de Gil. Il ne veut pas.

* * *

Voilà pour novembre, omg. Un chapitre assez long pour du Being a Dad...

Traductions

Pretty Little Liar : joli petit menteur (parle-t-on de Lovi ou de Gil ? That is the question... 8) - Anglais)

Nein : non (allemand)

Herr : Monsieur (allemand)

Notes

Nous avons donc Louise/Belgique qui fait son entrée ! Son nom de famille, Schoenaerts, est emprunté à un talentueux (et magnifique) acteur belge du nom de Matthias Schoenaerts. C'est un peu mon chéri national, voilà.

Concernant la remarque sur l'allemand : il s'agit d'une des trois langues officielles de la Belgique, et comme le nom est à consonance germanique et que (si je ne m'abuse) on n'enseigne pas le néerlandais en France... Gilbert peut penser qu'elle enseignera l'allemand.

 _Ô temps, ô moeurs_ est à la base une locution latine _O tempora, o mores_ attribuée à Cicéron. Un ami à moi aussi.

Ah, oui. Eric est Québec, je l'ai nommé au hasard de mes recherches à son sujet sur Tumblr.

Merci de votre lecture, on se retrouve le 1er décembre (ohlala)

Une review, peut-être ? ;)


	20. Gossip Boys

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya !

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le 20ème chapitre. Vingtième. OMG.

Merci beaucoup à la Twitter Team toujours au taquet pour répondre à mes questions existentielles de p'tite Belge... (coeur)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, techniquement c'est le dernier de 2016 ! On ne sait jamais, ceci dit...

On se voit à la fin pour quelques notes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XX : Gossip Boys

 _Mardi 4 février 2014._

A la deuxième heure de la matinée de cours, Antonio débarque à la salle des profs, ses cours sous le bras et son cartable en main. Il sort d'un cours sur les guerres napoléoniennes durant lequel il s'est un peu emporté...

La salle des professeurs est presque déserte. Une des longues tables de bois est inoccupée, à l'exception d'une silhouette menue qui lui tourne le dos, assise devant un bouquin et une tasse de café. Antonio se rappelle de justesse qu'il doit respirer. Il se sent un peu bizarre en présence de Louise Schoenaerts -il s'agit bien d'elle. C'est étrange. Ça le renvoie... Seigneur, plus de seize ans en arrière. La dernière fois qu'il s'est senti si bête à chaque fois qu'il devait interagir avec une fille remonte à seize années qui ont paru s'évaporer. Ça ne lui est plus arrivé depuis. Le sentiment est étrange. Pas désagréable -quoique ce ne soit jamais terrible de se sentir ridicule quand on a envie d'avoir l'air classe et intelligent- mais... Il n'est plus du tout familier avec tout ça. Cette logique de parade. C'est d'autant plus perturbant que la dernière fois qu'il a ressenti ça -les papillons, la béatitude, les sueurs froides, tout ça quoi- c'était pour la mère de Lovino.

Ceci dit, avec Louise, ça n'est pas comparable. Ils sont collègues. Ce qui veut dire que leur relation est purement professionnelle. Depuis septembre, ils se sont croisés régulièrement, ils se saluent dans les couloirs, Antonio collectionne les approches débiles et les sujets de conversation ridicules, mais elle a la décence -la gentillesse?- de lui répondre par des sourires et de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle est joviale, enthousiaste, élégante et dynamique. Antonio apprécie les brefs moments qu'ils échangent. Ils ne sont pas terriblement proches, il se passe même des semaines sans qu'ils ne se parlent, et quand ils se parlent, ce n'est que trente secondes entre deux cours, ou au beau milieu de conversations de masse dans la salle des profs. Néanmoins, l'historien ne pense pas se tromper en disant qu'ils s'apprécient réciproquement. Ils sont amis... Ou du moins partagent une amitié distante.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent seul à seule avec une heure de solitude à partager. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Antonio espère et redoute à la fois.

Il s'arme d'un sourire, son invincible sourire affable et ensoleillé, et s'installe face à elle -il a un prétexte tout trouvé, c'est elle qui détient le café, cette fois.

« Hey ! » lance-t-il.

Elle lève enfin ses yeux pétillants d'émeraude vers lui et sourit, se levant pour lui faire la bise par-dessus la table.

« Antonio, bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? »

Question piège. Comment se sent-il, là, maintenant ? C'est horriblement difficile de le dire. Au bord de l'évanouissement mais du paradis, aussi ? Une description d'un état pareil existe-t-elle seulement ?

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Oui, merci. Café ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Avant de le servir, elle range le livre dans son sac, si rapidement qu'Antonio n'a pas le temps d'en déchiffrer le titre ou l'auteur.

« Donc, heuuum. C'est rare de te voir ici à cette heure. Je veux dire, j'ai fourche toutes les semaines à cette heure-ci et... Je ne t'ai jamais vue. »

« Circonstances exceptionnelles. » explique-t-elle. « Mes terminales sont en excursion. Je suis désœuvrée ! » se plaint-elle. « Ma conscience professionnelle souffre. »

« Tu as trouvé d'autres occupations. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ton livre... »

« Ah, oui. En fait... Ne te méprends pas, j'adore la littérature française, ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai étudiée et que j'en ai fait mon métier... Mais je pense que les Terminales qui ont entendu parler de Molière et de Baudelaire depuis le berceau en ont un peu marre. J'ai envie de leur ouvrir l'esprit à autre chose qu'à la mère patrie. C'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas d'ici... J'ai décidé de leur préparer des séances sur des littératures internationales. Dont une sur la littérature anglaise, mais je vais essayer de sortir des sentiers battus, tu comprends ? »

« En évitant Shakespeare et Jane Austen ? »

« Voilà. » fait Louise après un court silence qui l'a vue scruter le visage d'Antonio, intriguée.

« Et tu comptes leur proposer... ? »

« _Nord et Sud_. » répond-elle simplement, comme si elle attendait qu'il complète.

« De... Gaskell. » complète effectivement Antonio après un bref voyage dans sa mémoire.

Elle le regarde, un peu abasourdie, puis rit.

« Woah, je suis impressionnée ! »

Elle reprend son sérieux, se penche vers lui comme pour une confidence, et demande :

« Avoue, tu es un littéraire sous couverture. »

« Ahah, non, je t'assure. Je suis bien historien. »

« Peut-être, mais quand même passionné de littérature. Tu sais, _Nord et Sud_ , c'est mon roman anglais préféré. Et j'ai rencontré peu de gens qui pouvaient me citer l'auteur comme ça, sans effort. Peu connaissent déjà l'existence du livre, alors l'écrivain... »

« Je suis exceptionnel ! » déclare Antonio en essayant de décocher un sourire charmeur et en haussant les épaules, à la manière nonchalante de Gilbert -cuisant échec à croire que l'albinos était plus adroit que lui pour flirter avec les dames. « Mais tu as raison, j'aime beaucoup lire. Tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Ah, et j'ai travaillé plusieurs années dans une librairie. Plus longtemps que je n'ai enseigné, d'ailleurs. Ça aide. »

« Oh. » fait-elle, admirative. « Alors ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies été... Intoxiqué. »

« Voilà. Après, je vais peut-être te décevoir... Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais j'ai retenu le titre. En 2004, je crois, on a eu des dizaines de personnes qui sont venues l'acheter, c'était infernal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, soudain... Tout le monde le voulait. »

« J'ai la raison. Tu t'y connais en acteurs britanniques ? »

« Ils ne sont pas vraiment mon genre, pourquoi ? »

« Apprends que Richard Armitage a joué le héros dans une adaptation. Certaines filles auraient appris à lire pour pouvoir déguster toutes les pages dont le protagoniste porte ses traits. »

« Oh... » fait-il à son tour. « C'est donc ça. »

« Bien évidemment, pour ma part, je me penche plutôt sur le côté littéraire de l'œuvre, mais... C'est une déformation professionnelle. »

« Il est ton genre ? »

« Qui ? Armitage ? Hum... Si on le compare à mon passé amoureux, pas tellement. Mais un grand brun avec un côté énigmatique, pourquoi pas, dans le futur ? »

Elle sourit d'un air mutin. Elle est définitivement trop adorable pour son propre bien.

« Mais dis-moi un peu, comment un libraire finit-il dans un lycée à enseigner l'histoire ? »

« Hum, la question serait plutôt : comment un prof d'histoire en devenir finit-il libraire... »

« Monsieur Fernandez Carriedo, le mystère s'épaissit. »

« Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires... »

« Je suis sûre que c'est fascinant. »

« J'ai fait, disons... Une pause dans mes études. J'ai travaillé à la Librairie Edelstein pendant plusieurs années, dans l'intervalle. Tu connais ? Elle est assez réputée, à Paris. »

« J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne suis jamais allée. C'est assez loin de chez moi, a priori, et j'ai mes habitudes dans mon quartier. »

« Je pourrai t'y emmener, un jour. » lâche Antonio.

C'est sorti tout seul. Vient-il de proposer un rendez-vous ? Oh, Madre de Dios. Pourvu qu'elle ne se braque pas. Pourvu qu'elle ne se méprenne pas sur ses intentions. Pourvu que...

« Oui, on fera ça. » acquiesce-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Le professeur d'histoire avale une gorgée de café pour étouffer son soupir d'aise.

« Et, hum... Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais, tu n'es... Pas française, pourquoi enseigner à Paris ? »

Son visage se ferme un tantinet, mais elle se reprend vite.

« Raisons familiales. Mon ex-mari avait été muté au siège parisien de son entreprise, j'ai suivi, et... On a fait notre vie ici. Je me voyais mal rentrer à Bruxelles après le divorce, et comme il travaille toujours en France, je ne voulais pas... Compliquer trop les choses pour la garde alternée, tu comprends ? »

« Oh... Oh, oui, je comprends ! Désolé, je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi personnel... Et tragique... »

« C'est la tragédie de tant de familles... Je m'en tire encore bien, et je suis heureuse comme ça. » le contredit Louise.

« Et donc, tu... Tu es maman ? »

Son sourire lui revint enfin, le même sourire qu'auparavant sincère, chaleureux, heureux.

« Oui, d'un petit garçon. Henri. Il a huit ans. Et toi père ? »

« Affirmatif. Mais mon petit à moi, il... Il va sur seize ans. » réalise Antonio, à moitié choqué.

Dans un peu plus d'un mois... Bon sang, les années passent décidément à une vitesse folle.

« Ah, d'accord ! » rit la jeune femme. « Plus si petit que ça. »

« Non... Parfois j'ai tendance à l'oublier, ahah ! »

oOo

Sa conversation du matin autour d'une bonne tasse de café et au calme l'a laissé dans un état de béatitude peu commune que ses Premières n'ont pas manqué de remarquer -de son petit nuage, il n'a pas saisi leurs sous-entendus, mais soit- et qui n'a, bien évidemment, aucun rapport avec l'identité de son interlocutrice... Bien sûr que non.

Mais, ah... Il est heureux, c'est tout. Leur discussion a continué sur des sujets plus personnels, et Louise lui a posé pas mal de questions sur lui, sur son passé, ses goûts littéraires -entre autres. En parlant de choses et d'autres, ils en ont mine de rien appris pas mal l'un sur l'autre. Et ça le laisse avec une douce chaleur dans le ventre. Elle s'intéresse à lui, en tout cas. Bon, certes ! Il ne faut pas se monter le bourrichon pour si peu. Mais c'est déjà un bon début. Mais quand même. Ne nous énervons pas. Laissons le temps aux choses de se mettre en place. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, pas vrai ?

Il rentre chez lui en fin d'après-midi pour y trouver son fils, qui l'a précédé. L'adolescent est assis à la table de la salle à manger, avec un bol de lait, un biscuit et son téléphone à portée de main. Il grandit harmonieusement, Antonio s'en rend compte. Il n'est toujours pas très grand, mais il évolue. Voilà un terme plus approprié. Son visage juvénile devient plus fin, plus mature. Il mûrit et affirme ses goûts. Style vestimentaire élégant peu répandu parmi les jeunes de son âge -une chemise pourpre, un pantalon noir et un gilet classique gris par-dessus. Bon, il faut certes faire abstraction des chaussettes fantaisistes ornées de tomates... Qu'il a piquées à Antonio, d'ailleurs.

Une douce musique jazzy emplit l'appartement, la voix de Nat King Cole accompagne Lovino dans son goûter. Bien. Ça veut dire que l'adolescent a eu une bonne journée et, surtout, est de bonne humeur. Si Antonio n'a jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la musique qu'il écoute, ça n'a pas empêché Lovino de développer des goûts tranchés. Et assez opposés, en plus d'être atypiques pour un jeune de quinze ans -okay, même presque seize. Du jazz et du rock. La douce musique d'antan quand il a le cœur léger -ou des chansons tristes d'au moins 50 ans d'âge à vous fendre le cœur quand il a le cœur brisé, justement, mais c'est une autre histoire- et du bon vieux et dur rock and roll quand il a besoin de passer ses nerfs. Son père voit là les influences contraires mais complémentaires de Roderich et de Gilbert... Si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée pour l'albinos, l'Espagnol trouverait ça drôle qu'ils aient créé un parfait fils spirituel à mi-chemin entre eux deux en la personne de Lovino.

« Bonjour, Lovi ! »

« 'lut, Papa ! » rétorque l'adolescent.

Il termine d'écrire un message alors que son père vient vers lui et lui colle un bisou sonore sur la joue, provoquant une flopée chatoyante de protestations de la part de son fils.

« Wow ! Sérieusement ? C'est dégueulasse, cazzo ! T'es obligé de baver comme ça ? »

Antonio rit -ça a toujours déclenché cette réaction chez Lovino- et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Au sourire de bienheureux qui ne quitte pas les lèvres de son géniteur, Lovino soupire :

« Toi, t'as eu une excellente journée. »

« Hum, oui ! »

« Y avait de l'ecstasy dans ton déjeuner ? »

« ...Non ? »

« Ah c'est vrai c'est ton état normal. »

« Et toi, ça va ? J'étais pourtant sûr que ta journée s'était bien passée... Tu as mis Nat King Cole, alors... »

« Ouais, ça me fout juste en rogne quand tu débarques en pétant des arcs-en-ciel. C'est écœurant, tu comprends ? »

« C'est méchant, jeune homme. »

Lovino soupire encore.

« Bon, alors, c'était quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu souris comme un imbécile depuis que t'es rentré. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh, rien. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est le métro qui t'a mis dans cet état. Je risque de ne pas te croire. »

« Et tu aurais raison. Non, vraiment, j'ai juste eu une bonne journée. Et puis il y a du soleil, alors... »

« Mouais. » fait Lovino, pas convaincu.

Il sent que ça cache quelque chose. Il a sa petite idée, mais il ne sait pas encore exactement quoi... Voilà qui nécessite des mesures drastiques.

oOo

 _Samedi 8 février 2014._

Il a tout arrangé. Le rendez-vous est prévu chez Francis de bonne heure le samedi matin. L'élégant appartement de l'avocat sera pour une fois le théâtre d'un conseil de guerre. Francis, Gilbert, et Lovino, réunis à l'insu du patriarche Fernandez Carriedo. C'est que, ils ont bien des choses à aborder qui le concernent.

« Lovi, thé ou chocolat chaud ? » demande Francis.

« Café, s'il te plaît. »

« Seigneur ! Cet enfant finira comme son père. »

« Comme nous tous. » rectifie Gilbert.

Trois tasses fumantes atterrissent bientôt sur la table basse.

« Alors, Lovi ? Qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire ? »

« Rien. Je suis là pour vous extorquer des informations. »

« On reconnaît bien là l'auteur de thriller en herbe... » commente Gilbert, amusé.

« La ferme, Gil, laisse le petit chou s'exprimer. »

« Frannie... ? On peut arrêter, avec le petit chou ? J'ai plus cinq ans. »

« Bien sûr, mon chou, je sais. »

Peine perdue.

« Bon, voilà je trouve que Papa est bizarre ces derniers temps. Genre, euphorique. Vous savez quelque chose ? »

« Tonio a toujours été d'un naturel bienheureux... » tente Francis.

« Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Mais là, il... Il bat tous ses records, quoi ! Il agit vraiment bizarrement. Il est rêveur, et... Cazzo, je crois qu'il est amoureux. »

Gilbert faillit cracher sa gorgée de café.

« Répète ? »

« Amoureux. »

« C'est possible. » lâche Francis après mûre réflexion. « Admettons que ce soit le cas, tu... Le prendrais comment ? »

« Bien ! » répond Lovino précipitamment, comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Ce serait normal, non ? Qui reste seize ans célibataire, s'il vous plaît ? »

Francis jette un coup d'œil furtif vers Gilbert. Celui-ci lui fait signe de ne pas se formaliser de la remarque Lovino ne pense pas à mal quand il pose la question. Par ailleurs, le Méditerranéen ne remarque pas du tout l'échange.

« Bha ! S'il n'a pas rencontré la bonne personne jusqu'à maintenant, ça peut s'expliquer, non ? » relève Gilbert.

« Je sais. Mais je veux dire, ça m'ennuie pas du tout. Qu'il sorte ! Qu'il s'éclate ! Qu'il baise s'il en a envie ! Je commençais à désespérer pour lui... »

« Lovi... » le réprimande Francis, faussement outré. « Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un ? »

« Je comptais sur vous pour ça, en fait. Il ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Non, je le crains. » se navre Francis.

« Gil ? »

« Heu... Non. »

Lovino hausse un sourcil.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit, ça j'en suis certain. Après, j'ai des soupçons, mais... »

« Quelqu'un de l'école ?! » s'exclame Lovino, incrédule. « Ben oui, je suis con, il ne sort que pour y aller. Vraiment désespérant... Vas-y, Tonton, c'est qui ? »

« Je ne sais rien de certain... »

« Tu soupçonnes qui ? »

Francis est au moins aussi curieux que son filleul.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Oh, sois pas avare ! »

« Non, Lovi... C'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est que je ne peux pas te le dire. D'un, ce n'est pas sûr, et de deux, si ça concerne un membre du corps enseignant, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de diffuser une rumeur... Je connais les lycéens. »

« Mais... ! »

« Désolé. »

« Mais c'est mon père ! »

« Il t'en parlera en temps voulu. S'il le veut. Moi, tant que rien n'est officiel, je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Lovino fait la moue, le bond compatit à sa déception. Son regard azur lance un avertissement à Gilbert il aura des choses à lui dire quand le petit aura le dos tourné.

« Bon. Mais s'il vous plaît, s'il vous parle de quoi que ce soit... Encouragez-le. Il a besoin de s'amuser un peu. Il me désespère. »

Pour la première fois, Gilbert envisage que Lovino peut se sentir coupable. Même si Antonio est très heureux des choix qu'il a faits et de la vie qu'il a menée et mène... Lovino sait très bien qu'il a renoncé à pas mal de choses à cause de lui, pour s'occuper de lui et lui offrir une vie décente. Ça a compris... Arrêter ses études pendant plus de dix ans et retarder son diplôme, ainsi que son rêve d'enseigner, ça a voulu dire travailler d'arrache-pied pour gagner sa vie décemment quand tous ses amis se la coulaient douce à la fac en comparaison, et, par-dessus tout, ça l'a fait grandir. Tellement vite. Il s'est replié sur lui-même et sa cellule familiale émergente, au point, en effet, de ne pas avoir la moindre aventure en seize ans. Parce que... Lovino l'a accaparé pendant ce temps-là. Et maintenant qu'il comprend et qu'il réalise les sacrifices que son père a faits, il s'en veut, même inconsciemment, c'est indéniable. Il faudra que Gilbert lui en touche un mot, un de ces jours. Lui mettre dans le creux de l'oreille que rien de tout ça n'a été sa faute.

« C'est pas que je sois pressé d'avoir une belle-mère... Mais il ne peut pas vivre en ermite toute sa vie. » marmonne l'adolescent.

« T'inquiète pas. Avant qu'il t'impose une belle-mère, elle devra nous convenir. On ne va pas laisser notre filleul préféré sous la garde de n'importe qui. »

« Personne ne me 'garde'... J'ai plus cinq ans, bon sang. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, Trésor ! » relève Francis. « Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas qu'on prenne soin de toi... On aime tous ça. »

Lovino roule des yeux. Francis a peut-être raison, mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

« Bon, soit, on est d'accord, hein ? »

« Mais oui, on va le caser ton Papa ! » approuve Gilbert.

« Au final ce sera quand même à lui de se jeter à l'eau. » leur rappelle Francis.

« Certes. » fait Lovino. « Mais bon, on peut quand même le pousser... Un tout petit peu ? »

« Gilbert, on a fait de ce gosse un véritable démon. »

* * *

Traductions

Madre de Dios : mère de dieu (juron espagnol)

Gossip Boys : je ne sais pas comment le traduire... Mais bon. "Les garçons qui commèrent" peut-être. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est Frannie, Gil et Lovi. Inspiré de la série Gossip Girl (j'ai jamais vu, mais je devrais peut-être. Y a Sebastian Stan et Aaron Tveit dedans, askip)

Notes

 _North and South_ est donc un roman d'Elizabeth Gaskell qui a effectivement fait l'objet d'une adaptation télévisée de la BBC en 2004, avec Richard Armitage (le beau, le grand, le ténébreux Richard) dans le rôle titre. Je vous renvoie au chapitre 7 Spécial Noël 2015, qui portait justement ce titre-là.

Henri et Will sont de retour ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler avec eux de nouveau, même si ce sera très différent de SOU ^o^

La tenue de Lovi est inspirée d'un post de captainsfashion sur Tumblr (In the Woods).

Nat King Cole était un chanteur et pianiste de jazz et rythm and blues. Je vous renvoie pour ça à _Before We Go_... ;)

Et puis bha, ça s'annonce bien pour Tonio, non ? Le résumé du premier chapitre est enfin valable xD

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)


	21. Strike Back

Bien le bonsoir...

Happy new year ! Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Par-dessus tout, j'espère que 2017 vous sera douce... Merci d'avoir fait de 2016 une année superbe sur le plan de l'écriture !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.

J'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre à momochan-ni qui, toujours au rendez-vous, m'a fourni quelques idées pour ce chapitre qui me désespérait... Tu n'y verras peut-être aucunement le reflet de tes suggestions, mais tu m'as bien aidée 3

Cette panne d'inspiration aboutit à un chapitre hétéroclite et étalé dans le temps mais on fait beaucoup de progrès. Il est même super important en fait !

Et du coup, on approche dangereusement des 100 pages. Mon Dieu.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb . Elle (re)devient un bordel sans nom mais j'y travaille... Et je l'enrichis.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre XXI : Strike Back

 _Lundi 30 juin 2014._

Lovino est étendu de tout son long sur son lit, en plein après-midi, et profite des premiers jours de congé qu'offre la fin d'année en rattrapant le retard accumulé dans ses lectures à cause des -diaboliques- examens. Il est complètement absorbé à la cour de Philippe le Bel grâce au premier tome des _Rois Maudits_ , frauduleusement subtilisé dans la bibliothèque paternelle, lorsque ledit paternel frappe à la porte.

« Ouais ? » fait Lovino machinalement sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

« Prépare-toi, on sort. »

« Hein ? Mais il est... Six heures. » proteste-t-il mollement après avoir vérifié sa montre.

« Déjà pépère au point de ne plus sortir après dix-huit heures ? » s'amuse Antonio.

« Nan, mais c'était pas prévu... »

« Oh, allez. Francis veut te voir, c'est tout. »

Ses parrains ont toujours été le point faible de Lovino, exactement comme il est le leur. Petit, quand il essayait de tenir tête à Antonio, si Gil ou Francis s'en mêlait, il était bien incapable de leur refuser quoi que ce soit... Mais l'inverse est toujours vrai aussi.

Lovino pose son livre sur sa table de nuit et quitte son lit, enfile une paire de Converses et, en moins de dix minutes, les Fernandez Carriedo se mettent en route.

oOo

Antonio l'emmène effectivement chez Francis, mais il a menti par omission. Francis n'est pas tout seul. En plus d'Alice, avec qui il partage sa vie et son appartement depuis plusieurs années, Gilbert a fait le déplacement. Tous les quatre, ils ont décidé de célébrer la fin de l'année pour féliciter Lovino d'avoir brillamment réussi sa seconde. L'adolescent sursaute quand Gilbert ouvre la bouteille de Champagne à son arrivée avant que les félicitations n'explosent.

« Mais... Mais enfin... C'est juste la fin de l'année... » objecte Lovino.

« C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive, tu sais ! » remarque Francis.

« Tu marques un point. » sourit Lovino.

Antonio et lui s'installent parmi les invités déjà présents pendant que l'albinos remplit les verres. Le jeune homme rattrape de justesse sa mâchoire avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol quand Gilbert lui met une flûte de Champagne dans la main. Voilà bien une première... On lui offre de l'alcool dans la sphère familiale -en vrai, il n'a pas attendu qu'on lui en propose, il ne fallait pas compter sur Antonio pour laisser son petit bébé boire, mais il a fait quelques expériences avec des amis. Alfred a un don pour dégoter de l'alcool.

Sa « famille », par contre... Ce n'est pas pareil. Bien que, à ce que Lovino a compris, Antonio, Gilbert et Francis aient été loin d'être sages dans leur jeunesse, ils ont toujours fait très attention à ne pas débaucher Lovino. Ça ne convient pas à un enfant, tout simplement. Peut-être que, à présent qu'il a seize ans, les trois hommes -y compris son père- sont prêts -enfin!- à le traiter en adulte plutôt que de l'enfermer dans son enfance. Ils auront mis le temps, mais c'est un progrès dont Lovino est un peu soulagé. On trinque à sa santé et il porte le verre à ses lèvres.

Bon, pour le coup, c'est pas terrible. Le Champagne picote, pétille, et ça lui parait aigre. Mais quand même. C'est son premier verre de Champagne et l'occasion vaut la peine de marquer le coup.

Sa grimace ne passe pourtant pas inaperçue puisque Gilbert lui décoche un sourire goguenard et lui lance :

« Trop fort pour ton palais délicat, mon chou ? »

Lovino lui tire élégamment la langue pour toute réponse.

« Quel snob. » raille Gilbert.

« Ah, ne le tourmente pas aujourd'hui ! » recommande Francis. « C'est sa soirée. »

« Ouais, mais pourquoi faire ça... Maintenant ? Cette année ? C'est le lycée, c'est ça ? »

« On n'a pas besoin de raison pour te témoigner notre amour, Lovi. » lâche Antonio. « Et puis, Gil et Francis voulaient te dire au revoir comme il se doit, sans savoir si vous vous verrez encore avant ton départ. »

Le départ... Il l'a presque oublié, avec toutes ces histoires d'examens. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, il part pour le Canada avec Matthew, chez son oncle paternel qui habite Vancouver. Ils passeront quinze jours là-bas. Et tout excité qu'il soit, Lovino appréhende un peu le voyage et ce qu'il lui réserve.

« C'est gentil... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? J'ai cru t'entendre prononcer un compliment ! » ricane Gilbert.

Lovino roule des yeux. Gilbert lève son verre en silence, en son honneur. Son filleul lui manquera peut-être plus qu'il ne l'imagine.

oOo

 _Mercredi 16 juillet 2014._

Le séjour est passé à une vitesse folle.

Lovino n'avait pas peur de s'ennuyer, il s'est bien douté qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. Mais juste avant de partir, il n'avait plus été si certain de le vouloir. Finalement, ç'a été... Bien trop court et bien trop génial.

Il a découvert une nouvelle ville fascinante sur un continent où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il a arpenté les rayonnages d'une énorme bibliothèque municipale et a passé des heures à sélectionner des ouvrages pour Matthew, pendant que ce dernier faisait de même pour lui. Ils ont visité des expositions d'art plus variées les unes que les autres à l' _Art Gallery_ locale, découvert les théâtres de l'endroit, savouré la musique au cours de nocturnes... Ils se sont encore rapprochés, d'ailleurs. Cette année scolaire ayant été difficile pour eux -le lycée à gérer, le travail plus conséquent, cette saloperie d'adolescence qui fait des siennes, sans parler de ces hormones de malheur- le séjour leur a permis de se ressourcer, de prendre l'air et de détendre les malaises entre eux deux.

Même les raisons pour lesquelles Lovino s'inquiétait se sont révélées caduques. Il a eu peur que... Matthew revoie Eric pendant son séjour au Canada. Être sur un même continent, ça aide, après tout, ç'aurait donc été plausible. Mais il n'en fut rien. Lovino s'est, au bout de quelques jours, senti suffisamment à l'aise pour le demander clairement à Matthew. Ce à quoi le blondinet a répondu :

« _Pourquoi s'obstiner, quand ça ne mène nulle part ?_ » avec un sourire un peu triste, peut-être, mais soulagé. Au moins, les choses ont été claires entre eux dès ce moment.

Ç'a été magique et c'est bientôt terminé... Demain matin, ils reprennent l'avion pour rentrer en France.

Lovino sait déjà que ça lui manquera. Cette proximité et ce sentiment d'être seuls au monde, seulement Matthie et lui. C'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas à Paris. Qu'ils n'auront peut-être plus jamais nulle part. Il y a toujours les autres, à Paris. Lovino ne leur en veut pas, du tout, il les adore -Alfred, Peter, même Lili, malgré leurs malheureux antécédents. Mais ce n'est jamais pareil quand ils sont tous ensemble : c'est toujours beaucoup plus compliqué.

Déjà, Peter et Lili se tournent autour depuis le primaire, et c'est parfois vraiment lourd, cette tension non résolue. Malgré les maintes promesses de Peter de prendre les choses en mains qu'il a proférées à maintes reprises déjà devant ses congénères masculins. Ensuite, il y a Alfred. Il a beau être gentil et un ami précieux pour Lovino, il a l'impression qu'ils sont constamment rivaux. Et... Il a fini par comprendre qu'il est le seul et unique instigateur de cette rivalité. Il sent toujours le besoin de faire valoir ses qualités, moins évidentes de prime abord que celles de l'Américain athlétique, drôle, jovial et enthousiaste. Ardu pour Lovi le râleur introverti, bougonnant et cynique. Mais c'est plus fort que lui.

Vancouver...

...Lui a permis de mettre une cause sur cette dynamique malsaine. La cause, la cause de tout, c'est Matthew. L'idée qu'Alfred puisse être le garçon dont son meilleur ami était amoureux l'an passé, l'idée que ça puisse toujours être le cas, le mettent dans un état proche de la rage.

Vancouver, ça lui a aussi permis d'entrevoir une raison à tout ça. Pourquoi il a été si blessé, même pas, si triste que Matthew lui confesse ses sentiments pour un (autre) garçon, pourquoi ça l'a à ce point énervé qu'il sorte avec Eric, pourquoi la perfection apparente d'Alfred le frustre, et pourquoi aucune fille ne semble assez bien pour lui plaire...

Il commence à envisager, depuis qu'il a savouré la pleine complicité qui l'unit à Matthew au Canada, depuis qu'il a réalisé que retrouver son meilleur ami loin de toutes ses prises de tête parisiennes, que, peut-être... Il pourrait bien ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour son ami d'enfance.

Voilà.  
Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître... Que ça lui parait, en tout cas. Il n'est pas encore trop sûr de lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment faire la différence entre l'affection, l'amour, la curiosité et la possessivité qui vient avec une amitié de longue date qu'on voudrait exclusive et éternelle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'est jamais senti attiré par une fille, peu importe qui. Lili, c'était juste un test -même s'il se déteste pour ça, encore aujourd'hui. Pas une fille n'a émoustillé ses hormones à ce jour, alors qu'il a déjà eu un rêve ou l'autre bien étrange... Ça veut certainement dire que les filles, ce n'est pas son truc, non ?

Et lui qui se vantait d'avoir laissé ses prises de tête à Paris... Il soupire et décide de reléguer tout ça dans un coin de son cerveau. C'est bien de faire des progrès et d'avancer sur son chemin intérieur en quête de lui-même et de son identité, mais... Oui, vraiment, ça attendra bien qu'il soit rentré en France. Il aura un mois et demi de temps libre à remplir qui s'y prêtera très bien. Il ne lui reste que vingt-quatre heures au Canada, il peut tout aussi bien en profiter.

Ses emmerdes sentimentales attendront qu'il ait tout son temps à leur consacrer, et des renforts à consulter en cas de besoin. Il voit déjà l'ombre d'un conseil de guerre tripartite planer sur ses considérations...

oOo

 _Lundi 8 septembre 2014._

Finalement, il n'a pas eu le temps d'y penser au cours des vacances. Ou il ne l'a pas pris, c'est possible aussi. Peut-être même qu'il a proprement évité d'y penser. Il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans les intrigues d'un prochaine histoire, et vous savez comment c'est... Les tracas personnels de l'auteur n'existent plus quand il élabore les tourments d'autrui. Voilà que la rentrée a eu lieu et qu'il n'est toujours pas plus avancé qu'en juillet quant à ses préférences amoureuses.

Par rapport à Matthew par contre, c'est toujours aussi brillant ils se sont vus plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, qu'il s'agisse de passer des heures au Louvre ou d'aller voir la comédie stupide de l'année au cinéma. Et retrouver les autres au lycée s'est très bien passé, la semaine dernière.

« Lovi ! » résonne la voix d'Antonio depuis sa chambre, réveillant l'adolescent de sa rêverie au-dessus de sa tasse de café du matin.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Je sais que t'aimes pas ça, mais je suis vraiment à la bourre ce matin... On prend le métro ensemble ? »

Lovino se retourne vers son père, qui noue sa cravate dans l'embrasure de sa porte.

« Seulement si tu changes de chemise. »

Antonio sourit.

« A vos ordres, Fernandez Carriedo. »

Ce n'est pas contre la chemise. Mais parfois, Antonio a un goût douteux pour associer les couleurs.

oOo

Après avoir, donc, affronté le métro parisien à l'heure de pointe ensemble, père et fils se retrouvent aux alentours du lycée et la séparation s'amorce.

« Bonne journée, Lovi ! Tu as quoi comme cours, aujourd'hui ? »

« Heu... J'sais pas, j'ai pas étudié l'horaire. » avoue l'adolescent avec un haussement d'épaules. « Français, latin et... anglais, je crois ? J'en sais rien. Je demanderai à Matthie. »

« Français... Avec qui ? »

« Aucune idée. J'ai pas retenu le nom... Bonne journée, papa. »

« A ce soir. »

Antonio lui épargne un bisou dans la foule de jeunes qui prennent très certainement la même direction qu'eux. Ils se séparent devant l'établissement, Antonio empruntant un chemin de traverse vers la salle des profs tandis que Lovino affronte la marée humaine pour franchir les grilles de l'entrée. Il se dirige directement vers le fond de la cour, où il est certain de trouver tous les autres déjà -comme Antonio l'a dit, il était à la bourre, et Lovino n'est pas en avance non plus.

Les salutations enjouées l'accueillent lorsqu'il rejoint Peter et Matthew, en pleine conversation sur les derniers épisodes de _Downton Abbey_ qu'ils ont regardés chacun de leur côté ce week-end. Lovino profite ensuite d'un blanc dans la conversation pour demander des précisions à son meilleur ami quant à leur horaire du jour.

« On commence par français. » sourit Matthew.

« Je te suis. »

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les deux garçons empruntent les couloirs désormais familiers de leur lycée et, sous la direction de Matthew, trouvent aisément le local où se donnera le cours. Ils s'installent côté à côte à une table du deuxième rang. Lovino n'a pas posé ses fesses de trente secondes sur sa chaise que la professeure arrive.

Elle est assez petite, menue et sautillante. Ses boucles blondes lui arrivent aux épaules et suivent ses mouvements fluides et élégants. Elle pose son lourd sac de cours sur le bureau et balaie la classe du regard avec un grand sourire. Elle ferme ensuite la porte et le silence tombe.

« Bonjour à tous ! » lance-t-elle.

Elle attend une réponse, qui vient -timidement- de quelques élèves.

« Bienvenue en cours de français ! Ah, je donne aussi cours de littérature cette année, au passage. Je m'appelle Louise Schoenaerts. Avant de vous révéler notre magnifique programme de cette année, je vais faire l'appel. »

Elle parle avec dynamisme. C'est déjà bien, Lovino ne risque pas de s'endormir à son cours, avec un débit aussi soutenu. Ça le changera.

Elle appelle les noms un par un et la plupart des individus répondent présents. Quand elle arrive sur celui de Lovino, par contre, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Lovino Fernandez Carriedo ? »

Elle lève la tête du papier avec un sourire encourageant. Lovino lève la main, sans se fatiguer, le regard neutre.

« Ah, je crois que je te situe. »

Inutile de préciser que Lovino ne sait pas du tout de quoi elle parle et se posera la question pour le reste du cours, probablement comme tout le reste de la classe qui va se mettre à élaborer toutes sortes de théories farfelues.

(Comme on pouvait s'y attendre ce ne fut qu'un délire de persécution dans la tête de Lovino qui ne se concrétisa jamais, et lui-même oublia l'événement pour un temps, tout absorbé qu'il fut par le cours passionnant de Louise.)

oOo

 _Samedi 11 octobre 2014._

Il y a une tradition dans la famille Fernandez Carriedo. Les anniversaires, c'est sacré et c'est l'occasion de manger des choses qu'ils aiment tous les deux mais qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Ça fait quelques années maintenant que, le soir de telles journées, ou plus tôt quand ils reçoivent, père et fils concoctent le repas ensemble. Mine de rien, Lovino est assez doué pour la cuisine.

La veille du trente-cinquième anniversaire d'Antonio, la petite famille est donc est mission commando au supermarché en quête de matière première pour les traditionnels tapas, un festival de pâtes et une bouteille de Cava. Lovino sourit en remarquant que leur caddie témoigne parfaitement de la mixité culturelle qu'ils forment à eux tous seuls.

« Merde. » lâche soudain Antonio.

« Quoi ? T'as oublié un truc ? »

Son père ne lui répond pas et accélère le long du rayon boucherie. Il s'arrête ensuite net, sort son portable et vérifie dans l'écran que ses boucles brunes n'ont pas trop souffert de la pluie qui sévit dehors. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, leur donne un peu de volume, sous l'œil intrigué de Lovino qui ne comprend pas quelle mouche le pique.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demande-t-il ensuite de but en blanc.

« De quoi tu... ? M'enfin, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Dis-moi ! »

« Bha d'un type en congé qui fait ses courses du samedi, rien d'exceptionnel, quoi. »

« Merci, Lovi. »

« Je suis honnête. » fait l'adolescent, narquois et plein de modestie.

Avec un soupir, Antonio fait demi-tour et envoie son fils chercher de la pâte à tartiner. Lovino s'exécute avec un froncement de sourcils et un haussement d'épaules.

Pour sa part, Antonio essaie de se détendre et retourne à l'endroit quitté quelques secondes auparavant en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel. Il s'empare d'un bocal de marrons sur un étalage et fait mine d'être absorbé par les valeurs nutritionnelles.

« Ça alors, Antonio ! »

Il tourne la tête et espère que son sourire n'apparaît pas trop crispé. Aucune chance, c'est la pure joie de poser les yeux sur cet être...

« Louise ! Quelle bonne surprise, je ne t'avais pas vue ! »

Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas lui qui a transmis la fibre de l'honnêteté à son gamin.

« Se retrouver dans le même supermarché, il faut le faire, quand même ! » dit-elle de sa voix cristalline. « Tu es seul ? »

« Moi ? Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Je veux dire... Hum, mon fils m'accompagne, il est... Hum, dans le rayon confiseries... ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va. A part le temps. »

« Ah ! Tu n'aimes pas la pluie. »

« Non. L'automne est une période assez morose, je trouve... »

Fascinante conversation, vraiment.

« Ça dépend des périodes. Octobre, ça va encore. »

C'est le moment que Lovino choisit pour refaire son apparition.

« Y avait plus de Kwata, j'ai pris un pot de choco issu du commerce équita- Oh. »

Lovino s'arrête dans sa progression vers son père quand il identifie la jeune femme qui discute avec lui. Sa prof de français. Génial, ça n'est jamais bizarre du tout de rencontrer un enseignant en dehors du lycée.

« Bonjour Madame. »

« Lovino ! Bonjour ! »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Tu donnes cours à Lovi. »

Comme s'il avait pu l'oublier et s'en souvenir par hasard sur le moment...

« On peut éviter le sujet s'il vous plaît ? C'est gênant... » grommelle Lovino. « Vous vous connaissez bien, alors ? »

« On est collègues ! » s'empresse de remarquer Madame Schoenaerts. « Sans plus ! »

 _« Ouais. Mon cul. »_ mais Lovino s'abstient de faire ce commentaire tout haut. Au moins, la remarque de la prof le premier jour à l'appel de son nom prend tout son sens.

« Tu habites dans le coin ? » demande Antonio en ignorant superbement Lovino et son sourire entendu -il n'a d'yeux que pour Louise.

« Non. Mon ex-mari, oui. Je viens lui déposer Henri un samedi sur deux, j'en profite pour faire les courses ici au passage. Et vous ? »

« Oui, à quelques rues d'ici. »

« C'est son anniversaire demain, alors on fait le plein. » lâche Lovino.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas ! Bon anniversaire en avance, dans ce cas ! »

« Héhé, merci ! »

Non... C'est possible, ça ? Un tel sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage de son candide de père ? Diantre ! Lovino le détaille de la tête au pied. De toute évidence, Antonio essaye d'avoir l'air décontracté, il garde ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et danse d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui témoigne plutôt d'une certaine nervosité. Et ce sourire, bon sang... ! Ce pourrait-il que... ?

Lovino laisse échapper un ricanement qui passe inaperçue dans la conversation. Jadis, Gilbert avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'une collègue sur laquelle Tonio avait flashé... Hé bien ça devient clair, tout ça.

L'adolescent sort discrètement son portable de la poche de son manteau et compose un message à l'attention de son parrain.

 _« J'ai tout compris. Alors comme ça mon père aime les blondes ? »_

* * *

Lovi devient un véritable démon, kesese

Traduction

Strike Back : contre-attaque (anglais). Comme la série. Avec Richard Armitage, pas cette pseudo-suite américaine.

Notes

Les _Rois Maudits_ (que Tonio adore et lit dans un chapitre antérieur) sont une série de romans historiques écrits par Maurice Druon. Le premier tome traite du règne de Philippe IV le Bel (j'ai fait un travail sur lui, c'pour ça que je reviens toujours dessus...) qui s'est étendu de 1285 à 1314. Le roman (intitulé _Le Roi de Fer_ ) se concentre sur les dernières années de son règne.

On retrouve pas mal de détails de la vie quotidienne des Fernandez Carriedo qui m'ont fait plaisir en écrivant...

 _Downton Abbey_ est une série britannique. Je n'ai jamais vu, mais mon meilleur ami et ma grand-mère sont fans. C'est venu tout seul en cherchant un sujet de conversation.

J'utilise le 12 octobre comme date anniversaire d'Antonio depuis _Regresa A Mi_... Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne date du fandom, mais j'avoue que j'ai la flemme de chercher. Ca correspond à la fête nationale espagnole.

Le Cava est un mousseux espagnol. C'est à dire que c'est la méthode champenoise mais comme il est produit en Espagne ça ne peut pas s'appeler "Champagne". Non non, je m'y connais pas du tout en vin et en alcool...

Kwata! C'est la marque (oui désolée U-U) du choco que je mangeais dans mon enfance. La tartine qui sourit sur l'étiquette c'est juste trop chou :3

Je m'arrête ici pour janvier ! Merci de votre lecture !

Au 1er février ;)


	22. Pushing Daddies

Bien le bonjour !

Pfiu, quel mois ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a traîné en longueur... Peut-être à cause des examens. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous si vous en avez eu.

On se retrouve pour le 22ème chapitre de BAD, qui se termine sur la 100ème page, ça y est ! Que d'émotions ! Comme toujours, merci de votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XXII : Pushing Daddies

 _Mardi 4 novembre 2014._

Louise pousse la porte de la salle des profs et lance une salutation à la cantonade -politesse qui se perd dans le brouhaha. Et dire que les enseignants se plaignent d'élèves bruyants... Elle balaye la salle du regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les dreadlocks de Diego Suarez, le prof d'espagnol avec lequel elle a pactisé pour emmener ses élèves au théâtre le soir même. Ils ont réservé des places pour _Carmen, la véritable histoire_ afin que les Premières qui ont choisi l'espagnol, et ceux du cours de littérature, puissent sortir et se cultiver un peu.

Elle entre plus avant dans la pièce mais ne le trouve nulle part. Étrange. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à 10 heures tapantes à l'entrée pour discuter des dernières modalités et qu'elle lui fournisse les tickets de ses étudiants. Elle attend plusieurs longues minutes sans qu'il n'arrive. Il ne lui a pas laissé de message... C'est qu'il va arriver ?

« Louise ? Tout va bien ? »

A l'entente de cette voix, son visage s'illumine. Elle lève les yeux de son écran et sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Salut, Antonio. Tu vas bien ? »

« Moi oui, mais toi... Tu m'as l'air contrariée. »

Elle est touchée par l'inquiétude sincère qu'elle voit dans ses yeux, mais s'efforce de ne pas sautiller sur place.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Diego, par hasard ? »

« Diego Suarez ? »

« Lui même. »

« Le prof d'espagnol ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu as rendez-vous avec lui ? »

Il y a un blanc dans l'esprit de Louise, qui envisage un instant qu'Antonio puisse se faire de fausses idées à ce sujet.

« Pour l'organisation de ce soir ! C'est un accompagnateur pour le théâtre ! » s'empresse-t-elle de répondre.

Est-ce du soulagement qu'elle voit dans les yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis ? Elle n'ose l'espérer.

« Oh. Heu, et si tu commençais par t'asseoir et prendre un café ? »

« Bonne idée. »

Elle suit Antonio vers la place fétiche qu'occupent le professeur d'histoire et son compère, Gilbert, qu'elle salue chaleureusement, lui faisant relever la tête de l'ouvrage que l'albinos parvient à lire malgré le brouhaha environnant.

« Bien le bonjour, gente dame. » l'accueille-t-il.

« Bonjour, Gilbert ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? »

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'elle voit un livre lu, il faut qu'elle sache ce que c'est.

« _Une Saison en Enfer_. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on lisait encore de la poésie de nos jours. » soupire-t-elle. « Ça fait chaud au cœur. »

« C'est pas mon genre, pour tout te dire. Mais j'ai un... Un ami libraire qui me conseille des trucs de temps en temps. Il apprécie Rimbaud. »

« Et toi ? »

« C'est parfois obscur, mais... »

Un raclement de gorge les interrompt. Louise se retourne pour voir Antonio lui sourire, un peu gêné, et lui tendre une tasse de café.

« Oh, merci ! »

« Des nouvelles de Diego ? » demande-t-il.

« Non... »

« Qui cherche Diego ? » relève Gilbert.

« Moi... Il accompagne la classe d'espagnol au théâtre. Je dois lui donner les tickets. »

« Ah... J'ai entendu dire qu'il a eu un accident en venant au lycée. »

Les têtes d'Antonio et de Louise s'allongent.

« Comment ça... ? »

« Il vient à l'école à vélo. Apparemment, il a été renversé par une voiture en chemin. Mais il s'en sort ! Il est allé à l'hôpital vérifier que tout allait bien. J'étais au secrétariat quand il a téléphoné pour annoncer qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. »

« Ohlala... Il va bien, tu es sûr ? »

« Il était vivant il y a deux heures, en tout cas. »

« Je vais l'appeler pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Louise dégaine son portable et recherche le numéro de Diego avant de l'appeler. Il faut un certain temps pour que le professeur d'espagnol décroche.

« _Allô ?_ »

« Diego ? Bonjour, c'est Louise. J'ai entendu parler de l'accident... Comment tu vas ? »

« _C'est gentil de téléphoner. Je sors de l'hosto... Deux doigts cassés et une minerve par précaution, mais je m'en sors bien dans l'ensemble. Quelques égratignures et une commotion. Heureusement que j'avais un casque !_ »

« Je suis contente de t'entendre. Remets-toi bien ! »

« _Merci. Ah, mince ! Pour le théâtre de ce soir, du coup... Je suis désolé, mais je suis un peu sonné quand même._ »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. L'important, c'est que tu prennes soin de toi. »

« _C'est gentil, mais ça m'embête vraiment de te faire faux-bond..._ »

« C'est pas comme si tu avais demandé à cette voiture de te foncer dessus, je pense... Écoute, je me charge de tout, je ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigueur, et je prends soin de tes élèves. Dors sur tes deux oreilles. »

« _Mais..._ »

« Est-ce que je dois employer ma voix autoritaire de maman ? » demande l'enseignante avec ironie et, toutefois, la menace est bien présente.

« _Certes non. Merci pour ce que tu fais, Louise._ »

Ils se saluent et elle finit par raccrocher. Les deux hommes avec qui elle s'entretenait précédemment lui demandent des nouvelles, elle résume la situation.

« Tant mieux si ce n'est pas trop grave. » commente Antonio en se resservant une tasse de café.

« Oui, quand ça implique un vélo et une voiture, les accidents sont rarement folichons. » renchérit Louise.

Gilbert reste plus pragmatique.

« Tu as quand même besoin d'un second accompagnateur. » remarque-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas emmener une cinquantaine d'élèves au théâtre toute seule. »

« C'est vrai... » acquiesce Louise, à nouveau contrariée. « Je demande à la direction, à un éducateur... ? »

« Ou tu trouves un prof volontaire. » répond Gilbert en haussant les épaules.

Louise soupire et prend le temps d'avaler une gorgée du café brûlant et relativement infâme de la salle des profs.

« Qui accepterais une responsabilité, comme ça, au pied levé ? »

« Tonio. »

« Hein ? » fait élégamment l'intéressé qui s'était mis à rêvasser -ou à se poser des questions sur la nature réelle de la relation entre Louise et Diego.

« Une soirée au théâtre. » récapitule Gilbert. « Ça ne devrait pas te déplaire, je me trompe ? Et tu n'as rien de prévu. Tu as même une soirée morne en perspective, puisque notre petit soleil de Lovi y assiste, à cette pièce. »

« Heu... Oui, mais... »

« Oh, tu serais d'accord ? » se réjouit Louise. « D'autant que tu parles espagnol, non ? Ça pourrait faire l'affaire ! »

Antonio n'a pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il peut être utile à Louise. Il peut lui faire plaisir et lui épargner bien des tracas. Bredouille, il répond :

« Heu, oui, d'accord. »

Gilbert, très clairvoyant, a un sourire goguenard et est très fier de son coup.

oOo

Lovino est censé retrouver Antonio à la fin des cours pour lui confier son sac à dos, qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'emporter au théâtre. Mais son père n'est pas au rendez-vous. Au début, l'adolescent ne s'en rend pas compte : il est avec ses amis au point de rencontre, ils discutent avec animation. Ils sont au grand complet, puisqu'Alfred et Peter, élèves du groupe d'espagnol, sont de la partie aussi, de même que Lili et Matthew qui sont quant à eux du groupe de Littérature dont Madame Vermeulen est titulaire.

Toutefois, l'heure de prendre le métro avec les autres étudiants pour se rendre au théâtre approche, et toujours aucun signe d'Antonio. Matthew suggère à Lovino de l'appeler.

« J'vais faire ça. S'il a oublié et qu'il est déjà rentré, je te jure, je le descends... » grommelle Lovino.

Son père répond presque tout de suite.

« _Lovi ? Tout va bien ?_ »

« Laisse-moi te le demander. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« _... Ton sac. Ah, merde._ »

« T'es déjà rentré... ? » se lamente Lovino.

« _Non. En fait, c'est une longue histoire, mais... Je viens au théâtre avec vous. En tant qu'accompagnateur._ »

« ... »

« _Heu... Surprise !_ »

« Cazzo. »

« _Si tu veux qu'on fasse comme si on ne se connaissait pas... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail. C'est un cas de force majeure, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi._ »

« Ouais, je vois ça d'ici... Mais ne te donne pas la peine de m'ignorer. » soupire Lovino.

« _Tu es prêt à me reconnaître publiquement comme ton géniteur ? Aw, Lovi, tu es trop aima-_ »

« Ça t'a jamais frappé que « Fernandez Carriedo », c'est pas exactement répandu, comme nom ? Tout le monde a déjà capté l'affaire. Tout le monde sait que t'es mon père. »

« _Anh. Ok._ »

« Ce qui est encore pire... » soupire Lovino.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a entendu parler du « prof d'histoire trop sympa et hyper beau au charme méditerranéen irrésistible et chaud comme la braise » avant que, d'un coup de coude et d'un murmure à son passage, quelqu'un de bien informé fasse taire les fantasmes des élèves en désignant Lovino comme le fils de l'enseignant susmentionné.

Comment dire... ? C'est gênant.

oOo

Comme Lovino l'a craint, il a entendu quelques commentaires quant à sa filiation. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Pas qu'il ait honte de son père, pas du tout : tous ses élèves l'adorent et toutes ses élèves sont folles de lui, peut-être même quelques garçons, pour ce qu'il en sait. Et puis, il sait très bien qu'il a un père exemplaire, qui a fait preuve de courage et de sens du sacrifice pour sa progéniture. Ce n'est pas l'air un peu ahuri d'Antonio ou les disputes qu'ils peuvent parfois avoir qui remettra ça en compte dans son cœur, bien que Lovino ne soit pas prêt de l'admettre. Non, ce qui est vraiment énervant, c'est l'attitude d'Antonio.

C'est plus fort que lui, Lovino l'a gardé à l'œil toute la soirée. Et franchement, il comprend que ses camarades de classe s'interrogent. Lovino sait depuis une quinzaine de jours que son père a flashé sur Louise Schoenaerts, c'est un fait. Mais, bon sang ! Il est aussi facile de lire ses sentiments sur son visage et dans son comportement à proximité de Schoenaerts que les commentaires sarcastiques de Lovino dans ses devoirs. Il recommence avec ses yeux écarquillés et remplis d'étoiles, il boit les paroles de l'enseignante comme si elle composait la prochaine pièce de Shakespeare, et... Un chiot, voilà. C'est l'impression que Lovino a face à son père qui, apparemment, est sacrément atteint. C'est amusant à voir, mais...

« _Vous croyez qu'ils sortent ensemble ?_ »

« _Ils iraient trop bien ensemble !_ »

« _Je croyais qu'il était gay. Tous les beaux mecs sont gays de nos jours._ »

« _Pff et en plus elle est géniale on peut même pas la détester..._ »

La rumeur s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre lorsqu'ils ont pris le métro pour aller au théâtre. Antonio se sera penché trop fort vers Louise et l'aura fait sourire trop au goût des élèves pour que ce soit innocent. Les ados sont incorrigibles.

La pièce est sur le point de commencer, tout le groupe est installé dans le théâtre et, d'où il est assis, Lovino peut voir son père papoter avec sa collègue très joyeusement.

« Bon, Lovino. Toi qui en sais plus que nous... » commence Alfred, assis à sa droite.

« Ils sortent ensemble ou pas ? » termine Peter, à côté d'Alfred.

Lovino laisse échapper un soupir. Il n'a pas trop envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Si lui a parfaitement conscience qu'Antonio en pince pour la jolie blonde, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut que ça se sache. Il comprend un peu Gilbert sur ce point, maintenant qu'il est dans le cas. Et puis, déjà comme ça, il parait que Lovino est le chouchou de la prof de littérature. Il n'a pas trop envie d'aggraver son cas.

« Mais non... » fait-il. « Ils sont collègues et s'entendent bien, c'est tout. »

« Mouais. » réplique Peter, pas convaincu. « Mais... »

« Ça ne nous regarde pas. » tranche Lil, assise à côté de Matthew, sur la gauche de Lovino.

Peter capitule. Lovino remercie secrètement Lili d'avoir abrégé son calvaire et s'amuse mentalement de l'influence que la jeune fille peut avoir sur son prétendant de toujours. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que l'un ou l'autre se décide à faire le premier pas, parce que c'en devient ridicule.

La pièce commence et les emmène dans son univers ensoleillé qui, pour deux heures, parvient à chasser le couple potentiel de tous les esprits et à transporter Lovino dans un autre monde. S'il n'a pas spécialement apprécié la nouvelle de Mérimée et qu'il a un peu de mal avec l'opéra, la pièce pour sa part vaut largement la peine d'être vue.

oOo

Il en reste rêveur pendant tout le trajet du retour vers le lycée. Une fois sur place, il comprend avec un certain déplaisir que, son cher papa jouant les accompagnateurs modèles et responsables, il va devoir attendre que tous les élèves aient été repris par leurs parents ou soient rentrés en transport en commun avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, lui aussi. Ses camarades l'abandonnent peu à peu. D'abord Lili, que son frère est bien entendu venu rechercher pile à l'heure pour qu'elle évite les mauvaises rencontres sur le chemin. Puis Alfred, ensuite Peter, et enfin Matthew.

Il commence à avoir vraiment froid, tout seul dans son coin. La nuit est sombre et il ne perçoit que des silhouettes qui se détachent de l'obscurité grâce aux réverbères qui baignent les environs d'une lumière orangée et peu efficace. Il enfonce les mains dans les poches de son duffle-coat et pense au bonnet qu'il a oublié dans le hall ce matin. Ç'avait été une très mauvaise idée... Il tremble un peu contre son gré et, alors que le froid de la nuit envahit ses membres, il sent la mauvaise humeur le gagner. C'est bête de finir une bonne soirée de cette façon-là.

Enfin, tous les élèves sont rentrés chez eux. Il ne reste plus que Louise et Antonio, que Lovino observe à bonne distance. Il est presque sûr qu'ils ont oublié sa présence et que l'historien ne serait pas surpris qu'il ait pris l'avance et soit rentré seul. Il aurait dû, tiens. Mais il entend déjà les questions inquiètes de son papa poule. (« Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ? Rho, je n'aime pas trop que tu te balades tout seul la nuit comme ça... »)

Le couple polémique du jour, s'étant retrouvé seul, est un peu gêné par cette -relative- intimité tombée du ciel.

« Merci encore d'avoir accepté. Ça m'a bien dépannée... »

« Oh, c'était un plaisir ! La pièce m'a beaucoup plu. »

« Oui, c'était vraiment bien. »

« On refera ça une autre fois, si tu veux. Sans les élèves, j'entends. »

Louise sourit, mutine.

« C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me promets un rendez-vous ultérieur. » lui rappelle-t-elle.

« Ah... Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » confirme-t-elle en riant. « J'espère que cette fois ce sera vraiment le cas. Bonne nuit, Antonio. Rentrez bien. »

L'emploi du pluriel semble réveiller le professeur d'histoire instantanément. Louise dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre le chemin de sa voiture. Un peu sous le choc, l'Espagnol pivote sur ses pieds vers Lovino et le rejoint avant qu'ils reprennent ensemble le chemin vers la rame de métro.

« Vous ne faites rien pour éviter que les élèves jasent, vous savez ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » réplique innocemment son père.

Lovino s'était peut-être laissé aller à la mauvaise humeur quelques minutes plus tôt, mais le sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage de son père lui ôte toute animosité de l'esprit. Il a bien le droit d'être heureux, après tout. Qui est-il pour le priver de cette douce souffrance procurée par le fait d'être amoureux ?

* * *

Z'avez repéré les échos à SOU ? Les soupçons de Diego/Louise et Diego sur un vélo (petit péché mignon personnel) ?

Notes

 _Carmen, la véritable histoire_ est une pièce de Dominique Serron inspirée de la nouvelle _Carmen_ de Prosper Mérimée. J'ai vu la pièce, c'était génial. Une production de 2015 mais je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit exportée jusqu'en France. En vrai, le 4 novembre 2014, je suis allée voir la pièce _Dorian Gray_ avec l'école et c'était aussi trop bien o/

 _Une saison en Enfer_ est un recueil de poèmes d'Arthur Rimbaud. *ce qui suit en une crise de fangirl* Asdfghjjk Roderich-l'ami-libraire qui suggère du Rimbaud à Gil, ouuuuh le subtext ! *Pardon*

 _Pushing Daisies_ est une série avec Lee Pace dont j'ai allègrement saccagé le titre.

Bon mois de février à tous !


	23. About a Boy

Bien le bonsoir !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Hé bha, déjà un mois depuis le dernier chapitre ? J'ai l'impression que c'est passé à une vitesse grand V et en même temps, il s'est passé tant de choses...

Je dédie ce chapitre à Momochan-ni, parce que je ne me souviens plus ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle m'a dit un jour "se lever du pied italien" et... C'est un peu à l'origine de toute cette fic, donc voilà. Coeur coeur sur toi !

Merci, comme toujours, pour vos reviews, follows, favoris ! Je suis à la bourre pour (écrire et) y répondre mais ça me remplit toujours autant de joie.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, on y fait de grands progrès !

* * *

Chapitre XXIII : About a Boy

 _Samedi 6 décembre 2014._

L'air glacé du mois de décembre ne semble pas vouloir laisser Lovino en paix. Ils n'ont pourtant pas marché longtemps, quelques minutes à peine séparaient la station de métro du terrain, mais ç'a été suffisant pour frigorifier l'Italien. Maintenant, emmitouflé dans son duffle-coat et un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête presque jusqu'aux yeux, serré entre Alfred et Lili sur les gradins, il se demande qui peut bien être maso au point de s'infliger le froid aussi souvent sur l'année que les joueurs de hockey sur glace qui commencent à arriver sur le terrain pour s'échauffer avant le match.

C'est la passion de Matthew, qu'il s'est découverte il y a quelques années de cela maintenant. Ç'a lui a bien servi : il a gagné en muscles, pour commencer, et a désormais un corps duquel Lovino est un peu jaloux, pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il l'admire complètement. Mais c'est surtout en assurance et en confiance en lui que le hockey a opéré des miracles. Le timide Matthew, en se découvrant un talent, a pu tirer du sport et de ses obstacles des leçons qui l'aident à surmonter les difficultés rencontrées hors du terrain. Et en se liant d'amitié avec les gars de son équipe, il est devenu plus sociable au lycée, bien qu'il reste discret et introverti.

La rencontre d'aujourd'hui n'est qu'un match amical. Toutefois, les adversaires de Matthew et de son équipe sont réputés d'un bon niveau : le match promet d'être haletant et le Canadien a convié ses amis non seulement pour satisfaire leur curiosité, assister à une rencontre de qualité, mais aussi pour le soutien.

Matthew émerge des vestiaires et Lovino espère que son soufflé coupé passe inaperçue. Il est juste... A tomber, voilà. Dans sa tenue aux couleurs du club, mais pas encore avec l'attirail de protection requis pour le match, le jeune Canadien commence ses tours d'échauffement sur patins, glissant avec grâce sur la glace et échangeant sourires, encouragements, politesses avec ses coéquipiers et ses adversaires. Ses cheveux relevés en courte queue de cheval et ses lunettes dédaignées au profit de lentilles révèlent un visage rayonnant, irradiant de joie d'être là et d'impatience de jouer. D'un regard violet sur les gradins, il repère ses amis : Alfred qui joue la pom pom girl, Peter qui adresse un signe d'encouragement vigoureux pendant que Lili le salue de la main avec sa grâce et sa sérénité caractéristiques. Lovino pour sa part, tout à sa contemplation, se contente de sourire bêtement et en oublie le froid pendant les brèves secondes que Matthew lui accorde depuis la patinoire. Il disparaît à nouveau pour enfiler son armure, avant de reparaître sur le terrain. Le match ne tarde pas à commencer et Lovino n'en perd pas une miette. Il ne connaît que très vaguement les règles du hockey, mais ne quitte pas Matthew des yeux et parvient à comprendre à peu près ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain grâce aux indications qu'Alfred leur fournit à intervalles réguliers.

Il a l'impression d'être en intense communication télépathique avec son meilleur ami. Il le connaît tellement bien qu'il imagine son ressenti à toutes les actions de terrain. Ainsi, il ressent la même joie quand l'équipe de Matthew est sacrée gagnante de la rencontre.

oOo

« C'était fantastique, Matthew ! Comment t'as esquivé l'autre là pour le but final c'était énorme ! »

Le jeune homme reçoit les compliments d'Alfred avec joie, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres qui ne disparaît pas et les joues encore rougies par l'effort. Lili et Peter piaillent avec enthousiasme pendant que Lovino essaye de cacher le sourire débile qu'il a sur le visage -Matthew a gagné, Matthew est heureux, il n'en faut pas plus pour que Lovino ressente une douce chaleur l'envahir comme s'il avait lui-même remporté la victoire.

« Ça t'a plu ? » lui demande finalement Matthew lorsque celui-ci est un peu fatigué d'écouter Alfred et Peter rejouer le match pour l'assaillir d'éloges.

« C'était trop bien. Très prenant à regarder, en fait, je ne m'y attendais pas... Pas trop quoi. Moi et le sport... Enfin bref. Tu m'as bluffé, Matthie ! Cette aisance... Sur de la glace, en plus ! »

Lovino est sincèrement admiratif. Il n'a jamais patiné de sa vie mais n'a pas beaucoup d'équilibre une fois qu'il s'agit de marcher avec autre chose que des chaussures normales, alors...

« Oh, ça. C'est une question d'habitude, c'est tout. »

« Quand même. Ça force l'admiration. »

« Je pourrais t'apprendre. »

« Quoi, à patiner ? »

« Oui. »

« Pff ! » pouffe Lovino de bon cœur. « Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir, je peux t'emmener patiner. Voir comment tu te débrouilles sur la glace. Noël approche : tous les marchés de Noël et les patinoires vont revenir à Paris dans quelques jours. On fait ça ? »

« Oh, heu... Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens : tu vas le regretter. »

« Je ne crois pas. » sourit Matthew, et son sourire est si chaleureux et brillant que Lovino pense brièvement que c'est un miracle qu'il ne fasse pas fondre la glace.

oOo

 _Mercredi 17 décembre 2014._

La fin d'un trimestre de cours est toujours éprouvante -parce qu'on est à bout à cause de la fatigue accumulée au cours des trois derniers mois. Dans le cas de Lovino, ça se traduit par une mauvaise humeur encore plus caractéristique et ravageuse que d'habitude. Antonio le sait -il a appris à faire avec, avec le temps. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se laisse marcher dessus.

D'ailleurs, lorsque, de grand matin, Lovino le rabroue pour la quatrième fois consécutive alors que le petit-déjeuner n'est même pas encore prêt et que Lovino comme Antonio n'en est qu'à sa deuxième tasse de café, le père de famille ne peut s'empêcher une remarque.

« Un peu de joie de vivre, jeune homme ! Tu t'es levé du pied italien ce matin, ou quoi ? »

Lovino avale une gorgée de café avant de répliquer, blasé :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon pied italien ? »

« Ouais, bha, surveille ses manières, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de le laisser aller à la soirée de samedi. »

Lovino s'interrompt dans sa dégustation indifférente pour ouvrir de grands yeux. La « soirée de samedi » organisée par Alfred pour fêter la fin du trimestre et les vacances de Noël qui commencent, est la soirée qui le motive depuis de longues semaines et qui promet de le détendre, il va pouvoir passer un bon moment avec ses amis et s'amuser après des mois moroses au lycée.

« Tu ferais pas ça... »

« Oh si, j'en ai parfaitement le droit, d'ailleurs ! Tu n'es pas encore majeur. Et je suppose qu'il y aura toutes sortes de boissons illicites, alors... »

« Mais tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance... ! »

« Ça dépend. Tu as fini de râler, ou bien... ? »

Lovino soupire, vaincu.

« Oui, okay. Désolée, papa. »

Antonio retire une poêle du feu.

« N'en parlons plus, mange. »

Lovino s'assied et se sert une part d'œufs au miroir, fait de même avec l'assiette de son père.

« Mais, plus sérieusement, tu feras bien attention, Lovi, hein ? »

Lovino roule des yeux et enfourne la première bouchée. Parfois, c'est à se demander qui est le plus chiant des deux.

oOo

 _Samedi 20 décembre 2014._

Il n'y a rien de pire dans une soirée que de la mauvaise musique ou, plutôt, que de la musique qui ne soit pas à votre goût. Parce qu'alors, vous n'avez aucune envie de danser, qu'il s'agisse de se trémousser timidement dans un coin ou d'enflammer le dance-floor. Par conséquent, vous vous ennuyez. Vos amis, eux, s'amusent comme des fous sur la piste de danse, vous vous retrouvez livré à vous-même, et alors, vous buvez car c'est bien la dernière chose à faire puisque, vu le volume de la musique -si tant est qu'on puisse la qualifier de telle- qui rend toute conversation proprement impossible.

Lovino, pour sa part, s'ennuie comme la pierre. C'est pas contre Alfred, mais cette soirée manque de jazz. Et de rock, tiens. Allez, tant qu'à passer de l'électro, autant passer le bon son bien électronique des années 80, non... ? Mais non. L'hôte, qui peut montrer des goûts musicaux proches de ceux de l'Italien en comité restreint, a choisi de satisfaire le plus grand nombre d'invités avec des morceaux qui les feront danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit... Enfin, sauf Lovino, quoi.

Du coup, l'Italien esseulé dans un canapé abandonné dans un coin sombre du salon, le plus loin possible des baffles qui crachent les paroles dénuées de sens de morceaux récents, a multiplié les expériences gustatives. Alfred a eu la mauvaise idée d'acheter non seulement des bières spéciales mais aussi des alcools forts que Lovino privilégie. Il se sent un peu moins ronchon, il ne fait plus attention à la musique qui lui gâche la fête. Sa tête est lourde et fonctionne au ralenti, il le sent. Il sait qu'il a un peu abusé et ressent les premiers effets de l'ivresse. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de boire et que, une fois qu'il a un verre en main, il en avale le contenu comme de l'eau...

Une silhouette filiforme se laisse tomber à côté de lui dans le fauteuil. Il tourne la tête légèrement pour identifier Matthew, l'air un peu perdu. Il porte une chemise blanche dont il a retroussé les manches sur un jean foncé et un rien serrant... Très au goût de Lovino, s'il s'écoutait.

« Salut. »

« Lovi, c'est horrible. »

« Quoi ? » fait l'Italien, aussitôt inquiet.

« Je crois qu'on essaie de me rendre bourré.

« Comment ça ? » réplique Lovino en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un ami d'Alfred, de l'athlétisme... J'ai l'air à son goût, et il est sympa... Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il insiste depuis le début de la soirée pour que je n'ai jamais de verre vide en main. »

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Je sens que ça commence à agir. »

« Bon. Bha reste près de moi. S'il se pointe, je lui en colle une. »

« Pff. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Mais t'inquiète pas, il a trouvé moins récalcitrant que moi... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il dansait avec Mei... »

« C'est Alfred qui va être content... »

« Tu trouves pas qu'il fait chaud, ici ? »

« C'est parce que tu t'es démené sur la piste de danse. »

« On sort ? »

« Okay. »

Il y a un balcon face à eux, dans le salon, qui donne sur une large avenue. Pas très reposant ni très agréable à regarder, mais dans ce genre de cas où, effectivement, la température devient bien trop suffocante dans un appartement rempli à craquer d'adolescents soit en chaleur soit en transe, ça peut sauver des vies. Ou leur faire attraper la mort, mais seulement pour plus tard.

Lovino reçoit l'air frais de plein fouet, comme une gifle salvatrice. Il sait qu'il regrettera cette escapade en t-shirt en temps voulu -quand les maux de gorge et le nez bouché reviendront à la charge. Matthew frissonne.

« Ça va, Matthie ? »

« J'ai juste l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête. »

« Ah bha, bravo... Ça ne te vaut rien d'avoir du succès. »

Mais Lovino sent sa propre bouche pâteuse et sa vitesse de réflexion ralentie. Il est mal placé pour parler, et pour couronner le tout, il s'est enivré tout seul, pour ainsi dire.

« Il fait quand même vachement froid, en fait... » grelotte le Canadien.

Lovino ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réchauffer et l'attirer à lui. Matthew ne lui oppose aucune résistance et se laisse aller contre son torse. Un ange passe et les laisse comme ça. Le blond peut entendre et sentir le cœur de Lovino qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, plus vite qu'il n'est normal. Lovino sent le corps musclé et mince se serrer contre lui, de doux cheveux d'or effleurent son menton et le chatouillent dans le cou. Il sourit malgré lui à cette proximité inédite. Soudain Matthew relève la tête vers lui et ils échangent un regard intense, avant que Lovino sourie béatement comme l'éméché qu'il est et se penche un peu plus en avant, un peu plus vers les lèvres de Matthew, qui raccourcit de son propre chef la distance entre leurs deux bouches, qui se cherchent, se trouvent, s'explorent.

Ça a des relents d'alcool et c'est mouillé, mais ce n'est pas désagréable, oh que non. Lovino sent son sourire s'élargir entre deux échanges alors qu'une douce sensation de bien-être l'envahit.

Et puis ils s'arrêtent, Matthew lui tombe dans les bras, et ils restent immobiles dans le froid et dans la nuit, mais partagent la même chaleur.

oOo

 _Dimanche 21 décembre 2014._

Lovino a un mal de tête horrible le lendemain matin, la faute à une nuit blanche -Alfred a fini par sortir les vieilles chansons et il s'est déchaîné- et à une consommation peut-être un tantinet excessive d'alcool. Il noie sa douleur dans le café quand Antonio sort de la salle de bains et le rejoint à table.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé hier ? »

« Ouais. »

« Laconique. On a du mal à croire que tu sois tellement bavard par écrit. »

Lovino n'a pas la patience pour ça ce matin.

« Nan mais, c'était super, voilà. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a rendu cette soirée si géniale ? »

Lovino repasse le film de la soirée dans sa tête. Bon, c'est sûr, au début, c'était à mourir d'ennui. Puis il a bu. Puis il a embrassé Matthew. Ah, voilà d'où vient le petit nuage rose d'euphorie sur lequel il flotte depuis une heure ou deux du matin.

Mais...

« Dio santo. » laisse-t-il échapper en un murmure.

« Ça va ? »

« O-ouais, mais faut que... Que j'aille chez Gil, voilà. »

Antonio fronce les sourcils, commence à poser des questions que Lovino n'entend pas. Il se lève, attrape une veste et enfile des chaussures avant de partir dans un état second chez son parrain.

« Je reviens ! »

Antonio se retrouve seul et hébété dans l'appartement, se demandant quelle mouche a bien pu piquer son fils.

oOo

Gilbert revient d'un petit jogging dominical pour trouver Lovino assis sur les marches de son immeuble. Et rien qu'à la tête du petit gars, il peut deviner que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Hey, Lovi ! Quelle tête ! »

« Merci, ça fait plaisir. »

« Il s'est passé un truc ? »

« J'ai besoin de tes conseils. »

L'albinos extirpe ses clefs de la poche arrière de son short de sport très sexy et déverrouille la porte.

« Je suppose que ça ira déjà mieux avec un tasse de café, hein ? »

Il emmène Lovino dans les escaliers puis dans son appartement, où il ôte ses chaussures de sport crottées et se précipite tout de suite à la cuisine pour préparer du café. Lovino le suit.

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« ... Personnel... ? »

« Ah. Y a une fille dans l'histoire. »

« Pas... Pas vraiment, non... Mais heu... Ouais, c'est une histoire de cœur, alors... »

« Tu ne peux pas en parler à Antonio ? »

« Je préférerais pas. Pas tout de suite. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle Francis à la rescousse ? »

« Heu... Oui, pourquoi pas ? Y a plus dans trois têtes que dans une. »

« Bon, bha va t'asseoir, détends-toi, je l'appelle et j'amène le café. »

Lovino s'exécute.

oOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gilbert a fait un détour par la salle de bain et s'est changé, tandis que Francis est arrivé. C'est Lovino qui lui a ouvert, et il n'a pas eu besoin de ses talents d'avocat chercheur de vérité pour déceler le tourment de Lovino.

Ils sont à présent tous trois assis dans le salon de Gilbert, une tasse de café dans les mains, les adultes prêts à boire les paroles de l'adolescent aussitôt qu'il se décidera à parler.

« Bon, hier, y avait une soirée chez Alfred... »

« Ah. Et tu as... Attends, c'est quoi le mot ? Pécho ? » fait Francis avec un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, mais... Rha, c'est compliqué. Voilà. Avant que je parle, vous devez me promettre que ça changera rien. Je veux dire... Que vous m'aimerez toujours même si ça vous plaît pas, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer l'opinion qu'on a de toi... » fait Gilbert dans un murmure.

« Bha j'ai embrassé un garçon. Un garçon dont je suis amoureux. » avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

Francis ouvre des yeux ronds, Gilbert sourit un peu tristement. Lovino a peur de se confier... Bien qu'il n'y ait pas lieu d'être effrayé. Mais l'albinos est bien placé pour savoir que, peu importe à quel point les gens nous aiment et à quel point on est persuadé de cet amour, on a toujours et d'autant plus peur de les décevoir, de les perdre parce qu'on les a déçus. C'est peut-être bien d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Gilbert n'a jamais dit à son filleul qu'il aimait les hommes. Peut-être que le moment est venu. En tout cas, il se doit de le mettre à l'aise.

« Lovi... Lovi, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne change rien. » le rassure Francis avec un sourire, en changeant de canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je suis content que tu nous fasses confiance pour nous le dire, Lovi. Et tu peux nous faire confiance pour t'aimer tel que tu es. Ne doute jamais de ça. »

« Merci, Frannie. Je me doutais bien que vous... Ça passerait... Mais... »

« Tu as peur de décevoir ton père ? » termine Gilbert à sa place.

Lovino lève vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes.

« Oui, je crois... »

« Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Il sera probablement surpris, mais il ne te rejettera pas pour autant. Je le sais parce que... Hum, moi aussi, je... Préfère les hommes. »

Lovino ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Ah... Ah oui ? »

« Yep. Et tu sais quoi ? Antonio et Francis l'ont toujours respecté. Pourtant, quand on était jeunes, ça craignait pas mal... Les préjugés étaient beaucoup plus durs à l'époque. Et ils m'ont toujours soutenus, infailliblement. Ils sont awesome à ce point-là. Je sais que ça ne va pas te paraître moins effrayant de le dire à Tonio, mais rappelle-toi de ça... »

Lovino essuie ses yeux embrumés puis réfléchit.

« Ton pote russe, du coup... C'était pas seulement un pote russe, pas vrai ? »

« Plutôt un plan cul irrégulier, ouais. »

« Mais comment ça se fait que je t'aie jamais connu de compagnon ? »

« Y a des choses, dans la vie... Qui t'amènent à faire une croix sur les sentiments. Mais n'en parlons pas trop, tu veux ? Une autre fois... Dis-nous tout. »

« Bha voilà. On avait bu tous les deux, et puis c'est à une soirée, tout le monde embrasse tout le monde et généralement ça ne veut rien dire... »

« Alors ça, c'est bien la pire connerie du monde. » grommelle Francis. « Tu m'étonnes que ce soit compliqué après... »

« Donc je ne sais pas s'il met autant, ou la même signification, que moi derrière ce baiser... On... N'a pas réitéré l'expérience après dans la soirée, on s'est quittés comme d'habitude au petit matin, mais je ne sais pas... »

« Commençons par le début. Il te plaît vraiment ? » demande Gilbert.

« Évidemment... »

« Il est gay ? »

« Oui. Il le sait depuis plus longtemps que moi, d'ailleurs... »

« Et tu lui plaît ? »

« Ça, j'en sais rien... Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, donc je sais au moins qu'il m'apprécie... »

« C'est qui ? » fait Gilbert.

« Matthew... »

« Matthew mon neveu ? » relève Francis.

Lovino écarquille les yeux et porte la main à ses lèvres, scandalisé.

« Oh, Francis, je suis désolé, j'y avais pas pensé du tout... »

« Hé, non, non, non, calme-toi. Je m'en fiche. Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez, moi ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis juste surpris. Bande de cachottiers. »

« Bon, et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? »

« Vous étiez éméchés tous les deux, tu dis ? »

« Ouais... Un peu, quoi. La tête qui tourne. Matthie a bu plus que moi, je crois. »

« Alors la vraie question c'est... Il se souvient que vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Lovino pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Aucune idée. »

* * *

Aaaaw

Traductions

About a Boy : à propos d'un garçon (anglais - cette fois, ce n'est pas une série mais bien un film tiré d'un livre)

Dio Santo : juron italien (authentique, j'ai une source assez proche maintenant ôô)

Notes

Je n'ai mais alors aucune idée du déroulement d'un match de hockey sur glace. C'est juste qu'il y a deux ans, quand j'ai commencé à envisager un Canmano pour Being A Dad, je suis allée à la patinoire avec l'école, et un type avait fait du hockey et était d'une aisance incroyable comparé à d'autres (dont moi, je l'avoue).

J'aime le subtext PruAus. Vous l'avez repéré ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)

A bientôt !


	24. Doctor Dad

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

J'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte... Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews laissées sur le chapitre précédent ! :O Je suis super à la bourre dans l'écriture et dans à peu près tout, je vous présente mes excuses. Sachez toutefois qu'elles m'ont rendue très heureuse et que je vous aime toujours. Promis, je réponds dès que je les reçois la prochaine fois !

Sinon, vous allez bien ?

Voici le chapitre d'avril. Feli is back ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci pour votre soutien !

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm2xrGFtWkUA2xk3obmTMwVb

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour les notes ;)

* * *

Chapitre XXIV : Doctor Dad

 _Samedi 27 décembre 2014._

Lovino contemple l'étendue blanche qui s'étale sous ses pieds avec un mélange d'appréhension et de peur dans le regard, et une terrible envie de vomir dans la bouche. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté, déjà ? Il n'a pas d'équilibre. Il va tomber, se casser la figure, se faire bien mal et se ridiculiser. A ses pieds, les patins à glace pèsent une tonne.

Il n'est qu'à l'entrée de l'arène et croit défaillir alors que des patineurs expérimentés passent devant ses yeux ahuris à une vitesse folle alors qu'il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Devant lui, déjà sur la patinoire mais toujours prêt du bord, Matthew lui tend la main et lui adresse un regard contrarié.

« Ça va, Lovino ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Hein ? Oui oui, ça va. Je... J'arrive tout de suite. »

« A ton aise. Ne te presse pas. Tiens-toi au bord. »

Lovino s'exécute et, avec la démarche si atypique de quelqu'un qui marche avec des patins à glace pour la première fois, lève un pied, le pose sur la glace, et fait pareil avec le second en retenant un cri d'effroi. Plus moyen d'y couper, maintenant : il est bel et bien sur la glace, et la terre ferme lui manque déjà. Il manque de glisser vers l'arrière et se stabilise d'un brusque mouvement de bassin qui le ramène tout contre la paroi de bois qui enserre la patinoire de la Tour Eiffel.

Matthew lâche le bord et le rejoint à sa hauteur. Le cours théorique va commencer.

oOo

« Tu te débrouilles déjà mieux. »

« Matthie. C'est bien de m'encourager, mais j'ai pas encore lâché le bord une seule fois. »

« Mais tu commences à comprendre le principe. »

« Ça fait une heure, il serait temps ! »

« Patience ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à devenir patineur olympique en cinq minutes, quand même ? »

« Non. » avoue Lovino.

Il souffle par les narines.

« Mais je suis frustré. En plus tu perds ton temps avec moi alors que tu pourrais t'éclater sur la glace... »

« Bon, tu as fini de râler ? » fait Matthew avec une once d'amusement.

Il sourit et attrape la main que Lovino ne crispe pas autour de la balustrade qui délimite le bord de la patinoire. Lovino n'a pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il a en tête qu'il se sent attiré à la suite de Matthew qui, toujours tout sourire, a pris son élan et l'entraîne. Il l'oblige à lâcher le bord s'il ne veut pas finir écartelé par la brusque énergie cinétique qui émane du Canadien et l'emmène avec lui dans une folle course à travers l'étendue de glace. Lovino écarquille les yeux et laisse probablement échapper un juron ou deux, mais il ne fait plus attention à rien si ce n'est à la sensation de vertige et cette soudaine envie de vomir et de rire à la fois que lui procure la réalisation qu'il patine, file à toute allure sur la glace... Il ne tiendrait pas debout plus de deux secondes s'il essayait de patiner par lui-même, mais il a Matthew, et il n'a plus peur, car il ne réfléchit plus à rien, ni à sa destination, ni à son manque de talent, ni aux gens qui l'entourent, qu'il dépasse et qui se réduisent à des taches sombres dans sa vision périphérique.

C'est une sensation irréelle, presque magique, et qui prend aux tripes -au risque de les retourner. Matthew gère leur vitesse comme un professionnel et Lovino n'a pour ainsi dire qu'à se laisser traîner à la suite du blond, qui toutefois, décide de vérifier que son protégé est toujours en vie et les arrête au beau milieu de la patinoire. Lovino a les joues rosies par l'exaltation et le froid, mais un timide sourire étire ses lèvres avant de disparaître une fois qu'il réalise qu'il est à l'arrêt et loin du bord si rassurant.

« Alors ? »

« C'était génial ! Mais, Matthie, ramène-moi au bord... »

« Non. »

« Mais je vais me planter ! »

Matthew le considère avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Leurs mains sont toujours jointes, et Lovino s'efforce de ne pas bouger pour garder son équilibre.

« Mais non. » assure le Canadien.

Il se glisse plus près de Lovino alors que le rouge lui monte aux joues.

« Je te tiens. » lui rappelle-t-il.

Et ce faisant, il se rapproche encore, pose sa main libre dans le bas du dos de son ami, l'attire à lui. Commence alors le second baiser qu'ils échangent, mais Lovino, bien que très accaparé et concentré sur les lèvres de Matthew unies aux siennes, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si le blond se souvient qu'il ne s'agit pas de leur premier baiser. Il l'espère de tout cœur.

Le Canadien rompt l'étreinte de lui-même, amusé :

« Tu vois, comme ça tu tiens debout. »

Cette phrase, prononcée avec assurance, contraste avec le visage cramoisi du jeune homme, peu habitué à flirter de la sorte, et encore moins de sa propre initiative.

Matthew s'écarte car Lovino ne dit rien, mais celui-ci le retient -non seulement pour le garder près de lui, mais aussi parce que sans son support il s'étalera lamentablement la face la première contre la glace.

« Je dois tenir debout jusqu'à la sortie. J'aurai besoin d'un peu plus d'encouragement. » dit-il avec un sourire au moins aussi bête que Matthew a rougi.

Cette fois, c'est Lovino qui initie le baiser.

oOo

Ils n'ont plus traîné sur la glace après ça. Les patins rangés, la terre ferme retrouvée, ils s'éloignent de la patinoire un peu gênés. Lovino hésite mais prend finalement la direction des opérations et attrape la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne, enserrant des doigts glacés dans les siens. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Matthew sourire et rosir de plaisir.

Lovino n'y tient plus et lâche, d'une façon qu'il espère désinvolte mais qui trahit une réelle inquiétude :

« Tu sais... En fait, c'était pas notre premier baiser. »

Matthew le contemple pendant de longues secondes, un sourire entendu sur le visage, avant de répliquer.

« Même si j'avais été bourré, je n'aurais pas oublié notre premier baiser, Lovino. »

L'Italien est ravi et sourit comme un bienheureux tout le reste de l'après-midi.

oOo

 _Samedi 3 janvier 2015._

Le problème, c'est les vacances de Noël. Le problème, ce sont toutes ces fêtes de famille et ces réunions sociales qui s'accumulent pendant deux semaines. Entre ceux qu'on ne peut pas caser au réveillon ni le jour de Noël et qu'on est forcé de visiter à une autre date, la tournée des foyers à réaliser le premier de l'an, et ses grands-parents revenus d'Espagne pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Lovino et Matthew n'ont eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de se revoir et de mettre un terme choisi sur la nature de leur relation. Ils sont dans cette phase étrange où les sentiments n'ont pas encore été mis en mots et confessés, où ça semble encore irréel et où on s'attend presque à recevoir un appel qui avouerait une mauvaise blague et, immanquablement, une rupture et une humiliation.

Ils échangent des messages et des appels qui comportent parfois des silences un peu gênants. Mais quand on se connaît depuis si longtemps, ç'a n'est pas nouveau de s'envoyer des messages à intervalles aussi réguliers. Lovino a un peu l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis qu'ils se sont embrassés à la patinoire. En l'absence physique de celui qu'il aimerait clamer haut et fort comme son petit-ami, l'Italien est un peu perdu et surtout, déprimé.

C'est pourquoi il profite d'une journée exempte de corvées familiales pour passer du temps à la Librairie Edelstein. Son terrain de jeu d'enfant s'est, avec les années, mué en havre de paix qui, immanquablement, lui change les idées. Qu'il s'agisse de discuter avec Roderich ou de simplement lire en compagnie du libraire, voire jouer du piano ou potiner avec Feliciano, quand le jeune homme daigne quitter ses pinceaux pour passer du temps avec Lovino, celui-ci ne s'y ennuie jamais.

Il est assis au siège du pianiste pendant que Feliciano babille gaiement -une habitude qu'il n'a pas perdue depuis l'enfance- en arpentant les rayons « art » environnants. Ses mèches de cheveux auburn se parent par endroits de nuances bleues, jaunes ou violettes, stigmates d'un tableau en cours. Quant à ses ongles, il s'évertue distraitement à en enlever les taches de peinture, mais sans grand succès.

Lovino apprécie de plus en plus la présence de Feli. Maintenant qu'il a grandi et est un peu plus mature, il est plus facile de papoter avec lui sans s'en lasser. Il est aussi d'une grande culture, ce que Lovino admire toujours chez lui : sous des dehors encore puérils et enfantins, le jeune Edelstein en sait plus long que lui à bien des égards, et surtout en art, mais aussi en musique -Roderich lui a tout appris. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer : les deux garçons ont partagé bien des jeux, bien des joies, bien des peines dans leur enfance et tout au long de leurs courtes vies : malgré des désaccords et des chemins divergents, ils sont un peu comme des frères, au final.

« Mais donc tu vois, le problème avec Feliks c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, genre il crève d'amour pour Toris mais... »

« Feli... Tu parles comme Feliks. » le reprit Lovino avec agacement.

« Pardon. »

« C'est qui, Toris ? »

« Un Terminale. Le grand frère de Ravis. »

Lovino creuse dans sa mémoire pour identifier l'ami chétif et peureux des Feli au carré, inséparables depuis le collège. D'un signe de tête, il autorise son ami à poursuivre son récit.

« Mais justement parce que c'est un Terminale, il ne veut pas faire le premier pas ni rien parce qu'il se trouve trop jeune. Et inexpérimenté, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Hum hum. » fait Lovino sans grand intérêt.

« Et toi, Lovi ? Comment ça va les amours ? »

Le soupir de Lovino est à fendre l'âme.

« C'est compliqué. »

« Ohlalalala oui, il y a l'air. Raconte ! »

Lovino lance un regard du côté du comptoir, où Roderich, comme s'il n'avait pas pris seize ans, lisait en attendant un client. Au moment où l'adolescent s'apprête à confesser toute l'histoire à son ami d'enfance, la clochette de l'entrée tinte et il regarde avec stupeur Matthew entrer dans la librairie.

Lovino se fige et commence à sourire à la fois. Dans la lumière irréelle des réverbères qui filtre dans la vitrine en cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver, les cheveux blonds de Matthew semblent dorés. Il porte un anorak rouge sombre sur un jean et des Converses. Ses joues rougies par le froid palissent quand il voit Lovino entrer dans son champ de vision -en pleine ligne de mire, à vingt mètres de lui, au fond du magasin.

« _Shit_. » laisse échapper Matthew.

Lovino fronce les sourcils et pense avoir mal entendu. Mais le Canadien se ressaisit et court littéralement à lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres -sous le regard ébahi de Feliciano et la totale indifférence de Roderich qui, s'il a salué le client au tintement de clochette, préfère n'importuner personne qui entre dans son magasin si on ne l'appelle pas au secours -ainsi, il est toujours plongé dans _Lorenzaccio_ , et qu'il y reste seulement.

« Matthie ? »

« Lovi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le Canadien fait la moue, dépité.

« C'est gênant... Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je voulais te choisir un cadeau de Noël. »

Ah. Voilà qui explique la drôle d'expression de Matthew. Lovino est soulagé.

« Tu sais pourtant que cette librairie est mon fief. » s'amuse Lovino.

« Justement. Je voulais conspirer avec Roderich pour te trouver le cadeau idéal. »

« C'est du joli. »

« C'est un cas de force majeure ! »

« C'est gentil, Matthew. »

« Attends de l'avoir reçu, tu veux ? » sourit le Canadien. « Surtout reste là, je vais m'arranger avec Roderich. Feli, surveille-le, je compte sur toi. »

« A tes ordres ! »

Alors que Matthew s'éloigne pour aller saluer Roderich, les deux Méditerranéens reprennent leur occupation précédente. Ou plutôt, Feli commence à cuisiner Lovino sur la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister.

« Tu disais que c'était compliqué ? »

« Oui... »

« Ça m'a l'air parfaitement clair. Vous sortez ensemble. »

« C'est à dire... »

« Attends voir ! Tu m'avais jamais dit que t'étais gay ! »

Lovino lui intime de parler moins fort et roule des yeux.

« Y a trois personnes au monde qui sont au courant. Matthie, Gilbert et Francis. Et toi, maintenant. Je n'ai fait mon coming out officiel qu'à Gil et Frannie. »

« Mais tu sors avec Matthew. »

« C'est implicite. Pour être franc on ne s'est pas revu depuis notre premier baiser sobre avant aujourd'hui. Et par message ça fait un peu bête de demander « au fait pour que tout soit clair on sort ensemble hein ? » du coup, je... Enfin j'étais pas sûr... »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Lovino regarde Feliciano, qui darde sur lui un intense regard scrutateur. Devant tant de sérieux, Lovino ne peut que bredouiller :

« Oui... »

« Bon. Et il t'aime ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Moi je viens de vous voir. Je suis sûr que oui. Si tu veux que tout soit clair, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. »

« Je dois me confesser... ? »

« Tout juste. »

« C'est tellement cliché... »

« Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

« Sauf si je me prends un râteau. »

« Ohlala, ce que tu es pessimiste ! » glousse Feliciano.

« Stressé. » rectifie Lovino avec agacement.

oOo

Matthew retourne vers les deux adolescents une fois son emplette accomplie, un paquet cadeau sous le salue Feliciano et dit au revoir à Lovino avec un sourire plus éclatant, avant de presser tendrement et brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes, de tourner les talons et de quitter la librairie pour regagner les rues de Paris et la pluie battante qui rend le début de l'année morose.

« Y a un truc que je n'ai jamais compris chez toi, Lovi, depuis toutes les années qu'on se connaît. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? »

Lovino, qui était très occupé à regarder s'éloigner le garçon qu'il aime, gratifie Feliciano d'un regard interloqué et absent. Son cœur va plus vite que sa raison et son angoisse et ordonne à son corps des mouvements dont il n'a pas conscience.

Il claque la porte de la librairie et en sort en courant avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est le froid qui le réveille et le ramène à la réalité. Insouciant, il a oublié la pluie, la période de l'année et les températures très basses. Or, il vient d'un lieu chauffé et où la température est agréable quand on ne porte qu'une chemise, ce qui est son cas. Il se retrouve trempé en moins de deux, mais au moins ça lui rafraîchit les idées.

Il repère bien vite la silhouette de Matthew à une trentaine de mètres devant lui.

« Matthew ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Le Canadien se retourne, surpris, pour trouver un Lovino trempé et pas franchement élégant sous son nez.

« Lovi ? Tu es trempé... »

L'Italien plaque ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour faire taire les remarques. C'est un baiser qui a presque le goût du désespoir.

« Je t'aime, Matthew. Peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour le dire et que ça va te faire flipper, mais je voulais que tu le saches. »

Matthew sourit, attendri, peut-être soulagé.

« Trop tôt ? Tu trouves ? Lovino... Ça fait deux ans que j'espérais t'entendre me dire ça un jour. »

Lovino le serre dans ses bras. Feliciano avait raison, finalement : il se sent beaucoup mieux.

oOo

« Non sérieusement, Lovi, ce n'est pas possible. Tu en rajoutes. C'est ton côté écrivain romantique qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rajouter des détails clichés, hein ? » s'esclaffe Gilbert une énième fois.

Lovino grommelle une réponse outrée avant de jouer de la trompette dans un mouchoir pour la énième fois en dix minutes.

« Tu lui as vraiment couru après ? Sous la pluie ? » chuchote Gilbert. « Quel romantisme ! Quel sens de la romance ! »

« Stai zitto, zio. »

« Pfffffrrrr ! » ne peut s'empêcher de rire Gilbert. « Hé bien, tu es dramatique, Lovi. Mais une chose est sûre, le rhume que tu as ramassé est loin de valoir cet élan chevaleresque... »

« J'avoue que je me serais bien passé des effets secondaires. »

Antonio revient de la pharmacie à ce moment-là et dépose sur la table du salon, devant Lovino et son garde-malade hilare, une pile de boîtes de médicaments.

« Celui-là c'est deux fois par jour, matin et soir, ceux-là c'est à tous les repas, et les granules c'est tout les quart d'heure pendant douze heures. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as attrapé ce rhume carabiné ? » le supplie Antonio avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, et Lovino remercie silencieusement Gilbert de changer de sujet.

* * *

Traductions

Doctor Dad : Docteur Papa (c'est nul, avouez, mais c'est repris du titre de _Doctor Who_ )

Shit : merde (anglais)

Stai zitto, zio : la ferme, tonton (italien)

Notes

J'ai assisté à la scène du baiser sur glace. Y a deux ans déjà. Vous voyez ça fait longtemps que tout ça est en chantier...

Feli au carré : je m'explique : Feli(ciano) et Feli(ks) = Feli². Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien en faire des BFF en l'absence de Luddy.

 _Lorenzaccio_ est un drame romantique d'Alfred de Musset et c'est trop bien.

C'est tout pour avril !

A bientôt ;)


	25. The Almighty Daddy

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya.

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard de deux semaines... C'est la première fois que ça arrive dans l'histoire de BAD et j'en suis désolée. Sachez seulement que le premier mai, date initiale de sorties, a été une journée difficile sur le plan personnel et que les jours suivants ne se prêtaient tout simplement pas à l'écriture d'une relation amoureuse naissance et encore moins à l'écriture d'une déception amoureuse. Bref. Vous découvrirez tout ça.

Merci très sincèrement pour vos reviews et en particulier aux reviews anonymes en espagnol ! Je suis bien incapable d'y répondre mais la traduction que j'en ai eue m'a fait chaud au coeur, merci !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre de mai, du coup, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Disons que je suis un peu plus satisfaite de celui-ci que de tout ce que j'ai écrit dernièrement, donc...

* * *

Chapitre XXV : The Almighty Daddy

 _Mercredi 28 janvier 2015._

Quand Lovino revient de la papeterie après avoir lorgné une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur les carnets et stylos magnifiques qu'il y a là-bas, il trouve l'appartement vide et s'en étonne. Antonio n'a pourtant pas donné cours tard, et puis quand bien même il est déjà 18 heures passé...

Un post-it sur le frigo l'éclaire -à croire qu'Antonio a anticipé la mémoire quelques fois défaillante de son rejeton :

 _« Bonsoir Lovi ! Ne m'attends pas pour manger, j'ai un rendez-vous... Il y a de la paella au frigo. Bonne soirée ! »_

Ah, c'est donc ça. Évidemment. Lovino aurait dû s'en rappeler, pourtant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre père fait une virée au resto avec votre prof de français. Bon, certes, il était temps ! Mais Lovino n'en est pas encore remis. S'il s'est réjoui et se réjouit encore de voir son père sortir de sa vie monastique, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise. Jaloux, peut-être, quoiqu'il n'irait pas jusque là : mais, certes, ne plus être la seule et unique personne dans la vie de son père est une chose tout à fait nouvelle pour lui. Et puis c'est étrange par rapport à la personne qu'il fréquente... Et qui reste la prof de Lovino. Il évite de penser au moment où son père la connaîtra « bibliquement » comme dirait Francis... Lovino secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas imaginer : il est encore tôt pour ça, Louise et Antonio -à sa connaissance!- n'en sont pas encore aussi loin, et bien qu'il souhaite de tout cœur que tout fonctionne entre eux aussi longtemps qu'une relation rendra son père heureux, chaque chose en son temps : il aura l'occasion de se faire à cette idée en temps voulu.

Il sort le plat de paella du réfrigérateur et verse tout dans un wok avant de réchauffer. Il regarde les gambas frétiller parmi les grains de riz avec un sourire. Même seul, ce sera une bonne soirée avec de la bonne nourriture et puis, un peu de lecture. Il en souhaite de même à son père, si toutefois celui-ci pouvait remplacer la lecture par quelque cours de langues...

oOo

C'est elle qui a choisi le restaurant -un endroit, pour la citer « simple mais sympa où on mange très bien ». Ils ont convenu de se retrouver à la sortie du métro sur le coup de 18h30. Évidemment, il est en avance. D'un bon quart d'heure. Il a essayé de se coiffer et a troqué ses éternelles All Stars pour des chaussures classes, ses jeans et chemises pour un costume sombre et ajusté à la perfection. Il s'entraîne à sourire dans le vide sans paraître crispé par l'anxiété.

Enfin elle émerge de la rame, terriblement ponctuelle. Et terriblement magnifique. Elle porte un pantalon noir aux reflets soyeux sur d'élégants bottillons et un long trench-coat l'empêche pour le moment de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle est à croquer -comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon fou qui laisse s'échapper quelques mèches bouclées.

Elle le repère sans peine et accélère le pas pour franchir la distance qui les sépare. Il la prend par les épaules pour déposer sur ses joues les deux embrassades rituelles. Elle les lui rend en riant.

« Je ne me ferai jamais à cette habitude français ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les multiples bisous. Chez moi c'est un, et basta. »

« Ah ! » comprend Antonio. « Je n'y fais même plus attention, depuis le temps. »

Louise recommence à marcher et il la suit.

« Ce n'est pas très loin. »

De fait, elle l'entraîne dans une rue perpendiculaire puis une ou deux artères plus petites pendant deux minutes tout au plus et puis s'arrête devant un restaurant italien à la façade avenante. Il lui tient la porte et elle se prête au jeu de la femme flattée avec un sourire. Un jeune serveur tout sourire les accueille à l'intérieur et elle le salue en italien avec un accent très convaincant qui surprend Antonio.

« Buona sera, donna Louisa. » rétorque-t-il avec courtoisie. « Bonsoir Monsieur. »

« Oh, il le parle un peu aussi, je crois. » sourit Louise.

Le serveur sourit et réitère sa salutation en italien, ce à quoi Antonio répond d'une voix hésitante -c'est tellement plus doux que sa langue natale... Ils suivent le jeune homme jusqu'à une table pour deux et il leur allume une bougie. Antonio ne s'assied qu'une fois Louise installée.

oOo

Tout s'est très bien passé et Antonio, sur son petit nuage de guimauve violette, regagne son appartement vers 23 heures après avoir raccompagné Louise jusqu'au métro. Leur rendez-vous ne s'est terminé que par un chaste baiser sur la joue, mais ils ont tous les deux hésité à s'embrasser en bonne et due forme, avant de se résigner tous deux : il est un peu tôt. Toutefois, Antonio n'est pas triste et pas forcément mécontent de ne pas presser les choses, et s'il avait voulu une consolation, il l'a eue : ils sont tombés d'accord sur un autre point se revoir, manger ensemble à nouveau, passer du temps à deux, bref, ils ont plus ou moins convenu d'un second rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans le salon, il y trouve Lovino affalé dans le canapé, à côté du lampadaire, un livre sur les genoux et la voix grave de Frank Sinatra emplissant la pièce.

« Bonsoir ! » le salue Antonio, tout guilleret.

« Salut. » réplique Lovino d'un air sombre.

« Ça a l'air d'être la joie. »

« Attends, je finis mon paragraphe. »

Antonio n'intervient plus pendant la minute qui suit, jusqu'à ce que Lovino lève les yeux des pages couvertes de lettres pour lui accorder enfin de l'attention.

« Elizabeth éconduisait Monsieur Darcy. » se justifie-t-il.

« Hé, pas de spoil ! »

« Tu as déjà vu le film, benêt. C'était comment, la soirée ? »

« Superbe. »

« J'ai dit la soirée, pas Madame Schoenaerts. »

« Elle l'était aussi. » assure Antonio avec un clin d'œil.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes dormir ici. » le taquine Lovino.

« Lovi ! » s'offusque son père.

« Bha quoi ? Alors, ça y est ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Non... »

« Pffff... On embrasse toujours de la même façon que dans les années 90, tu sais, faut pas avoir peur. »

Antonio lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse tomber à côté de son fils dans le canapé.

« Je sais bien, merci. Mais il y a des tas d'autres raisons d'avoir peur de franchir ce pas. Et puis, on n'est pas pressés... Et je t'avoue qu'après tout ce temps, je préfère être sûr de moi et ne pas perdre mon temps et mon énergie pour une relation qui n'en vaudrait finalement plus la peine. »

« Dio santo ! Tu es un saint. J'en connais qui se seraient bien amusés et qui n'auraient pas perdu leur temps s'ils avaient été célibataires pendant tant de temps. »

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je n'en avais pas envie, et il fallait que je sois responsable... Élever un enfant, ce n'est pas rien, tu sais ? »

« C'est à cause de moi... ? »

Antonio le dévisage, abasourdi.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« C'est à cause de moi que tu as passé toutes ces années comme un moine. »

« Mais... Mais non, Lovi. Tu es mon bonheur quotidien, depuis le premier jour, jamais je ne t'aurais échangé contre la moindre conquête amoureuse ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime plus, ou que je vais t'abandonner maintenant que je m'autorise cette relation... On verra si ça mène quelque part d'abord. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'avais tout simplement pas envie. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, pas le temps non plus, et ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Être devenu père est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, Lovino. Mais je suppose que j'ai enfin commencé à réaliser que tu n'aurais pas toujours besoin de moi pour tout et à toute heure... Rien ni personne ne me fera regretter le célibat, je n'avais aucune envie de compliquer ma vie, ni la tienne, à l'époque, et j'espère ainsi avoir pu te donner autant de temps et d'attention dont tu as ressenti le besoin. Et peu importe comment les choses tournent, si jamais tu ressentais un manquement de ma part, tu me le feras savoir. »

Lovino a écouté toute cette tirade enflammée avec un sourire un peu bête sur le visage. C'est que, son père l'a rassuré, c'est déjà une chose, mais en plus, Antonio est tout à fait adorable à regarder quand il déclame ces mots vibrants avec des étincelles de feu dans les yeux. Ça le réchauffe de l'intérieur et réduit en cendres les moindres traces de culpabilité qu'il a pu ressentir par le passé et jusqu'à ce jour. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir un père aussi exemplaire, Lovino sait qu'il a beaucoup de chance. Dans la situation d'Antonio et à l'âge qu'il avait, combien de jeunes hommes auraient assuré avec autant de brio, de dévouement et d'amour un rôle de père tombé du ciel ? Dont ils ne voulaient pas forcément au début ? Qui n'était pas prévu ? Son père force l'admiration et Lovino lui sera éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir si bien rempli son rôle.

Mais...

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, tout au fond de lui. Ce doute insidieux. Quand il sera passé aux aveux, voudra-t-il encore de lui ? L'aimera-t-il encore de la même façon, sera-t-il déçu ? L'acceptera-t-il ? Il imagine mal Antonio l'abandonner et le mettre à la porte comme un vulgaire parent homophobe, mais...

C'est la malédiction qui vient avec un esprit d'auteur. Les scénarios catastrophes, peu importe s'ils sont invraisemblables, abondent, ne laissent aucun répit, attaquent toujours, détruisent à petit feu. Trop d'imagination.

« Tu me connais, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille aussi facilement. »

Antonio ne s'en rend pas compte, mais le sourire de Lovino a des accents forcés.

oOo

 _Samedi 31 janvier 2015._

« Tu les aurais vus jeudi matin, on aurait dit des adolescents énamourés... Oh, Lovi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on passe à la librairie ? Un livre que j'ai commandé est arrivé chez Roderich. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça me dérangera un jour d'y aller ? »

Le truc de Gilbert, avec l'âge, c'est devenu les marchés bio. Peut-être parce qu'avec la trentaine qui file, il se rend compte qu'il vieillit, et s'il y a bien des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à abandonner, il se dit qu'un peu plus d'hygiène alimentaire ne lui fera pas de tort... Fini les curry wurst à tout moment et vive la soupe. Ou la choucroute bio, ça ne peut pas lui faire de tort.

Il y emmène Lovino de temps en temps pour que le pauvre étudiant prenne l'air et se change les idées, le samedi matin, avant de s'attaquer à ses devoirs et interrogations de la semaine à venir. Ce samedi est un de ces jours-là. Partis de bonne heure dans le froid et le vent, sous un ciel menaçant, Gilbert a acheté ses légumes de saisons qui répugnent un peu Lovino et, sur le chemin du retour, le parrain suggère un petit détour.

Gilbert lui sourit et ils prennent un chemin bien connu de concert.

Tous deux retrouvent avec bonheur les lieux qu'ils fréquentent depuis presque dix-sept ans maintenant -et pas seulement parce qu'il y fait chaud et sec. Comme toujours, Roderich est derrière le comptoir et lit un livre en attendant le client, et relève la tête lorsque la clochette de l'entrée tinte.

Aussitôt que les yeux améthyste du brun sont sur Gilbert, celui-ci se raidit imperceptiblement. Il se redresse, triture son écharpe pour lui donner une forme présentable, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Lovino assiste à son petit manège sans arrière-pensée, avant qu'une idée ne le frappe. Jamais Gilbert n'a fait attention à son apparence, il a toujours l'air un peu débraillé, même en cours. Est-ce parce que Roderich est un homme élégant et raffiné qu'il veut se mettre à son niveau ? C'est stupide quand on sait que même face au grand patron du lycée, Gilbert assume très bien ses baskets et ses t-shirts de Tocotronic. Un soupçon s'insinue dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il décide d'ouvrir l'œil.

« Gilbert, Lovino ! Bonjour ! Ça faisait un moment... »

« Salut, Roddy. »

Lovino a rarement vu Gilbert sourire aussi largement. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Gilbert est du genre à sourire pour un rien, toujours un brin goguenard. Mais là c'est différent. C'est à la fois du bonheur et de la nostalgie, du regret, qu'expriment les lèvres de l'albinos. Comme si en Roderich il voyait un souvenir de jours meilleurs, ou un espoir déçu mais pas encore tout à fait éteint. De plus en plus étrange.

Ils se serrent la main par-dessus le comptoir, avec chaleur et affection, avant d'entamer la conversation sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme à leur habitude -Lovino n'écoute pas, Lovino observe. Il a toujours trouvé étrange que Roderich et Gilbert s'entendent si bien. Comment Gilbert parvient-il à supporter l'aristocratique Roderich quand on sait que les manières l'insupportent ?

« Feli va bien ? » demande la voix du prof d'histoire, quelque part dans les tympans de Lovino.

« Comme un charme. » réplique Roderich.

Lovino note alors qu'il n'a pas demandé comment se porte Elizabeta. Peut-être que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Et puis, ça le heurte en pleine face aussi brutalement qu'un camion qui le renverserait sur la rue. Gilbert est gay. Gilbert regarde Roderich comme la huitième merveille du monde. Gilbert n'a eu aucune relation dans laquelle il s'est sentimentalement engagé du vivant de Lovino. Seize ans, presque dix-sept. Devinez qui il a rencontré presque autant de temps auparavant. Roderich.

« Cazzo. » laisse-t-il échapper dans un murmure.

Tout à leur conversation, les adultes ne lui prêtent aucune attention, ne l'entendent pas. C'est pourtant une énorme révélation sur eux que Lovino vient d'avoir. Gilbert est amoureux de Roderich. Bon sang ! Depuis tout ce temps ! C'était donc ça ! Ces commentaires désabusés sur l'amour, cette impression de cœur blessé, brisé, quand Gilbert évoque une relation ou donne un conseil -souvent cynique d'ailleurs- en matière d'amour !

Seize ans qu'il aime le même homme sans que ses sentiments soient payés de retour. C'est tellement triste... Et tellement beau à la fois. Gilbert sait pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendra jamais rien de Roderich. Mais il l'aime, et en cela c'est peut-être l'amour le plus pur qu'il sera donné à Lovino de contempler dans sa vie.

Lovino s'éloigne, s'enfonce dans le rayon de littérature italienne. Au moins il tourne le dos aux adultes et ça l'empêche de les dévisager avec insistance et la bouche ouverte. Dix minutes se passent sans qu'il ait compris le titre du livre qu'il a enlevé de l'étalage, l'ayant pourtant lu et relu une bonne centaine de fois dans l'intervalle. Gilbert l'appelle.

« Lovi ? Tu prends quelque chose ? »

« Heu... Non non ! Je n'ai besoin de rien pour le moment, désolé Roderich. Je suis aux prises avec _Orgueils et Préjugés_. »

« En langue originale, j'espère... ? » rétorque simplement le libraire.

Il sait que Lovino restera un client jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter s'il n'achète rien aujourd'hui. Son recrutement au berceau s'est montré très lucratif avec les années.

« Évidemment. »

« Alors je ne t'en veux pas. » ironise Roderich avec son flegme habituel.

Gilbert règle son achat et après maintes salutations, les deux clients prennent congé de leur ami et fournisseur en drogue dure que sont les livres.

Une fois à l'extérieur et quelques mètres parcourus sans un mot, Gilbert se tourne vers Lovino et le détaille.

« Ça va, Lovino ? Tu as l'air contrarié. Tout va bien avec Matthew, au moins ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Matthew ? Oui oui, bien sûr, tout va pour le mieux ! Matthie est adorable et parfait et tout et tout, mais je le savais déjà ! » se défend Lovino, un peu ennuyé d'avoir été ainsi surpris dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ce visage morose alors ? »

Lovino ne répond pas. Il cherche ses mots. Il ne peut pas dire à Gilbert qu'il a tout compris, comme ça, platement, sur le ton de la conversation !

« Est-ce que c'est... Parfois douloureux d'aller voir Roderich, pour toi ? Je veux dire, tu vas si souvent à la librairie, mais... C'est du masochisme, Gil, pas vrai ? »

Gilbert exhale un profond soupir.

« Bon, je suppose que s'il t'a fallu autant de temps pour t'en rendre compte c'est que je ne suis pas _obvious_ à ce point... » dit-il, en boutade, mais le cœur n'y est pas. « C'est dur, oui. Quand je suis déprimé d'avance. Mais ça me fait toujours du bien de passer du temps avec Roderich, aussi étrange et, oui, masochiste que ça puisse paraître. »

« Tu lui as dit, ou... ? »

« Hum ? Oh, oui. Il y a bien douze ans de ça. »

Lovino écarquille les yeux. La force de caractère de Gilbert force le respect.

« De mon point de vue, tu peux aborder une déception amoureuse de deux façons : soit tu la laisses te détruire soit tu t'en sers pour te construire. Soit tu te laisses avaler par la rancœur, la tristesse et le désespoir, soit tu te laisses porter par le positif. Des bons souvenirs, des bons moments qu'on peut partager malgré tout. Moi, j'ai choisi la deuxième option. Oui, chaque fois que je le vois me rappelle que jamais je ne serai libre de l'aimer. Mais chaque fois que je le vois me rappelle aussi qu'il m'a accepté et accueilli en dépit de tout, et que c'est une chance. Une chance que je ne veux pas laisser filer, une chance dont je profite à chaque instant. »

Lovino reste silencieux. Il est abasourdi. Gilbert qui prend toujours les choses tellement à la légère... Mais il n'est pas comme ça, pas tout le temps, pas pour tout. On dit toujours que les personnes qui souffrent le plus ont le sourire le plus éclatant. Et qu'est-ce que Gilbert Beilschmidt sinon une boule de lumière et d'énergie à l'état brut ? Lovino a toujours admiré cet homme, mais ses récentes découvertes ne font qu'augmenter cette affection qui, en dépit de la différence de sangs et de noms, n'en est pas moins familiale.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à être aussi courageux que Gilbert, et parler à son père.

* * *

Ce chapitre est tellement autobiographique u.u #lovietlapapeterie #latiradedeGil #imprototale #histoiredemavie

Traductions

The almighty daddy : le papa tout-puissant (anglais - inspiré de la série The Almighty Johnsons, avec Dean O'Gorman *-*)

Buona sera, donna Louisa : bonsoir Madame Louise (italien)

Dio Santo : juron italien

Cazzo : putain (italien)

Notes

Merci à Bey0nd qui m'a éclairée sur le nombre de bisous à Paris. C'est tellement bizarre. En Belgique effectivement on ne fait qu'une bise. D:

Tocotronic est un groupe allemand dont je ne connais qu'une chanson que j'adore : _Es ist egal, aber_. Checkez :o

J'espère vous retrouver le premier juin ! Je suis quand même à la bourre et je commence les examens dans une semaine, mais... On y croit D:


	26. Hi Gay I'm Dad

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Désolée pour mon impardonnable retard de *ahem* cinq mois ? J'étais juste tout à fait démotivée. Mais bon, il y a des grands progrès dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et penserez à me laisser une review (ne fut-ce que pour me fustiger de mon retard, mais restez indulgents u.u)

Je suis arrivée à la fin de mon scénario pour BAD, du coup je vais devoir passer par la case "scénarisation" avant d'écrire le chapitre 27. Pas sûre qu'il arrive en novembre, donc.

Mais enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre XXVI : Hi Gay I'm Dad

 _Samedi 31 janvier 2015._

Quand Lovino rentre de son expédition au marché bio avec Gilbert et se retrouve seul avec son père dans leur appartement, il est bien décidé à ne plus faire traîner la chose et à vider son sac le plus vite possible. Lovino fonce à la cuisine et prépare deux tasses de café, avant de retrouver son père et de déposer la tasse de breuvage fumant sur son bureau.

« Merci, Lovi. » dit Antonio un peu distraitement.

« Papa, faut que je te parle. »

Antonio pivote sur sa chaise à roulettes pour faire face à son fils, aussitôt alarmé.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Oui, oui... Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. »

Antonio prend la tasse de café et la serre entre ses mains. Il ignore ce que Lovino va lui annoncer mais l'adolescent tire une tête très sérieuse et il envisage aussitôt, à cause de la gravité de l'expression de son fils, une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu t'en doutes, je ne crois pas... Dans ce cas je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire... Mais, hum... Faut quand même que je te le dise... Donc, voilà. Je vais me lancer. »

L'adolescent inspire profondément, prend une gorgée de café qui lui donne assez de temps pour refouler des larmes d'angoisse.

« Je suis gay, papa. J'aime les garçons. » lâche-t-il enfin.

Antonio reste coi un moment tant il est surpris. Pas de la nouvelle, qui ne le choque pas du tout, mais de l'expression de détresse sur les traits de son fils, qui guette sa réaction avec appréhension.

« Béh... C'est super, Lovi. » rétorque simplement son père, faute de trouver quoi dire de mieux.

« T'es pas fâché ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi... Enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que je le serais ? » demande-t-il, alarmé.

Il ne pense pas avoir jamais émis le moindre commentaire désobligeant à l'égard des homosexuels, puisqu'il est justement tout à fait _gay-friendly_ comme on dit à présent, mais aurait-il pu avoir une attitude mal interprétée par Lovino ? Si c'est le cas c'est une catastrophe.

« Rien spécialement... C'est juste que... Avec ce sujet-là, on sait jamais... »

Antonio hoche la tête, compréhensif.

« Ne t'en fais pas en ce qui me concerne. Ça ne change pas la moindre chose. »

Lovino sourit légèrement. Après une pause où il a semblé réfléchir, Antonio reprend.

« Je suis même rassuré. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Au moins il ne t'arrivera jamais d'avoir une ex copine tombée enceinte qui ne juge pas bon de t'en informer. »

« Pff. »

Antonio se lève et regarde son fils dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Lovi. »

L'adolescent se sent soudainement tout bizarre. Cette affirmation sincère, sans détour et sans « quand même » lui ôte bien des doutes. Son père n'accorde aucune importance au sexe des personnes qu'il aimera dans sa vie. C'est un sentiment rassurant et à la fois terriblement touchant. Lovino renonce à ravaler ses larmes et à lutter. Il tombe dans les bras de son père et le serre fort, très fort dans ses bras, et sent qu'on lui rend son étreinte aussitôt. Ils restent ainsi enlacés, tendrement, à se soutenir mutuellement -mais surtout Antonio soutenant Lovino complètement abandonné- très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les larmes sèchent et que les pleurs se calment. Leurs cafés sont froids quand, enfin, Lovino rompt l'étreinte de lui-même et sourit misérablement à son père.

« Merci, papa. »

« C'est normal, _mijo_. Allez viens, on va se refaire un café et le boire correctement. »

Lovino s'installe dans le canapé pendant que son père se charge de la boisson. Il essuie ses joues et passe un doigt sous ses yeux pour essayer d'effacer les rougeurs, mais en vain. Au moins, il se sent mieux. C'est fou comme les larmes ont un pouvoir libérateur, parfois. On veut toujours les refouler, et pourtant. Pleurer, c'est dégradant. Vraiment ? C'est honteux. Vraiment ? Non. Parfois il faut simplement laisser les larmes couler, évacuer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On n'est pas faible parce qu'on pleure, on ressent le besoin de pleurer parce qu'on a passé trop de temps à être fort. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien avoir de honteux et de risible si c'est un acte de courage et une preuve de force ? Si ça libère ? Si ça permet d'évacuer toute la tension, la rancœur, l'amertume, l'angoisse, la tristesse, la peur accumulées depuis si longtemps ? Ça ne les fait pas disparaître comme par magie, mais c'est déjà beau d'espérer qu'elles s'évaporent et se dissipent dans l'air en même temps que les larmes qui sèchent.

Antonio revient avec deux cafés chauds, cette fois, et s'installe à côté de Lovino dans le canapé. Ils boivent une gorgée chacun dans le silence, avant qu'Antonio ne le rompe.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais... Il y a un garçon que tu aimes en ce moment ? »

Lovino rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et fournit ainsi une réponse muette à son père, qui sourit avec indulgence en se rappelant à quel point il pouvait réagir de la même manière quand il était jeune et amoureux, jadis. Et il n'y a qu'à voir l'imbécile heureux qu'il est quand on évoque Louise devant lui, actuellement.

« Ouais. » répond Lovino à mi-voix. « En fait, je sors avec un garçon. » explique-t-il. « C'est pour ça aussi que je me disais, tu sais... Qu'il était temps de t'en parler. Gil et Francis sont au courant, mais... »

« Les cachottiers ! » s'offusque Antonio de façon théâtrale. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'auraient rien dit. Et je préfère l'avoir entendu de ta bouche. Ça préserve notre relation de confiance. Mais, bon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il, ce brave garçon ? Je le connais ? »

« ...Un peu ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Matthew. »

« Matthew... Le Matthew ? Ton meilleur ami d'enfance ? Aw Lovi, c'est trop mignon ! »

« Oh ça va, hein... »

« Je le pense. Et ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Depuis fin décembre. »

« Ça fait un mois... Et tout se passe bien ? »

« A merveille. »

Antonio acquiesce en silence, ravi de l'apprendre. Puis, il sourit de façon espiègle et feint l'épuisement anticipé à l'idée de ce qu'il va formuler.

« Oh la la ! Je vais devoir racheter des capotes, du coup... Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus acheté ça ! »

« Papa ! » s'offusque Lovino, rouge tomate. « On... On n'en est pas là, enfin ! »

« Ça ne me regarde pas, Lovi. » réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu fais ce que tu veux... »

« Cazzo, c'est vraiment un sale humour de père salace, ça ! On dirait Francis ! »

« ... Mais surtout tu te protèges. »

« Mais ouais, enfin ! En temps voulu ! »

« Faudra qu'on trouve un terrain neutre et accessible pour pouvoir en avoir facilement quand on en aura besoin, l'un comme l'autre. »

« ... Cazzo papa, j'ai cours avec elle, si tu voulais bien éviter de me mettre ce genre d'images dans la tête... »

oOo

Quand Lovino a suffisamment l'esprit à ça, il retourne dans sa chambre et travaille à une dissertation qu'il a en cours. Pendant ce temps-là, Antonio prend son téléphone et une veste pour sortir sur le balcon et appeler Gilbert.

« _Allô, Tonio ! Ça va ?_ »

« Ça va, Gil. Et toi ? »

« _Oh, bah, tu sais, la routine. Tu appelles pour un truc en particulier ?_ »

« Lovino m'a fait son coming out. »

« _Ah ! Tant mieux, je suis content qu'il l'ait fait._ »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Antonio. « Gil... Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas à te demander ça et que tu le feras spontanément... Enfin je sais déjà que je peux compter sur toi, mais... Si jamais il avait des questions, ou des problèmes qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise d'aborder avec toi qu'avec moi... Tu seras là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _... Bien sûr, Tonio. Quoi qu'il arrive._ »

Le père de famille se détend un peu.

« Merci, Gil. Au moins je sais qu'il y a du renfort si je suis trop incompétent. »

« T'inquiète, Tonio. Tu t'en sors très bien. »

« Merci, Gil. » répète-t-il.

oOo

 _Samedi 14 février 2015._

Lovino n'est pas franchement un supporter de la Saint-Valentin. Mais puisque les parents de Matthew ont décidé de s'envoler à Milan pour le week-end, que l'appartement est libre et que Matthew l'a par conséquent invité à dormir pour l'occasion, il ne va pas se plaindre. Même si les pancakes promis par Matthew n'ont pas été aussi concluants que prévu. Mais bon, il ne va pas lui en vouloir : ça arrive, avec le stress et le manque de pratique, de rater des pancakes. C'est même un peu drôle, quand on y pense. Ce week-end qu'ils passent ensemble leur fait prendre conscience que la vie de couple est bien différente de la vie qu'ils mènent et partagent au lycée. Ils sont confrontés à des situations tellement différentes en fonction du cas.

A l'école, ils se rejoignent le matin, se disent bonjour d'un tendre baiser, tous deux radieux de se retrouver après une soirée voire un week-end passé séparés. Ils vont en cours ensemble, et lorsque leurs horaires diffèrent, ils se retrouvent après, mangent ensemble, mais pas seuls car ils ne délaissent jamais leurs amis, et puis, quand l'école est finie, ils sortent de l'enceinte du lycée, passent quelques minutes enlacés, à s'embrasser plus intensément parce que c'est un au revoir et qu'il faut faire des provisions de tendresse pour les instants qui les verront séparés jusqu'au lendemain ou, pire, jusqu'au lundi suivant.

Tandis que passer toute une journée ensemble, se dit Lovino à la fin du samedi, c'est complètement différent. C'est changer des activités ordinaires. Cuisiner ensemble, manger ensemble, dormir ensemble d'ici peu. Parfois c'est être à court de sujet de conversation, stresser un peu ou beaucoup en fonction du caractère, et puis réaliser que ce n'est pas grave parce que malgré le silence, ça n'est pas pesant : la présence simple de l'autre à ses côtés comble tous les vides car il sait l'apprécier.

Lovino sort de la salle de bain, en pyjama -caleçon et t-shirt trop large. Il s'est brossé les dents consciencieusement et se sent tout frais, prêt pour la nuit, bien que très nerveux à l'idée de dormir avec Matthew. Ils n'ont pas encore vraiment discuté de ce qu'ils attendent de cette nuit passée ensemble et Lovino craint qu'ils ne s'accordent pas sur le sujet. C'est fou comme aimer fait douter de tout et n'importe quoi... Lovino a pourtant confiance en lui, généralement, ou du moins il apparaît comme tel. Mais dès que Matthew entre dans l'équation, il se met à douter de tout : il se trouve disgracieux, insupportable, et finit par se demander ce que son petit ami peut bien lui trouver...

Il chasse ses traîtresses pensées et pousse la porte de la chambre pour y trouver Matthew étalé sur son lit à lire du Racine –ce qui arrache un frisson d'effroi à Lovino, mais soit- et il le rejoint en s'asseyant sur le bord opposé du lit. C'est un lit d'une personne, ils seront donc forcés à la proximité : pas que ça en dérange l'un d'eux, mais Lovino se connaît comme un mauvais coucheur qui bouge beaucoup. Il prierait bien de ne pas envoyer Matthew valser de l'autre côté de la chambre au cours de la nuit.

Matthew dépose son livre sur la table de nuit et lève les yeux vers lui en lui offrant un sourire magnifique. Il tend le bras pour l'accueillir à ses côtés, et Lovino se rapproche de lui sans se faire prier. Son cœur bat à du 200 à l'heure. Matthew l'embrasse et il répond volontiers au baiser alors que leurs corps se rapprochent de plus en plus et comme jamais. Les mains s'égarent, les souffles se coupent, les sourires se rejoignent. Néanmoins, Matthew rompt le baiser après un long moment, pour respirer peut-être, mais aussi pour présenter un visage sérieux et inquiet à son petit ami.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande-t-il à Lovino.

« Tout est parfait. »

« Tu as l'air contrarié. Parle-moi. »

Lovino se fige pendant une longue seconde, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Je sais que c'est bête... On a l'âge et on a l'occasion rêvée mais... Je... Je préférerais qu'on y aille doucement, tu comprends ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. » répond Matthew en souriant. « Oui. Je vois. »

« Je t'aime. » murmure Lovino, très près des lèvres de son ami. « C'est pour ça que je veux prendre le temps de vivre toutes les étapes. »

« D'accord. »

Matthew le rapproche de son cœur en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

« Je peux quand même continuer à t'embrasser ? » demande-t-il.

« Autant que tu veux. » répond Lovino avec un sourire, avant que son petit ami ne scelle ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Il se sent plus léger maintenant qu'il a clairement énoncé ses attentes. Comme quoi, la communication est vraiment essentielle dans tous les domaines de la vie. Et il est heureux que Matthie ne soit pas déçu, mais l'ait accepté. Le Canadien se blottit dans ses bras et ils s'allongent complètement, passant la nuit à s'étreindre et s'embrasser sans aller plus loin avant de dormir enlacés.

oOo

 _Dimanche 15 février 2015._

Antonio est allé bruncher avec Roderich, Elizabeta et Feliciano, comme ils ont pris l'habitude de le faire à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers -généralement une fois tous les deux mois. Lovino, qui Antonio l'espère passe un excellent week-end de Saint-Valentin avec son cher et tendre, n'a évidemment pas pu se joindre à eux cette fois, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Il est donc environ treize heures quand Antonio, après moult aux revoirs et signes de main, quitte l'immeuble des Edelstein et rejoint le trottoir parisien, pour ensuite rejoindre un boulevard plus fréquenté et reprendre le chemin de son appartement.

Sauf qu'il n'a pas marché deux minutes qu'il fait une rencontre inattendue.

Il la repère comme s'il était doté d'un radar biométrique programmé sur sa silhouette svelte, mince et élancée. Il reconnaît instantanément le manteau de daim rouge qu'il l'a déjà vue porter plusieurs fois, il croit entendre son pas sur le trottoir, il connaît sa démarche par cœur, et puis il devine le jean taille haute délicieusement ajusté, le pull-over large et confortable, ses bottines qui lui montent jusqu'à mi-mollet. Les cheveux relevés en chignon, Louise arrive sur le trottoir d'en face, se dirigeant dans le sens opposé, et Antonio, dans un élan de stupidité chevaleresque et surtout attiré comme un aimant, traverse au beau milieu de tout sans regarder ni à gauche ni à droite.

Elle l'aperçoit alors qu'il saute sur le trottoir et sourit aussitôt.

« Antonio ! Tu as mis quelques conducteurs en colère, je crois ! »

« Les Parisiens sont toujours en colère. Bonjour ! »

Elle rit doucement et lui rend son salut, hésitant à l'embrasser, mais se contente finalement de lui prendre la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? » demande-t-elle. « Une balade dominicale ? »

« Ah ! Hé bien je reviens de chez un ami. Mon ancien patron, en fait. Le libraire. Je t'en avais parlé, je pense. »

« Je m'en souviens très bien. » assure Louise. « Je me rappelle aussi très distinctement que tu m'avais promis de m'y emmener, un jour. » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Madre de Dios, c'est vrai. Je te prie de m'excuser pour ce manquement. »

« Pas de problème. On a la vie devant nous. »

Il prend la même direction qu'elle, et il en est très heureux, à la fois instinctivement et parce qu'elle n'a pas lâché sa main, mais a enlacé ses doigts glacés par le froid de février aux siens. Il savoure l'instant alors qu'ils marchent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis il demande :

« Au fait, que fais-tu dans le coin ? Je croyais que c'était fort loin de chez toi. »

« Willem, mon ex-mari. Il a déménagé récemment. Je vais rechercher Henri chez lui, c'était sa semaine. »

« Comment va-t-il, ce petit bonhomme ? »

« Oh, il est très frustré d'avoir oublié _Le Hobbit_ chez moi pour aller chez Will. Il me l'a dit au téléphone. _Maman, j'ai abandonné Bilbon et c'est mal._ Quand un garçon de neuf ans te dit ça, tu te rends compte qu'il a hérité de tes addictions littéraires. »

« Je racontais l'histoire du _Hobbit_ à Lovino quand il était petit. » se souvient l'historien avec un sourire nostalgique. « Puis il l'a lu et m'a dit que je le racontais très mal. »

« Les enfants sont si charmants. Lovino va bien ? Il m'a l'air un peu stressé ces derniers temps. Enfin, distrait. »

« Il va bien. Il a eu quelques tracas en effet, mais c'est réglé. On en a parlé, et il se sent mieux. Ce week-end, il fête la Saint-Valentin. »

« Je savais que ça devait être un romantique ! » fait Louise, presque attendrie. « Moi, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était ce week-end... Je n'avais pas Henri, on aurait pu organiser un rendez-vous. Désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je n'ai rien proposé non plus... En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre à fêter ça non plus. Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai eu l'occasion de toute façon, mais même à l'époque... Je ne te cache pas que j'ai pensé à t'inviter quelque part, mais après je me suis dit... Que tu penserais que, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, c'était peut-être trop officiel, et que tu te sentirais bousculée et... Et franchement, je n'avais pas envie de ça. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer avec ces conventions et ces sens insinués du 14 février qui n'a finalement rien de plus que les autres jours de l'année. »

Louise s'arrête et le regarde.

« Antonio... Est-ce que tu as peur de rendre ça officiel ? Nous, je veux dire ? »

Il se mord la lèvre, il comprend qu'elle est un peu blessée. Après tout, ces doutes qu'il a eus, ils trahissent ses propres angoisses.

« Peur de... Non ! Non non non ! J'ai très envie de continuer avec toi, personne n'y changera rien. Sauf toi si tu ne veux pas. Mais... Ah, oui, je flippe quand même pour quelque chose. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus eu de relations et j'ai l'impression d'être aussi à l'aise qu'un ado de quinze ans... Je suis nul pour trouver quoi dire, faire des compliments, être charmant, trouver les mots... Ça me rend super nerveux parce que je sais très bien que je pourrais tout faire foirer, et s'il y a bien quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, c'est de te perdre par un manque de délicatesse, ou par négligence, ou... Je suis amoureux de toi, Louise, depuis le jour où je t'ai vue rentrer dans la salle des profs. Je ne crois pas ma chance de pouvoir espérer, et pas en vain, que tu ressens aussi quelque chose pour moi... J'ai l'impression d'être constamment sous Felix Felicis, mais je sais que ma maladresse risque de faire des ravages et j'ai peur que... »

Louise sourit et presse ses doigts entre les siens.

« Hé, tout va bien. » dit-elle. « Au moins je suis au courant de tes peurs, et c'est une bonne base pour une relation. Je ne suis pas en sucre, Antonio. Si on embarque dans le même bateau, il est hors de question que tu sois le seul à ramer. On ramera ensemble. »

Il soupire de soulagement et elle lui sourit, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout surpris et choqué, Antonio ouvre des grands yeux, elle rit, et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire à cette passionnée de littérature, c'est :

« _Give me my sin again_. »

Elle rit encore joyeusement, c'est lui qui initie le baiser cette fois. Elle pose ses mains glacées dans sa nuque, ce qui lui arrache un petit cri de surprise, pour l'attirer plus près et approfondir le baiser. Ils manquent tous deux d'éclater de rire mais la situation devient on ne peut plus sérieuse quand leurs lèvres se touchent, se goûtent, s'ouvrent et se caressent, alors que leurs langues se rencontrent pour une valse douce et enivrante. Il l'attrape par la taille et veut ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Toutefois ils finissent par se séparer, et à bout de souffle et émerveillé, Antonio lui dit :

« C'était merveilleux. »

« Je confirme. »

Ils se sourient bêtement pendant quelques secondes. Puis Louise reçoit un sms qui se manifeste par une sonnerie imitant une boîte à musique.

« Willem doit s'inquiéter... Je ne peux pas être en retard... Il prend un avion pour Pékin dans quelques heures. Je suis désolée, Antonio, on va devoir écourter. »

« Je comprends. Ce n'est que partie remise. » promet-il.

« A demain. »

« Demain ? »

« A l'école. »

« Ah oui. »

Ils échangent un dernier baiser, plus bref, puis ils reprennent leurs chemins respectifs. Antonio en se promettant de travailler son expression pour que Lovino, à son retour, ne comprenne pas qu'il sort enfin officiellement avec Madame Schoenaerts, et Louise avec une démarche encore plus légère et guillerette que d'ordinaire.

* * *

Traductions

Hi Gay I'm Dad : Salut Gay je suis Papa (anglais - dad joke) ce n'est pas un titre de série mais plutôt un meme qui a inspiré le titre de ce chapitre.

Mijo : mon fils (terme affectueux pour les enfants en espagnol)

Give me my sin again : rends-moi mon péché (anglais) Une réplique de Romeo & Juliet de Shakespeare, prononcée après leur premier baiser.

Notes

 _Le Hobbit_ est un conte pour enfants écrit par JRR Tolkien (aka l'être suprême de mon existence) qui raconte les aventures de Bilbon, hobbit embarqué malgré lui dans la quête des Nains pour retrouver leur royaume volé par un dragon. Je l'ai recommencé et la magie imprègne les pages et m'émerveille comme il y a dix ans. Voilà. C'est trop adorable comme récit.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, on se retrouve bientôt pour le 28, promis !

Portez-vous bien !


End file.
